


梦想照进现实

by miyawx



Category: pince of tennins
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyawx/pseuds/miyawx





	梦想照进现实



 

梦想照进现实  
（一）  
越前十二岁那年参加了人生的第一次美网，闯进八强，最后运气不佳碰上当时的网坛霸主铩羽而归。  
越前有些遗憾但也没纠结。这一次与其说是运气不好，倒不如说他实力不够，十二岁的少年，身高体力都是限制。倒是臭老头担心青春期的少年心理承受能力不好，难得的没有嘲笑他。  
赛后庆功宴上，他对着当届美网冠军得主放狠话：Nobody beats me in tennis.  
介于他当时正被看起来霸气十足实际上和臭老头一丘之貉的某人当成芭比娃娃举在半空，他的话实在没什么威慑力。  
比赛结束后他难得的过了一段清闲日子，整天吃饱了睡睡饱了吃吃完打游戏。所以那天摸到就要没电的手机看到几十条未读短信的时候，他很是愣了一会儿。  
几乎都是青学的前辈的短信，无意外地恭喜他闯进决赛安慰他明年再来云云，还有几个问他什么时候回日本。越前不打算回日本念书，他想念青学的前辈，可日本的教育模式不适合天性散漫的他。  
往下翻着，一条没有名字的短信让他留意了一下：  
你做得很好。我已经到德国，正在念语言学校。  
越前反应过来这是青学部长手冢国光的短信，他想起前阵子和桃城前辈聊天的时候，桃城提起手冢是以关东地区第一的成绩毕业的，还作为毕业生代表进行了演讲。  
越前小小惭愧了一下，他参加完期末考试就离开日本，寄到美国来的成绩单让伦子很是恼火。但没惭愧多久，他不是那种会静下心来读书的人，平常也很少写作业，经常是要考试了才抱着书本突击一阵，这样不挂科就够好了，哪还能要求他考得多好。  
至于优等生手冢国光怎么会给自己发这么一条没头没脑的短信，越前没有多想。  
往下翻还有一条短信，看到金光闪闪的猴子山大王几个字他眼皮一跳，还没来得及打开，屏幕一黑，没电了……  
正准备找充电器，就听到楼下鬼哭狼嚎：“Echizen—E—chizen?”越前放下手机，趴在窗口下，看到kevin和他的几个朋友正一字儿排开，仰着头相当抑扬顿挫地喊着他的名字。  
“干什么？”  
“我们去找乐子！”  
“不去。”越前没好气地关上窗户，kevin所谓的找乐子无非就是几个小屁孩学着大人的样子去酒吧喝酒加勾搭妹子。也多亏那酒吧是他们朋友Benny家的，不然越前这乍一看还在上小学的豆芽菜怎么也进不去。越前唯一一次去的时候，出于好奇尝了一口所谓没有酒精度的百利甜酒，酒味很淡而且甜甜的，就当饮料喝了。kevin一没注意，他就灌下了四杯，结果，他很差得远地醉了。  
有些人喝醉了乖得像只猫，有些人喝醉了会骂人会撒酒疯，越前喝醉了会亢奋。闷骚特质在喝醉酒以后暴露无疑，跟着Kevin又唱又跳不说，还把领舞的推下舞台，自己靠着钢管狂扭了一阵。虽然他那小豆芽菜身材没什么好看的，但好在激情四射，带动了整个酒吧的人，用kevin的话总结就是嗨翻全场。kevin不拦着他也罢，还录了像传到他的facebook上去，一夜点击率过千，被臭老头下载了天天在家庭影音上大屏幕单曲循环。  
幸运的是，日本的前辈没人用facebook，不然丢脸丢到太平洋那边去了。就算如此，他还是近两个星期没理会kevin，最后kevin用最新款的任天堂赔罪了事。但他立誓再也不碰酒了。  
酒是害人的东西，妈妈的话没错。  
只是，听到楼下kevin带着他那群小伙伴用小星星的调子大合唱“龙马是妈妈的好宝宝”的时候，他很有骨气地决定第二次去酒吧。  
事实证明，妈妈的话还是要听的……  
第二天他顶着快要炸开的脑袋看着镜子里那个两眼呆滞一头红发的少年时，足足愣了三分钟，然后发出了一声足以媲美帕瓦罗蒂的男高音，吓得卡鲁宾一下子从床上跳下来，带着手机摔到地上，碎成了两截。  
就这样，越前顶着一头红发开始了他的新学期。

 

（二）  
越前上的学校是伦子早年就挑好的，算得上是当地的明星学校，里面的官二代星二代各种二代不少，也有很多得过各类大奖的孩子，他这个美网第八的少年进去后也没得到多少注意。加上他还没长成，虽然脸长得精致，但在早熟的美国女孩眼里，更偏向于把他当成可爱的弟弟而不是追求的对象，所以新学校的生活，越前过得很自在。

除了那头让他别扭的红发。kevin他们觉得他的红发很好看，甚至劝他永久染成红发，但越前就是不喜欢，看着镜子里的自己总觉得像在看一个陌生人。伦子在纽约，南次郎又不肯带他去理发店，他这几个星期花钱大手大脚的，刚买了个新手机，钱包告急，只好整天带着帽子。

旧的手机被卡鲁宾摔坏了，里面的联系方式全丢了有些可惜，可是卡鲁宾这么可爱让他怎么忍心责备！好在伦子说过学期结束回日本度寒假，越前也就不那么急着去找回那些号码。

时间过得很快，眨眼就到了十二月份。虽然还只是月初，但商场早已打出了圣诞折扣的招牌，学校的女孩子也开始兴奋起来。越前有些没精神，他的生日在平安夜，南次郎死抠门，总是把生日礼物和圣诞礼物一起送了，本来今年还想一次性入手Prince的最新球拍和File的球鞋，可南次郎摆明了只能二选一。

这天到学校的时候，kevin神神秘秘地凑过来告诉他日本的交换生已经到学校了，越前想了一会儿隐约记得好像是有那么一回事。  
“你说，会不会是你在日本的前辈。”  
越前笑，哪有那么巧。可他忘了日本有多小，他那些前辈也个个都不是善茬，网球玩得好成绩也风生水起。所以中午听到食堂有人用浓浓的关西腔指着omelet喊fry egg的时候，他承认自己有些被吓到了。  
倒是忍足侑士看见了他们后露出一个松了口气的表情朝他们走了过来。  
“今天早上就看见你了，没敢认。”他打量着越前的头发：“你的造型，很hot.”  
“你还差得远呢。”越前有些没好气。忍足却不理会他的臭脾气，拿出手机趁他不注意就连着拍了几张。  
“你干什么！”越前伸手去抓，忍足敏捷地背转身按了几个键，朝越前扬了扬手机：“已经发送了。”  
“你发给谁了。”越前眯起眼。  
“小景。”忍足倒也不隐瞒。越前眼皮一跳，这算是帮猴子山大王报那剃头之仇吗？

越前不是小心眼的人，发了就发了，反正猴子山大王在那边笑断了气他也看不到，他帮着忍足买好了饭，用他的钱结了自己的帐。正缺钱花呢，冤大头就出现了。忍足没计较他的小动作，只是感叹在国内英语都学过的东西，真正要说却想不起来了。越前知道这种感受，他刚回日本时候也这样，言不达意断章取义的事情没少干，被前辈们多次嘲笑。风水轮流转，现在忍足落到了他手上。他和忍足没仇，但猴子山大王的朋友没一个好人，连坐的罪忍足当定了。  
越前叼着汉堡拆番茄酱的时候忍足收到了迹部的回信，他把手机拿到越前面前晃，越前只来得及看清“不华丽的火鸡”几个字，忍足就很有先见之明地收回手机。  
“小景问你为什么你的手机打不通了。”  
“坏了，换了个手机，连着号码也换了。”  
“把你的号码给我。”  
越前摸出手机丢给忍足：“你自己打给猴子山大王，顺便帮我存下他的号码。”  
趁着忍足存号码的时间，越前快速解决了一只鸡腿，吮着油腻腻的手指看着忍足：“我以为冰帝派人来的话，会是猴子山大王。”  
“你看不起我？”忍足没头没脑地来了一句，让越前一愣，琢磨了下刚才自己说的话才发现确实不怎么舒服。  
“抱歉，我不是这个意思。”  
“他要忙其他事情。”忍足解释道， 没想到真的会听到这个拽得要死的小鬼的道歉，心里的小人摸着下巴露出一个猥琐的笑容。  
说出去的话泼出去的水，越前终于领悟了言多必失这个成语的精髓，剩下的几天里忍足以“安慰破碎的心灵”为名实行敲诈勒索之事，吃遍洛杉矶各大美食商店，实乃无耻之徒也。好在越前有kevin，作为唯一一个有钱人阶级，继承了父亲俱乐部的kevin自然是越前的备用钱包。  
“我哪里有钱了我哪里有钱了！”kevin叫的像个娘们儿，越前用三场球赛堵住了他的嘴。  
忍足的交换期是三个星期，算过时间正好在美国过圣诞。前一个星期他让越前领着体验美国风情，逛街吃东西毕竟是女孩子们爱做的事情，一星期没结束，不管是kevin还是越前都烦了，这些风景他们都见惯了。忍足没办法只好勾搭上借宿家的麻辣姐姐，各种怕踢参加了个遍，自封为super dancing queen. Kevin看不下去，把越前跳钢管舞的视频在他面前一放，忍足的嘴张得可以塞个鸡蛋。  
他当着越前的面建了个facebook的帐号，关注了越前和kevin，接着又鼓捣了一阵，越前估计他是把视频发给猴子山大王了。果然当天晚上，他就收到了名为“冰帝之王”的短信：本大爷从来不知道火鸡还会跳舞。

越前恶狠狠地把备注名改回了秃头的猴子山大王，回了个短信：我也从来不知道猴子会发讯息。发完关机睡觉。

圣诞节前三天，伦子结束工作回到洛杉矶，家里总算有了个靠谱的大人，越前得以摆脱火鸡头。染回前kevin还一脸可惜，拍了好几张照片，越前懒得搭理他，那样的视频都被忍足传回了日本，几张照片也没什么丢脸的。  
理发师颜色没把握好，染得比他自然发色蓝了点，加上刚吹完，他那头乱糟糟的头发服顺地贴着脸蛋，越看越像一个人，越前一时没想起来，直到忍足手扶着左肩说了句：“Yes，my lord.”越前才反应过来这诡异的熟悉感从何而来。  
平安夜越前一家人庆祝，隔天圣诞节早上kevin和忍足都过来了，拆了礼物打了网球再一起吃火鸡。南次郎抠门只给他一份礼物，很大方地让他许三个愿望。越前想了想，第一个希望世界和平，第二个是打败无良F，F指某个踩着他弱小身躯偷走他冠军宝座的无耻之徒，最后一个希望妈妈和卡鲁宾健康平安，还有臭老头。  
臭老头只是顺便的。

 

（三）

 

忍足待到圣诞节后和越前一家人一起回的日本。只能待一个星期，四号就要回美国，伦子的工作不能耽搁。

曼哈顿没有春节，你想过春节，有的是人想替你加班。伦子这样说的时候，越前有些害怕，伦子不是个传统的那种一心为孩子的妈妈，她忙于工作，和越前相处的时间很少，她一直很疼他，也很爱臭老头，但他总有种感觉，她和臭老头不是同一个世界的人。  
忍足在上飞机前给迹部打了电话让他派人来接机，他直接在东京机场转机回关西。越前不知道是不是他的错觉，臭老头听到迹部景吾这个名字时，神色有点不自然。等他想要看仔细的时候，臭老头已经忙着对漂亮的空姐抛媚眼去了，人要犯贱谁也帮不了，他幸灾乐祸地看着伦子拧着臭老头的耳朵在机舱里来回走了两圈游街示众。  
在机场见到迹部的时候越前愣了一下，半年时间没见，迹部起码长了十公分，越前不是乾这个数据狂，一眼看不出准确数值，只是觉得自己要看清他的脸，脖子弯的弧度更大了，明明自己也有长高的。

关于自己身高，虽然一直被人笑，但他其实还是挺乐观的。他觉得记载着自己身高的那一页纸上一定写着：天将降大任于斯人也，必先苦其心志，劳其筋骨，饿其体肤，空乏其身，行拂乱其所为，所以动心忍性，增益其所不能。以越前的国文水平翻译一下就是，本大爷是要做大事的人，现在矮只是暂时的，以后就能狠狠嘲笑他们。

那个本大爷说的还真是顺口，近朱者赤近墨者黑珍爱生命远离迹部。  
迹部哪知道这电光石火之间越前已经就他的身高到个人素养问题进行了一番全面的评估，他只是端着他皮笑肉不笑的上流社会高端笑法盯得越前毛骨悚然。  
“小鬼，你的火鸡造型呢？”  
“哟，猴子山大王你的猴子毛长得可真长?”越前在“长”字上玩了个高难度的转音，也不知道迹部听出来没有。  
迹部肯定是听出来了，脸比锅底还黑。  
“小鬼！”他咬牙切齿地来捏越前的脸，越前龇牙咧嘴地瞪回去。  
“青少年，和你的朋友享受青春去吧，我和你伦子妈妈回家去了，别太早回来。”南次郎无视自家小儿子正惨遭他人蹂躏的事实，搂着爱妻的肩膀扬长而去。  
“切，还差得远呢。”越前朝着南次郎离开的方向比了个中指，被迹部一瞪，讪讪地收回手指藏在背后，好一会儿才想起，自己怕他干什么？  
迹部的车是黑色的辉腾，越前摸着那套车载立体音响流了会口水，在迹部鄙视的眼神中坐直了身体。  
“那个，猴子山大王你开车？”越前有些怀疑地看着坐在驾驶座上的迹部。  
“有意见？”  
“你到法定年龄了？”  
“没人敢拦。”  
“……万恶的有钱人。”越前嘀咕着，拉过安全带系得牢牢的：“你这车有安全系统吧。”  
“胆小鬼，本大爷不会让你受伤的。”他揶揄地看了眼越前，后者不知道怎么的有些脸红心跳。

他屏着呼吸胆战心惊地看着迹部发动打档，动作熟练流畅，放下心来，转头看着车窗外。天空正飘着大朵大朵的雪花。洛杉矶一年四季都很温暖，就算是冬天他也只需穿个薄外套，这样的雪花他只在纽约见过。他有些兴奋地按下车窗，伸出手去接雪花。车速不快，可以清楚地感觉到雪花落在他的手心消融成水的感觉。迹部看着他玩了一会儿伸手拉过他的手：“把车窗关上，乖，有的是机会玩雪，别冻着了。”他说着试图握住越前的手，明明是很温情的时刻，越前却几乎魂飞魄散：“猴子山大王，你干什么！看路看路！”  
车子在河村寿司店停下。  
“青学的家伙在里面聚会，你进去吧，本大爷就不下车了，你结束后打电话给我。”被扔下车的越前恼火地看着扬长而去的车子，突然想起，为什么是迹部来接他？  
边想着拉开门。  
“抱歉，今天我们不营业——”的“业”字硬是变成了一声充满力量感的咆哮：“越前！”  
越前露出一个越前式微笑：“前辈们好。”  
“好什么呀，越前你这家伙还敢回来！”  
“小不点你太过分了怎么不接我电话！”  
“越前你怎么回来也不说一声……”兵荒马乱的一阵招呼后，越前顶着乱糟糟的头发还有被捏红的耳朵坐到手冢身边。  
“部长。”  
“美国怎么样。”  
“马马虎虎，部长你在德国怎么样？”  
“已经进入正式的高中学习，网球训练在假期结束后也会开始。发给你的短信怎么没回？”  
“手机坏了，号码也换了。”听出手冢话里的责备意味，越前老老实实地解释道，暗暗庆幸自己有借口，实际上他真没打算回。  
“把你的号码报给我。”手冢拿出自己的手机，越前凑过去看：“部长，我的手机和你的一样。”果5烂大街，一样不奇怪，但越前还是为这巧合兴奋，连带着手冢的表情也柔和起来，他把手机递给越前：“给你自己手机打电话。”  
“开屏密码是什么。”  
“1224。”  
越前惊喜地睁大了眼睛：“部长我的密码也和你很像，我的是1234。”  
“噗嗤。”一直安静地看着他们互动的不二笑趴在桌上，在一大一小两根支柱的注视下举起手投降。  
“呐，越前你这次会待多久。”  
“七天。妈妈要工作。”  
“这么急？”不二皱了下眉笑道：“那越前明天有什么安排，如果没有明天去我家吧，裕太很想你哦。”  
“越前明天去我家。”手冢在越前开口之前说道，看到越前有些不高兴补充道：“家里明天会做年糕。”  
越前没有犹豫地抛弃了不二奔向手冢，谁叫裕太没有年糕可爱。

 

（四）

听到儿子要去的前辈家里是典型的日式家庭，伦子特意将让越前换上了和服，深青色，衣边上绣着精致古朴的花纹。越前穿不惯和服，而且那厚厚的木屐穿着很别扭，走两步就会摔倒，他想换上便装去，但伦子不同意：新年到别人家去一定要郑重，还让他带上了一套精美的茶具作为礼物。  
越前到的时候手冢不在家，彩菜给他开的门。彩菜很喜欢伦子送的茶具，珍而重之地收了起来，又给越前端来好吃的和果子。越前看着黑漆漆的梅子茶有点不敢喝，听到彩菜说是手冢最爱喝的茶，有些好奇地喝了一小口，又酸又苦，原来部长喜欢这么奇怪的味道。  
他一张小脸皱得死紧，彩菜看得好笑，给他加了满满两大勺蜂蜜，他试了试味道，又自己补了一勺。  
临近中午的时候，手冢回来了，之前他和爷爷还有父亲在附近的春社打年糕。越前睁着一双圆溜溜的大眼睛打量着手冢的穿着，他穿着一件类似于臭老头穿的那种浴衣式的衣服，不过是白色的，而且穿的整整齐齐，戴上无框眼镜平生出一份凛然的气势出来。  
“部长。”  
“来了。”看清越前的穿着的时候，手冢露出一个几不可查的笑容，放柔了声音：“抱歉，没想到人会这么多，多花了点时间才弄好。”  
“这个就是刚打出来的年糕吗？是你打的吗，怎么做的？”越前兴致勃勃地凑过去，那一篮子白白的年糕看上去就糯糯的很好吃。

手冢摸摸他的脑袋：“想知道的话，明年我带你一起去。”手冢说些什么，越前其实已经没怎么在听了，他只感觉到手冢的手放在他的头上的感觉，他的手很大，而且很暖和。  
“阿姨中午就给你做年糕汤。”彩菜笑着道：“国光，你带龙马先去你的房间里坐一会儿，到时间我喊你们。”

龙马的眼睛一下子亮了起来，他来过一次，但那种尴尬的情景下，根本没看清他房间里有什么。手冢几乎可以看到他头上竖起了两只耳朵，哭笑不得地带路。上楼梯的时候他注意到越前的尴尬，穿不惯木屐，加上长长的衣摆让越前每一步都走得小心翼翼的，一只手抓着扶手，一只手提着衣服，纠结的神情让不知道的人还以为他在思考哥德巴赫猜想。

手冢打定主意看小学弟笑话，稳稳地走到前头，终于听到身后一声恼怒的“部长！”  
“怎么了，越前。”他装作不解地看着越前，手冢国光其实也可以很坏。  
“哼，你还差得远呢。”倔小孩低着头不说话，踢着该死的台阶。  
“越前，在屋里可以不用穿鞋子的，地板很干净。”  
闻言越前抬起头用一种”你怎么不早说”的眼神瞪了他一眼，踢掉两只鞋子，木屐掉到木质的楼梯上，发出两声“咚咚”的响声。手冢下楼捡起两只鞋子，又走回到他身边向他伸出手。  
越前脸一红，噔蹬蹬跑在前头。

手冢的房间和他给人的感觉一样，简单干净冷冰冰。靠着墙壁的巨大书柜里满满的书给越前留下了深刻的印象，其他地方实在不像是一个中学生的房间，转了一圈越前就感到无趣，手冢就杵在他身后，也没机会去找找臭老头说的“青少年的必备书籍”。想象部长偷偷摸摸看不良杂志的样子，越前有些猥琐地笑了起来。  
“在笑什么？”  
“没什么。”他连忙摆出一副严肃的神情。手冢明显不信地看了他一眼：“坐到床上去吧，凳子上冷。”  
手冢的床是那种小小的硬板床，被子叠得整整齐齐的，越前有些拘谨地坐上去，还是在平整的床单上弄出褶皱。  
“弄乱了没有关系的，越前。”  
“部长你的床好硬。”  
“硬的对身体好。”  
“软的舒服。”越前争辩道。  
“好好，你说了算。”手冢的语气太奇怪，就连越前也隐隐地感觉到哪里不对劲，房间里的气氛让他有些不自在，他随便找了个话题：“部长你怎么不直接去打网球？”

“我想先完成学业，一边学习一边打网球会忙不过来，倒时候两样都做不好。”  
“哦。”越前有些不以为意，他就是一边打网球一边学习的，也没感觉到很难啊。他忘了他和手冢不一样，他只要求不挂科就好，手冢可是拿奖学金的特优生。  
“你和F的比赛很精彩。”  
“不要提他。”越前的脸一下子变成了苦瓜脸：“比赛后我在kevin的俱乐部遇到过他几次，全都输了。”  
输了还好，但那人的性格一点也不像他应有的那样霸气，倒有几分像南次郎。比南次郎更可恶的是，他完全把越前当成个娃娃，揉揉捏捏的动作让越前很没面子。这种事情越前当然不可能告诉手冢。

“唔，部长，我的腰带松了。”越前突然说道，一边揪着那条长长的带子。手冢看了眼:“起来，我帮你系回去。”越前不只是腰带松了，穿这种衣服动作幅度不能大，他把里衣都弄得乱糟糟的。手冢只好让他先脱下外面的，将衣服仔细地扯直，碰到腰的时候感觉到越前的躲闪，他抬起头看见越前憋得通红的小脸。

“部长你快点儿我怕痒。”  
他天生怕痒，全身都是痒痒肉。手冢眯起眼，不轻不重地在他腰上挠了一把，只听越前大笑一声，护着腰跳到一边去不让手冢碰了。两人跟老鹰抓小鸡似的弄完了衣服，就听到彩菜在楼下喊两人吃饭。  
手冢家人喜欢吃大酱汤，但越前喜欢吃海鲜，为了照顾越前，彩菜特意做了海鲜为底料的杂煮，放了鱼糕片、里芋片、胡萝卜片、鲜蛤、冬菇、绿叶菜等等，当然还有主角年糕。  
越前一边听着手冢爸爸和爷爷聊着上一年的成果，一边放开了肚皮吃。手冢则不时地替他夹菜，细心地把虾壳去掉放到他碗里。  
彩菜微笑着看着他们，感叹道：“国光真的是长大了。”

 

 

（五）

三十号那天越前是在乡下外婆家过的，一家人吃了荞麦面，围在电视前看电视台的新年节目。期间他的手机一直响，都是别人的祝福短信，一开始他还老老实实地回，近午夜的时候，短信疯狂涌入，惹得家人侧目，他关了手机不去理会。

新年的第一天，越前以一种非正常的苏醒方式开始了他新的一年。当时他还正梦见和卡鲁宾在草地上打滚，突然草地裂开，喷出一捧泉水来，他被呛了个半死，喉咙辣辣的。使劲睁开眼，正对上臭老头放大的脸。  
“臭老头，你干什么！”  
“少年，新年就应该这么精神。”南次郎笑得令人毛骨悚然，手里把玩着一个小小的酒杯。越前感到嘴里的味道怪怪的，很像，酒？  
“你给我喝酒了？”  
“这是屠苏酒，笨小子！”南次郎鄙夷地看着大惊小怪的小儿子。  
越前懒得跟南次郎争论屠苏酒是不是酒，吃过早餐后，他晃到了附近的寺庙，这是个不大的寺庙，建在半山坡，几百级的台阶，两旁种满了樱花树，现在还是枯枝，但因为下了雪，树干上积了薄薄的一层，倒也别有风致。

爬到一半的时候越前停下来眺望四周，大多是一家三口，喜气洋洋地赶着去庙里祈求新一年的平安和顺。和谐的天伦之乐中，形单影只的某人就显得特别惹眼。  
“猴子山大王？”  
“小鬼？”迹部的表情带着几分喜悦，这让越前的心情好了点。  
“猴子山大王你在这里干什么？”  
“父亲想要在这里办度假村，我跟着来看看，你呢？”  
“外婆家在这儿。”越前耸了耸肩：“过年也要工作吗？”  
迹部笑了笑没有回答，两人沉默地走了一阵子，听见身后有孩子大声说道：“我的新年愿望是爸爸妈妈还有宝宝永远在一起。”  
行人们发出善意的笑声，孩子感到有些不好意思，把头埋在他爸爸的腿上，男人骄傲地抱起小孩举到肩膀上，越前盯着他们看了一会儿，想起小时候去唐人街臭老头也是这样的举着他。

耳边有人打了个响指，越前回过神来，看见迹部似笑非笑地看着他：“小鬼，要不要我背你？”  
越前翻了个白眼：“谁要你背了。呐，猴子山大王，你想许什么样的愿望？”  
“本大爷不需要许愿，本大爷要的东西一定会得到。”

“切，你还差得远呢。”越前感到没劲，闷着头走了一会儿听到迹部感叹来得不是时候，樱花还没开放。越前环顾着这密密丛丛的樱花树林，想象着它全部盛开的模样，粉色的樱花漫山遍野，微风袭来，落下一阵花雨。他自认没什么艺术细胞，却也觉得这样的画面真的很美。  
到小庙的时候，人已经不少了，蜡烛香枝插满了烛台，神台前摆了新鲜的水果和各类小食。越前性质高昂，学着其他人的样子认真对着不认识的神明拜了拜，许愿的时候却发现自己没什么愿望要许，他的愿望都在圣诞节许完了，人不能太贪心，一年三个愿望就足够。  
他看看满脸不屑的迹部，心里有了主意。  
“希望猴子山大王的愿望都能实现。”他大声说道，看到迹部错愕的神情，得意扬扬地笑了起来。  
拜完后，越前和迹部去到寺后的院子休息。寺庙虽小，风景却很好，还有一汪山泉，这么冷的天气也没结冰，从湿润的岩石上流入水池里，冰凉的水汽滋润干燥的皮肤，让人神清气爽。

两人并排站着看了一会儿，迹部突然开口：“为什么替我许愿？”  
越前也不知道为什么，干脆不说话。迹部若有所思地道：“本大爷现在正尝试着自己的公司，以后本大爷会拥有最成功的事业。”  
越前抬头看着迹部，后者正看着远方，像在巡视他的帝国。  
“我呢。”越前把手臂交叉在后脑勺，抬头看着天空，冬日的天空高燥而遥远：“我会成为世界第一的网球选手。”  
接下来的一段时间， 两人都没有说话，害怕语言会破坏此刻舒适的气氛。

柔和的手机铃声突兀地响起，迹部掏出手机说了几句话就挂断了。  
“是我的父亲，他让我回旅舍。”他看起来有些失望。越前点了点头，目光还停在迹部的手机上，诺基亚的vertu，价值几万美刀，他会知道是因为伦子那个秃头的上司也有一款，越前去伦子的事务所玩的时候他总会在越前面前显摆。越前不知道有什么好显摆的，连个俄罗斯方块都没有。

迹部注意到了越前的目光，把手机递给越前：“小鬼你要是喜欢的话，我送你一支。”  
越前摇摇头，拿出自己的手机：“我有。和部长的一样。”他不知道自己的话听起来很像是在炫耀。迹部眼睛一暗：“和手冢的一样吗？”  
“嗯。”越前有些奇怪迹部的语气。迹部拿回了手机按了几个键突然说道：“我一月末去洛杉矶。”  
“哦。”越前眨眨眼：“我又不在洛杉矶。一月份我要去澳网。”  
迹部显得有些惊讶：“积分够了？”  
“当然。”这半年他也没闲着，参加的比赛多如牛毛，一点点积攒积分，总算在截止前拿到了足够的积分，叩开了澳网的大门。

新的起点新的征途，要想站得比谁都高，底下的路必须走得比谁都踏实。

 

（六）

 

在日本的第五天，父母赶去冲绳拜访父亲的一位恩师，越前则和前辈们待了一天，回家时他拎了河村前辈送的一盒组合寿司，还有乾前辈的超级新年豪华蔬菜汁，越前转手就给了不二。  
回到家的时候，他先喂了卡鲁宾喝了牛奶，抱着它坐到电视前边看搞笑节目边吃晚餐，冰箱里还剩着两罐冰镇的芬达，刚好拿过来一起喝掉。洗完澡换上睡衣，他看了眼钟直接上床睡觉。

这一夜他睡得十分不安稳，梦里感觉有人拿刀在割自己的肚子，被那种真实的疼痛感惊醒，他才发现自己已经大汗淋漓，而他的腹部一阵阵绞痛。他哆嗦着摸出手机，父母在冲绳怎么也赶不回来，他打了电话给迹部，听见手机里无人应答的提示音后他翻出了手冢的号码。幸运的是，短短的几秒钟音乐后电话接通了。  
“越前？出什么事了吗？”  
“部长，救我，我肚子好疼。”他撑着把话说完，那边停顿了一下：“越前你先别慌，我马上来。”  
这期间电话一直没断，手冢一直用冷静的声音安慰他，并保证自己马上就到。越前蜷缩在地板上，听着话筒里细微的背景音，试图判断手冢到了哪里。不知道过了多久，越前觉得自己要痛死过去了，卡鲁宾焦急地在他身边转来转去，舔着他的脸试图安慰他。  
“越前我到了，你能开门吗？”  
“钥匙在右边的花盆底下。”越前虚弱地说道，又是一阵剧痛，他惨叫一声立刻咬紧了牙。没过多久他就听到手冢的声音在他耳边响起：“越前别怕，我来了。”紧接着他被抱了起来：“车子还在下面等着，我马上带你去医院。”

越前放下心来，他安心地靠在手冢的胸口，听着他沉稳的心跳声，好像疼痛也舒缓了一点。开车的人是手冢的爸爸，见到两人下楼，赶紧帮忙开车门。等手冢抱着越前在后座坐好，立刻踩了油门快速向医院驶去。  
越前注意到他们出来的有多慌张，手冢的爸爸只披了一件睡袍，手冢也好不到哪里去，他加了一件厚外套，拉到一半的拉链露出里面乱糟糟的睡衣。  
“抱歉，部长。”越前很愧疚。  
“别说话。”手冢脱下外套裹在越前身上，把手放在他的肚子上不轻不重地按揉着：“再忍忍，我们马上就到了，你不会有事的。”

挂了急诊做了初步检查，排查了出血后，医生进行了询问，当听说越前喝掉了两罐冰镇的芬达后，医生没了好脸色，就连手冢也气得不得了，狠狠敲了越前的脑袋一下。  
喝了一点开水，让他在诊床上躺着，又拿热水袋敷了十几分钟，越前感觉好了一些。基本可以确定只是胃痉挛，手冢却还不放心，坚持要他在医院住一晚。手冢爸爸没有反对，交了费后告诉他们他先回去了，明天早上会送姜丝粥过来。

“谢谢。”越前低声说道，虽然没什么大问题，但他还是被折腾得够呛，大量出汗后，他的脸色苍白，眼窝处深陷了进去，病殃殃的。手冢在他身边坐下，用手托着他的后脑勺喂他再喝了点热水。  
“部长对不起。”手冢一直面无表情，越前还是能察觉到他的怒气，他讨好地扯扯手冢的衣袖，手冢盯着他看了一会儿，泄了气：”我拿毛巾给你擦擦。”  
手冢的本意是他帮越前擦的，但越前怎么也不肯，还没碰到就钻到被窝里去，手冢只好把他抱到浴室让他自己洗澡。

越前的手机放在床边，那是慌乱中他顺手带过来的，手机提示有短信，手冢犹豫了下，还是拿了起来。密码他自然是记得的，没费什么劲他就解了锁，看到 秃头的猴子山大王的时候他愣了一下，继而无奈地摇了摇头，这家伙有的时候异常老成，有的时候又完完全全是个小孩子。偷看别人短信不道德，手冢平时绝对不会做这种事情，但那是迹部的短信，越前和迹部什么时候关系变得这么好？  
“小鬼你有什么事情，本大爷在开会不方便接电话。”  
“小鬼还醒着？”  
翻到打出电话的记录里，秃头的猴子山大王张牙舞抓地排在部长前面。手冢眼神一暗。  
“没事，你开会吧。”看到发送成功的提示后他删掉了那两条短信，然后关机。越前踢踢跶跶走出来，边用毛巾擦着湿漉漉的头发，病号服松松垮垮地挂在他身上，他看起来更小了。  
“部长你在干什么？”  
“手机没电了。”手冢答非所问，越前无所谓地耸耸肩：“应该吧。”智能机的电量都不经用。  
缘分太浅薄，不经意间就断了。  
擦干了头发准备睡觉的时候，越前突然想到：“部长你睡哪里？”  
“我在沙发上坐着就好，天马上就亮了。”  
越前抓着头发纠结了会儿：“部长你还是跟我睡吧。”那句我睡相不大好硬是没说出口，就几个小时也没什么问题吧。  
“一起睡？”  
“嗯，床够大。”医院的床不会大到哪里去，但挤一挤还是没问题的。见越前那么肯定，手冢也没推迟，他脱下外套钻了进去。

最初的尴尬过去后，越前开始不安分了。这里的温度偏低，手冢看起来冰冷，但身体热得像火炉，他一点点往手冢的方向挪。本以为天衣无缝的，哪知手冢早就发现了他的小动作，长臂拦住他的腰轻轻一带，就把他带到了他的胸口。越前的身体一僵，见手冢闭着眼又开始得寸进尺，把头搁在他手臂上手放在他的腰上，找了个最舒服的位置。

“我喜欢你。”  
越前猛地睁开眼，正对上黑曜石般的眸子。  
“本来想等你再长大一点的，可现在我不想等了。”靠得太近，他说话的气息喷吐在越前的脸上，越前最怕痒，却动也不动，他被吓傻了！  
“你现在可以不立刻答应我，但请允许我开始追求你。”手冢看着越前睁得大大的眼睛觉得好笑，他伸手盖住他的眼睛：“好了，睡吧。”

这是什什么样的神开展又是怎样的神转折！他被部长表白了？然后，睡觉？睡#%#的觉，越前想敲打手冢的脑袋看看里面装的什么，可后者表情太平静，好像只是说了句明天早上吃什么。至此越前完全相信不二关于手冢面部神经完全坏死的结论。  
“快睡吧。”  
越前摸了摸鼻子，想想确实也没什么好做的，总不能把他踢下去吧，人家可是大半夜地送你上医院。郁闷地想要挪开，手冢却把他抱得更紧。他动弹不得，听着他的心跳声，乱糟糟的心情开始安定下来，这一夜也太过疲惫，他很快就昏睡了过去。

 

 

（七）

 

“越前，你还太小，我本想等你再长大一点，可我已经说出口，那就不想收回。不管你答应还是拒绝，我都想先请你考虑一段时间再做决定。 ”  
回美国前，手冢把越前约到了他们第一次比赛的球场，两人打了场球赛，休息的时候，手冢突然说道。  
知道我小你还说！越前心里是有怨气的，那天在医院太疲惫没有太大反应，回家后却越想越乱，他尊重手冢，甚至可以说是爱慕他。一开始他追逐他球场上的身影，到后来关注他的学习他的为人。南次郎不正经，没能给越前很好的引导，手冢在某种程度上起到了父亲的作用。  
和手冢谈恋爱，感觉像在乱伦……

而手冢的话却将他的拒绝憋了回去。 看着那张严肃却诚恳的脸，越前发现自己发不出火来。  
“部长，我还不想考虑这些。”他难得婉言。他的人生才刚开始，前方有高山要攀有河流要跨越有猛兽等着他征服，野心勃勃的心灵怎么也不愿意这么早就陷入感情漩涡。  
“我知道。”  
越前刚松了口气，手冢下一句话又让他的精神紧张起来。  
“我只是想让你知道我的感觉，我会等你到可以接受这样的感情。”  
“部长——”  
“我不会打扰你，也不会要求你有什么回应。我只希望能偶尔给你发发邮件短信。你只要不要拒绝我的关心就好。”  
“部长……”越前感到无奈更多的是不解，为什么部长愿意这么做，他的要求，小心翼翼的几乎是卑微了。  
他就真的这么喜欢他？

手冢的要求并不过分，就算是最普通的朋友也会偶尔联系，越前没有理由拒绝，更何况是他一向信任依赖的手冢。但他没想到手冢的偶尔居然是这样的有规律，每天一条，从不间断。大多只是普通的晚安，偶尔他会讲些自己的事，德国的饮食，遇到的新朋友。很多时候越前不会回，他不知道要怎么回，但偶尔他也会聊上几句，或是随手拍张身边的风景发过去。他不知道每一张手冢都好好地保存了起来。 手冢也不知道，越前渐渐地开始习惯并且期待起手冢的短信来。他回美国没多久，就被教练急冲冲地拎到了墨尔本为即将到来的公开赛热身。身在他乡，手冢的短信让他有了微弱的依靠。  
他和手冢不浓不淡，和迹部的联系却诡异地紧密起来，两人有的时候好几天不联系，有的时候却可以一小时来往几十条。大多是越前嘲笑他是秃头的猴子，迹部反击他是毛都没长齐的火鸡。小孩子的争吵，两人都有点乐此不疲。  
比赛即将开始，各国选手都已经到达墨尔本。越前居住的酒店是官方指定的酒店，经常会遇到其他选手，越前偶尔会跟他们打一场。越前在美网上掀起小小的轰动，但在世界范围显然还不够影响，很多网球选手看他小小的，比赛的时候就留了份情，被越前干净俐落地解决后，才隐隐察觉到这一次的澳网，或许会有不小的风暴。  
比赛正式开始的前一天，kevin却生病了，来到墨尔本后，kevin经常流鼻血，这天他们训练结束后他又流起了鼻血，整个脸盆都是刺眼的红色，越前觉得自己有点站不住了。  
“我大概要死了。”越前陪着他去医院，在等候诊治的时候，kevin有些悲哀地说道：“我听说经常流鼻血就是患上了血癌。”  
“血癌，不是可以治疗的吗？”越前小心翼翼地看着kevin。  
“但是很难找到匹配的骨髓啊。”Kevin看着越前：“我死了以后，我的网球俱乐部就由你来继承。你一定要替我拿到大满贯。”  
Kevin脸色苍白如纸，越前一下子慌了起来，他从没接触过死亡，kevin的话让他心里酸酸的，有抹眼泪的冲动。  
“你别想太多，我一定会救活你的。”  
“谢谢，没能再和你比一场太遗憾了。  
这边两人执手相看泪眼，那边的小护士快要笑岔了气，眼看真要上演一场生离死别，小护士好心提醒道：“血癌不是那么容易得的，你更可能是鼻粘膜脆弱。”  
结果不出护士姐姐所料，从医院出来的两人松了口气，看着对方的眼神都有些躲闪，男子汉大丈夫，刚才那样唧唧歪歪的还真是不好意思。

“那个，龙马……”kevin结结巴巴地想说些什么，越前手机的短信提示音解救了他的尴尬，他看着越前熟练地回讯息，转移了话题：“龙马，你最近短信很多啊。”  
“是部长，你还记得吗，对抗赛时作为教练出场的那个人。”  
“我知道，就是那个打了你一巴掌的家伙。那个家伙给你发短信做什么？”  
越前翻了个白眼，真是哪壶不开提哪壶。他犹豫了一下，还是把实情告诉了kevin：“部长说他喜欢我。”  
“我就知道他是个gay！”kevin一下子跳了起来：“比赛的时候他眼珠子都快粘你身上了！”  
“他是我的教练，当然要关注我。”越前下意识地替手冢辩解，话一说出口，他就发现了问题，他拿死鱼眼看kevin：“部长在看我，你怎么知道。”  
“那个，这个。”kevin又开始扭捏。  
“我警告你，你不要喜欢上部长。”越前没什么好气地说道。kevin眨了眨眼，张着嘴好半天才“哦”了一声，紧接着露出一个坏笑：“我为什么不能喜欢你们部长？”  
为什么……因为部长喜欢我啊。这样的想法让越前吓了一跳，什么时候开始，他把手冢的喜欢当成了理所当然？  
“他很坏，你不能喜欢他。”粗暴地结束了对话，越前把自己反锁在房间里思考他应该拿手冢怎么办。抱着被子滚了大半天的结果是他华丽丽地睡着了。  
管他呢，我才不要这么早谈恋爱，进入睡眠前越前任性地想到。

 

 

(8)  
越前的第一个对手是一个本土选手，人高马大，有着丰富的硬地比赛技巧，进攻尤为激烈，越前在他手上吃了不少苦头。但越前一向是崇尚进攻的人，遇强则强，每一个球他都拼了命去接，一番死拼，两人直到终局才分出胜负，越前以六比四获胜。结束比赛后，教练气得指着他的鼻子骂了一通，硬地球场球速快反弹力量大，多少球员因此受伤。越前从不是力量型的选手，他也知道不应该逞强，但到了比赛场上他就将一切小心谨慎抛到脑后。  
澳网的赛事很紧张，越前有些庆幸南次郎多年的折磨让他能够轻松跟上。体力的问题早在美网结束后他就下了一番苦功夫，到了澳网成果就出来了，一半比赛下来，许多成年选手都撑不住的时候他还能精神奕奕。  
“你这家伙打兴奋剂了吧。”kevin早已经累成了狗，趴在床上喘着气嫉妒越前轻松的模样。他的运气不怎么好，一路对上的几乎都是种子选手，明天的半决赛的对手是目前世界排名第三的D。F不参赛，二号种子比赛初期就因伤退赛，这次的冠军他势在必得。  
隔天越前轮空，他早早就去了看台，不出意外的话，D应该就是他决赛最大的对手。D是美国选手，美网越前止步八强没能和他交手，但教练对他进行了全面分析。D身材异常高大，近两米的身高让他的防守范围大的逆了天。而他进攻也不弱，网前截击技术绝对是顶尖水平，一个擅长防守的选手进攻也强，他几乎就是无敌了。  
比赛一开始kevin就处于不利地位，kevin的网球早期一直在模仿越前，后来有了自己的技术，但风格还是沿袭了下来。偏激的性格甚至让他比越前还要热衷进攻，可惜对上D的铜墙铁壁，他很快就消耗了过多的力气。kevin越打越急躁，越前却看出了D的一丝破绽，他的速度不快。不论是球速还是他的反应速度都不快，主要是他的防守太过强悍让人忽略了他的反应速度，那些冲着他身体打的球他接的很不自然，次数不多，但越前注意到了。还有，比赛大半过去，他一个Ace球都没有。他的速度就算在职业网球界不算弱，但越前因为人小，只能在技巧速度上进行强化，只要运用得当，这将成为一个突破口。  
“网球不单单是力量与技术的比赛，更是智慧的比拼。”一个深沉的声音在他身后响起，越前被吓了一跳。转过身来，胡子拉碴的大叔正一脸深沉得看着比赛，头上还戴了顶夏威夷风格的大草帽。  
“F？”越前低声叫了出来，赢得大白眼一个。  
“你轻点儿声，小孩子就是爱大惊小怪的。”  
不好意思我年纪小，没见过有人能把胡子蓄得这么有个性的，沙滩裤和花衬衫，夹趾凉拖，大叔你是来干嘛的？越前腹诽了一通，脸上却没太大变化：“你为什么不参加比赛。”  
“墨尔本就是热啊，这么好的天气不去沙滩看美女，打什么比赛。”  
越前满头黑线，鄙夷地看了他一眼继续看比赛。F不屑地瞥了他一眼：“不懂得欣赏美女说明你还是小鬼一只。不过，沉迷于女色也不好就是了。”最后的话他的声音很轻，若不是越前的耳朵异常灵敏，这样嘈杂的背景下他可能就忽略了。  
“D那家伙啊，劝了他多少次要爱惜身体始终不肯听，不是仗着年轻早就把身体掏空了。”  
越前有些奇怪，F私下里不怎么正经，但也不是会嚼舌根的人，他的话听起来更像是一种暗示。他仔细观察着中场休息的D，他正把矿泉水浇到自己头上，kevin则坐在另一端大汗淋漓。目光移回到D，那人流得汗不比kevin少。这不正常，kevin才是那个被迫全场跑动的人，不排除D天生汗腺发达，但这值得赌一赌。  
“他还差得远呢。”越前露出一个自信的笑容。

Kevin以3：1落败，告别澳网，越前本以为他会一蹶不振，没想到他反倒笑嘻嘻的一副轻松的样子：“我当然失望，但技不如人没办法，只有下次再来了。”他哥俩好的勾着越前的肩：“接下来就看你的了。”  
晚上回到宾馆后kevin跟越前讲了他和D交手的感觉，特意强调了他力量强大这一点。力量强防守严密截击逆天，越前后悔没跟乾学一手，不然给他灌杯蔬菜汁得了。  
越前的比赛打的很顺利，他把每个人都当成了自家那个不正经的臭老头，疯狂求胜的姿态气势上就压倒了不少人。这一次就连上天也是站在他这一边的，一直到最后一场比赛，他都没对上D。  
决赛那天，墨尔本迎来了开赛以来的最高温，近三十万球迷疯狂涌入墨尔本公园。越前在澳网上过关斩将为他赢来了不少球迷。观众席上举着ER牌子的人和挥舞着D名字的小旗子的人分庭抗礼。当两人从球员入口走出的时候，欢呼声震耳欲聋。  
越前什么都听不到，走入球场的那一刻，他的眼里就只有他的对手。他取得了发球权，裁判一声哨响，观众安静下来，诺大的球场居然听得见网球在地上弹跳的声音。  
跳跃、挥拍，明黄色小球直冲对手，撞击地面后又以一种诡异的角度弹起。  
“out！”观众席发出巨大的失望的叹息声，另一边则欢呼雀跃，越前握紧了球拍，一阵心惊，他看到在他的球快要触地时，D的球拍几乎就要够到他的球了，他的速度比预料的要快。但他本来也没想着靠发球得分，D世界第三的实力是一场一场打出来的。  
第二个外旋发球不出所料的被打了回来，球拍触到球的那一瞬间，越前就感到那球的力量，不过，还在预料范围内。  
“out！”他的回击再次出界，发球局他丢了三十分给对手。越前没有什么表情，刚才那两球他意在试探，有了底，他对自己的策略有了更大的信心。他的策略其实很简单，前半场调动D跑动防守，以高速球得分，后半场进攻。说起来容易做起来难，D的体力是否真如F所说还是个未知数，不过好在他有个体力狂人前辈。  
他用的就是在青学时对付海堂的办法，持续打出又低又深的底线球，加大D跑动范围的同时，迫使他弯曲膝盖保持低姿势来接球，加倍耗费他的体力。这种情况下，越前和D的身高差此时反倒成了优势。当然这样的打法越前也很难得分，他很快就丢了自己的发球局。  
第二局的时候他依旧照着自己的打法，把节奏放得更慢，每一个球他都尽量往刁钻的方向回，即使出界也在所不惜。对于D的回球他则用不怎么成熟的手冢领域小范围跑动保留自己的力量，当然那种站着不动的打法他没用，这种打法就连越前也会觉得过于傲慢。  
下半局他明显感到D的脚步开始变慢，发球的失误次数也变多。越前知道自己的计策起作用了。但与此同时，他也开始紧张起来，他已经连输两盘，能不能扳回来很难说。第三局开局后，越前几乎要笑起来，D放弃了防守，主动进攻，在网球截击。一个以防守为长的选手在这种关键时候放弃自己的特长跟攻击型选手比进攻，哪怕他有再好的身体素质也会被人掣住手脚。  
其实能有今天的地步，D不应该会被越前小小的技巧激怒，但职业网球场上很少有人会像越前这样动小脑筋，更别提越前那副傲慢的模样，被这样的小矮子玩弄对他来说算得上很重的羞辱，当他失了冷静后，很快被连扳两局。  
决胜局。  
越前知道这个时候他的那些小花招已经不够用了，他所能做的就是用尽全力。太阳越来越毒辣，他感到身体就像是一个无尽的漏斗，喝再多水下去都会立刻消失。冠军之位就在触手可及的地方，他比自己想象的还要渴望胜利，不是为了手冢，也不是为了臭老头，他只是，纯粹地追求胜利。D在两局失利后冷静了情绪，密不透风的防守的同时进击得分。越前感觉自己被逼到了绝路，他咬紧了牙齿，所有的技术策略都化成虚有，他所能做的，就是把球打回到对方球场。  
他本能地挥动球拍，脑海里闪过许多零碎的画面，都是小时候臭老头教他打网球的场景。尖锐的哨声响起，观众席上发出惊天动地的欢呼声，所有人都在疯狂地呼唤他的名字，他呆呆地站着，看着停留在对方球场的小球。  
他赢了……

 

 

（9）

 

越前试图保持他的冷静，但是当kevin搂着他的肩又蹦又跳，臭老头喝醉了唱着跑调的加州旅馆的时候，当所有人都在狂欢的时候，他很难抑制扬起的嘴角。  
他赢了，澳网。

他是连夜回到美国的。领完奖后他没参加记者会也不愿留在澳洲。他发现自己是如此得渴望把奖杯放在南次郎面前，炫耀也好挑衅也好，一直到看到了臭老头和妈妈，他内心的喜悦才像终于煮开的水一样，翻腾着冒着泡泡溢出心底。他想要尖叫想要大笑，想要抱着卡鲁宾在地上打滚，他想要向全世界宣告：他赢了。

还好在他失去理智之前，这个家唯一还清醒的人，伦子出现了：“龙马，你前辈打来的电话。”  
“小鬼。”  
“嘿，猴子山大王。”越前有些诧异第一个打来电话的人会是迹部。  
“比赛不错。”  
“你还差得远呢。”  
“是还差一点，前两场打得真难看。”  
“猴子山大王！”喜悦的泡泡被迹部一针戳破，越前咬牙切齿的：“那个是战略！”  
那一边传来低沉的笑声，越前瞪着手机，试图用眼神杀死想起迹部看不到，泄气地说道：“反正我赢了。”  
“恭喜，本大爷要送一份礼物给你，你想要什么。”  
“什么都可以吗？”  
“什么都可以。”  
越前眯起了眼，露出一个恶魔般的笑容：“你把头发剃了。”  
“什么！”  
“我说，你把头发剃了。”越前一字一顿地说道。 那边沉默了一会儿，响起极其克制的声音：“你换一个。”  
“不要。”  
“小鬼！”  
“不要不要不要！你答应过我的。”捉弄迹部很好玩，越前有些上瘾。  
“小鬼，你是在撒娇吗？”迹部特有的慵懒的嗓音在他刻意控制下甜蜜而宠溺，越前打了个冷颤：“才没有！”  
“小小的澳网就想换本大爷华丽的秀发，嗯？你要是能一口气拿下四大满贯，本大爷就把头发剃掉。”  
“你还差得远呢，猴子山大王，快点去预约个设计师，免得到时来不及。”和迹部又瞎扯了一阵才挂断电话，喜悦的心情终于略微平静，他站在电话前发呆，总觉得莫名空落落的。  
午夜，狂欢的人群总算散去，他拖着疲惫的步子走回自己房间，几乎是一沾到枕头就睡着了。在他失去意识之前，一声“越前”突兀地响起，他猛然惊醒，环顾四周空无一人。但那声音却如此熟悉：  
部长……  
他这才发现自己忘了什么。比赛期间他很少去查看他的手机，就连充电这些事情也是kevin帮他做的，回到家后还没开机。想到这儿他连忙爬起来，从旅行箱里翻出手机，庆幸电量还足够。他的收件箱早就被挤爆了，未接电话的数目也多得惊人。他很快找到手冢的名字，他的短信依旧是一天一条，只是内容变得更多，越前一条一条看下去，百般滋味陈杂。墨尔本的天气，对战选手的特点，他上一场比赛的表现，一百个字不到的叮嘱，是这个沉默寡言的男人的爱。  
他注意到决赛前一个晚上，手冢曾打来电话，犹豫了一下他按了回拨键。等待电话接通的时候，他思考着要说些什么，但当听到手冢声音的时候，他的大脑一片空白。  
“越前。”  
手冢只是轻轻唤了一声他的名字，耐心地等待他开口。注意到手冢声音里的睡意，越前粗略算了一下时差，更愧疚了：“部长，你还在睡吗？”

“天马上就亮了。”  
越前看了眼窗外，洛杉矶的天空繁星点点，这个时候的柏林却是旭日东升吗？  
“部长……”  
“嗯？”  
“部长，我赢了。”  
“越前，你做得很好。”不知怎么的，越前突然感到鼻子酸酸的，夺冠的喜悦退去，莫名的酸涩委屈涌上心头，赛前对失败的恐惧，面对D时候的无能为力全都清晰起来。  
“部长，我赢了。”他又说了一遍，好像在确认他的胜利。他不会哭泣，也不知道怎么诉说心里的感觉，只好一遍一遍地重复着“部长”两个字。就好像关东大赛时他和真田的比赛，只是这两个字，就能让他获得勇气和力量。  
手冢不厌其烦地回答着，一遍遍告诉他，他做得很好。越前每叫一声部长，他就应一声越前，两个人的名字在黑夜与黎明中交替。

“部长……”内心的惶恐在手冢沉稳的声线里渐渐消失，最后只剩下宁静和满足，他有些不好意思地揉揉眼睛，为自己的脆弱而羞愧：“那么，我先挂了。”  
“嗯，越前，晚安。”  
“部长早安。”等了一会儿，越前先挂掉了电话，他沉沉地睡去，这一次他的梦温柔而静谧。

 

 

(10)

 

越前在家休息了三天后回到学校，如果说之前他对赢得澳网冠军的想法就是终于可以在臭老头面前炫耀一回，那么回到学校后，他真正体会到了一个大满贯得主意味着什么。无论他走到哪里都能听到女孩子们窃笑声，或是故意在他面前晃来晃去，当他开始不耐烦的时候，她们又咯咯笑着跑开了。至于男生们，没人再往他桌上丢芭比娃娃和指甲油这很好，但当他们把他当成铁哥们，厚重的熊掌往他背上拍的时候，他有些自暴自弃地希望那些人还是把他当女生吧，至少那样不用忍受令人内伤的熊抱和浓重的体味。  
篮球课时候情况变得更糟，他所在的班级有几个啦啦队的成员，在他比赛的时候露着白花花的大腿抖着过早发育的胸部替他呐喊加油，这让越前瞬间成为全班男生的公敌，对手鄙视他，队友也嫌弃他。  
为了女人立刻就抛弃兄弟，男人啊。  
越前是喜欢篮球的，初一的时候他还是篮球队的主力，那个时候大家的身高都差不多，他凭借着超强的运动天赋一度成为学校里的篮球明星。只是突然有一天，所有人都跟约好了一样疯狂地长高，而他纹丝不动，到最后他就像是混进成人篮球队里的小学生，这让他对篮球的兴趣没那么浓厚了。这场球赛他和kevin是全队里最矮的，kevin这个冬天长了很多，让他勉强够得上平均水准。而越前往这些人高马大的球员中一战，简直有点惨不忍睹。他一直跑动着，尽职地起到干扰对方的作用。中途他也接到过几个传球，顺手就投了进去，居然进了两个，总算没有在比赛中挂零。  
“我和你都只进了一个球，真可惜。”下课的时候kevin抱怨道：“本来还想给你点颜色瞧瞧的。”  
“我进了两个，所以是我赢了。”  
“最后一个不算，都到时间了。”  
“斯密斯先生说了算。”  
“斯密斯先生喜欢你，当然会判你进球有效，你其实只进了一个，one！”kevin强调道。  
“two。”  
“one！”  
“twotwotwo！”  
“oneoneone！”  
“真乖。”越前假笑着从懊恼不已的kevin身边飘过，真是笨蛋。  
“你这个小矮子别太得意了！”kevin大叫起来。  
越前翻了个白眼，这个家伙不仅笨，还很无聊。他只是现在矮而已，爸妈的基因放在那儿的，他很快就会长高的。  
“放学后干嘛去！”Kevin从后面追上来，搂着他的肩。  
“买东西去。”

澳网带来的不仅是名声，还有数额巨大的奖金。支票到手的时候，他很认真地数了数上面的零的个数，老实说他有点懵，这串数字，怎么就能代表他成功了呢。  
对于这笔钱怎么用，一家人坐在一起开了个会议，一致决定要让越前自己处置。越前有些发愁，他想要的只有游戏机，可这笔钱买成游戏机可以把他砸死了，而存银行看起来是最无聊的选择。最后他决定给父母亲各买一份礼物。

准备给伦子的礼物是一条宝石项链。两人走进蒂凡尼的时候都有些心虚，那些亮晶晶的宝石看起来精致高贵，服务员穿着优雅的燕尾服，而他们两个却穿着破牛仔裤运动鞋。这种地方适合猴子山大王那种装腔作势的家伙，而他就算神经再粗，也很不自在。  
“龙马，你妈妈喜欢什么颜色？她什么时候生日的？你知道吗生日不同诞生石也不同，我的诞生石是蓝宝石……”或许kevin也一样不舒服，他的话变得异常得多。越前第一次感觉kevin能够如此烦人。而他的问题，越前发现自己一个也回答不上来，妈妈喜欢什么颜色，她的生日是什么时候，她平时爱去哪些地方……他对她的了解真的太少了。  
印象中的母亲总是来去匆匆，从小陪他玩的是臭老头，给他做饭的是讲着奇怪英语的佣人，他曾问过臭老头妈妈为什么总是不在家，臭老头难得失落的表情让他不敢再问。在日本的那段日子是他和伦子最亲近的时候，他甚至很喜欢看她拧臭老头的耳朵。可她不知道他讨厌吃西式早餐，他也不知道她每天匆匆忙忙都在做些什么。  
最后他在店员的推荐下买了一条水滴型的蓝宝石，简单优雅，就像他的妈妈。给臭老头买礼物就简单多了，一辆车。鉴于臭老头常年开二手破车，越前选车的标准很简单：牢固耐用。还有不能太招摇，免得臭老头开出去招惹小美女。  
车子当天不能开回家，但钥匙可以带走。他在晚饭的时候把项链给了妈妈，看着伦子惊喜的表情，他有些羞愧又感到奇异的满足。臭老头在一边冷嘲热讽这是他见过的最丑的项链，伦子过来拧他的耳朵，臭老头发出丢人的大叫声。越前漫不经心地从口袋掏出钥匙，抛在他面前。然后若无其事地转身，上楼。  
关上房门，他就扑在床上大笑，正睡得香甜的卡鲁宾惊恐地看了他一眼，被越前一把抱在怀里。  
越前把脸埋在卡鲁宾的蓬松的长毛里。臭老头的表情，实在太有趣了。他想象着自己刚才的样子，绝对很酷！卡鲁宾挣扎着要跑走，越前总算停住了笑，他捏着卡鲁宾的圆脸：“呐，卡鲁宾，你要什么礼物呢？”  
“喵。”后者睁着圆圆的蓝色大眼天真又无辜，越前突然有了主意，他摸出手机：  
“呐，猴子山大王，你不是说要开公司吗？我入股怎么样？”

（11）  
夺冠引起的热潮渐渐退去，越前的生活也开始恢复平静，两个星期后，校花怀孕的消息传开，众人的注意力更是彻底转移。  
越前松了口气，但随后发生的一件事让他乱了手脚。

那天下午，他和kevin上完德语课被人堵在了教室门口，堵他们的是一个高年级的金发男生，越前认出他是兄弟会的现任主席Alex。  
kevin显得很紧张，推着越前让他先走，越前看了眼面色不善的Alex，摇了摇头站到kevin身旁。他在德语课上睡过去了，除了kevin等他，其他人早已经走掉。如果Alex和kevin有什么过节，看看Alex的体魄，kevin连给他当沙袋的资格都没有。  
“这是你的信。”Alex从屁股上的袋子里摸出一封团得皱巴巴的信。  
kevin的脸一下子变得通红：“Sorry，如果这给你造成困扰……”kevin的话还没说完，Alex就把信扔在他脸上。  
“你真让我恶心！”鄙视的眼神就算是越前也感到难以承受。  
“你干什么！”他像一头发怒的狮子护在kevin身前。  
“龙马。”kevin轻轻扯着越前的衣服：“这不关你的事，你快走。”  
“你在说什么，我怎么会先走。”越前很恼火，对Alex，也对莫名奇妙的kevin。Alex冷笑一声：“看来你还不知道吧，你的这位好朋友是令人恶心的同性恋。”  
越前瞪大了眼睛，kevin死死地咬者嘴唇，眼神里满是羞愤。  
“给你个忠告，Echizen，离他远点吧。”Alex好心地提醒到，Alex在越前夺冠后就曾过来邀请越前加入兄弟会，他对越前还是有几分欣赏的。可他自以为是的好心激怒了越前，越前缓缓蹲下身捡起那封信，仔细地拉直叠好，他看着Alex：“你这种随意践踏别人真心的行为，更让我感到恶心。”  
下午的课kevin不想上，越前陪着他翘了课，两人懒洋洋地躺在湖边的草地上 ，这天的阳光很好，晒在身上暖洋洋的。  
“龙马，你不应该这么做。”沉默了一阵，kevin终于开口。他指的是越前不该跟Alex直接对上，Alex在这个学校的影响力巨大，他的父亲还是校董事会的成员，越前这样做，也不知道Alex会怎么报复。  
“做都做了。”越前无所谓：“不过你怎么会喜欢上这种恶质的家伙。”  
“他很出色。”kevin的声音里流露出的爱慕让越前吃惊，越前转过头去看他的好友，他的金发几乎触及越前的面颊，手臂搭在额头上遮挡炫目的阳光，面颊上细小的绒毛因为逆光而全都变成了透明发亮细细的金线。

他看起来，那么脆弱……  
越前突然意识到kevin的容貌也是很出色的，他有着白种人特有的那种白皙的皮肤，五官又生得十分精致。而他既然能跟这样别扭的自己成为朋友，他的性格自不用多说。这样看来，他比那个傲慢的Alex不知道好多少。  
“可他不喜欢你。”越前直接地指了出来，他还不懂委婉，感情的事他一直想得很少。  
“同性恋这条路本来就很难走，我只是想把我的心意告诉他而已。”kevin话语里的悲伤让越前沉默了。手冢也跟他说过类似的话，他那样心安理得地享受他的爱慕，却从没想过一直对自己抱着期望，一直在等待的手冢会是怎样的心情。  
和kevin告别后，越前把自己锁在房间里，一条一条地翻阅手冢给他的短信。如果不喜欢他，就拒绝吧，给他虚假的希望太残忍。kevin的话一直在他的脑海里回想，他狠狠心，按了删除键。信息被全部清空的瞬间，心也空了。  
他无意识地抛着网球，脑海里全是那个人的样子，他说，越前，我要你成为青学的支柱。他说，越前，不要要大意。他说，越前你做得很好。他说，越前，我喜欢你……  
网球落在地上，发出“咚咚”的响声，卡鲁宾抬头看了一眼又趴回过床上。  
越前猛地站了起来，恶狠狠地按动屏幕：部长，我们在一起吧。确认发送，他把手机一扔，整个人栽倒在床上，几乎是立刻的，铃声大作，越前瞥了眼不远处的手机，把头闷回枕头里。  
“喵?”卡鲁宾走过去把手机叼到越前身边，轻轻舔着越前的手背。  
“你说我要接吗？”  
“喵?” 卡鲁宾企图钻进越前的衣服里。  
“好痒！”越前大笑着把卡鲁宾捞起来抱在怀里：“好了我接我接。”越前拍拍卡鲁宾的脑袋，后者跳出他的怀抱，骄傲地踩上他的肚子。

“越前。”低沉的嗓音让越前的心跳失序，他扯着枕头一阵纠结，那边也耐心地等着。好一会儿，他才闷闷地“嗯”了一声。  
“越前，我想见你。”  
又是一阵脸红心跳，他深吸了口气，坐了起来：“你在德国，要变超人飞过来吗？”话一说完他就恨不得咬断自己的舌头，那座冰山好不容易浪漫一回，他在说些什么呀。  
那边的沉默让越前愈发紧张起来。  
“我在三月份有个假期，我能来看你吗？”  
“不要！”越前下意识地吼道：“我是说，我五月份要参加马德里公开赛，我来见你就好了。”  
“还有三个月啊……”幽幽的叹息声让越前毛骨悚然。  
“部、部长，我先挂了。”不等那边说话，他就摁断了电话。心如擂鼓，脑子就像被煮熟了一般没有办法思考。他摸摸发烫的脸，哪里有个洞让他钻一钻吧。  
短信提示音阴魂不散，他拿起手机看了眼：我喜欢你，越前。  
脸似乎有冒烟的趋势，满满的幸福就要溢出来。我也喜欢你，部长。他写到，想了想，又在最后加了三个字母：mua  
发送完毕他立刻关掉手机，他这一辈子都不要和手冢讲话了！

 

(12)

 

二月初的时候，越前和手冢进入了恋爱烧钱期。所谓的恋爱烧钱期，指的是正处于热恋期的两人因为两地分隔而疯狂地发短信打电话，造成手机话费比自来水流得还快的现象。①别忘记这两人打的是还国际长途！月末收到帐单，越前傻了眼，回家就给手冢申请了个MSN帐号，电话里手把手教他怎么用。手冢这人吧，什么都好，就是脱离年轻人的队伍太久了……  
二月下旬，迹部空降洛杉矶，一身范思哲光鲜亮丽，身后跟着拎着两个大皮箱的灰头土脸的忍足侑士。越前盯着他们看了一会儿，毫不犹豫地把门甩上。  
……  
“小鬼，快给本大爷开门！”迹部把门敲得震天响，从声音的大小和频率来看，他更有可能是用踢的。卡鲁宾缩在他脚边瑟瑟发抖，担心自家大门真要被踹坏了，越前无奈地开门让两人进来。  
“小鬼你居然敢在本大爷面前甩门！”迹部愤愤不平。越前翻了个白眼：“猴子山大王你来美国干什么。”  
“本大爷是来送侑士上学的。”  
越前诧异地看了眼忍足，忍足端了端他的平光镜：“我打算转到美国来上学。”他简单解释了一下，又看向迹部：“小景你其实不用来的。”  
“本大爷怎么可能让他最好的朋友孤苦伶仃地漂泊他乡。”  
忍足的嘴角不易察觉地抽搐了一下：“谢、谢谢。”  
“小鬼，这段时间本大爷就委屈地住在你这儿了。”  
“你还差得远呢。”  
不喜欢你可以别住，本大爷还不待见你。越前在心里默默吐槽，可他也不会真的把迹部赶出去。迹部没有去住宾馆，不请自来堂而皇之地登堂入室，反让他有分莫名的开心。他更喜欢这个厚脸皮没节操可以亲近的猴子山大王，而不是那个端着架子高高在上的冰帝之王。  
越前带着两人去到客房，忍足打开行李箱的时候，越前就明白忍足的无奈了。两两满大箱的东西，目测全是猴子山大王的。毕竟除了他，不会有人会在自己的物品上画玫瑰花。越前蹲下来翻了一下：洗面奶润肤霜晚间面膜定型水免洗护发素防晒套装……  
越前拎起一瓶香水看了眼上面的标签，嗯，阿玛尼，还不错，至少不是玫瑰味的。  
“猴子山大王，你还真是准备充分啊。”  
“勉强能做个日常护理。要不是桦地要回老家……”  
越前和忍足交换了个心有灵犀的眼神，那谁，来留学的人是你身边的这位才对吧。  
他们到的正是星期六，要帮忍足办手续的话得等到周一，迹部和忍足至少要在越前家待两个晚上。伦子从年初就一直待在纽约没有回来过，南次郎无所谓越前把谁带回家，他只是上上下下扫了两人几眼，露出一个猥琐的笑，在越前发火之前晃晃悠悠地走开了，走之前越前还听到他嘀咕着什么“一次两个，会不会太激烈了点啊，呵呵……”  
“刚才那个流里流气的家伙是我家不争气的老爸。”越前用一种“孩子早当家”的语气介绍道，却突然发现那两个家伙全都红了脸，越前困惑地看着他们：“你们很热吗？”  
这夜无事。第二天越前很早就醒过来了，他看着钟有些郁闷，这么早醒来睡不着是件很痛苦的事情，他爬起来去客房转了一圈，那两个人睡得很香，他进去都没什么反应，看来经过那么长的航班确实累坏了。他想了想，跑着步去唐人街买了几份中式早餐。  
虽然是清晨，但大街上的行人已经不少，出了唐人家街，越前注意到市区的街道上全是希奇古怪的装饰，行人们穿着奇装异服脸上带着夸张的笑容，几辆彩车从街道中心缓缓驶过，引来一阵欢呼，越前终于想起来，狂欢节要开始了。  
回到家的时候迹部已经醒来，正坐在餐桌前翻着报纸，忍足则翻着空荡荡的冰箱嘴里还不停抱怨着。  
“给。”越前把早餐放在桌子上，两人都露出惊讶的表情，越前没空理会，他一头扎进了伦子房间，去年狂欢节妈妈给臭老头买的衣服应该还在的……  
半晌，他拿着一条暗红色的苏格兰裙笑嘻嘻地坐到迹部面前：“猴子山大王，你今天穿这个吧。”  
迹部鄙夷地扫了一眼： “小鬼，你脑子摔坏了吗？本大爷怎么会穿这么不华丽的东西。”  
“猴子山大王你真没劲，今天可是狂欢节啊。”  
“巴西狂欢节？”忍足嘴里的包子还没吃完，声音闷闷的，越前嗯了一声：“你要穿吗？”  
“好。”忍足点点头，迹部手里的包子掉了下来：“侑士，你的脑子不会也和小鬼一样坏掉了吧？”  
忍足和越前交换了一个意味深长的眼神。忍足接过裙子：“还不错，可能会有点大。你穿什么？”  
“我有兔子面具。”越前露出一个坏笑：“猴子山大王你确定不要那条裙子吗？”  
迹部当两人在开玩笑，但当忍足真的穿着那条裙子出来的时候，迹部张着的嘴好半天没合上，其实忍足只是把它围在紧身的牛仔裤后面，搭了一双带流苏的长统靴。  
“还不错，我们走吧。”越前从忍足身后探了出来，手上拿着一只兔八哥的面具，面具做得很好，两颗龅牙快比越前的脸还要长。

迹部不可思议地跟在两人身后，然而到了街上，他发现错的人是自己。到处都是穿着怪异服装的脸涂得乱七八糟的游客，最不济的也像越前那样带着个面具，忍足的裙装在这里根本算不上什么。一群兔女郎蹦蹦跳跳地从几人面前经过，挨个儿对越前兔八哥的大龅牙打招呼。狂欢的队伍中拿破仑正和伊丽莎白女王激吻，狼人似乎跟吸血鬼看对了眼。相比之下，迹部那一身正儿八经的装扮反倒显得突兀。  
“忍足你为什么不提醒本大爷！”迹部磨着牙，可惜忍足早已经勾搭上一只可爱的精灵。人群突然爆发出一阵欢呼，一辆十米见长的彩车进入视线，肥壮的狂欢王手持法杖微笑着巡视他的国民。那双小眼睛与迹部四目相对的时候，迹部感到一阵心慌，果然，狂欢王的法杖直指迹部：“没有狂欢精神的人将接受狂欢王的惩罚。”  
话音未落，就有扮成士兵的人拿着长矛前后围住迹部。  
“猴子山大王，真可怜。”越前把面具拉下一半，露出一双满是笑意的眼睛。  
“小鬼，你最好给我个解释。”迹部眯起眼。  
“你要上去跟狂欢公主共舞。”越前试图显得抱歉，但那上扬的语调怎么也掩饰不住他的幸灾乐祸。顺着他的手指，两个穿着火红桑巴服的公主正对着他露出明媚的笑容。  
“我宁愿穿裙子也不要跳桑巴舞。”忍足适时地冒了出来添油加醋，面对迹部愤怒的眼神，他露出一口白得晃眼的牙：“早就听说洛杉矶的狂欢会很疯狂，名不虚传。”  
“不就是桑巴嘛！”迹部扬起下巴，在士兵的簇拥下跳到彩车上。他把外套一脱，高高抛起，左手叉腰右手对着天空打了个响指：“平民们，沉浸在本大爷的华丽美技下吧！”  
越前默默地把面具带了回去，忍足用手捂着脸，庆幸听得懂日语的人不多。迹部向狂欢公主敬了个礼，然后搂住她的腰。迹部跳得很好，这么多双眼睛下没有一点不自在，他跟随音乐灵活地扭动着，他的身形修长肌肉优美，跳起桑巴来每一个动作都显得优雅性感。他的激情显然感染了狂欢的人群，很多人跟在花车后跳了起来。  
“完败啊。”忍足一只手靠在越前肩膀上，另一只手举着相机对准迹部录像。越前没搭理他，哇哦，这是越前目前唯一的感觉。

 

 

 

（13）  
狂欢节进行到午夜，眼睛早已经困得睁不开，但神经却很清醒，每个人都疯狂地跳着唱着，把生活的压力悲伤尽情释放。  
越前拽着迹部的衣服把他从两个猫女手里救出来。迹部的外套在狂欢一开始就被他扔掉，V字领的深青色T衫也被扯烂，头发乱糟糟的，越前把他拉出来的时候，还有一只手黏在他的屁股上。相比迹部的狼狈，忍足显得潇洒多了，见到两人，不慌不忙地松开一早就勾搭上的小精灵。  
“小景，你还真是，啧啧，受欢迎。”忍足幸灾乐祸的看着像从一场灾难里逃出来的迹部，就连越前也比他整洁很多。  
“本大爷的华丽当然无人能比。”迹部像平常那样甩甩他的头发，可惜一向造型的连风都吹不动的头发现在比鸟窝还要乱。迹部的手僵在半空，瞪了看好戏的两人一眼：“本大爷困了，回家！”说完，率先转身。  
“真是傲娇。”越前在他身后小声嘀咕着。  
“别看小景这么受欢迎，其实他对女孩一点也没办法。我记得他还叫一个女生母猫。”  
“怎么可能，猴子山大王看起来就很有经验。”  
“事实上，他还是个处……”  
额头上爆满了井字，迹部深吸了口气，转过身来：“本大爷就在这儿。”两人立刻一改八卦模样，越前抬头看天，忍足转头看美女，就是不肯对上迹部的眼睛。迹部把牙齿咬得咯吱咯吱响。  
这一路总算安静下来，回到家才知道有多疲惫，越前强撑着爬上楼，一沾到床就睡着了，连衣服都没换。这一觉就睡到了午餐时间，整个人都昏沉沉的，洗了个澡，勉强活了过来。  
下楼的时候，迹部和忍足都已经起来，坐在沙发上和kevin闲聊。  
“早上好。”越前懒懒地打了个招呼，在三人身边坐下。  
“早上好？”kevin忍俊不禁：“现在都已经快一点了。”  
“还差得远呢。”越前恹恹地打了个呵欠，眼角还配合地挂上一颗眼泪。  
”睡美人还没清醒？要不要本大爷委屈给你一个爱之吻？”迹部调侃道，越前随手抓了个抱枕往他脸上砸。  
“你来干什么。”运动过后，越前总算清醒了点，他没什么好气地看着一副看猴戏模样的kevin。  
“我可是给你们送礼物的。”kevin拿出三张票晃了晃：”今晚八点爱乐乐团的票，本来想喊你和benny一起去的。”  
“音乐会？”越前有点迟疑，他不觉得自己能清醒地听完一场音乐会。但忍足和迹部看起来都很感兴趣。所以晚上八点的时候，三个人人模狗样地出现在迪斯尼音乐厅。  
音乐会开始前，迹部对着节目单跟他简单介绍了一下将要演奏的歌曲。越前很少关注古典乐，他的ipod里的歌都是些节奏欢快的说唱歌曲，他本以为自己很快就会睡着的，但他错了。  
音乐的魅力在于就算你完全不懂音乐常识，也能够和它产生共鸣。轻柔的夜曲，磅礴的交响曲，天才钢琴家修长的手指在黑白琴键上舞蹈，指挥家是最强大的魔法师，挥舞着魔棒将人们带回那纸醉金迷的时代。空气是梦幻的彩色，好像恋人的私语母亲的吻，暴风雨下海燕的雏鸟安心地蜷缩在悬崖缝隙的小窝里……  
演出结束很久，越前始终没能从那个世界出来，他站在观光台眺望洛杉矶的夜景，迹部安静地陪伴着他。  
“呐，猴子山大王，为什么我现在感觉很幸福。”越前的声音很轻，就像晚风的絮语，唇角噙着一抹浅浅的笑。  
“音乐本来就是最美好的事。”迹部怜爱地看着他，晚风吹乱他的刘海，几根头发粘在他的脸上，看得人心里痒痒的，迹部伸手想要拉开这两根头发。  
“好想让部长也听一次这样的音乐会。”  
伸出的手僵在半空，迹部只觉浑身的血液都凝固了。  
“你说什么。”他用最平静的语气问道。越前的脸突然就红了起来，一向不知天高地厚的小鬼居然露出那样羞涩而脆弱的表情。  
“过年的时候，部长跟我告白了，现在我们在交往。”  
迹部收回手在身边握成拳头。  
“我去找侑士。”不等越前说话，迹部就快步走开。越前看着迹部离开的背影，皱起了眉头。  
“小景干什么去了？”忍足提着三瓶水走过来，递给越前一瓶。  
“他去找你了。”越前闷闷地答道。  
“可能是走岔了，你—发生什么了吗？”注意到越前的表情，忍足担忧地问道。  
“我告诉猴子山大王，我在和部长交往，他很不高兴。”  
“你和手冢在交往！”忍足吃惊的表情得到越前白眼一个：“有什么问题吗？”  
“哦。”忍足拿下他的眼镜擦了擦重新戴回去：“真是看不出来啊，越前。”  
“你还差得远呢。”越前转过头背对着忍足，忍足犹豫了一下走到他身边。  
“小景，他可能一时接受不了吧。毕竟他对手冢的迷恋也不是一天两天了。”  
“你是说猴子山大王喜欢部长？”越前眨了眨眼，突然反应过来，迹部对手冢的执着整个国中网球界都知道，全国大赛他和迹部的比赛前，迹部还说过“小鬼不如手冢”之类的话。自己还说过“那个支柱的位置，他会夺过来。”他还以为那只是猴子山大王不服气部长比他强，现在想想，他们之中高手很多，真田幸村不见得比部长弱，但被迹部视为对手的，只有手冢。原来他根本没办法和部长比，就算他拿了四大满贯，在迹部眼里，他还是不如手冢吧。  
越前尝到苦涩的味道，他低下头，用手指抠着护栏上的花纹。  
“我该怎么办，要跟部长分手吗？”  
忍足有些同情越前，越前在感情上一向迟钝，好不容易和手冢在一起，手冢却不是个简单的人。而越前能够再没心没肺一点反倒好办了，可忍足看得出他在乎迹部这个朋友，他会将迹部感情上的失败归罪于自己。  
“小景不会接受别人的施舍的。”忍足叹了口气：“他会看开的。”  
感情的事情别人左右不了，就算是最好的朋友也没有资格妄加评论，忍足只希望迹部能够早点看开。

 

 

(14)  
周一的时候，越前和kevin陪着忍足完成注册，送他到学生公寓。忍足的舍友同样是一个日本人，看起来很好相处，他很热情地帮着忍足整理好东西，又准备带着他去附近走走。见忍足有了伴，越前和kevin就准备离开了。  
忍足把他们送到门外，有些担心地说道： “越前，小景会没事的。”迹部当晚就回了日本，而这之前没跟越前说过一句话。越前点了点头，但事实上他对迹部是否会原谅他一点也没底。  
幸运的是，晚上刚和手冢通完电话，他就收到了迹部的短信，他立刻打了回去。  
“猴子山大王。”他轻唤了一声便不知道说什么了。  
“小鬼。”迹部的声音听起来很疲惫。  
“你和手冢在一起好吗？”  
“猴子山大王，我和部长很好。”越前握紧了话筒：“我知道你喜欢部长，但是对不起，我不想和部长分手。”  
骄傲如迹部，那个晚上却那么脆弱，这让越前觉得自己的幸福是有罪的，就好像是他偷走了原本属于迹部的幸福一样。可当他和手冢通完电话后，却发现他比他自以为的还要喜欢手冢，只是听到他的声音就会觉得心安，他不想就这么放弃这段感情。  
那边一片沉默，就在越前开始担心的时候，传来响亮的玻璃破碎的声音。“猴子山大王，怎么了？”  
“没怎么，只是不小心打碎了杯子。”迹部顿了顿：“小鬼，你刚才说我喜欢手冢，是吗？”  
“猴子山大王……”  
“那你会避开我吗？会不会担心我抢走手冢而不愿意和我见面？”  
“不会！”越前急忙否认道：“猴子山大王我不会避开你，我也不会故意不让你见部长。我相信你们。”  
那边传来低低的笑声，越前松了口气，有些小心翼翼地问道：“那我们还是朋友？”  
“本大爷就勉强当你的朋友。”  
“切，猴子山大王，你还差得远呢。”越前露出这一天以来第一个真心的笑容。他不知道，那一边的迹部正对着被玻璃划得鲜血淋漓的手呆坐了一晚上，亲口否认自己的爱恋，这是迹部生命中最痛的伤，可哪怕伤口流血不止，他也想留在那个人身边。  
越前更不知道，这一夜真正的噩梦还没开始。  
那晚越前睡得很沉，到了半夜却突然醒过来，感觉有点口渴，他准备下楼去喝点水走出房间门，他注意到楼下厨房的灯还亮着，隐隐传来压抑的说话声。越前紧张起来，他放轻了脚步，当他靠近厨房门的时候，里面的人突然发出一声尖利的叫声。他立刻推门进入，却被里面的景象惊住：  
他的父亲手里拿着一把水果刀，鲜血从刀尖滴下，而他的母亲倒在地上痛苦地捂着肚子蜷缩着。  
“妈妈……”他无意识地喊了一声，唤醒了同样震惊中的南次郎，他立刻蹲到伦子身边抱起她。  
“龙马别看，去叫救护车。”南次郎挡住伦子的身体不让小儿子看到这样的血腥画面，然而越前却跟吓傻了一样站在门口。  
“快去打电话！”南次郎咆哮道。越前只觉得自己的脚发软，他跌跌撞撞地冲到电话旁，语无伦次地报完地址就瘫坐在地上，惊恐地看着南次郎用毛巾堵住伦子的伤口，白色的毛巾很快被鲜血染红。他这辈子都没见过那么多的血。  
“妈妈，会死吗？”他颤声问道。  
“不会。”南次郎很干脆地回答道：“她会没事。”  
救护车很快就到了，医护人员把伦子抬上担架。南次郎跟着把她送上车，又跑回来抱起越前。  
“我们去医院。”  
急救室的红灯一直亮着，越前坐在冰冷的长凳上，他的手一直在颤抖，手心里全是汗。  
“是你杀了妈妈吗？”  
南次郎转过头来：“那只是一个意外。”他把手放在越前的背上轻轻抚摸着，越前瑟缩了一下，但没有躲开。  
“我和伦子发生了点争执，她有些激动，当时正拿着刀，我想把刀夺下来，误伤了她。”

“你和妈妈为什么吵架？”  
“龙马。”南次郎本想说这是大人之间有很多无奈，然而他看着自己的小儿子，他还那么小，这几年就跟停止了生长一般，还是记忆中那个瞪着眼睛说“你还差得远呢”的小东西，不管他平时表现得有多么冷静多么成熟，他也还只是个孩子，因为父母之间的争执而惶恐不安的孩子。  
南次郎把话咽了回去，只摸了摸他的头：“我跟你保证，再也不会跟伦子吵架了。我们会好好的。”越前沉默许久，点了点头。

好在伦子的伤并不重，第二天她就醒了，她固执地不肯接受南次郎的道歉，然而却没办法对越前祈求的眼神无动于衷。最后她勉强同意回家养伤，并强调一养好伤她就会回纽约。只是这样越前就很开心了，看着臭老头满怀愧疚地老老实实待在伦子身边，对她端茶送水无微不至，本来冷着脸的伦子也渐渐缓和了脸色。那晚的争执大家都默契地避而不谈。越前开始相信南次郎说的话：一切都会好的。而更重要的是，看到他们和好，他可以没有负担地去参加比赛。

五月初，参加完最后一场考试，他搭上了飞往德国的飞机。

 

 

(15)

洛杉矶时间下午五点整，越前到达柏林机场。柏林此时正是午夜，机场十分安静，旅客们井然有序地等待检票登出。越前跟随着队伍慢慢移动，一边四处搜寻着，然后，他很轻易地从一堆接机的人中找到了手冢。

他穿着一件黑色的长风衣，笔直地站立着，在一堆困乏的人中间，精神奕奕，格外引人注目。四目相接，手冢露出一个小小的笑，向他快步走来。越前只觉心脏猛地一跳，连忙移开视线。  
异地的恋人们，不管在电话里多甜蜜，到真正见了面，反倒放不开。站到手冢面前，越前喊了声“部长”低着头不知道说什么，手冢答了声“越前”，接过他的行李箱，两人就这样尴尬地沉默了。  
身边有人等到了心心念念的恋人，正在忘情拥吻，有人见到了许久不见的家人，一家子和和美美。而越前和手冢就这样面对面站立着，也不说话，与周围的气氛格格不入。

“噗。” 越前突然笑了起来，这一笑就停不下来了。手冢无奈地看着他笑得前仰后伏的，也不知道他在笑些什么，不过尴尬的气氛倒是缓解不少，他耐心地等越前止住笑，牵起他的手：“很晚了，我们先回家。”  
手冢居住的地方是一栋老旧的哥特式风格民居，年轻的小夫妻喜欢现代舒适的公寓，就想把父母留下的房子租出去。因为离学校比较远，而那对小夫妻也不愿一些乱七八糟的人住进来，所以诺大的房子就住了手冢一个人，这让越前安心不少。

准备休息的时候，越前遇到了他到柏林的第一个困难，现在的他还处于洛杉矶时间，睡意全无。他躺在床上无聊地盯着天花板，试图数清上面有几条裂缝。他睡的是手冢的床，手冢特意换上了新的床铺，被子是好闻的阳光和肥皂的香味，还铺了一层薄薄的床垫，不若他自己家的床那么松软，但也总算不像手冢房间里的木头床那样硬得咯人。看来手冢记住了新年里他和越前关于“软床和硬床”的争吵。  
实在是躺得无聊，现在离他平时睡觉的时间还有五个小时。越前决定他睡不着，某人也别想睡得好。他跳下床轻声走出房间，看到手冢正躺在沙发上，身上盖着一层薄薄的毯子。他的眼镜放在沙发边的茶几上，旁边还有一本翻开的书。越前蹑手蹑脚地走到手冢身边，在他眼前挥了挥手，确定他睡着了，伸手去拿眼镜。  
刚碰到眼镜，他的手腕被抓住了。  
“啊！”做贼心虚，越前被吓得大叫了一声。  
“我抓到了一个小偷。”低沉的声音响起，一条手臂缠上他的腰，紧接着他被带进一个温暖的怀抱里。

“部长，你还没睡啊。”  
“正准备睡，就发现了某人打算偷我的眼镜。”  
“部长你还差得远呢。”越前头一扬，完全没有被人抓现行的羞愧感。意识到自己还坐在手冢的腿上，他低头试图把手冢的手拉开，手冢也不坚持，松开手让他坐在自己身边。  
“怎么还不睡？”  
“我睡不着。”越前撅着嘴无意识地撒娇：“床好硬，我睡不习惯。”  
“还是很硬吗？”手冢看起来有些担忧：“我明天去换一张床好吗？”

越前愣了一下，手冢的无条件包容让他有些心虚，注意到他淡淡的黑眼圈，越前才想到自己因为时差睡不着，对手冢来说，正是休息时间，更何况他明天还要上课。  
“我要睡沙发上，你回房间睡。”他推着手冢。  
“沙发太小，你会不舒服的。”  
“沙发很软。”越前争辩道。手冢很快投降：“好，你睡沙发。”他让出了沙发，让越前躺下，替他把毯子盖好。  
“部长，你快去睡——”越前睁大了眼睛，因为手冢在他身边躺了下来。  
“部长你干什么？”  
“睡觉。”手冢理所当然地回答道。  
“你不回房间？”  
“我也喜欢睡沙发，有问题吗？”  
“呃，没问题。”越前被手冢的动作吓得一愣一愣的，而手冢趁着他发傻的空档，把他搂在了怀里，亲了亲他的额头：“越前晚安。”  
“部长晚安。”越前下意识地回答道，当他反应过来自己上了当，手冢早已经闭着眼睛一副熟睡的模样，越前看着他挺直的鼻子，很有勇气地抑制住捏他鼻子的冲动。  
越前不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，当他醒来的时候手冢已经离开了。他桌上放了牛奶和面包，还有张纸条。越前拿起纸条看了眼，上面写着手冢会在下午五点到家，午餐放在冰箱里，电脑在书房。饮食娱乐应有尽有。越前耸了耸肩，扔下牛奶面包，直奔冰箱里的酸牛肉和苹果酥。牛肉有点咸，苹果酥倒是又甜又脆，越前记下要让手冢多买一些回来。  
吃完下午饭后，已经两点多了。越前在整栋房里走了走，大部分地方收拾得干干净净却不像有人住着，看来手冢只是负责了打扫，没有动过别的地方，这很像手冢的风格。他最后来到手冢说的书房，当他打开门的时候，他被震惊了。  
这不是个书房，这根本就是个小型的图书馆！高大的书柜直冲哥特式建筑的尖屋顶，整齐地排列着好像巨人军团，阳光透过彩绘玻璃在书柜上撒下彩色的碎片，深处则是堆积百年的黑暗。

越前信步走到一架书前，这里收藏的不仅是德国书，英语法语日语书籍应有尽有，粗略地扫过那些有着晦涩难懂的书名的厚书本，他的注意力被一本放在高处的古旧的汉字书吸引，伸手去够。  
……够不着  
越前往四周看了眼，发现了架小梯子，他搬来梯子爬了上去，顺利地取到了书。当他得意地准备下去的时候，梯子晃了晃，他停住了。  
糟糕。

 

(16)

 

远处教堂的锺声敲响，五点锺了，越前暗暗松了一口气。没过多久，他就听到一声“越前，我回来了”，紧接著一阵安静。这栋房子太大，越前听不见楼下的细微的声音。  
　　 “我在看书！”他喊了一句，手冢没有反应，越前加大了音量：“部长，我在书房！”  
　　 门口传来脚步声，顿了一下，门打开了，手冢终於出现。他走到梯子下看著越前：“快下来，我带你去吃晚饭。”  
　　　 “我马上下来。”  
　　  
　　　 手冢点点头，转身走了几步又停住了，他看了一眼，走回到梯子下：“越前，你不下来？”  
　　　 “我还有几页书要看。”越前挥了挥手里的书，梯子紧跟著一摇，他僵住了。  
　　　“你在梯子上看书？”手冢挑眉。  
　　　“上面风景好。”越前说话的底气明显没那麽足了，逞强的模样在手冢看来十分好笑。  
　　　 “哦，那你看完赶快下来。”说完手冢转身，作势要走，立刻就听到一声紧张的“部长”，如果他不是习惯了面无表情，早就笑出了声。  
　　　“那个，部长，我……”  
　　　“你怕高。”  
　　　“我才不怕高！”越前激动地反驳道，身体动作一大，梯子发出“咿咿呀呀”的响声，越前连忙扶住梯子两边，“部长”，他可怜兮兮地喊了一声。

　　　 “越前，我扶住梯子，你慢慢下来，不会有事的。”手冢说著用手扶住梯子。  
　　　 越前摇了摇头：　“我会踩空的。”  
　　　　“那我上来。”他说著踩上一格梯子，梯子摇晃得更厉害，越前大叫起来：“你不要上来！”  
　　　 梯子太小，而且靠著书架，如果手冢再爬上去真的可能会塌掉，手冢放弃了这个想法。  
　　　　“你听我说，越前，梯子不高，就算你掉下来我也会接住你的。”  
　　　　“不要！”  
　　　　“越前你相信我不？”手冢觉得自己有些像哄小孩，他甚至有冲动拿颗 棒棒糖在下面晃一晃。但越前这个模样，真比小孩子还难搞。  
　　　　那声“不”字在手冢的瞪视下销声匿迹，换成了一声委屈的“相信”。

　　　　“那好，我扶著梯子你爬下来。”  
　　　　“我会掉下去。”  
　　　　“我会接住你。”手冢保证道：“越前，我不会让你受伤，好吗？”  
　　　 “好。”越前犹豫了一会，小声应道。他小心翼翼地试探著往下踩了一格，手冢把梯子抓得牢牢的，果然没有一丝晃动，他稍微放心，又往下走了一格。手冢伸手抓住他的脚踝，另一只手仍旧扶著梯子：“再往下走一格，越前。”等越前下到第三格的时候，手冢已经能够够到越前了，他两手扶住越前的腰，把他整个儿抱了起来安全地放到地上。

　　　 脚踩到地上，越前明显松了口气，他有些不好意思地看了眼手冢：“多谢，部长。”  
　　　 “越前你应该早点告诉我你怕高的。”手冢眼神明显带著笑意，这个题天不怕地不怕的小学弟唯独怕高，而且连这一点高度都怕，这让手冢感觉很好玩。  
　　　 “切，我不怕高。”越前脸一红：“我只是不喜欢往下走的感觉。”站在阳台上没关系，在飞机上往下眺望也没关系，那是因为他知道他不会从阳台或飞机上掉下去，但梯子这种东西看上去就很没安全感，很容易一脚踩空，他讨厌这种不安全。  
　　　 手冢没有戳穿他，只是怜爱地看著他：“如果你掉下来，我会接住你。”  
　　　 

　　　　 德国的晚餐大多是些生冷的肉类，越前不喜欢吃这些东西，於是手冢带著他去了附近一家颇有声誉的中餐馆。  
　　　　“所以，你在上面待了两个小时。”手冢面无表情地重复了一遍越前的话。等著上菜的空隙，两人闲聊著，听到越前说他在梯子上待了两个小时，手冢不知该作何感想。  
　　　 “部长你应该早点回来的。”越前抱怨道。  
　　　 “是你怕高就不该跑到那麽高的地方。”  
　　  
　　　“切，我说了我不怕高，你还差得远呢。”越前愤愤地瞪了他一眼。手冢正打算跟他认真探讨“坦诚的重要性”的时候，一个头发花白满脸皱纹的老头走了过来，和手冢打了一声招呼。  
　　　 “他是谁？”越前皱著眉看著老人慢吞吞的挪动脚步试图在拥挤的中餐馆找一个座位，佝偻的身体在热闹的人群中显得那样孤单。  
　　　 “他是附近的一个日本人，听说以前是很有名的漫画家，叫什麽许X，后来因为交不上稿子，经常停刊，惹怒了读者，最后破产了一个人跑到柏林。”  
　　　 “哦。”越前眨了眨眼：“真可怜。”他没有什麽同情心地说道。  
　　　“所以，越前，无论做什麽事情都要全力以赴，不能大意。”  
　　　“hai！”  
　　　“爬梯子也一样。”  
　　　“部长——”  
　　　　  
　　　　晚饭过后，两人沿著古老的街道散著步。柏林是座很有魅力的城市，不同於洛杉矶的现代繁华，它整个城市散发著浓郁的历史艺术气息，随处可见巴洛克风格的灿烂绚丽的广场，又有哥特式的威严的教堂。就连普通民居的空白墙上也画满了街头艺术家充满趣味的涂鸦。长头发的流浪者弹著吉他唱著自由的歌曲，毫不在乎今晚帽子里只有几个硬币。

　　　他和手冢本是分开走的，但这样的气氛让人很容易放松警惕，不知什麽时候他们的手握在了一起，十指交叉。手冢的手很大，指节分明而有力量，虎口处的薄茧摩擦著越前的手。  
　　　 走到波茨坦广场的时候，广场里的喷泉正好开始喷水，无数柱细小的水柱交错，形成复杂精致的图案，周围的水珠散落在半空中，在灯光的映射下好像五彩的宝石。  
　　 越前痴迷地看著这美丽的景象，没有注意到手冢正痴迷地看著他。

 

(17)  
　　　手冢就读的高中要求学生在学校就餐，这意味著越前要自个儿待一天。越前没觉得多不耐烦，基本上他醒来的时候就已经接近午餐时间了。午餐是手冢准备好的，他只需要热热而已。吃完午餐去附近的球场逛一逛，挑衅几个人高马大的德国人，扔下一句“You still have lots more to work in tennis.”在事情失控之前赶快跑回家偷著乐。  
　　　越前有些可惜自己不会说德语版的“Madamadadane”，不然他肯定效果会更轰动。他打开电脑本想查查德语这句话应该怎麽说，想到马上要去西班牙了，索性把法语意大利语西班牙还有中文学全了吧，认真地做完笔记，他才发现邮箱里有份未读邮件，打开看了一眼，他的心情一下子失落起来。

　　　晚餐时间，手冢带著香甜的苹果酥美味的烤肠和一身汗臭味回来。手冢本想抱抱越前，却被越前嫌弃地推开。  
　　　 “你干什麽了？”  
　　　 “曲棍球比赛。”  
　　　　手冢把食物放在桌上，进房间拿出一套宽松的家居服出来：“龙马，你先吃饭，我洗个澡。”  
　　　　 他什麽时候开始叫我龙马了？越前皱了皱眉，决定不去在意这些细节，毕竟没什麽比填饱肚子更重要。  
　　　  
　　　越前吃完晚餐收拾碗筷的时候，手冢也洗好澡，坐在沙发上敲打放松腿部的肌肉。  
　　　“今天很辛苦吗？”越前坐到手冢身边的沙发上，伸手在手冢肩上捏了两下。手冢吃痛的“嘶”了一声，既而意外地看著越前:“手艺不错。”  
　　　“趴下，我给你按摩。”越前拍拍沙发，等手冢躺下来以后，他坐到他腰上，两条腿跪在手冢身体两侧减轻自己的重量。他自信按摩的手艺不错，长年打网球让他的手劲比一般人大很多，捏了没多久他就感到手冢的肌肉明显放松下来。  
　　　“你经常做这个？”  
　　　“以前给臭老头按摩，五美元一个小时。”越前露出一个得意的笑：“我按摩得怎样，臭老头说我以后可以靠这个赚钱。”  
　　　 闻言，手冢伸手拿过茶几上的皮夹，随手抽出一张纸币和几个硬币：“这样的话，我给你十欧元，你替我按摩两个小时，剩下的给你当小费。”  
　　　 越前不客气地接过钱，数了数：“部长，事实上你还差了我十欧分。”  
　　　 “ ……没有优惠吗？”  
　　　 “现在可是澳网冠军，未来四大满贯得主给你按摩，你居然还嫌贵，以后就要收十倍了。”越前恶作剧般地加大了力量，满意地听到手冢发出一声闷哼。  
　　  
　　　“小强盗。”手冢突然一个翻身，吓得越前几乎掉下去。好在手冢伸手抓住了他，然而这一动作让越前整个人扑到了手冢身上。  
　　　“你要卖身吗部长。”越前坏笑著在手冢脖子上咬了一口。  
　　　“好啊。”  
　　　“呃……”越前抬起头，那双黑曜石般的眼睛正平静地看著他，但不知怎麽的，他感到一丝恐惧，本能地往后退了一点，屁股正好坐上某个坚硬的东西。  
　　　 “龙马……”手冢的声音低沈嘶哑而充满诱惑，回应他的是一声尖叫，越前跳了起来，鞋也不穿冲进房间，“砰”地一声甩上门。

　　　……  
　　　“越前，我很抱歉，你出来我们谈谈好吗？”  
　　　“走开！”手冢看了眼锺，他已经在门外道歉了近二十分锺，耐心接近告罄，他决定最多再等三分锺。  
　　　“越前，你要是再不开门，我就直接进来了。”  
　　　“你进不来。”  
　　　“我有钥匙。”  
　　　 沈默片刻，里面传出一声虚弱的“走开。”  
　　　 “我没打算吓到你，我不知道你一点经验也没有。”门猛地打开，露出一个明显炸毛的越前，恶狠狠地磨著牙：“很抱歉我没有经验，你这个花花公子！”  
　　　 “抱歉，是我不对，如果你不想，我绝对不会勉强你。”为了避免再刺激到越前，手冢很主动地退后一步，把两只手放在裤袋里。  
　　  
　　　“你还差得远呢。”手冢的话很显然没让越前放心，他眼神闪烁看起来十分不安，手冢耐心地等待著他开口。  
　　 “呐，部长，你之前和人交往过吗？”  
　　 “嗯。”  
　　 “一个？”  
　　 “三个。”  
　　 越前张大了嘴瞪著手冢，好一会儿才合上：“你这个花花公子！你还是学生怎麽把时间全用在谈恋爱上！”越前瞬间化身菜菜子喜欢看的电视剧里问题少年的母亲，恨铁不成钢地瞪著手冢。  
　　　“越前如果你有注意到的话，我的成绩是年级第一，除此之外，我不仅是网球部的部长还是学生会的会长。”手冢冷静地回答道。

　　　“……你很得意是不是。”越前气呼呼地走回房间坐在床上。  
　　　“那都是在你以前。”手冢跟著他走进去，但还是站在离越前比较远的地方，确保越前不会因为他的靠近而不安。  
　　 越前用手抓著床单： “那你有没有和猴子山大王交往过？”他的声音里透露著一丝他也没察觉到的紧张。  
　　　“没有，为什麽这麽问？”  
　　　 “猴子山大王喜欢你。”越前闷闷不乐地回答道。  
　　 手冢的脸上闪过一丝诧异，可惜沈浸在自己情绪里的越前没注意到。　 “我不喜欢他。”手冢最后说道，越前松了口气。

　　　手冢不知道越前为什麽会有这样的想法，在他看来，迹部的感情再明显不过了。不过他不打算告诉越前这个误会，理论上他没有说谎，他是真的对迹部没有那种感觉。  
　　　 语言是门艺术，运用得好，比任何武器都能更成功地将情敌斩於马下。  
　　　“你要知道那几个人是谁吗？”  
　　　越前犹豫了一下，摇了摇头：“不是都过去了吗？”  
　　　“我不想对你有所隐瞒，如果你哪天想知道的话问我就好。还有，我向你保证，今后只会有你一个。”手冢试探著朝越前走了一步，看到越前没什麽反应，他才在越前身边坐下来：“越前，不要怕我。”  
　　　 “我不是怕你。”越前的脸开始变红：“我只是还没有准备好。”  
　　　 “那我会等你准备好。”手冢把手放在越前的手上：“不管多久我都会等。”

　　　“嗯。”越前低下头，小声说道：“你可以吻我。”  
　　　“谢谢。”手冢靠过去，在他的额头上印下一个小小的吻。  
　　　“呐，部长，我后天就要走了。”  
　　　“怎麽那麽快，不是说待七天吗？”手冢皱起眉。  
　　　　越前有些愧疚地看著手冢： “教练希望我提前过去。”  
　　　“这样的话，我明天请假，陪你走走。”

 

 

 

(18)  
　　　 不像大多数步履匆匆走马观花的旅行者，越前和手冢就像一对享受春日暖阳的小情侣，悠闲漫步在古朴的街道上。路上的行人朝他们紧握的双手投来各色目光。手冢习惯性地面无表情，越前则大胆地直视他们的目  
视线，紧紧地握著恋人的手。  
　　　 将近午餐的时候他们到达了柏林墙前，沿著施谱雷河绵延一公里的柏林墙上面全是夸张的涂鸦，手冢在身边向他低声讲述柏林墙的故事。多少恋人被这道墙相隔，咫尺天涯，又有多少人为了去见墙那边的亲人而付出生命。越前想象著当年的通电铁丝网水泥墙，这些都已经不见，唯有地面上的鹅卵石小路才能让人想起那些曾经树立著的柏林墙。柏林墙已倒塌，世界又何时能铸剑为犁？

　　　“在想些什麽？”手冢担忧地看著沈默的越前。越前抬起头，眼神迷茫：  
　“如果是我们被这道墙阻隔了，会怎麽样？”  
　　　 没有想到越前会问这样的问题，手冢愣了一下才认真回答道：“我会去找你，绕过一个地球也要找到你。”  
　　　手冢的表情依旧没有什麽变化，但越前却从他的眼神里读出太多，坚定爱恋执著痛苦，那样浓烈，几乎让他无法承受，他突然感到害怕，无法直视手冢的目光。  
　　　 “那个时候我都老了。”他轻笑道。  
　　　 “我比你更老。”手冢低头看著越前，越前恰好抬头看他，阳光洒在那千年琥珀融化而成的眼眸里，点点光斑跳跃，长而卷曲的睫毛微微颤动著，似在祈求怜爱。  
　　 手冢很想亲吻他，但最后他只把越前的手捧在手心里握紧。

　　 离开柏林墙，附近的一个小教堂正在进行婚礼。手冢拉著越前悄悄溜了进去。婚礼正进行到新人许下誓言的神圣时刻，所有人的目光聚集在这对幸福的人身上，没有注意到后排的两人。  
　　　　“你将用你的温柔耐心照顾你的妻子，敬爱她。”手冢低声地将牧师的话翻译成日语。  
　　　 “你要尊重她的家庭，尽你做丈夫的本份到终身。终身将只爱她一人直到死亡，并且对她保持贞洁。你愿意在神和在场的每一个人面前许诺这样吗？”  
　　　“Yes，I do.”  
　　　越前几乎与新娘同时说话，他的声音太轻，几乎被新娘的声音完全盖住。幸运的是，手冢听到了。  
　　  
　　　抓著越前的手不自觉地握紧，他屏著呼吸听牧师念完另一段誓词，在新郎之前轻声道：“Yes，I do.”  
　　　他们没有等待新郎新娘交换戒指，带著最神圣的誓言悄悄走出教堂。午后阳光明媚，清风和煦，远处有人在草地上野餐，小孩子跑来跑去发出快乐的笑声。

　　 手冢带著越前走到一棵大树下，轻轻捧起他的脸，嘴唇轻触他的鼻尖。  
　　　“我现在可以吻我的新娘了吗？”  
　　 越前几不可查地点了点头，他们的嘴唇轻轻贴在一起，没有更深一步的动作，就是这样轻轻贴在一起。阳光清风人群都已经消失，只剩下彼此的心跳。  
　　　他们在这个风和日丽的午后，交换了彼此最庄严的承诺。

　　　“呐，部长，我答的是新郎的誓言，你应该是那个新娘，我才是新郎。”越前不满地嘟起嘴，换来一个啄吻。  
　　　　手冢抱著越前靠在树干上，闲适地享受美好的阳光愉快的交谈，时不时交换一个懒洋洋的吻。  
　　　“你真的那麽在意这个吗？”  
　　　越前歪著脑袋想了一会儿，露出一个甜蜜的微笑：“不重要。”只要和他在一起就好了。他把头靠在手冢的胸口：“可我还是想保护你。”  
　　　“只要你在我身边就已经足够。”  
　　　手冢把越前搂得更紧，他把脸埋在越前的头发里，嗅著独属於越前的味道，长久以来的渴望终於得到满足，幸福得连心脏都在发疼。

 

 

(19)  
　　　 这一年的网球赛场注定是越前的个人秀场，马德里意大利法国巴黎，少年如一场飓风席卷欧洲大陆，红场绿地，自信飞扬的微笑比夏初的阳光更炙热耀眼。拿下人生第二个大满贯的少年踌躇满志，对著18寸的镀金奖杯虎视耽耽毫不掩饰。  
　　　 就在众人拭目以待的时候，一件谁都没有想到的事情发生了：  
越前因为殴打网协高管而遭到禁赛，无缘温布尔顿。  
　　  
　　　 消息迅速传开，宾馆电梯里越前对著那人挥拳相向的视频毋庸置疑，多家媒体纷纷把矛头指向这个锋芒毕露的少年武士，年少成名自视甚高傲慢无礼目无法纪等等负面评论甚嚣尘上，更有人指责越前对待粉丝冷漠自大不屑一顾。

　　　消息很快传到德国，最初的震惊过后，手冢很快就冷静下来。那麽多家媒体几乎是在同时发文炮轰越前，很显然是有人特意告密，甚至是在背后操纵，然而，到目前为止，BBC等主流媒体却态度暧昧，明显还在观望。显然那人的权力还不够威慑这些媒体力量。  
　　　他一边尝试著联系越前，一边上网登陆了越前的粉丝论坛，他是几个主要粉丝网站的管理者。越前一直笑他是不接触网络的老年人，但事实上他不仅喜欢上网，还属於技术流。越前叫他小老头他甘之如饴，有些事情越前不必知道。

　　　论坛里早已经炸了锅，有些激动的粉丝早就在叫嚣著要求彻查此事，手冢一边封了几个明显的黑粉，一边用小号煽动众人“游行示威”，帖子很快被顶到最高，他适时地以管理者的身份把早已经写好的文章贴上去，不仅条理分明地例举了这件事的疑点，同时号召粉丝组织游行抗议。舆论的力量能起到的作用，一直当著班长部长学生会长的手冢再清楚不过，巧妙的引导就会有巨大的收获，这也是他为什麽一开始就会去争取管理者的身份，他不允许有人中伤越前。

　　　 Facebook，tiwtter……越前的粉丝在各种网络平台上转发他的帖子，支持越前的呼声越来越高。  
　　　 三天后，一场由上千人组成的声势浩大的抗议在日本东京美国洛杉矶和澳大利亚的墨尔本同时进行。如此有组织的规模巨大的抗议很快引起了各国网球爱好者的响应，大大小小的游行在世界各地爆发。日本媒体首先对先前的报道发难，极力维护本国选手的声誉。接著是美国的媒体，不断揭露那名高管多次性侵儿童的事实，最终迫使世界网球协会和伦敦警方发表声明收回对越前的指控，重新彻查此事。

　　　 这样的结果远远超过手冢的预料，他知道日本那边一定是迹部在背后做了什麽，但这样愈演愈烈的抗议运动，流露出来的资料和先前指责越前的媒体的集体失声都将方向指向一股更强大的力量。  
　　　 手冢隐隐有些担忧，因为这股力量凌驾於他的能力之上，找不到一丝蛛丝马迹，更不知道他的目的是什麽。  
　　　　  
　　　 越前的案件在温网开赛一个星期后在伦敦法庭审理，因为他是未成年人，庭审不能公开。手冢这一天都没挪过窝，守在电脑面前等消息。法庭外围满了各国媒体和赶来支援的粉丝，高举的抗议牌占据了整个镜头，手冢暗自庆幸温网期间警备森严，不然粉丝闹出事来在这当口对越前又是一个打击。  
　　　 伦敦时间下午三点整，越前在警务人员的护送下走出庄严肃穆的法院，对著全世界的媒体露出他标志性的笑。  
　　　 “Madamadadane.”  
　　　 片刻的沈默，欢呼声震耳欲聋，粉丝们大声叫喊著越前的名字，手冢朝著空气挥了一下拳头，又立刻放了下来恢复正经危坐的模样，静默几秒，他笑出了声。

　　　 相比於手冢的欣喜若狂，越前则淡定多了，这麽多天的调查问询早消磨了他的锐气，现在的他只想回美国。温网都不想看，反正他注定是这届温网的过客。应付完媒体回到宾馆已经是晚上八点了，他先洗了澡，给臭老头猴子山大王kevin等人报了平安，才拿了一罐芬达躺在床上，抱著卡鲁宾做好一切准备，终於鼓起勇气打电话给某个boss级的人物：  
　　　 “部长。”  
　　　 “越前。”  
　　　 “……”  
　　　 “部长你听我说，我不是故意闹事的我错了我知道我考虑不周全我不该打人，就算真的是真的是他先动手的。我是偶像有些事情就不能做，哪怕我没有错。”被骂得太多，这些话就算越前不想，也耳熟能详了，这会儿拿来做检讨正合适。

　　　 好委屈……  
　　　手冢有些无奈，他一句话都还没说就让越前紧张成这样，什麽时候他在越前心目中变  
成了蛮不讲理的代名词了。  
　　 “我只是想问问你现在还好吗。”  
　　　“哦。”越前摸了摸鼻子，有些意外手冢居然没打算对他说教：“我还好。”他讷讷地回答道。

　　 “越前，到底是怎麽回事。”  
　　　“他说要带我去见一个实力很强的选手，可刚进电梯，他就——”越前咬著牙，呼吸变得急促起来。  
　　　“他对你做了什麽？”  
　　 “他摸了我屁股。”越前不自禁地伸手揉揉自己的屁股，那双大手停留在上面的恶心的感觉挥之不去。  
　　　 “越前，”手冢的声音变得生硬，好像在极力压抑著怒气：“不要大意，我不在你身边，不要大意。”  
　　　 “还差得远呢，部长。”越前握紧了芬达罐子：“如果再遇到这种事，我还是会这麽做的，我会把那个人打到趴下。”  
　　　　“我知道。”手冢冷静地回答道：“所以我要去学法律。”  
　　　　“部长——”  
　　　　“不要大意。”  
　　　　“知道了。”越前郁闷地应了一声：“呐，部长我不是小孩子，你不用担心我。”  
　　　　“是吗？可法院给他判的是猥亵儿童罪。”手冢的调侃明显带著笑意，  
　　　 “部长长长！”  
　　　 感觉到越前马上就要恼了，手冢连忙转移话题：“你接下去准备干嘛？”  
　　　　“我明天就回洛杉矶，九月参加美网，这一次我一定要打败F。”  
　　　　芬达罐被紧紧捏住，好像捏住了未来。在越前心里，击败一个强大的对手永远比赢得冠军来得重要。

 

 

(20)  
　在外受了伤的孩子，为了梦想流浪的少年，功成名就的精英，总有那麽一个时刻会异常想家。

　 经历禁赛风波的越前已经疲惫不堪，他就想和卡鲁宾一起躺在那张又大又软的床上睡个三天三夜，醒来后有臭老头做的烤鱼和妈妈的茶碗蒸。他不会承认，但他确实在想家。邻座的乘客带著小孩，不知疲倦地闹腾，他把包往自己方向拉了拉免得被踩到，包里放著带给伦子的香水和围巾，还有给臭老头的烟。  
　　　  
　　然而，有的时候美好只存在於记忆中，当你真的回了家，却发现那个温暖的地方早已面目全非。

　　离婚了。  
　　越前花了很久才反应过来这几个字的含义：离婚了，伦子离开了，他没有妈妈了。  
　 “都是你的错！”越前朝南次郎大吼，这都是南次郎的错，如果不是他刺杀了妈妈，如果不是他总是爱看美女惹妈妈生气，如果不是他老是这麽不正经……  
　 “龙马，对不起。”南次郎愧疚得几乎没有办法面对受伤的小儿子，这个曾经叱吒风云的男人现在只有满身的疲惫。  
　　 “我恨你！”  
　　 越前把他一路小心翼翼地护著的包扔到地上，飞奔到自己的房间用力关上门。

　　卡鲁宾被他关在门外，此时正使劲地挠著房门，发出恼人的嘶嘶声，越前用枕头盖住头不愿去听不愿去想。几个月没有回家，他的枕头被褥都是干干净净的，有著阳光的香气，他深深吸了一口熟悉的气味，下了一个决定：去纽约，把妈妈找回来。

　　晚餐时间，南次郎敲了几下门得不到回应，便备用的钥匙打开房间的门。他把晚餐放在桌上，越前拧头看了他一眼，又把头闷回枕头里。没人说话，但他能感觉臭老头没有离开，房间里另一个人的呼吸声令他很不自在，南次郎的目光落著的地方，好像火烧一般难受。卡鲁宾趁机溜了进来，轻快地跳上床狠狠踩了一脚越前的脑袋，报复完越前把它关在门外的仇，才优雅地从他脑袋上走下，在越前身边趴著。越前翻了个身，背对著南次郎把卡鲁宾搂进怀里，他一动不动僵直著身体，小心地倾听房间里的动静。也不知道过了多久，当背部开始隐隐发疼的时候，他终於听到一声叹息，然后是沈重的脚步声越去越远。

　　越前坐起来，床头柜上放著一盘煎得金黄的烤鱼和一杯鲜榨的橘子汁，食物的香味勾动他的味蕾，引得肚子里的馋虫蠢蠢欲动。他咬咬牙，倒掉橘子汁，把烤鱼放在报纸上让卡鲁宾吃掉，然后把餐盘放到门外，锁上门。这个时间点，南次郎应该正在楼下看新闻，如果他只是收走餐盘而不进屋查看，要到明天才能发现越前已经不见了。  
　 卡鲁宾警惕地注视著越前的一举一动，当它看到越前拿著背包准备从窗户往下爬的时候,“喵”了一声，一下子蹿到越前的背上。

　　 “卡鲁宾！”越前被吓了一跳，连忙松开背包抱住卡鲁宾，动作幅度太大，他一下子跌了下去。幸亏楼下是厚厚的草坪，越前反应也快，迅速调节成了背部著地的姿势，可就算是这样，还是发出了不小的声音，看到南次郎房间的灯亮了起来，他顾不上查看身上的伤痕，抱著卡鲁宾就从矮篱笆处翻了过去。

　　夜间的居民区悄无声息，越前抱著卡鲁宾狂奔著，风刮过脸颊，发出呜呜的响声。他一直跑过三条街道才停下来。这是一条商业街，夜已深但街上依旧灯火通明，越前站在路边，看著川流不息的车辆，他大笑起来。  
　　 卡鲁宾乖巧地蜷缩在他怀里，偶尔伸出舌头舔舔他的手臂，湿润润的。越前把卡鲁宾抱得更紧，夜晚气温低，只穿著一件短袖感觉很冷，背包掉在了家里，没有衣服可以换，没有钱没有手机没有任何东西。要怎麽去纽约他没有考虑，充斥著内心的是一种带著禁忌感的自由。

　　 他经常在各地比赛，可那个时候他在哪里在做什麽，全都有人安排好。而这一次，完完全全是由他自己把握，充满著未知的旅程。没有经纪人安排好一切，没有父母叮咛嘱咐，他甚至不愿意去联系手冢，父母离婚的痛苦被这场冒险带来的刺激冲淡。  
　　　  
　 他想起龙雅，那个为了追寻更大的梦想在他的生命里消失的哥哥，他离家的那晚有怎样的夜色，又有怎样的心情。  
　 他抱著卡鲁宾沿著街道慢慢往州立公路的方向走去。背包落在家里，身上只有几张小额的欧元，没有办法乘车去纽约，他想试著能不能搭上顺风车。  
　　　  
　　 当他走到州立公路的时候整个人已经疲惫不堪了，卡鲁宾在他的怀里睡熟了。他在公路边坐下，望向远方，公路笔直地延伸向远方，消失在天地相接的地方。面前偶尔驶过一辆车子，面容疲倦的司机听说他的目的地后面露歉意。  
　 越前耐心地等著，这是一场绝对要出发的旅程，不能在还没达到目的地之前就返航。东方泛起微微的鱼肚白，他终於等到一辆黑色的雪弗兰，正在环美旅行的两兄弟表示愿意带他一程。就这样，越前开始了他的冒险。

 

 

(21)

 

3  
搭车的兄弟一个叫dean一个叫sam，虽然自称是两兄弟，但长相性格一点也不像，哥哥眼睛大大的，总爱开些不正经的玩笑，每到一个小镇就会往酒馆里钻。那个弟弟长得高高瘦瘦的十分清秀，据说是准哈佛毕业生，趁大学最后一年和大哥公路旅行。越前总觉得他们有些怪怪的，随身带著稀奇古怪的东西不说，有一次越前还看到他们把一包盐洒在车旁边。尽管如此，他们对越前却很好，听说他的情况后，不仅给他买吃的，还为他改变了原来的行程。  
到达密苏里州的时候，越前和他们告别。他们本打算直接把越前送到纽约，但他们发现一直有辆小黑车跟著他们，只好把越前丢在半路。  
不会是上了通缉犯的车吧，看著远去的黑色Impala，越前一阵后怕。卡鲁宾倒是对著两兄弟离开的方向叫了两声，一副不舍的模样，既然卡鲁宾喜欢他们，应该不会有什麽问题吧。  
接下来这几天越前都没能搭上车，遇上几个家庭，但带他一小段路就把他放下了，一路走过去，他和卡鲁宾都灰头土脸的。第三天的傍晚，他终於遇上一个要去纽约的商人，那人长得人高马大，一言不苟的模样让越前莫名想起手冢，初见面便对他存了好印象，加上那人带著他去了一家星级酒店吃了海鲜自助，就连卡鲁宾也对著喵喵叫示好。看来长相严肃的人其实心地都还不错。  
越前放松了警惕，忘记不要和陌生人说话是每个小孩都必须学习的一课。  
那人说是要急著回纽约必须连夜赶车，越前困得很，在副驾驶座上听著那人特意放的轻柔的安眠曲沈沈睡去。半夜的时候他被压得喘不过气来，勉强睁开眼却被嘴里腥臭的东西吓了一跳，连忙挣扎著吐出来，见他醒了，那人也不慌张，大手轻松地握住他的手腕扣在椅背上，膝盖压住越前的两条腿。  
“哟，睡美人总算醒了。”那人邪笑著用他的下体磨蹭著越前的脸蛋，白日里的严肃正经仿佛只是个错觉。  
“放开我！”越前大叫著，同时奋力挣扎起来，那人显然低估了越前的力量，一般那麽小的孩子到了这种时候都会慌了神无力挣扎，他不知道越前是网球选手，反应速度和力量都远超一般人，一个没注意便被越前挣脱。越前一脚踢在他的裤裆处，翻身去拉车门，绝望地发现车子被上了保险锁。  
“可恶！”他咒骂一声，手腕重新被那人抓住。  
“小鬼你给我老实点！”  
“你还差得远呢！”越前一口唾沫吐在他脸上，那人扬起手掌眼看这一巴掌就要打下去了，卡鲁宾从后车座上跳了出来，一爪子抓在他的脸上，只听那人惨叫一声，他的眼睛上顺时出现几道血痕，他下意识地挥手，卡鲁宾被他挥到车前窗玻璃上，发出“咚”的一声。  
“卡鲁宾！”越前大叫，他顾不上查看卡鲁宾的伤势，趁那人睁不开眼的瞬间，操起车载香水瓶朝那人的脑袋猛砸去，一边伸手去按按钮。那人不顾眼睛来抓越前，可他的手还没碰到越前就被卡鲁宾一口咬住，此刻的卡鲁宾就跟疯了一般，浑身的毛都竖了起来，发出恐怖的呼噜声。  
越前趁机打开车门跳了出去：“卡鲁宾我们走！”  
越前抱著卡鲁宾一路狂奔，月色朦胧，两边的树木在公路上投下巨大而古怪的影子，犹如一头头怪兽在追赶他。他一直跑著不敢回头看，卡鲁宾在他的怀里呜咽著，越前知道它一定受了伤。  
一直到一间加油站他才停下来，心脏跳得像要从身体里跳出来，喉咙干燥得就要裂开了。他在公路边蹲下呕吐起来，晚餐的东西被他吐了个干净，然而恶心的感觉依旧不能散去，腥臭的味道还在口腔里扩散。他用手指去抠喉咙，一直到连苦水也吐不出来，卡鲁宾蹲在他脚边伸出舌头舔著他的手，越前把卡鲁宾抱起来。卡鲁宾的前腿折了一只，越前找了树枝又从自己的衣服上撕下一小块，按学的网球急救知识给它简单包扎了一下。  
弄完后越前瘫坐在路边，他已经没有一点力气了。离家的兴奋早已经被满心的疲惫冲散的无影无踪，他想念家里软软的床和宽敞的浴缸，他甚至想念臭老头的不正经，至少在他身边，他是安全的。他对臭老头的怨恨已经减轻不少，他们之间的问题不是一天两天了，他早已经有所察觉，只是不愿意去承认而已。他不想强迫他们复合，他想要的只有一个答案，他想知道他的母亲为什麽可以毫不犹豫地离开他。  
他已经离开家五天了，这五天里他没有和手冢联系过，他不敢想象手冢已经急成什麽样，但可以肯定的是，回去以后他绕洛杉矶跑一百圈还不够手冢解气的。  
面前开过一辆小黑车，聒噪的喇叭声把越前惊醒。他拍了拍脸，打起精神去加油站简单洗漱了一下，找了个昏睡的工作人员问了方向，他才发现自己离纽约已经不远了。  
天还暗著，口袋里有一些零钱，他在小镇里找了间便宜的汽车旅馆洗了个澡，准备好好地休息一晚上，再怎麽样他也不想邋里邋遢地去见伦子。运气不错的是，他居然是这家汽车旅馆第一万个入住的旅客，不但能够免费入住还能得到丰盛的晚餐。他端著香喷喷的烤鸡上楼，熟悉的声音让他一愣，然而当他注意看的时候周围却空无一人，他苦笑自己真的是累坏了。  
居然会在这种地方听到臭老头的声音，实在是还差得远呢。

 

 

(22)

越前站在铺著深蓝色丝绒的长凳上局促不安地看著四周，来来往往的房客向他投来异样的目光，没有人知道这个衣著破烂抱著一只脏兮兮的猫咪的瘦弱的孩子，是最骄傲的网球王子。

 

一阵急促的脚步声响起，越前抬起头，看见一个衣著高雅的女性急匆匆向他奔来，他立刻站了起来，然后愣在原地。

下一秒他被拥入一个温暖的怀抱，熟悉的气味让他鼻头一酸。  
“妈妈……”

越前坐在软软的沙发上晃著两条腿打量著伦子的公寓，卡鲁宾在他的身边舔著牛奶，伦子则在厨房给他准备果汁和三明治。这个公寓没有其他人的踪迹，越前松了口气。

“龙马，没有葡萄了，橘子汁可以吗？”伦子把三明治放在他面前，越前点了点头，不知怎麽的有些羞涩。伦子怜爱地摸摸越前的脑袋：“我已经给南次郎打过电话了，你可以在这里多待几天。”  
越前咬了一小口三明治，小心翼翼地问道：“你真的和臭老头离婚了吗？”  
“龙马……”  
“为什麽？”越前抬起头，直勾勾地盯著伦子，犀利的眼神竟让伦子一时也有些心虚。伦子在心里叹了口气，她不知道告诉越前这些事是对是错，但越前走了六天只为了一个真相，她不想对他说谎。  
“龙马，你现在是和你的那个学长，叫手冢的在一起是吧？”  
看到越前瞪大了眼睛，伦子轻笑道：“你做什麽，我和南次郎其实都知道。”  
“您不反对吗？”  
伦子摇了摇头：“我不反对同性恋，可是我没有办法原谅自己的丈夫，在结了婚以后还和别的男人有来往。”

越前的嘴巴可笑地张张合合可什麽声音也发不出来，伦子露出一个苦笑：“他在初中的时候有个同性恋人，和你和手冢君不同的是，他们两个曾经是对手，互相欣赏，他们感情很好，最后却因为南次郎要去美国而分手。”  
伦子靠在沙发背上，满脸疲惫：“我是在你出生后才发现这件事的，你是他的宝贝，他甚至可以为了你放弃唾手可得的四大满贯，他对我也很好，我想这辈子就这麽算了吧，可是……”

伦子的声音突然变得怨恨：“去年过年的时候，他又和那个人有联系了，不管我怎麽努力，我都没有办法原谅他。”

“可是，臭老头不会做对不起你的事。”越前一字一顿地说道，他讨厌臭老头的不正经，但是他相信臭老头对感情的忠贞。  
伦子只是笑了笑，有太多事情越前还不懂，心理的出轨有的时候比肉体的背叛更加让人难以忍受，天天睡在一起的夫妻心里想的却是别的人，同床异梦的可悲只有当事人才能体会。她祈祷著那个叫手冢的孩子永远不要背叛越前，她希望越前一生都不会受到这样的伤害。

越前拒绝了伦子的挽留，伦子要有新生活，没有他的新生活，家里的那个人却在一心等著他回去。  
机场的旅客步履匆匆，没有人会看他一眼，他把脸埋在膝盖上。“不要恨你的父亲。”伦子送他出来的时候对他叮嘱道，越前想他怎麽能不恨，可事实上他恨不起来，南次郎不是一个典型的好父亲好丈夫，可他已经给了他所有能给的东西，剩下给不了的感情谁也没办法。更何况……

越前瞥一眼身后的猥琐男，板起脸：“你到底要不要过来。”  
“诶？是在叫我吗？”猥琐男夸张地左顾右盼，越前翻了个白眼：“臭老头你再不过来我就烧光你的杂志。”卡鲁宾兴奋地喵喵叫著煽风点火。  
“不要啊龙马大人！”南次郎哭天抢地地扑到越前身上，越前不耐烦地推开他：“丢脸死了。”  
“你也臭死了。”南次郎捏著鼻子坐到越前身边：“小子，什麽时候发现的。”

越前怒其不争地叹口气：“你要跟踪就不知道换辆车吗？那辆车是我送给你的！还有，第一万个顾客免费什麽的也太假了吧。”  
南次郎委屈地摸摸鼻子：“这小子一点也不可爱。”  
“你还差得远呢。”越前懒得跟他贫嘴，起身去找芬达，回来后看见南次郎正在查看卡鲁宾的伤口，心莫名柔了一片。他把冰镇的芬达贴在南次郎脸上，后者“哇哇”大叫，越前笑了起来。

“臭小子你一点也不知道尊重你亲爱的老爸！”  
“你还差得远呢！”越前挥了挥手，露出一截白白的手臂，手腕上的淤青清晰可见，那是越前从那个变态手里挣脱的时候留下的。  
南次郎难得没有吵闹，他只是盯著那道淤青满脸愧疚，他只是太累了打了个盹，就让他的孩子遇到这样的危险。  
“对不起……”

南次郎的声音很低，在喧闹的机场几不可闻，但越前听到了，甚至那些没说出口的话：对不起让你伤心，对不起让你遇到危险，对不起没有保护好你……

越前低下头去不敢直视父亲的眼睛，这样的温情不适合他们。熟悉的铃声打破了难耐的尴尬，南次郎从上衣口袋里拿出一只手机看了一眼屏幕，突然换成了幸灾乐祸的表情，他接通电话后把手机放在越前的耳边，越前困惑地看了他一眼。那头传来的声音越前再熟悉不过，这是在他迟到的时候让他跑一百圈的声音，是蛮横不讲理地禁止他喝芬达的声音，是在他犯了错决不留情的声音：

“伯父，越前现在怎麽样？”  
“部长……”

 

(23)  
越前期待著一顿狂风暴雨似的怒吼，然而手冢却表现得很平静，他简单问了几个问题后突然宣告他买了明天到洛杉矶的机票。越前看了眼假装不在意，实际上恨不得把耳朵扯成兔子耳的南次郎，背过身捂住话筒：  
“部长，你不用过来……”  
“我想要见你。”  
“可你学校怎麽办？”德国放假的时间和美国不一样，怎麽算手冢都应该还是上学时间。  
“我已经请了一个月的假。”  
“部长，你真的不用——”  
“越前，你更重要。”

越前一下子说不出话来，脸颊的热度迅速攀升，如果说网球让越前对手冢另眼相看，现在的他对手冢几乎是五体投地了，这个男人怎麽可以这样若无其事地说一些令人耳红心跳的情话，更可恶的是越前可以想象那张脸是怎样的面无表情，镇定得让人有火也发不出来。

“部长大人要来？”打完电话，南次郎犹犹豫豫地凑了过来，看他那一副快要被八卦憋死的样子，越前起了恶作剧的心理：“不知道。”

“告诉我嘛，龙马大人。”  
“不要！”  
“龙马大人好小气！”  
“你还差得远呢。”

回到洛杉矶已经是晚上八点，越前把开始发酸的衣服扔到地上，迫不及待地钻进浴缸里，温度适宜的热水包围著身体，沐浴剂的芳香舒缓疲惫的神经，他发出舒服的喟叹声。卡鲁宾甩著尾巴跛著脚趾高气扬地迈进浴室，女王般地扫视周围一圈后叼起它专属的沐浴剂，跳进浴缸里，溅起的水花全弄到越前的脸上，越前瞪著它，后者无辜地舔著受伤的前爪。　 

 

“我知道了。”越前没好气地拿过沐浴剂挤在手上，揉出泡沫后再抹在卡鲁宾身上。力道不轻不重，卡鲁宾舒服地眯起眼。卡鲁宾是只聪明的猫，聪明到有的时候越前怀疑它身体里是不是住了个外星生物。

南次郎喊吃饭的时候越前还在和浴缸难舍难分，一直到南次郎在门外威胁要破门而入他才依依不舍地站了起来。晚餐是越前喜欢的菜，很少有人会相信南次郎会做菜，但事实上他做的比伦子还要好，只是看他愿不愿意罢了。

“你那个部长什麽时候到。”  
“明天下午两点。”食物降低了越前的警戒心，一不留神他就全招了。“对了，我还没给他订宾馆。”  
“订什麽宾馆，家里的房间还不够吗。”  
越前有些吃惊地看著南次郎，一般家长会让他未成年儿子的情人光明正大地住到自己家来吗？  
“你愿意让他住到家里来？”  
“那小子是你的部长，那他的网球不错吧。”

……原来在这儿等著他呢。  
“不要欺负部长！”他挥舞著刀叉磨刀霍霍。  
“切，臭小子有了部长就不要老爸了。”南次郎挖著耳朵阴阳怪气。  
“臭老头，我要告诉妈妈你在床底下藏了杂志！”话一说完越前愣住了，眼泪迅速涌上眼眶。他一个人睡在马路边的时候没有哭，遇到危险的时候没有哭，在纽约见到伦子的时候没有哭，此刻却因为一句玩笑而落下了眼泪。  
他知道从今以后再也没有人会护著他，没有人会帮他揪臭老头的耳朵，他所熟悉的曾以为理所当然的生活都已经离他远去，他再也没有办法回到那个家了。

南次郎沈默地看著越前放下刀叉走回自己的房间，他想要上去抱抱那个瘦弱的背影，像每一个父亲那样在自己的孩子受伤的时候给予他安慰。然而他不能，他不知道他是否还有这个资格。所以他那样地期待手冢的到来，那个越前全心信赖的人，或许能够带走他心里的伤痛。

手冢在阳光明媚的午后到达洛杉矶机场。南次郎兴高采烈地提供接送服务，他的过分积极让越前无端闻到一股阴谋的味道，越前很明智地拒绝了。

越前站在检票口的栅栏边，注视著来来往往的旅人，上一次是手冢等他，这一次换成了他等手冢。一人一次，很公平。  
他想起上次在柏林机场见到手冢的尴尬，有些担心这一次见面两人是否依旧无话可说。但他的担忧很快被环在腰间的一双手臂打散。  
“部部长！”如果不是手冢搂得紧，他几乎要跳起来了。  
“小笨蛋，你等错出口了。”

手冢说话的气流喷在越前的头发上脖子上，越前缩了缩。  
“部长，你先放开我。”来往旅客的目光让越前有些不自在，大庭广众搂搂抱抱什麽的，他自觉脸皮还没那麽厚，尽管他身边就有情侣在热吻。

手冢没有坚持，他松开手退后一步打量著越前，越前变得不可思议的瘦，原本还带著婴儿肥的脸现在呈锥子型，尖尖的下巴看上去就很扎手。  
“部长，你胖了。”越前眨著眼睛，嘴角噙著笑，手冢没有回答，他只是顺著越前的手滑进他的指间，十指交叉：“我们走吧。”

(24)

回家的路上越前短暂地担忧过手冢和臭老头的相处，可当他看到手冢从德国带来的苹果酥立刻决定把这份忧虑丢到一边，他们两个会怎样是他们的事情，只要不把他牵扯进来就好。说实话，越前有些好奇手冢要怎样应对南次郎这样不正经的人，总不能也罚他去跑圈吧，南次郎怎麽说都是他的长辈。

出租车缓缓驶进宁静的居民区，越前家的房子在街道的最尽头，背靠著一片橘子林，屋前则是修建平整的草坪，一些越前喊不出名字的紫色花朵正开得绚烂。房子两层建筑，刷成明亮的浅黄色，配著木制的白色大门和窗户，好像童话里的房子。

南次郎不在家，留了张纸条说他要去朋友家归期不定云云，故意也好巧合也罢，手冢感觉自在了许多，倒是越前暗暗遗憾看不到两人的对决了。

“部长，要喝点什麽吗？”越前不会招呼客人，他帮著手冢把东西放好后便不知道要怎麽办了。想了想，手冢下了飞机后还没吃过东西呢。  
见手冢不回答，越前便起身准备下楼倒点果汁，岂料刚转身他就被人搂住腰，突如其来的力量让越前站立不稳，整个人摔在手冢身上。  
“部长！”鼻子撞到手冢的胸口，越前不悦地皱起眉想要挣脱开，不料手冢的手臂紧箍著他的腰，另一只手按著他的后脑勺不让他动。  
“你再做这种事情试试看。”

越前一下子安静下来，不知怎麽的，威胁的语气，他却听出了恐慌。手冢国光在害怕，而这是他害的。他离家出走的时候没有想过手冢的感受，回来后也只担心自己会被他骂得很惨，没有想过那麽多天自己杳无音讯手冢会有多担忧，会去主动联系南次郎，可见他是有多绝望。

此刻越前终於有了愧疚感。手冢的身体在微微颤抖，越前反抱住手冢轻拍著他的后背，好像在安慰一个小孩：“没事了，我没事了。”  
手臂搂得更紧，肋骨被勒得生疼，越前不敢挣扎，安静地待在他的怀里。手冢的心脏有力地在他的耳膜跳动。  
“你不会再做这样的事。”  
“我保证。”越前低声允诺道。

许久手冢才放松了力道，但他依旧没有松手。他把脸埋在越前的头发里，两只手揽著他的肩膀。越前有些不自在，暗自庆幸早上起来的时候洗过头发。尽管在德国的时候他们有过更亲密的举动，可他还是不适应这种恋人间最寻常的拥抱。

卡鲁宾不知什麽时候溜进了房间，见许久没人理会它，不耐烦地喵喵叫著求关注，越前吓了一跳，连忙推开手冢：“部长，我去给你拿果汁。”  
手冢的失望之情太过明显，越前摸了摸鼻子又靠了回来：“要不，我们再抱会儿？”  
手冢低下头不说话，越前紧张起来，他不会是生气了吧。然而当他注意到手冢抖动的肩膀的时候一下子炸了毛：“部长！”  
“不要大意。”再抬头手冢的脸又是面无表情，哪看得出他刚才正在偷笑。  
“你还差得远呢。”越前把地板跺得震天响，转身蹬蹬蹬跑下楼。

晚餐是越前做的意大利面，虽然在德国的时候手冢已经展露过他不俗的手艺，但越前坚持他是客人不应该下厨。他在手冢怀疑的眼神下，骄傲地从微波炉里端出热气腾腾的面条，加点水微波一下谁不会，部长还真得差得远呢。

令越前意外的是，卡鲁宾很喜欢手冢，吃饭的时候也蹲在手冢的身边，愉快地分享手冢分给他的食物，到了晚上睡觉的时候甚至赖在手冢的房间里不肯走，气得越前骂它是叛徒。只是不久后越前就发现了卡鲁宾对手冢的迷恋之谜——手冢的行李包里藏了一大包高级猫粮，尝到甜头的卡鲁宾自然会无节操地去讨好手冢。

漆黑的夜晚，看不到尽头的公路，身后紧追不舍的脚步声……  
越前猛地睁开眼，月光透过窗户洒在房间里，晚风吹动窗帘发出轻轻的沙沙声。越前松了口气，才发现自己手脚都是汗。  
这几天他一直被那个噩梦纠缠著，梦里追赶他的人隐於黑暗，但他知道那个人是谁。他始终没有办法忘记被那个人按著亲吻，口水黏在他的脸上的恶心感。  
他睁著眼睛盯著天花板看了一会儿，确定自己没有办法再入睡，索性跳下床鞋也不穿，蹑手蹑脚地走到手冢的房间外。

令越前意外的是，手冢还没有睡，橙色的灯光从门缝里透出来。他轻轻推开门，手冢正靠在床头看书，见他进来脸上闪过一丝诧异：“越前，怎麽还不睡？”  
“部长你怎麽也还不睡？”  
“时差。”  
越前“哦”了一声就不知道说什麽话了，低著头用脚踢著地板。  
手冢皱起眉，拍了拍旁边的床铺：“越前，过来。”

“你这样好像在叫小狗。”越前抱怨著坐到他身边。  
“出了那麽多汗，是做噩梦了吗？”手冢摸著他的头发。  
“没有。”被噩梦吓得不敢睡这种丢脸的事情，越前才不会承认。  
“那就陪我睡吧，我睡不习惯。”手冢也不戳破他的逞强，他只是淡定地在书上夹上书签在床头柜放好，然后拉开被子等越前上来。  
越前瞪著他不肯上床，僵持了一会儿越前败下阵来，他叹了口气：“好吧，我就陪你睡，你还差得远呢，部长。”  
手冢的身体很暖和，在这种带著凉意的夜晚正适合好眠。越前找了个舒服的位置惬意地打了个呵欠：“部长，晚安。”  
“晚安。”手冢关了灯。房间重新陷入黑暗，可这一次越前不再害怕。

 

(25)

 

最初的几天越前和手冢过得很平静也很开心，有点类似於他和手冢在德国的生活，只不过这一次手冢可以待在家里和越前一起看电影听音乐，尽情地荒废光阴。他们也打网球，但两个人都默契地选择放松去打而不计较输赢。对两人来说，真正的比赛要在更正式的舞台进行。

然而再亲密的恋人天天腻在一起也会相看两相厌。更何况是生活态度如此不同的两人。在德国的时候他们知道分离在即，抓紧一切时间对对方好，选择性地忽略了彼此的缺点，而现在长时间的相处让他们产生了矛盾。

越前晚睡晚起，典型夜猫子，爱吃汉堡薯条可乐一切垃圾食品，爱打游戏不爱学习，放学也不愿立刻回家，总是要先和朋友们闲逛一会儿蹭个汉堡。脱去网球的光芒，他就是那种普通的会让家长头疼不已的孩子。

这都还好，因为手冢会包容越前。越前乱扔袜子手冢就捡起来放到洗衣机里，越前喜欢打游戏声音放到最大，手冢会带个耳塞或者干脆放下书看越前打游戏。次数多了越前也开始改正，脏衣服不乱扔好好收到衣篓里，玩游戏听音乐的时候戴上耳机不吵到手冢。

然而，越前和手冢都有各自的底线，越前讨厌别人对他的私生活干涉太多，南次郎的放养政策让他比同龄人更独立也更加自我为中心，他愿意为了手冢改变一些小毛病，不代表他会让手冢决定他生活的每一件小事，手冢过多的干涉有的时候会让他不耐烦。而手冢，他不喜欢所有会超出他控制的事情，越前越来越晚的回家时间就是其中一项。

一开始的时候越前念著手冢一个人在家，总是一放学就往家赶，可渐渐的他发现手冢总有他的事情要忙，他看一些越前连名字都念不全的书籍或者和他的老师同学在线交流一些问题，用的是越前只会一句话的德语。次数多了越前感到无聊，他又开始和朋友闲逛，或者去Kevin的俱乐部打网球，回家的时间也一天比一天晚。

手冢总是会等他回来，给他做点心或者陪他写完作业，越前还以为手冢也习惯晚睡，心安理得地享受他的陪伴，没有注意到手冢越来越深的黑眼圈和越皱越紧的眉头。

积累的矛盾总会在某个时间点爆发，没想到的是两人之中会是手冢先爆发。

越前被kevin拉去参加同学的生日宴会，一行人疯到半夜还精神十足，越前走不开，想给手冢打个电话说一声却发现手机没电了，而他没记住手冢的号码。他想这麽晚了手冢自然会去休息的，也就放下心来。然而当他蹑手蹑脚地溜进家，见到端坐在沙发上的手冢的时候他愣住了。

“部长，你怎麽还不睡。”越前自知有错，乖乖坐到手冢身边，两手搭著手冢的手臂，露出一个讨好的笑容：“部长，我好饿。”手冢没有说话，甚至没有看他一眼。茶几上面放了一盘烤鱼，冷了色泽不是很漂亮，但是依旧香味四溢。那应该是手冢给他准备的宵夜，越前伸手去够，可在他拿到之前，一只手拿起了盘子。

越前吃惊地看著手冢端起盘子，他连忙跟著手冢站了起来。手冢的脸色阴沈的可怕，越前有些不安。当他看到手冢走向厨房的时候，越前松了口气：“部长，你不用加热——”  
越前瞪大了眼睛，手冢把那条鱼连著盘子丢进了垃圾桶里。

“……”越前跟在手冢身后，一句话也不敢说，他能感觉到手冢压抑的怒气，而生气的手冢会做出什麽样的事情他是知道的。他多次想要拉拉手冢的衣服认个错，他知道只要他认错手冢就会原谅他，只是不知道为什麽，那句“对不起”怎麽也说不出口。

手冢好像完全看不到他的存在，洗手上楼在越前进来之前关上房门。越前对著紧闭的房门发了会儿呆，渐渐得心里就憋了股闷气。一直被手冢捧在手心里疼爱的越前被手冢的举动弄懵了，他的第一反应不是反思自己犯了什麽错，而是手冢居然敢这样对他。既然这样，那他也不要理他了。

就像两个小孩子，你不跟我好，那我也不要跟你好了。越前用最幼稚也最粗暴的方式来处理两人的矛盾。

第二天是周六，越前期待手冢能够消气，他甚至在闹锺才响三遍的时候就爬了起来。屋子里静悄悄的，他猜手冢应该还在房间里，暗喜了几分锺，这意味著他有时间给手冢做早餐了。

越前虽然喜欢吃日式早餐，可他不会做。他会做的只是煎两个太阳蛋而已。他想起龙崎给他的便当里那两个漂亮的心形形状的太阳蛋，拿铲子铲了半天，最后弄出一个惨不忍睹的三角形。

他把煎蛋和温好的牛奶在桌上摆好的时候，大门突然开了。越前诧异地抬头看见手冢正站在门口，看来是刚早跑回来，汗水顺著脸颊滑落到敞开的衣领。  
“部长。”越前欢欣地叫了一声：“快来吃早饭。”  
手冢面无表情地从他身边走过，看都不看他一眼。

越前看著手冢的背影握住了拳头：“切。你就生气去吧，我不管你了！”  
手冢毫无反应，越前抓起钥匙就出了门。他在外面晃荡了一会儿就无聊了，不想回家，kevin家又离得太远，他想了想决定去找学校宿舍找忍足。

越前到的时候，学生公寓的大门刚打开，学生大多数还在睡梦中，他不管不顾地把门敲得震天响。  
“找死啊！”里面跳出一个暴躁的黑人，凶狠地瞪著他。越前吓了一跳，再一看房号：敲错了……

“小鬼，你真是差得远呢。”越前猛地转过身，只见迹部景吾正靠著门框似笑非笑地看著他。  
“猴子山大王？”

 

 

(26)  
“猴子山大王，你怎麽在这儿？”  
“显而易见，拜访一个老朋友。”  
越前顿了顿：“你什麽时候来的。”  
“三天前。”迹部挑起一边的眉毛：“你打算就在这里盘问我，还是进屋再说。”  
“你到这里三天了却没告诉我。”越前干巴巴地说道，迹部的神情变得困惑，他不知道越前为什麽看起来在生气？  
“我以为我们是朋友。”他的眼睛盯著迹部背后的墙壁。  
“哦……”显然没想到越前会对这件事这麽在乎，迹部一时不知是该哭还是该笑，他很快平定了情绪：“想本大爷了嗯哼？本大爷这次来美国主要是为了公事，本大爷打算谈判成功后再联系你这个小鬼。”  
“公事？”越前露出一个嘲讽的笑：“猴子山大王你才十六岁哪来那麽多公事。”  
……半个小时候后，越前和迹部站在洛杉矶最繁华的商业街。四周是高档大气的写字楼，来来往往的所谓精英人士穿的人模狗样就像他身边的这只。越前对著玻璃墙瞪眼，迹部一身干练的西装，配上一个简单的公文包俨然就是成功人士，而他穿著邋里邋遢的T衫，早上忙著和手冢吵架，连头发也没梳，站在迹部身边简直就是个流浪汉。  
“Jim先生现在正在开会。”秘书小姐脸上的笑容礼貌而疏离。  
“本大爷就在这儿等他。”迹部显然听不懂也不接受他人的拒绝。  
越前不安地跟著迹部在办公室的沙发上坐下：“猴子山大王，你要跟那个Jim见面，我在这里没关系吗？”  
“你可是本大爷的合夥人。”  
“什麽？”  
迹部无奈地摇了摇头：“你不会忘了你把澳网奖金投资了本大爷吧，目前你是本大爷公司最大的股东。”  
越前眨了眨眼：“那我们公司是干什麽的？”  
“风险投资，简单来说就是把钱投给那些刚起步的公司成为他们的股东来赚钱。”说起他的事业来，迹部滔滔不绝，甚至比大石还要多话，一个一个又长又拗口的专业名词砸向越前，越前显然懵了，等迹部结束很久，越前才愣愣的：“你还要钱吗，我可以把法网的奖金给你。”迹部大笑起来：“有你这麽慷慨的金主，看来本大爷不用工作了。”  
越前本以为那个Jim很快就能结束会议，然而秘书小姐至少给他们加了三遍咖啡，还不见那人踪影。到第四次的时候越前喊住了她：“你们老板的会议什麽时候才能结束？”  
秘书小姐脸上的笑容僵了僵，转而变成一种同情的神情：“实话告诉你们吧，Jim先生就在办公室里，他不想见你们。”  
高跟鞋踩著地板嗒嗒的响著远去，一时间两人都没有说话。越前低著头不忍心对上迹部的视线。  
“本大爷都已经等了三天了，不在乎再多等一会儿。”越前吃惊地看著迹部，片刻后他开口：“这值得吗？”  
“值得，那个人是投资天才，本大爷一定要把他挖到手。”  
“我不是问这个。”  
“哦。”迹部的表情突然变得温柔：“越前，你有多喜欢网球，我就有多喜欢这份事业。金钱名利，或许有很多人觉得这些东西低俗，可我一直都在追逐这些东西，我喜欢这种风光。为了这，本大爷做什麽都愿意。”眼里的热情点亮了他年轻的脸庞，越前发现自己移不开眼睛。香车豪宅，金钱地位，越前承认脱离了这些的迹部依旧吸引人，可没有这些的迹部便不是一个完整的迹部，正是他优渥的生长环境和他对金钱名利的不加掩饰的野心造就了眼前这个傲慢的，却也无可取代的迹部景吾。  
越前露出一个小小的笑：“我不懂商场，可我有应付记者的经验，我知道怎麽躲人。”他站起来拉住迹部的手：“我们去停车场堵他。”  
“本大爷绝对不要碰这种东西！”迹部对著臭味四溢的垃圾车咬牙切齿，越前翻了个白眼：“那你去搞定看门的胖子。”这里的地下停车场门口有保安守著，他们进不去，越前在公司里转了一圈，发现他们的垃圾车可以通过专用通道进到停车场。他让迹部用钱买通了一个员工，拿了衣服和名卡，打算混下去。  
“只要进到电梯，避开摄像头就好了。”越前说著去推车子，迹部皱著眉勉强地搭了把手。这边的检查很弱，两人很顺利地到了地下车库，电梯一开迹部就跑得远远的，留下越前在原地气急败坏地跺脚：还说做什麽都愿意，一点垃圾就受不了。  
“猴子山大王你给我站住！”越前追上迹部，发现迹部正和一个满脸不悦的老外讲话。  
“Jim先生，真巧在这里碰到您。”  
所以他就是传说中的Jim了？越前好奇地打量著那人，他高出迹部半个头，身材壮得像头熊，胸肌把西装撑得紧紧的，浑身散发著一种蛮横的气势。他的嘴紧抿著，眼看就要发火了，突然他的表情变为惊讶，然后是不敢置信再是喜悦：“你是越前龙马！”  
“呃？”被点名的越前睁著大眼显然在状况外。  
“真的是你，我可是你的粉丝，Madamadadane，是吧。”Jim大笑著过来握住越前的手猛晃，巨大的手劲让越前觉得自己要被他摇散架了。  
“你怎麽会在这儿？”  
“我——”越前刚开口迹部就插进话来：“他是我的朋友，确切的说，他是我的合夥人。Jim先生愿意和越前龙马合作吗？”  
Jim的眼睛一下子亮了：“我们回我的办公室谈。”  
“你要是能说动他去日本工作，本大爷就送你最新款的游戏机。”电梯上迹部趴在越前耳边低声说道。  
“两套，还要一套典藏版的。”  
“成交。”  
“你们再说些什麽？”Jim好奇地看著窃窃私语的两人，越前抬头对他露出一个明媚的刺眼的笑：“我在想Jim先生那麽喜欢网球，以后您在日本工作期间，我们或许可以打几场。”

 

 

(27)  
“真是看不出啊，小鬼。”迹部挑著眉上上下下打量了越前好几遍，一副不可思议的模样。越前露出一个得意的笑，手臂伸向天空打了个响指：“沈浸在本大爷华丽的美技下吧，呐，迹部？”  
“小鬼！”迹部想要扯越前的帽子，伸出手后才发现越前没有戴帽子，於是弓起手指在他额头上轻轻弹了一下。越前捂著脑门瞪迹部：“你就是这样对待你的功臣的？”  
迹部要越前帮忙只是随口一说，他没期待什麽都不懂的越前说服Jim。迹越前的表现却让迹部意外，尽管他早就认识这个傲慢无礼粗鲁的小鬼，也几乎被他甜美的笑容欺骗。那样纯洁无辜的笑容确实是担得起“天使的微笑”这样的美称的。然而，迹部看一眼正数著指头嘀嘀咕咕企图多要几份奖励的越前，突然可怜起Jim来，真是被人卖了还要帮人数钱。  
两人选了一家意大利餐馆吃午餐顺带著庆祝两人第一次合作的成功。  
“你和手冢现在怎麽样？”闲聊中迹部随口问了一句，越前拿叉子的手顿了一下，继而狠狠地戳著一颗无辜的西兰花。  
“吵架了吗？”  
“他还差得远呢。”西兰花被戳烂，越前把它扔到一边，从迹部的盘子里挑起一颗继续折磨。  
迹部起了好奇心，三两下就把话从越前嘴里套出来，听完后迹部把脸闷在盘子里免得自己的笑惹怒越前。冷战？越前也就罢了，他本来就还是个小鬼，没想到的手冢那家夥居然也会作出这样幼稚的事情。  
“猴子山大王你要是敢笑我就把西兰花砸在你脸上。”  
“本大爷早就知道你嫉妒本大爷的美貌。”迹部轻松地闪过直冲他面颊的西兰花，修长的手指卷著额前的一缕银发。  
“猴子山大王你忘记吃药了。”越前眯著眼，克制著自己往他脸上扔刀子的冲动。这个男人的自恋有越来越严重的倾向。  
“你要是对本大爷尊敬点，本大爷就教你怎麽对付手冢。”  
越前怀疑地看了眼迹部，后者朝他勾了勾指头，越前犹豫了一下，还是凑了过去。唇瓣轻碰脸颊，带来湿润的触感。越前跳得远远的：“猴子山大王你干什麽！”  
“就是这个。”  
“哈？”越前捂著脸颊惊恐地瞪著迹部。迹部回之以一个优雅的微笑，不知怎麽的，那个微笑让越前想起了不二。  
南次郎还没回来，越前有些意外地发现手冢正和卡鲁宾玩耍。卡鲁宾倒在沙发上毫无廉耻地坦著肚皮让手冢给它挠痒痒，听到声响抬起小脑袋，见是越前又倒了回去。  
“部长。”越前轻喊了一声，手冢没有反应。“部长？”这一次越前提高了声音，手冢连头也没抬。越前后退几步，小跑著冲刺——  
“砰！”手冢被越前撞到了沙发上，卡鲁宾惨叫著从手冢肚子下钻出来，头也不回地跑远了。  
“部长长长！”趁著手冢没回过神来，越前坐到他背上，扑在他耳边冲著他大吼。  
“我听得到。”手冢终於开口：“越前你下去。”  
“不要！”越前夹紧了腿，整个人趴在手冢背上，两手搂著他的脖子，在他脸上极快地亲了一下。  
手冢的身体变得僵硬，异常低沈：“越前，你在干什麽。”  
“请你原谅啊。”越前瘪瘪嘴从手冢身上起来，心里忙著骂迹部，他的馊主意显然没什麽好结果，手冢听起来更生气了。  
手冢坐了起来整理著弄皱的衣服，越前小心翼翼地坐到他身边：“部长，你还在生气吗？”  
“你知道自己做错了什麽吗？”  
“我不该回来这麽晚，不该跟你赌气，部长我再也不会这麽做了。”一旦跨过心里的障碍，承认错误就变得容易多了。  
“写下来。”  
“啊？”  
“保证书，把你承诺的事情写下来。”  
越前的嘴张得大大的，什麽声音也发不出来。而手冢早已经把纸笔在他面前放好。  
“部长这真的有必要吗？”  
手冢的眼镜闪过一丝寒光，双手环胸，一副部长的姿势居高临下地看著越前。  
“好，我写！”越前气呼呼地抓过笔：“你要我写什麽。”  
“第一条，保证以后十点锺之前回到家。”手冢无视越前的怒火，平静地说道：“第二条，无论遇到什麽事情都不会离家出走。第三条，随时把手机带在身上，确保我和你父亲能够及时联系你。”  
越前写得飞快，字迹张牙舞爪，写完了他把原子笔往桌上一拍，转过身不理会手冢。  
“签上名字。”手冢指指右下角的空白处，越前狠狠瞪了他一眼，用力地签上自己的名字，尖锐的笔尖划破纸面。手冢拿起那张纸看了一遍，才把它叠得整整齐齐的在口袋里收好。  
“没事我就上楼了。”  
“越前。”手冢在他身后喊住他。  
“干嘛！唔——”越前被拉得转了个身，下一秒他被人吻住了。薄而冰冷的嘴唇贴著他的嘴唇，滚烫的舌头滑进他的口腔里，捕捉住他的舌头吮吸舔弄，好像要吸尽他身体里的空气。越前想要挣扎，但手冢的大手牢牢托住他的后脑勺，不让他移动。就在越前以为自己就要窒息而死的时候，手冢终於放开了他，手臂搂著越前的腰支撑著他虚软的身体。  
“越前，这才是表示道歉的吻。”他弯下腰，鼻尖轻轻蹭著越前的脸蛋。  
“你还差得远呢。”越前的声音有些嘶哑，眼神晦涩难明。  
“呐，部长，我明天要参加猴子山大王的庆功宴，十点之前可能回不了家。”越前趴在料理台上看著手冢做菜。  
“你可以去，只要你提前告诉我。回不了家的话记得打电话。”  
“你不一起去？”  
“我明天要去市立图书馆查一份资料。”  
“哦。”越前有些疑惑地眨了眨眼，不知怎麽的，他觉得手冢好像也在躲避迹部。

 

 

(28)  
火焰一般耀眼的红色，凶猛霸气的车身造型，法拉利恩佐。  
越前贪婪地摸著车身，脸上露出男人见到梦中女神那种痴迷爱慕的神情。  
“小鬼，把口水擦擦。”迹部嫌弃地递过一张纸巾，越前难得没跟他吵架：“猴子山大王，你这辆车哪来的。”  
“原本是本大爷父亲的收藏，他送给本大爷作为本大爷公司正式成立的礼物。”喂喂，整个公司加起来也没这辆车贵吧。越前满脸黑线，继续趴在车身上磨蹭。

“越前你这样子不知道的还以为你要跟这辆车上床呢。”忍足看不下去开口吐槽。  
“我愿意啊。”  
“……快上车。”太丢脸了……不忍再看，迹部拎著他的衣领把他拉离车子。迹部一把车打开，就立刻蹿到副驾驶座上。忍足摇了摇头，和kevin坐到后座去。这次的庆功宴是在Kevin的海边别墅进行，越前摸著手感极佳的手工真皮座椅，无端端起了怨念：一个豪华跑车随便开著玩，一个有超大面积的海边别墅，而他还在为买个新款的游戏机绞尽脑汁从臭老头身上骗零花钱，人和人的差距，还真是……

“沈浸在本大爷的华丽车技下吧。”迹部一个响指，车子缓缓驶动。开出市区后，迹部开始加速，他猛踩油门，发动机的声音在脑后盘旋，整个车身像火箭一般冲射出去。迎面的大风在吹得越前睁不开眼睛，然而极致的速度却让他兴奋不已。  
“猴子山大王，让我开吧！”越前对著迹部大叫。  
“不行。”迹部一口回绝。越前委屈地瘪瘪嘴缩回自己的座位。难得看他在网球之外的事情上兴奋成这样，一下子又变得安静，耷拉著肩膀可怜兮兮的，眼睛还滴溜溜乱转，迹部无奈地叹口气，轻踩刹车，把车缓缓停在路边：“会开？”  
“当然，臭老头教过我。”  
“不能超过八十码。”  
“跑车开到八十码以下还有什麽意思。”  
“答应就让你开。”  
越前瞪著迹部，后者不为所动。  
“知道了，不超过八十码。”越前嘟著嘴，就算是以蜗牛速度的爬也是法拉利！他绝不要错过开这样的车的机会。  
“喂喂，小景，你在开玩笑的吧，真要把命交给这个小鬼？”忍足在一旁泼冷水。“我倒不介意。”kevin两条手臂枕在后脑勺后，悠闲地靠著座椅：“龙马车技还不错。”

越前的车技确实不错，虽然不像迹部那样娴熟，但也动作流利，一点也不紧张。加之这条路通往私人海滩，来往的人本来就少，路况不错，开了一会儿迹部也放下心来：“小鬼，没想到你还真有一手，拿到驾照了吗？”  
“我才十三岁怎麽可能拿到驾照。”  
“……停车！”

一行人狼狈地站在马路边，胖乎乎的交警正和迹部交涉。他们运气不好，刚停车还没来得及换回来就遇上巡逻的交警，发现开车的人居然是个小孩子后，一个一个全吼下了车。  
“为什麽猴子山大王没成年却有驾照。”越前说完又立刻自己回答道：“万恶的有钱人。”  
“至少小景看著像成年人不会被抓，你这样子还真敢开。”忍足没好气地白他一眼，天气很热，三人都已经出了不少汗。kevin拧开一瓶水递给忍足，后者自然地接过喝了一口递还给Kevin。越前挑了一下眉，决定什麽都不说。  
“不知道会受怎样的处罚。”Kevin担忧地看著正向他们走来的迹部，他手上正拿著一张纸。

“车子要被拖走，在三天内交罚款。”迹部把纸卷成筒状敲了一下越前的脑袋：“还有你，参加三周的社区劳动。”  
“社区劳动？不行，部长会杀了我的！”一想到这件事被手冢知道后他的发应，越前就有点发怯。  
“顶多就罚你绕著洛杉矶跑一百圈。”迹部毫不在意。  
“或者不许喝芬达一个月？”忍足兴致勃勃地提供备选方案。  
“还可能是不许碰游戏机两个星期？”Kevin添油加醋。

越前心如死灰，连反击的力气都没有了：“我都签了不平等条约，这次要签卖身契了吧。”  
“不平等条约？”迹部疑惑地挑眉，越前幽怨地看他一眼，背过身去。迹部又好气又好笑，拿起纸筒敲木鱼一样敲著越前的后脑勺：“骗你的，本大爷出手怎麽可能有搞不定的事情。”越前猛地转过来：“那我不用参加社区劳动了？”迹部露出一个得意的笑：“当然，感谢本大爷的慷慨吧。”

“小景可是有圣诞老人的美誉哦，只要是朋友的愿望都会满足。”忍足一手搭在kevin肩上，似笑非笑地看著迹部。越前惊奇地发现迹部居然微微红了脸。  
“闭嘴，忍足！那是本大爷可怜你们。”  
“啧啧，选拔赛合宿慈郎生病的时候是谁照顾了他一夜？”  
“本大爷只是恰好有空罢了。”迹部狠狠瞪一眼忍足，后者一口白牙闪亮得晃眼。

“切。”越前瞥一眼迹部，摸出一罐芬达打开。  
“越前好像很有意见？”  
“没有。”  
“哦，我知道了，龙马是在吃醋吧。”Kevin突然说道。  
迹部睁大了眼：“吃醋？”  
“没有！”  
“Kevin你快说清楚。”忍足一脸八卦地催促道。  
“龙马有一次犯了胃病向迹部求助，结果迹部都没有理会，最后还是他那个部长把他送到医院的。”Kevin看一眼越前，露出一个促狭的笑：“也就是那一次部长大人跟龙马表白的。”  
“很好，Kevin，我再也不会告诉你任何事情。”越前愤愤地磨著牙，正要走开，肩膀被人按住。他回头，看见迹部阴沈的脸：“越前，这是什麽时候的事情。”

 

 

(29)

 

“越前，这是什么时候的事情。”  
“忘了。”越前满不在乎地耸耸肩想要摆脱迹部的桎梏，岂料迹部的手牢牢地抓着他的肩膀，挣脱不开，越前有点恼了：“猴子山大王！”  
“什么时候，告诉本大爷。”  
“过年的时候，满意了吧。”  
“我们见面前还是后。”  
“见面后。”  
“一点左右？”  
“大概吧。”越前不耐烦了。  
“小景，有什么问题吗？”迹部的表现得太奇怪，在一边的忍足也看不下去了。听到忍足的话，迹部像突然回过神一样松开越前的肩膀：“我们不去Kevin的别墅了，小鬼，你打电话让手冢叫两辆出租车来接，晚上我们去酒吧玩个痛快。”  
“部长在图书馆，”越前皱起眉：“而且他不喜欢酒吧。”  
“哦，是吗？”迹部露出一个冷笑：“本大爷相信他会喜欢的。”尾音上扬，带出越前最讨厌的那种滑腻傲慢的语气，那让他想起关东大赛上那个可恶的迹部景吾。  
下午三点，酒吧还不是热闹的时候，只有几个大学生喝着大札的啤酒看昨晚的篮球比赛。门口的侍者要查身份证，迹部不耐烦地往他手里塞了一大笔花花绿绿的美钞，几个未成年人就这样大摇大摆地走了进去。  
迹部率先在最中间的位置坐下，越前用鼻子哼了一声，典型的迹部行为，永远都要成为众人视野的中心。他靠着手冢在迹部对面坐下，忍足则坐在迹部的左边，Kevin早就溜了，手冢和迹部之间的气氛太怪，在出租车上两人没有说话，甚至没有看对方一眼，可他们之间好像在放射着幽蓝的闪电，可以听到空气劈里啪啦的声音。  
被夹在中间的越前看看手冢又看看迹部，拉低帽子当个鸵鸟。有人说越前龙马不懂逃避，那是因为那人没见过迹部和手冢现在的气氛。如果他不是恰好和某人生活在同一屋檐下，早就逃之夭夭了。他敬佩地看一眼忍足，后者正拿着酒水单认真地研究着，这人是真的生性淡定，还是根本就少根筋呢。  
迹部打了个响指换来侍者：“两瓶威士忌。”看了眼越前：“还有一杯温牛奶。”  
“猴子山大王！”越前愤愤地瞪着迹部，手冢握住他的手包在手心里不让他乱动。越前不自在地挣脱，把手放回自己兜里，手冢看了他一眼，什么都没说。  
两瓶威士忌被端了上来，迹部倒了一杯推到手冢面前，又给自己到了一杯，象征性地举了下杯子然后一口喝下，出乎越前意料的是，手冢居然也端起来眼睛眨都不眨得一口闷下。  
然后是第二杯，再是第三杯，眼看着小半瓶酒下去了，越前按住迹部的手阻止他再倒。  
“猴子山大王你疯了吗？”  
“小鬼，你知道有时候只有喝醉了才能想起做过的亏心事。”他是对着越前说的，可他的眼睛却直勾勾地盯着手冢。  
“龙马，帮我出去买个三明治。”手冢从皮夹里抽出一张纸币递给越前，越前犹豫了一下接过：“我马上回来。”  
“侑士，你和那个小鬼一起去。”迹部命令道。  
“是不是也要给你买个三明治？”忍足似笑非笑，眼看迹部皱起眉就要恼了，他朝越前点了点头：“我们走吧。”  
看着两人走出酒吧，迹部朝着手冢露出一个嘲讽的笑：“三明治？这么愚蠢的借口，本大爷开始怀疑那个在小鬼手机上动手脚的人不是你了。”  
“我不想在他面前谈论这个。”  
迹部挑起一边的眉毛：“不想破坏你在他心目中那个完美部长形象？”  
“我不完美。”手冢镇静地看着迹部：“我只是喜欢他而已。”  
迹部眯起眼：“所以你删掉了本大爷的回信。”  
“是的。”手冢的眼睛里飞快地闪过一丝愧疚，然而迹部注意到了，怒火熄了一半：“不愧是本大爷认定的对手，永远出乎本大爷的意料。这样不折手段的你，比那个完美的手冢有意思多了。”  
“迹部，这件事，我不会告诉他。”冰冷的面具剥落，剩下的是要无论如何也要守护自己恋情的决心。  
“随便你，但不要以为这样无聊的小计谋就能阻止本大爷。”  
“我知道，对你我永远不会大意。”  
两人的酒杯轻轻碰触，琥珀色的液体在杯中荡漾。他们是对手，不论是网球，学业，还是恋情，见过彼此最黑暗狼狈的一面，却依旧不失尊重和敬佩。在对方面前，他们的神经永远是紧绷着的，时刻堤防着攻击来临的那一刻。  
对手之间有时候比情人还要互相了解，特别是那个情人是某个不懂事粗神经的小鬼。加上一个任何时候都很精明，遇到感情问题却犯糊涂的队友，情况真是不能再糟糕了。  
“你就这样出来，不担心他们两个会发生点什么？”忍足低头看着越前，后者正在撕扯一只鸡腿。两人当然没笨到去买三明治，一出来就直奔肯德基，捧了一大堆所谓的垃圾食品找了个风景秀丽的公园坐下。  
越前狠狠咽下一大口鸡肉才抬起头回答道：“我相信他们。”他的嘴边油腻腻的，忍足好笑地拿衣袖揩去：“你和Kevin一样，老是吃得乱七八糟的。”  
越前一愣，正要说话，忍足先开口：“如果不是知道你不是迹部那盘菜，我差点以为他们两个是情敌，要决斗了。”  
“猴子山大王什么菜？”忍足忍俊不禁的表情勾起了越前的好奇心：“他喜欢谁？”  
“真田。”  
“真田弦一郎？我们认识的那个?”  
“真田弦一郎，和你打过比赛的那个。”  
越前瞪着眼下巴掉到了地上，半天才发出一个虚弱的“哦。”  
“你知道手冢以前也有过交往对象吗？”忍足八卦气场全开，被“猴子山大王喜欢过真田弦一郎”这个爆炸性新闻冲击到的越前也跟着忍足八卦起来。  
“我知道部长和三个人交往过，但我不知道是哪三个人。”  
“我倒是知道两个。”忍足摸着下巴。  
“不二前辈吗？”  
忍足诧异地看了眼越前：“原来你知道。”  
越前耸了耸肩：“他们太明显了吧。还有一个是谁？”  
“立海大的幸村精市。”  
本以为什么消息都震惊不到他的越前一下子跳了起来：“他不是和真田是一对的吗！”  
“听说真田另有喜欢的人。”  
半晌，越前才拿起鸡腿啃了一口，恋爱的事情果然太麻烦，他还是少去管为好。那边的忍足两只手交叉叠在后脑勺后抬头看着天空，发出一声叹息：“青春啊。”  
“那你有喜欢的人吗？”越前装做不经意地问道。  
“世界上可爱的女孩子那么多，怎么能这么快吊死在一棵树上呢。”  
“切，你还差得远呢。”越前有些同情Kevin了，老被人笑感情迟钝，身边这位也不怎么样嘛。

 

 

(30)

越前和忍足在外面溜达了大半天才不情不愿地回去。以前两人处得少，越前对忍足的印象停留在猴子山大王身边的长得很像部长性格和不二前辈一样恶劣说话怪怪的双打很好的眼镜男。  
但就“猴子山大王有没有审美障碍”、“真田是不是忠犬”以及“手冢国光本性其实是抖M吧，不然怎麽会喜欢两个抖S”等一系列重大问题进行深入探讨后，他和忍足在某种程度上开始视对方为知己。果然伟大的友谊始於臭味相投～  
而且，忍足对Kevin的感情浑然不觉这点让越前感觉很好玩，就好像抓到了对方的一条小辫子，偷偷躲在一边欢乐，对方还一无所知。  
回去的时候，酒吧的人已经很多，劲爆的音乐几乎要把人的耳朵震聋掉，昏暗的灯光下，年轻的肉体紧贴著，暧昧地舞动。越前在角落里找到迹部和手冢，两人的小桌子上已经有三四个空瓶子，手冢的身边有个身材火辣的金发美女正对著他说些什麽，越前走过去的时候，只听到那女孩用英语说了句：“等你，宝贝儿。”  
“被搭讪了吗，部长。”越前在手冢的身边坐下。  
“怎麽那麽晚回来。”  
越前仰著脸，直勾勾地看著手冢：“你还没回答我，部长。”  
“没，只是交个朋友。”令越前以外的是，手冢的嘴唇微微勾起，隐约带著笑意。  
他这是公然被绿的节奏吗……  
“今天的第三个。”迹部颇有分幸灾乐祸的意味。  
“哦？那猴子山大王，没有人搭讪你吗？”越前挑著眉。  
“本大爷不屑於这些平民。”  
“也就是没有了。”越前用力地点了下头：“那麽，三比零，青学手冢胜。”  
“等等，这什麽时候有了比赛。”忍足打断了越前的话。  
“当然有，喜欢部长的人比喜欢猴子山大王的人多，不就代表部长赢了吗？”越前露出一个得意的笑：“部长的魅力比你大，猴子山大王。”  
“你的意思是，谁吸引的女孩多谁就是胜者吗？”忍足摸著下巴露出思考的表情。越前愣了一下，他只是看不惯迹部的表情随口一说，只是他忘了，一旦以学校的名义开战，冰帝和青学可是不死不休的。看著那两人挑衅的眼神，越前好胜心上来了：“你们两个人一起上也没有关系，部长还是会赢的。”  
“越前，今晚还很长呢，太早下结论可会哭的。”忍足的笑容优雅而残忍。  
迹部则冷哼一声：“只是几只母猫而已，本大爷要多少有多少。”  
手冢：……  
越前眯起眼：“如果部长赢了，猴子山大王还有侑士你都要剃光头发。”  
“如果你和手冢输了，手冢就要穿裙子。”  
“还要剃光腿毛，穿上丝袜。”  
脑海里浮现出人高马大的手冢穿著超短裙，粗壮的大腿套著黑色丝袜的模样，三人齐齐地打了个冷颤，脖子僵硬著，不敢去看手冢的脸色。  
忍足咳嗽了一声：“那麽就以要到的女生的电话数为准，一个小时的时间，没问题吧。”  
“一言为定！”越前最后说道，盖棺定论。  
手冢无语地看著越前就这样无视他的存在把他给卖了。迹部和忍足起身，摩拳擦掌，手冢趴在越前的耳边低声威胁道：“如果我输了，你就得穿裙子，还有胸衣。”  
“部长！”越前差点跳起来，手冢轻咬著他的耳廓：“别担心，我会给你买，黑色的，蕾丝的。”  
越前愣在座位上，傻乎乎地看著手冢扬长而去。许久，他揉了揉眼睛：部长，刚才是在笑？  
总字数为:1215  
作家的话  
外站上看到一个萌梗，可惜用手机看的，没保存真可惜。这是个小白越前的故事……  
大概就是手冢过生日，青学凑钱给他买很贵的礼物，越前没钱，正发愁，菜菜子看的电视里有个片段，酷霸拽总裁对女孩说五千美元买你一晚上。然后，越前就！(◎_◎;)一晚上有五千块？？？？  
於是，第二天，他在冰帝门口堵住了迹部，很大爷的：“喂，迹部，buy me！”  
迹部：(? ?;)  
越前：一晚上五千块，你要干什麽都可以。  
……………  
比较萌的是忍足，迹部还没反应过来，他表示，虽然我也不知道什麽情况，但我出双倍。  
还好迹部反应过来了，扔了三倍的价钱，拎著越前走了。  
第二天，大家把钱凑够，桃城抱怨自己是从老妈钱包里偷拿的，大石表示他攒了很久的零花钱都没有了。越前45度仰望天空：“我跟迹部睡了……”  
青学：(._.)

 

 

(31)  
越前坐在原位置上吃著桌上的一些小零食，他有自知之明，在日本的时候会有情窦初开的小女生喜欢他，网球上他也有很多女性粉丝，但在这种地方以寻求一夜放纵为目的的地方，根本不会有女生看上他，原因无二，他太矮了。他也不气馁，青春期还没到就稀里糊涂被手冢给弯了，他对女性真没那麽感兴趣，索性悠闲地吃著东西看他们三人的表演。  
迹部正靠著吧台侃侃而谈，周围围满了芭比娃娃般的金发女郎，一律的皮肤白皙身材高挑。越前托著腮，原来猴子山大王喜欢的女人是这类型的。他回忆了一下真田的样子，猿背蜂腰，硬邦邦的和这些女生一点也没相似处。他对男生的品味比对女生差多了，越前下了个结论，不知怎麽的，他对於迹部喜欢过真田这个事实不是很开心，真田弦一郎配不上猴子山大王。  
忍足的身边毫无意外的一溜儿丰乳肥臀，那个家夥也不嫌腻味。视线移向远处，手冢坐在正对著酒柜的吧台边，他只是这样坐著，冷冷清清，周围的喧嚣都与他无关。  
他不比赛了吗？  
越前看了一会儿便明白了，手冢本身相貌极佳，身上的冰冷孤寂之感在这喧闹浮躁的地方显得格格不入，却异常吸引人去一探究竟，短短几分锺，已经有几个女的上去搭讪了，干脆的拒绝更引得其他人跃跃欲试。  
看来这场比赛胜负难定。  
一小时后，迹部拿了一叠写了号码的纸巾扔在桌子上：“十一个。”  
“我是九个。”数量不及迹部，忍足却没什麽伤心的表示，越前知道这是为什麽，他看著忍足朝著门边的红发女子抛了个飞吻，那女子回了个暧昧的笑。忍足是他们之中真正从这场比赛获利的人。  
“部长，你呢。”越前抬起头期待地看著手冢。  
“十三个。”  
“哈，猴子山大王你还差得远呢。”越前得意地看著迹部：“你输了。”  
“怎麽现在的女生都喜欢冰山。”忍足不满地咕哝了几句，把他和迹部的纸巾拨到一起：“越前，你忘了我们是团体赛，我和迹部加起来的比手冢多多了。”  
“部长之前还有三个。”  
“那是在我们打赌之前——”  
迹部挥手打断忍足的话：“那也还差五票。”越前贼兮兮地笑著拿出五张名片：“猴子山大王，你还差得远呢。”  
“嗯？”迹部优雅地挑起一边的眉毛：“如果本大爷没弄错的话，这里面有三张是男的。”  
“那又怎麽样。”迹部脸上的笑让越前有些莫名不安。  
“我们赌的是吸引女孩子的数目，so won by hyotei！”他抬高手臂打了个响指：“沈浸在本大爷华丽的技巧下吧。”  
“切。”越前抓著手冢的手：“部长就是比你好。”  
“随你怎麽说。”迹部瞥了眼两人交握的手：“本大爷会让人把衣服送过来，手冢的话，应该穿A杯就够了吧。”  
忍足哈哈大笑，越前捂著嘴憋得很辛苦。手冢冷冷地看著越前笑得花枝乱颤：“我不穿。”  
“手冢，愿赌服输。”  
手冢按著越前的肩膀：“既然是越前跟你们打的赌，越前穿。”  
“部长！”越前猛地抬起头，不可思议地瞪著手冢，不敢相信他就这样把他出卖了。  
迹部露出一副深思的表情：“也行，不过小鬼的话，还要穿著裙子去街上走一圈。”  
“不要，部长去。”  
“越前！”  
“不要不要不要不要！”  
“哟，内乱了。”忍足幸灾乐祸火上浇油。越前求助地看向手冢，后者视而不见，被抛弃的委屈感浮上心头，他愤愤地瞪著迹部：“我不要。”  
“不要也行。”迹部如一只道行高深的狐狸步步算计：“我们换个条件。”  
“什麽条件？”越前警惕地看著冰帝的两人。忍足耸了耸肩：“我无所谓。”  
“从今天开始你不准再喊本大爷猴子山大王。”  
“可以。”越前回答得很干脆：“以后叫你秃子。”  
“别急嘛，本大爷还没说完。”迹部双手环胸居高临下地看著越前：“从现在开始你要称本大爷为迹部大人！”  
“什麽，我不要！”  
“那就穿裙子。”  
“不要……”越前缩了缩脖子咬牙切齿的：“好，混蛋秃头的迹部大人！”  
“真乖。”迹部像摸小狗一样摸了摸越前的脑袋：“下次把形容词去掉，你日语不好，别为难了。”  
“迹部景吾，我恨你！”  
“小鬼，我爱你。”  
“切。”越前愤愤不平地转过头，没有看到手冢望向迹部时的同情的眼神，也没有注意到迹部拿起酒杯掩饰唇角苦涩的微笑。  
爱的人就在眼前，却连真正的表白都做不到。真挚的爱意被当成玩笑不屑一顾，最痛的，莫过如此吧。

 

 

(32)  
和迹部忍足告别后，越前和手冢决定走著回家。路有点远，但洛杉矶的夜色很美，五彩的霓虹灯光取代了原来的繁星满天，倒也绚烂迷人。白日的燥热早已散去，夜风吹得皮肤冰冰凉。越前把薄薄的外套裹紧了点，注意到手冢只穿了件短袖，又把外套脱了下来：“部长，给你。”  
手冢意外地看了他一眼：“为什麽给我？”  
“你看起来很冷。”  
“你穿就好，我不冷。”手冢接过衣服重新披在越前身上。  
手冢的心情不好，越前能够感觉到，虽然不知道为什麽，他犹豫了下：“部长，我和猴子山大王打赌让你不开心了吗？”

“没有。”  
“那你为什麽不开心。”见手冢有继续无视自己的趋势，越前索性赖在原地不走了，非要问出个所以然来。手冢不高兴的时候就会不理他，在网球部的时候这样，选拔赛的时候这样，他们交往后还是这样。越前很讨厌手冢不理他，因为他总是要花很大心思去猜测手冢为什麽不高兴，小心翼翼地去讨好他，他讨厌一切麻烦的事情，但手冢总把事情弄得很麻烦。

见越前不走，手冢也停下了脚步靠著行道树，等越前自己追上来。两人僵持了一会儿，越前先投降了。他走到手冢面前苦恼地看著他：“部长，我做错了什麽。”  
手冢无奈地叹了口气：“你没做错什麽，只是，你真的喜欢我吗？”  
“什麽？”越前瞪大了眼睛。  
“你不在乎我和其他女生说话吗？”  
“为什麽在乎？”越前露出困惑不解的表情：“你又不喜欢她们——噢，”越前低声惊呼著，随即露出一个坏笑：“部长你是觉得我没有吃醋吧。”  
“不是。”手冢干脆地否认。  
“你还差得远呢。”越前捂著嘴哧哧地笑：“没想到部长你还真的是抖M。”

“越前！”  
“部长，”越前叫了一声，声音甜得腻人，他把脸闷在手冢的怀里：“我知道你不喜欢她们，你只喜欢我，我不会限制你跟谁交往的。”  
“但我不喜欢你跟迹部太亲近。”手冢的手臂在他腰间占有性地收紧：“越前，成为我的好吗？”

越前不是笨蛋，他知道手冢这句话里的意思。和手冢交往后他也有意识地去接触男男之间的知识，他知道这一天总会到来，但他真的还没准备好。他被手冢拉著走进一家药店，手冢很自然地走到柜子前选择避孕套和润滑油。他始终低著头看著自己的鞋子，脸烧著了一般发烫，又羞又窘，恨不得找条地缝钻进去。

“葡萄味的可以吗？”手冢轻声问道。  
越前愣了愣，看著手冢拿在手里的东西反应不过来：这玩意儿还有葡萄味的？“随便，你选就可以。”他喃喃道，想了想又摇了摇头：“还是选别的味道吧。”他不想以后喝芬达的时候有心理障碍。

付款的时候，越前想要溜走，手冢却牢牢地抓著他的手，他只好压低帽子躲在手冢身后。一直到走出药店，越前才长长松了口气，紧绷的后背放松下来。看著他这模样，手冢希罕地笑了：“你真的是一点经验也没有。”  
“很抱歉我没有你经验丰富。”越前没好气地翻了个白眼，被手冢一把抱住：“我没有取笑你的意思，我只是很高兴。”

回到家的时候越前坚持两个人分开洗澡，他磨磨蹭蹭地抹著沐浴露，脑子里一直想象著等会儿会发生的事情。他在书上看到过，手冢的那个会进入到他的身体里……  
脑袋突然一片空白，记忆不受控制地回到那个漆黑的夜晚，那个沈闷的车厢，令人恶心的腥臭味，嘴里被塞满不能呼吸无法逃脱的无力感……  
水温很热，但他的身体一片冰冷。

“越前。”手冢在门外喊他，他回过神来，用力拍打了两下脸：“不要怕，部长不会伤害你的。”他低声对自己鼓励道。

等他出来的时候手冢已经在坐在床边等他了，看到手冢穿著睡衣越前暗自松了口气，要是真的看到浑身赤裸的手冢，他可能拔腿就跑了。

大概是越前脸上的表情太过悲愤，手冢皱起眉：“越前，今天先算了吧。”  
“你还差得远呢。”越前深吸了口气，猛地扑向手冢，手冢猝不及防被他压倒在床上。  
“你在干什麽。”  
“干你。”越前骑在他身上豪气冲天，对上手冢戏谑的眼神却一下子泄了气：“部长……”

“小笨蛋。”手冢翻身把他压在身下，轻易地用牙齿撬开他的嘴唇，捕捉住他的舌尖吮吸著。越前被吸得头晕眼昏，不甘心地把舌头伸进手冢的嘴里学著手冢的样子去吻他，没想到牙齿磕到了手冢的嘴唇。他想要退开，手冢猛地单手扣住他双手手腕拉过他的头顶。

他不知道他的生涩笨拙让手冢多兴奋，他也不知道手冢这种强势的人对初夜有著怎样变态的执念。他只是害怕，今晚的手冢暴力得让他陌生。

他只觉得自己要被他整个拆吞入腹了，心里无可抑制地升起恐惧感。手被桎梏，腿被压著，手冢的东西顶著他的腹部，让他有著无处可逃的错觉，而当他手冢的右手移到他的屁股的时候，那些不愿意回想的记忆全都涌了上来，他拼命推开手冢冲到卫生间呕吐起来。

 

(33)  
越前趴在马桶上，呕吐过后身体被抽去了所有的力气，眼泪模糊了视线，眼前雾茫茫的，看不清东西。强壮的手臂环上他的腰，他的身体在一瞬间变得僵硬，好一会儿才意识到身后的人是谁，终於放松下来，靠在手冢的胸口。  
“越前……”手冢把脸埋在他的脖子上，火热的气息喷吐在敏感的肌肤上，越前怕痒地瑟缩了一下。  
“越前，你知道我有多喜欢你吗？”  
心里“咯！”一下，手冢的语气让他莫名心慌。他想要回过头，手冢却把他抱得更紧，右手横过他的胸口紧箍著他的身体，让他没有办法动作。  
“部长……”  
“很喜欢，喜欢到要是没有你，我会疯掉。”他苦笑一声：“一开始的时候路，我想，你没那麽喜欢我没有关系，我来爱你就好。只要待在你身边我就满足了。”手冢的话语里赤裸裸的痛苦让越前震惊，这个男人，真的有这麽喜欢他吗。可是，为什麽，为什麽会喜欢他？  
“只是当你开始回应我的时候，我发现我无法满足，我贪婪地想要更多，想要你的全部。”他的手狠狠按在越前的胸口心脏跳动的位置，越前吃痛得倒吸一口气。“很痛吧？我曾想把你的心挖出来，你是不是就会完完全全属於我。可我舍不得，舍不得你痛，舍不得你难过。”温暖的怀抱缓缓离开，夜晚冰冷的空气让越前颤抖了一下。  
“可我没想过你愿不愿意接受我，被逼著和我在一起，你有多恶心多痛苦。”他的声音变得虚渺，像是，他就要消失了……  
不是这样的！脑袋里有个声音在尖叫，告诉他你喜欢他，不然你就要失去他了！可当他真正转过身来面对手冢的时候，他说不出话来。  
一个人真的可以这样毫无保留地爱著另一个人吗？他喜欢手冢，可他能回应手冢那样强烈的感情吗？他甚至无法克服心理的恐惧，会害怕手冢伤害到他，这样的不信任几乎等於背叛，连他自己都没有办法原谅这样犹豫怯懦的自己，还有资格要求手冢继续留在他身边吗？  
他不怀疑手冢对他的感情，他怀疑的是他自己，或许真如手冢所说的那样，他没那麽喜欢手冢，不然一句简单的“我爱你”怎麽就说不出口呢。  
他的沈默让手冢眼里最后的光芒彻底黯淡下来，他的手彻底松开，缓缓站了起来：“越前，我放你走。”  
“我们分手吧。”  
越前坐在楼梯口，光著的脚踩在冰凉的地板上很冷，可他不想穿鞋子，不想让自己暖和起来。一切能让自己高兴的事情他都不允许自己去想象，他不配得到幸福。  
手冢正在打电话叫出租，他的行李箱孤零零地站在客厅中央。越前想要大叫想要砸东西，想要把那个该死的箱子烧掉。可他做的只是蜷缩成一团，好像这样，就能当做什麽都不曾发生。  
手冢挂断了电话，看著越前的样子他叹了口气：“越前，你这模样我怎麽走得了。”  
那就不要走，话就在嘴边，却怎麽也说不出口，他把头埋进膝盖里，拿后脑勺对著手冢。他感觉到手冢走近他，蹲下来，然后握住他的脚。手冢暖和的手贴著他的皮肤，他才发现自己有多冷。他抬起头，看著手冢。  
“不穿鞋子会冻著。”温柔的语气让越前鼻子一酸。手冢低下头搓著他的脚，一直把它搓暖和了，拿起被扔在一边的袜子给他穿上，然后是另一只。他的动作那麽轻柔，好像捧在手心里的，是世界上最珍贵易碎的宝物。  
“部长，你别对我那麽好。”越前哑著嗓子，心里一阵阵得发疼。手冢摸著他乱糟糟的头发，眼神似水：“没有办法不对你好。”  
门外的喇叭声打破夜晚的宁静，越前觉得浑身的血液都被冻住了。手冢起身，在他的额头上印下一个吻：“以后我不在你身边，不要乱吃东西。”  
不要，我不会照顾自己，我甚至不会做饭，你忍心让我吃那些不健康的垃圾食品吗？  
“不要熬夜打游戏。”  
可没人提醒我，我会忘记时间。  
“不要和Kevin他们玩得太晚，外面很危险。”  
外面很危险，你不在我身边，谁来保护我。  
“越前，我不在你身边，不要大意。”  
“不要！”越前发出凄厉的尖叫声，眼泪大颗大颗地滚落：“我不要你走，你别走。”仅因为他的离开，就感觉这辈子都不能再快乐了，这大概就是爱了吧。他为什麽还会迟疑呢。  
“部长，我爱你。”  
行李箱落到地上发出一声闷响，轻轻拥著自己的怀抱温暖舒适，这一次他毫不犹豫地紧紧回抱住，他是傻瓜，才会让这个深爱著自己的人离开。

 

 

(34)  
我爱你三个字很简单，谁都可以轻易说出口，但谁来说造成的效果却不一样。越前说这句话对手冢的影响是显而易见的，再深的伤害也能被原谅。爱到这种程度，已经是危险的了，手冢知道是他给了越前伤害自己的能力，可他已经没有办法停止。  
提出分手是一场豪赌，以越前的不忍为赌注，赌的是他这一辈子的幸福。他赌赢了。他知道越前依旧没有真正地爱上他，不然以越前的性子他不会犹豫。越前留恋的只是被爱著的感觉，可是没有关系，他还有一辈子的时间。  
他知道一味的紧抓只会把越前逼得远远的，一味的宠爱则会让越前熟视无睹。他什麽都可以给越前，就算让他把心肺全掏出来给他炒盆菜他也愿意。但是他要回报，他要越前回应他的感情。所以，他原谅越前，却还是轻轻推开了他。  
“越前，我要赶不上飞机了。”  
“你还是要走！”越前猛地抬起头，大大的眼睛里满是不可置信。手冢低头，看著他爱极了的金色双眸里倒映出他的身影，也只他一人。  
“嗯，我想既然已经请了假，就顺便回日本看看父母。”也带著解决一下某些小麻烦。  
越前愣了一下：“那你原谅我了吗？”  
“除非你告诉我，为什麽会这麽抗拒我的亲近。”  
“我——”越前眼神飘忽不敢直视手冢。  
“我要走了。”  
“部长！”越前急急地抓住手冢的手：“我不是讨厌你，我只是怕。”  
“怕？”没预料到会从越前嘴里听到这个词，手冢愣了一下，认真地看著越前：“怕什麽，告诉我。”也许是他的语气太过严厉，越前明显瑟缩了一下，刚憋回去的眼泪差点又掉下来，他使劲眨了眨眼，终究把那眼泪逼了回去。  
“在英国的时候，那个人就是这样抓著我。”越前的声音细若蚊鸣，牙齿把那嫣红的嘴唇咬得泛白：“那种感觉很恶心。”  
“你知道我不会伤害你。”  
“可你那时候很凶。”  
手冢沈默了一会儿，他只是看到越前因为这件事被禁赛，却没想到这件事居然对越前在心理上造成了这样的影响。他也气越前一个人扛著，虽然知道以越前的性子，不会轻易跟人求助，可他们这样亲密的关系他居然一个字都不提。他盯著越前毛茸茸的脑袋，思忖著该拿个网球拍狠狠敲上一敲才能解恨。  
终是不舍，弯腰将他整个儿抱了起来。越前顺势抱著他的脖子，两腿缠住他的腰，脑袋埋进他的颈窝里，发出一声委屈的呜咽声。  
“那我们不做了。”他一手拖著越前的屁股，一手轻拍他的背，这一刻他还真感觉自己是个奶爸。  
越前把脸埋得更深，不让手冢看见他的表情。更重要的原因他没说，他也说不出口，要怎麽告诉手冢自己差点被一个和他长得很像的人强*暴，那一瞬间，他把手冢的脸和那个人的重叠。  
“越前。”  
“嗯？”  
“我爱你。”  
短暂的沈默，越前能听到手冢的心跳声，清晰而有力。他知道手冢在等什麽，可一晚一次已经超过了他的极限，於是他不怎麽高明地把话题转移开：“你不赶飞机了吗？”  
“我买的明天早上的机票。”  
“你！”越前侧过脸瞪著手冢，这个角度只能看到半张光洁无暇的脸，他磨磨牙，一口咬住那光滑的脸颊，扯著嫩肉狠狠嚼了几下才不甘不愿放开。手冢看小孩子一样无奈的眼神更让他气急。他从手冢身上跳了下来：“我一点也不喜欢你！”他说著蹭蹭蹭跑上楼，没多久又跑了回来，把地上的行李箱搬回房间。  
多待一刻也好。  
第二天一大早送走手冢，越前就去踹了忍足的门，他知道他和手冢终究要突破最后一步，他的心魔不除，他就没有办法坦然接受手冢。  
Kevin不靠谱，跟猴子山大王商量这种事太残忍，毕竟他还喜欢部长，想来想去居然只有忍足这个妇女之友—菜菜子姐姐说过爱八卦的男生都是妇女之友。越前忘了自己那时候八卦得有多欢乐。  
忍足听越前以一种慷慨赴死的激情讲述完事情的起因经过结果，不负越前所望的没有笑场。他保持著一种令人毛骨悚然的平静，平光眼镜闪过一道寒光：“你有没有想过，你可能不是同性恋。”  
半晌，他皱著眉伸手把越前的下巴合上。  
“可、可我喜欢部长。”他终於找回自己的声音。  
“那是你以为的，也许你的潜意识里在抗拒呢？”  
“那要怎麽办，我去找个女朋友，或者让部长变性？”他脑海里再次浮现穿著黑丝袜超短裙的手冢，这一次还带了个蕾丝胸罩，呕，他也不喜欢女的！至少不喜欢部长变过来的女的……  
“不用这麽麻烦，有一个简单的办法。闭上眼睛。”  
“干嘛！”越前警觉地瞪著他。  
“闭上就是。”忍足不耐烦地把手放在他的眼睛上，探过身，轻轻的，在他唇上落下一吻，越前没有反抗，他便舔了一下越前的嘴唇，示意他分开。舌头滑进越前的口腔，但没有动作，就这样放著。  
“感觉怎麽样？”许久，他放下手，哑著嗓子问道。  
“还不错，薄荷的味道。”越前看著他舔了舔嘴唇：“再试试？”  
“好。”  
越前闭上眼，慢慢得，慢慢得靠近忍足——  
“噢呀噢呀，这是在干什麽。”

 

 

(35)

戏谑的声音响起，越前一下子推开忍足，回头看到迹部正双手抱胸似笑非笑地看着他们，而他身边的Kevin，狠狠地瞪着越前。  
“Kevin，这是个误会！”越前着急地想要解释，低头一看忍足的手还在他的腰上，连忙一把挥开。  
“误会？”Kevin冷哼一声：“你们刚才没在接吻？”  
“那是——”  
“那是什么？”Kevin追问道。越前沉默了，告诉Kevin他想鉴别自己是不是同性恋所以找忍足接吻？他自己也不会相信……  
越前不说话，Kevin脚一跺气冲冲跑了，留下迹部，眼神堪比X射线。越前不自在的动了动，拿手肘去撞忍足：“喂，你不去跟Kevin解释吗？”  
“……不是应该你去吗？”  
越前瞪着忍足无辜的脸，几秒钟后泄了气：“你快去！”他说着猛推了忍足一把。忍足被推得差点撞到地上，他站稳身不悦地看着越前，刚想要说些什么就被迹部打断：“侑士，快去。”  
忍足无奈地叹了口气：“知道了，王子殿下和女王大人。”  
“你还差得远呢。”越前恨铁不成钢地看着忍足慢悠悠地追过去：“猴子山大王，你说这家伙什么时候才会发现Kevin喜欢他？”  
“那你呢？”  
“我怎么了？”  
你什么时候才会发现我喜欢你。  
“你刚才和侑士在干嘛？怎么，看上我们家天才，打算抛弃手冢了？”  
闻言，越前鼓着脸，闷闷不乐地低下头。迹部挑起一边的眉毛：“真和手冢吵架了？”  
“忍足怀疑我不是同性恋。”  
迹部顿了顿，越前这句话信息量太大，一时不好消化。只听过有人纠结自己是同性恋的，没见过有人苦恼自己不是同性恋的。他走到越前身边坐下：“为什么会这么想。”  
越前犹豫了一下，把昨天晚上他和手冢吵架的事情说了，迹部的洞察力极佳，一下子就捕捉到了越前试图隐藏的事情。  
“你把手冢当成了谁。”  
一针见血，越前惨白了脸：“你不要告诉他！”  
“本大爷不会说出去，但小鬼，你这样子下去不行。”  
迹部怜悯的神情让越前觉得委屈：“我也知道部长不是他，可我没有办法控制自己。”他的样子太可怜，迹部一时也不忍心去捉弄他。  
“去看医生吧，本大爷陪你去。”  
“不要。我没病。”  
“讳疾忌医可不行。要克服恐惧心理，就要先承认自己害怕。”  
“我不怕。”  
迹部头疼地看着死犟到底的越前：“小鬼。”  
“我不去。”越前瘪着嘴，气呼呼地瞪着迹部。迹部忍不住伸手扯着那肉乎乎的小脸，真的发了狠，直到越前龇牙咧嘴眼泪都要掉下来了才松手：“本大爷说你去你就得去。”  
“猴子山大王！”迹部一副“我说了算”的样子激怒了越前，这家伙真幼稚，凭什么他说了他就得听！他很有气度地别过脸，懒得再跟迹部进行这种幼稚的争吵。迹部手按着他的下巴硬把他的脸扳回来：“小鬼你听好了，我认识的越前龙马可不是会逃避的人。”  
“电话。”  
迹部一愣：“电话咨询也可以。”  
越前翻了个白眼：“我是说你电话响了。”  
“嗯？”迹部慌慌张张地拿出手机，对着屏幕皱起了眉：“喂，真田？”  
越前的眼睛瞬间变成了两只一百瓦的大灯泡，亮晶晶的，迹部敲了一下他的脑袋，捂住话筒背过身去。  
原来这两个人还有联系啊，越前躲在迹部背后笑得贼兮兮的。迹部突然回过头来，猥琐的笑容就这样僵在脸上，脸部肌肉抽搐了几下，最后恢复了面瘫脸。  
“手冢回日本了？”  
“嗯？”越前不明白迹部怎么突然问这个问题，却也老老实实地回答：“他说既然已经请了假，索性回日本看看家人。”  
“回家拿护照，我们马上回日本。”  
“什么？”  
“手冢出事了。”  
手冢没有想到他和越前的恋情会这么快被家里人发现。这事实在不巧，不二去德国看他，到了以后才发现他不在德国，打不通他手机又问不出他去处，无奈打了电话给手冢家人。彩菜才发现自己儿子居然失踪了，慌慌张张跟青学众人打听消息，青学的人也不知道手冢去了哪里，于是联系了各校的网球选手，不知道哪个环节出了差错，手冢和同性恋人私奔的消息就这样传开了，就连关西的学校也议论纷纷。  
彼时与手冢交情不浅又在大洋彼岸的不二、迹部、忍足还有去了外地养病的幸村都成了怀疑对象。真田从柳莲二那里得知消息向迹部求证。而手冢的家人则被这风言风语气得不得了。手冢接到家人要求他立刻回国的信息的时候，他和越前感情正要稳定下来，硬在美国多留了几天。如果不是和越前闹了这么一出，他还不打算回家。  
从小到大他没有违抗过家人，就连家人要求他念完大学才可以进入职业网球他也顺从了，但越前是个例外，为了越前他可以站到整个世界的对立面。  
他冒着手臂残废的风险和越前打球的时候龙崎和大石问过他值得吗，他和不二分手的时候被朋友指责的时候，不二曾问过他值得吗，他从没有想过值不值得，遇上越前，他的一切付出好像都是理所当然的。  
而这一次，手冢站在家门口，看着这熟悉的建筑，他知道推门进去后会发生什么。这样严肃传统的家庭，绝对不会容许他和越前的恋情。他已经做好了最坏的打算。  
值得吗，他没想过，因为答案早就呼之欲出。

 

 

(36)  
手冢从行李箱里翻出钥匙，刚打算开门，门锁“咯哒”一声开了。  
“妈，我回来了。”他对著来开门的彩菜说了这麽句就沈默下来。彩菜不像以往他回来的时候那样开心，反露出一丝不安：“回来了，一个人回来的？”  
“龙马在美国。”手冢知道彩菜想说什麽，反正这一次他回来也准备把事情说清楚的，索性一开始就往明里说。  
彩菜的脸色一下子变得惨白，死死咬著嘴唇整个人僵硬了好一会儿，才长长出了口气：“果然是那孩子，过年他来家里的时候，我就觉得你看他的眼神不对劲。”彩菜皱著眉头，半分悔恨半分叹息：“我没想过你这麽乖的孩子，真的会做这种事情。”  
“对不起。”手冢的声音闷闷的，彩菜这样说他不好受。毕竟她是他的母亲，让自己的母亲伤心是每一个儿女最不应该做的事情。

彩菜伸手接过手冢的行李，侧身让他进屋：“你爷爷不高兴，你别跟他硬著来。”  
“爷爷在哪儿。”  
“你眼里还有我这个爷爷存在！”老人家声如洪锺，一辈子的警察，老了腰杆儿也挺得笔直，乌漆漆的藤木拐杖倒像是装饰品。  
“爷爷。”手冢乖巧地叫了一声。  
“不是让你三天前就回来吗？”老人家不领情，依旧沈著脸。  
手冢不愿撒谎找借口，找借口也没用，手冢国一是什麽样的人他再清楚不过，干脆就沈默著不回答。

“国光刚回来，先让他坐一会儿，我去烧午饭。”见气氛僵了下来，彩菜连忙周旋。  
“不用烧了，石神正好请我们过去吃，他女儿下得厨。”  
“是静子吗？那小姑娘手艺很好。”彩菜陪著笑。  
“人生得乖巧，和国光同一个年龄，成绩也好。正好你们交个朋友。”  
“我不去。”  
空气凝固了一般，手冢国一面色素冷：“你再说一遍。”  
“如果只是单纯交个朋友可以。”手冢神色自如：“但要是其他就不能了。我不能对不起龙马。”  
“你这话是什麽意思。”  
“我和龙马在一起了。”  
“伤风败俗！”手冢国一把拐杖敲得震天响。  
“国光，你别瞎说。”见国一动怒了，彩菜急忙来拉手冢的手：“静子是个好女孩，你们一定谈得来。”  
“我不能这样做，我爱龙马，我也不能骗静子小姐。”手冢言辞恳切。诚然，顺著爷爷的意思，事情会比较轻松，可是之后呢，除了镜子小姐，还会有梳子小姐柜子小姐。他这样做既对不起龙马，也对不起那些女孩子。他是同性恋，这个社会不包容，他也只有自己面对，拿女孩子当挡箭牌是最无耻的行为。

“不知羞耻！”老头子气得浑身发抖。  
手冢“扑通”一声干脆跪了下来，他这一跪吓坏了彩菜，可在国一面前她也不敢伸手去拦。  
“我再问你一遍，你改还是不改。”  
“没什麽要改的。”  
拐杖划破空气发出骇人的呼呼声，彩菜的惊呼声中，手冢扑倒在地上。  
“国光！”  
“你改还是不改！”  
手冢没回答，他挣扎著起来，依旧是跪著的，却硬是生出一份坚韧不可摧的气势来。手冢国一在心里暗自赞叹，从警多年，什麽样的人他没见过。他知道这样的人最可怕，骨头硬，一旦认了死理，你把他打死了他也不会改。但这样的人要是走对了道路，必是人中龙凤，所以，他决不允许他因为这样的事情而自毁前程。

拐杖再一次落在手冢的背上，木棍撞击肉体的声音异常清晰。彩菜捂著嘴泪流满面。手冢两只手握成拳头放在膝盖上，低著头死死咬著唇，除了最开始那一下，他再没发出一点声音。因为剧烈的疼痛，颈部和额头的青筋暴涨突出，汗水不断落下，滑进衬衫里。

几十下后，薄薄的衬衫渗出血迹，彩菜终於忍不住扑到手冢身上：“别打了，我求您别打了。国光，你认个错好不好？”  
手冢颤抖著把手放在彩菜的背上轻拍著安抚她。他的脸涨红著，满是汗水，薄薄的嘴唇被咬出血来，可他居然在笑。从小就很少笑的手冢这一次是真正的在笑，轻松而快乐，甚至是幸福的了。  
“我爱他，我没错。”

为了那个人受的痛不会痛，反倒隐隐有种骄傲的感觉，伤口好后留下疤痕，就像一块勋章，只给最勇敢爱著的人。

 

 

 

酒醉之后（传说中的3P)  
发文时间: 10/30 2013  
警告：与正文无关

　　　 雷

　　　 严重ooc

　　　 雷+严重ooc

　　　 你还要看吗？你确定要看吗？你真的要看吗？哦，那就看吧。顺便把砖头斧子西红柿臭鸡蛋神马的都收一收。好了，准备被雷吧

 

接酒吧打赌之后

 

 

迹部跟疯了一样灌酒，让越前吃惊的是，手冢不劝也就罢了，还陪著他没节制地喝，忍足早就跟著他勾搭上的美女走了，越前劝了几句见没人搭理他，跑到邻桌蹲在人后面看别人扔色子玩。

等到夜深犯困想要回家的时候，他傻眼了，迹部景吾和手冢国光都趴在桌子上动不了了……

 

从迹部的裤袋里翻出钱包付了酒水费，让酒吧服务生帮忙著把两人扛到出租车上，看著两个人倒成一团酒气冲天，越前有种想要一人踢上一脚的冲动。他气呼呼地坐到副驾驶座上，报了地址，闭上眼睛不想再说话。

 

车子经过十字路口的时候，司机踩了急刹车，听到一声闷响，越前回过头去，看见迹部的脑袋撞到了车玻璃。刚想问一句撞伤了没，就听到迹部气急败坏地抱怨：“太不华丽了，本大爷要解雇你！”

越前翻了个白眼，这人醉了还是一个德行。他正准备回过身，却看见本来靠著另一边的手冢突然起身，平时总是锐利得让人不敢直视的眼睛此刻半眯著，迷糊的模样让越前心脏狠狠跳了一下。

“龙马，不痛。”他伸手做出一个按揉的动作，却因为车子的起步而扑了个空。

“部长，撞到的不是我，是猴子山大王。”越前暗自偷笑，原来喝醉了的部长这麽可爱，臭老头藏了好几瓶红酒，什麽时候全拿给他好了。

“嗯？”手冢眨了两下眼，慢慢转向迹部：“迹部？不痛不痛。”他说著，伸手去揉迹部的脑袋，越前倒吸了一口气。

 

出乎越前意料的是，迹部不仅没有避开，还把脸凑近手冢的手掌磨蹭著。“痛~”撒娇的声音让越前硬生生打了个冷颤，浑身鸡皮疙瘩齐刷刷竖了起来。

“呼呼就不痛了。”

 

越前咽了口口水，默默地拿出手机打开了摄像头。虽然这个时候他应该上去一人给一巴掌的，想要看到“这两人酒醒后看到这段视频的表情”这个念头占了上风，他决定，再多收集一点点两人的“轻松一刻”。

 

当他看著手冢真的抱著迹部的脑袋“呼呼”的时候，他把拳头握得死紧，成大事者不拘小节为了拍出绝世好视频我们就要有上刀山下火海发挥不二周助没皮没脸和乾贞治将猥琐进行到底的革命精神。

 

然而当他看到迹部嘟著嘴要亲亲的时候，他清晰地听到脑子里名叫理智的那根弦，断了。心中一万匹羊驼奔腾而过，他决定，不忍了。

跟司机打了个招呼，他从座位中间的空挡爬到了两人中间，硬生生把两人拉开：

 

“部长，你喝醉了！”他按著手冢的胸口，阻止他往迹部身上倒。手冢不防，被越前猛地一推，整个人向后倒去，连带著越前也跌倒了。

“亲亲。”被推到一边没得到“亲亲”的迹部不满地粘了上来，整个人扑在越前身上。底下是手冢，背上则压著迹部，越前成了三明治中间那块可怜的煎蛋。

“猴子山大王你起来！”

“小鬼，亲亲。”已经严重幼龄化的迹部显然听不出越前的恼火，他只是为没得到“亲亲”而不甘心地挪动往上爬，想要去亲越前的脸。

怕压著手冢，越前一直用两手撑著椅子，迹部这一动作差点没把他压趴下。而腰间的手更让他汗毛直竖。

“部长。”他咬著牙：“你要再不停下来，我会揍你的。”

“好暖和。”手冢不理会他的威胁，只把手伸得更里面，他的手冰冷，贴著越前暖暖的肚皮，舒服得不得了。可越前就惨了，他怕痒，手冢一直乱摸，让他没了力气，几乎要撑不住，迹部亲不到他的脸就啃他的脖子，酥麻的感觉传来，他一个激灵，手臂一弯，整个人连带著背上的迹部撞在手冢身上。

 

越前被压在中间，脸被手冢的骨头咯得生疼，他顾不上抱怨，挣扎著想要起来，却听到头顶上传来湿润的水声。他僵硬地抬起头：“FUCK!”

这两个家夥，没臊没羞地亲上了！　　　

 

好不容易到了家，他在司机打趣的眼神中付了钱，拖垃圾一般把两人拖回家，立马去厨房接了两杯冷水，一人一杯毫不手软地从脑袋上往下淋。迹部打了个颤，傻乎乎地盯著越前看了一会儿，像只大狗一样甩著头发。看迹部要清醒了，越前松了口气，又去摇手冢肩膀：“部长，醒醒。”

 

手冢猛地抓住越前的手往怀里一带，另一只手则牢牢扣住他的后脑勺。越前想要大喊，可他的嘴被手冢堵住。喝醉了的手冢力气大的吓人，越前手腕被捏得生疼，却又挣脱不开。

当手冢的手指探进他牛仔裤的缝隙的时候，他快要哭出来了，耳边传来一个嘶哑的声音：“别怕。”浓烈的酒精味混合著玫瑰香水的味道侵入鼻腔，强壮的手臂环上他的腰，温暖湿润的舌头轻舔著敏感的耳垂惹得身体发颤。

越前颤抖著，口腔里的空气被掠夺至尽，泪水迷住了眼睛，白茫茫的什麽都看不清。就在他以为自己就要窒息而死的时候，手冢终於松开了他。越前张大嘴急切地想要呼吸空气，下巴被迹部捏住。

“小鬼。”他舔著越前的嘴唇，耐心的，每一寸都不放过，同时两手把他的衣服推到胸口，冰冷的空气让越前清醒了一点，可立刻贴上来的滚烫的身体却让他再次迷失了理智。手冢已经解开了他的裤子，大手覆上他的敏感部位用力按揉著，越前只觉身体一软，瘫倒在手冢身上。他的示弱就像是一个邀请，迹部下手不再温柔，而手冢本就仗著酒醉肆无忌惮，很快的，他分不清是谁在亲吻他，谁的手在抚摸他的身体……

 

醒来的时候越前发现三人扭成一团麻花。他的脑袋枕著手冢的手臂，一只腿搁在手冢的腰上，手冢的另一只手放在他的背上，形成一个拥抱的姿势。而迹部紧贴在他背后，一手搂著他的腰。越前试著动了一下，身上的手臂立刻收紧，他僵住不敢再动作。抬头，月光下手冢光洁无瑕的脸宁静柔和，平时总是紧抿著的嘴唇微微勾起，让人好奇他正做著怎样的美梦。身后迹部的呼吸平稳安定，温热的气息喷吐在赤裸的背部，惹得他心跳如雷

想到方才的事，他忍不住呻吟一声，明天醒来要怎麽面对。但越前没想多久，凭什麽就他要烦恼，这祸可不是他惹出来的。这两个人总会有解决的办法，越前闭上眼，把脸埋在手冢的胸口。

 

 

==========

“三个人一起生活，我没意见。”越前看著并肩而坐的两人显然这两个人已经在他背后达成了某种不可告人的协议，他可以想象唯一的受害者就是他，可他们忘了，越前从来不是任人宰割的人。他摸著卡鲁宾露出一个小小的笑：“但你们之间谁攻谁受。”

迹部收敛了慵懒的笑容，手冢的镜片闪过一丝寒光，方才还亲密无间的两人不动声色地挪开距离。

“小鬼——”

“越前——”

 

“想都别想。”越前满意地看著两人变了脸色：“你们要先决定谁在上面，或者干脆互攻？”

“我们会决定好的。”短暂的沈默后，迹部意味深长地看著手冢，手冢推了推眼镜，面无表情地回了个“啊”。

越前把脸埋在卡鲁宾的长毛里，止不住得意的笑：这两个人性格强势，但如果自相残杀，习惯了被压到最后受益的可是他。

 

 

 

37.谁是负心汉

回日本的飞机上，迹部跟他解释了发生的事情，但越前并没放在心上。在他的印象中，彩菜阿姨是个很温柔的母亲，就算再生气，也不会真的对手冢怎麽样。而且，他也相信手冢有能力处理好这件事。所以，在弄清事情后，越前打了个呵欠，倒在椅子上闭起眼睛。  
本来还替手冢担心不已的迹部自觉没趣，拿了本杂志胡乱翻著，见越前的脑袋晃荡著睡得极不舒服，於是把两人的座位调到同一个水平上，让他可以靠著自己的肩膀。翻了大半本杂志没事干了，看著身边的越前睡得那麽香，他起了逗弄的心思，悄悄捏住他的鼻子，没想到越前张开了嘴。迹部瞪著他不华丽的睡姿好一会儿，突然感觉自己，还真是无聊啊。他闷闷地把越前的脑袋往自己胸口挪了挪，用下巴顶著当成垫子，不一会儿居然也睡著了。  
下了飞机，越前喊了出租车想直奔手冢家，迹部拦住了他。  
“第一次见家长，不带点礼物过去吗？”  
越前想了想，伦子确实提过手冢这样的家庭很注重礼节，猴子山大王关键时刻还是蛮靠谱的。“要送什麽？”他虚心求教。迹部露出一个讽刺的微笑：“小鬼，你这是在求本大爷吗？”  
“切，你还差得远呢，爱说不说。”  
眼看著越前转身就走，迹部连忙拉住他：“花，女人都喜欢花。”  
手冢家附近就有一家花店，会记得是因为春节去手冢家的时候，这家花店门口摆著大束大束红艳艳的玫瑰，散落的花瓣铺了小半条街道，就算是不喜欢花的越前也觉得那样的景色挺美的。参考迹部的意见，越前选了十二枝紫红色的康乃馨，配了几朵粉色的玫瑰，用带著珠光的亮纸仔细包扎好。越前的日本字写得不好，又让迹部帮忙写了祝福的话。迹部帮他把花抱到十字路口，突然停了下来：“本大爷就不陪你去了。”  
“呃？”越前睁大了眼睛，好像才意识到他应该独自面对手冢的家人，心就慌了，他不想迹部走，但他又想不出什麽好的理由让迹部留下。他犹豫地接过花束——  
“小不点！”  
“越前！”远处传来熟悉的喊声，越前抬起头，吃惊地看到菊丸和桃城正向他狂奔而来，后面还跟了个大石。  
“小不点，你什麽时候回来的！”  
“越前你这家夥老是这样，回来也不知道说一声！”两人一个卡著他的脖子，一个敲著他的脑袋。  
“痛痛痛。”越前用力挣扎著，还得小心花束不被压到。“桃城，英二，快放开越前！”后跟上来的大石拉开菊丸和桃城。  
“小不点儿，你什麽时候回来的？”菊丸看了眼他手里捧著的花：“你也是去看手冢的吗？”  
“去看部长？”  
“恩恩，我听立海大的丸太说，手冢部长喜欢上一个男的被家人发现了，腿都打断了！”  
菊丸面色沈重：“据说那家夥还很没良心地抛弃了手冢部长，现在正一个人在国外逍遥呢。”  
越前和迹部面面相觑。  
桃城愤怒地握紧拳头：“小杏怀疑是立海大的幸村精市，如果真是他，我绝对不会放过他的！”  
“诶？切原赤也说幸村精市和他们那个石头脸副部长在一起呢！”  
“那个，前辈……”越前弱弱地喊了一声，无人理会。  
“那一定是幸村原本和手冢部长在一起，真田为了把幸村抢走，把这件事告诉手冢部长的父母！”  
“前辈！”越前瞪了眼捂著嘴，笑得花枝乱颤的迹部。  
“如果真是这样，手冢就太可怜了。他一定很伤心，怎麽办呢！”大石揪著前额的两撮毛。  
“前辈，那个人不是幸村精市。”  
“我也觉得不是，诶！，小不点你说什麽，你知道谁是手冢部长喜欢的人！”菊丸大叫起来，几双眼睛如狼似虎地盯著他，越前往后退了一步，再一步。  
“大概吧。”  
“什麽叫大概啊，越前你快说清楚！”桃城抓著越前的肩膀使劲摇晃著，越前险些抓不住花束，幸亏迹部眼疾手快，把那束花给抱了过去。他这一动作把众人的注意力都吸引了过去：“不会是迹部景吾吧！”桃城跳了起来，谴责地指著迹部。  
迹部捏著鼻梁一副头痛的样子：“本大爷怎麽会看上手冢呢。”  
“原来是这样，好数据。”从菊丸身后探出头来的乾晃著笔杆，浑然不觉菊丸桃城已经被他吓趴在地上。  
“乾！”两人一齐怒吼，却被大石拦住，他一脸肃杀：“乾，是怎麽回事，你说清楚。”  
“根据数据，应该是手冢喜欢上迹部，而迹部喜欢真田，真田却跟幸村在一起，为了疗伤，迹部去了国外。”乾合上笔记本：“迹部刚才的话，正好证实了我的推断。”  
迹部耸了耸肩：“本大爷去美国可不是为了疗伤。”  
“我可以证明。”  
越前的话再次引来几人的瞩目：“前辈，手冢部——”  
“不管是谁，那个家夥居然敢抛弃手冢部长，我们一定不会放过他的！”桃城捋起袖子：“越前，用外旋发球砸他！”  
“为什麽是我。”  
“小不点，你这个没良心的家夥，手冢对你最……好了……”菊丸张大了嘴巴，手指著越前一副见了鬼的模样。  
“前辈？”  
“手冢，喜喜欢的人，是、是你！”菊丸半口气终於接了上来。  
越前一压帽檐：“前辈们都还差得远呢。”

 

 

38.医院见手冢

越前被菊丸和桃城压著轮番盘问，要求透露恋爱细节，一边还有大石杞人忧天的普及恋爱知识，经历身心折磨长达近一个小时后，最后还是扛不住那咕噜咕噜往外冒泡的颜色诡异的乾汁，终於松了口：“三个问题，只回答Yes or No.”  
“小不点好吝啬啊，菊丸大人有好多想知道的事情，十个问题！”菊丸在他面前挥舞著手掌。  
“三个。”越前的难搞不是徒有虚名的。  
“越前，你不可以这样对你的前辈，不可以。”桃城笑著拍著他的肩膀。

“哦？”越前挑著眉头：“那桃城前辈也回答我十个问题吧，我对前辈和杏的事情很感兴趣呢。”桃城的嘴张张合合，好半天才憋出一句：“我觉得我们不该过问越前和手冢部长的事情。”  
“你还差得远呢。”越前得意地朝准备看好戏的迹部眨著眼睛，后者回他一个白眼。

“桃子你真没用！”菊丸一把推开叛变了的桃城：“乾，你说怎麽办？”  
乾不慌不忙地推了一下眼镜：“这样吧，我们一人退一步，七个问题怎麽样？”越前本想争辩应该是六个，鉴於乾的手上拿著生化武器，不情不愿的：“那就七个，只回答Yes or no.开始吧，你们谁先问。”  
“这真的可以吗，越前。”大石看起来有些不安。越前唇角轻勾：“Yes.还剩六个。”  
“诶诶！！什麽时候变成了六个！”菊丸大叫著。  
“刚才大石前辈不是问我‘这真的可以吗？’”  
“这不错。”  
“为什麽不算，这是在我说了开始之后问的。对吧，猴子山大王。”

“是在他说了开始之后。”迹部有些痴迷地看著因为小聪明得逞而得意洋洋的越前，只觉得这样的越前还真是可爱。迹部不知道他的想法太过明显地表现在他脸上，越前皱起了眉头。不过还没来得及细想，他的注意力又被菊丸吸引。

“大石，你不准再问了！剩下我和乾一人三个！”菊丸生气地站到大石前面：“小不点，你和手冢谁先表白的。”  
“我只回答Yes or no.”越前拉开一罐芬达：“所以前辈你浪费了你的第二个问题。”菊丸的下巴差点跌到地上：“小不点，你太坏了！”  
“第三个问题呢。”越前悠闲地喝了一口芬达。  
“你！”菊丸一手叉腰一手指著越前的鼻尖：“有没有和手冢做过！”  
被芬达呛到的越前剧烈咳嗽起来。

“英二，我们不应该问这样的问题。”大石红著脸责备道，菊丸委屈地扭著手指：“可我真的想知道嘛，毕竟——”  
“毕竟什麽？”  
“我们没时间了。”乾突然站了起来，打断了菊丸的话：“刚接到莲二的电话，手冢进了医院。”

越前他们到医院的时候，手冢已经清醒了，正半坐著，右手捧著杯水，左手捏著一颗药丸，神态庄严得让人不敢直视。他举著药丸对著灯光看了好一会儿，专注得像在研究药物的组成成分，等他左左右右看了个遍，才皱著眉吞下去，然后又捡起一颗重复以上步骤。几人站在病房门口看了许久，手冢居然都没发现。  
“手冢他其实最怕吃药打针了。”大石低声说道，几人爆笑。越前按著肚子艰难地挪到手冢身边：“部长，你好可爱。”  
“越前？”手冢的表情有些惊讶，继而转成无奈，他把越前拉到自己身边，帮他揉著肚子：“有这麽好笑吗？”

“部长，哈哈，我没想到你居然会怕吃药打针。”  
“我也怕痛。”  
越前一下子愣住，他有些不安地拉了拉帽子：“部长，你现在怎麽样？”  
“已经上过药了。”看著越前的样子，手冢一下子就明白他在想些什麽：“越前，这是我自愿的。”  
“手冢，你爷爷真的打你了吗？”大石担忧地看著他，手冢点了点头。  
“那你的父母现在怎麽说？”  
“他们现在还不能接受。”手冢的声音带了些苦涩。越前轻轻握住他的手：“部长，我相信他们会原谅我们的。”手冢反握住他的手，包裹在手心里。  
他什麽都没说，越前什麽都明白。

“没想到手冢居然能做到这种地步。”菊丸没头没脑的感叹吸引了众人的注意，面对几双不解的眼睛，菊丸夸张地挥著手：“我们不要打扰手冢和小不点啦，他们一定有很多话要说。我们先走了，改天再来看你们。大石我们走！”  
“英二？”大石来不及说话，就被菊丸拉出了病房。剩下的桃城挠了挠后脑勺：“那部长，越前，我们也先回去，等明天再来看你们。”  
手冢点了点头，却又突然开口喊住了迹部：“迹部，你留一下。”  
“嗯？这麽舍不得本大爷走？”迹部唇角轻勾。  
“我有话跟你说。越前，你也先出去。”

“你这样做不怕小鬼不高兴吗？还是，你真的爱上本大爷了。”看著越前不甘不愿委屈地走出病房，迹部讽刺地看著手冢。手冢没理会他的冷嘲热讽，从床头的抽屉里拿出几张纸：“你看看这个。”  
“这是，你的病历？”迹部疑惑地接过：“手冢，你是要本大爷看看你被打得多惨吗？”  
“看最后一面。”  
迹部奇怪地看了他一眼，翻到最后一面，没看几行，他的手就不受控制地颤抖起来：“骨癌？”

 

<39>

 

“骨癌。”迹部重复道，他看着手冢，希望能够从那张面无表情的脸上找到一丝惊慌的痕迹。可是没有，他想要大叫，想要给这张完美无缺的犹如面具的脸上添点伤口，这种时候，他怎么还可以这么冷静？这个人，当真都不会害怕吗？  
“只是可能，具体的还要等更深一步的检查。就算是真的，也是早期。”手冢认真地看着迹部解释道。  
“能够治疗？”迹部对癌症的了解并不多，他和一般人一样，总是把癌症和死亡挂等钩，然而听到还有其他可能，他稍微冷静下来，他把病历单仔细看了一遍，同时在大脑里飞快过滤筛选能够找到的名医，把所有内容记住后，他把病历单放在柜子上：“你打算怎么办？”  
“这件事不要告诉越前，至少在确认之前不要告诉他，他会害怕。”  
迹部皱起眉：“小鬼不是这么脆弱的人。”  
“我知道，他是我知道的最坚强的人。”手冢看着他的左手，目光似水。迹部冷哼了一声：“既然这样，你为什么还要瞒着他。”  
“我不想他担心。”  
不知怎么的，手冢这副模样让迹部心里积了气：“你不想你不愿，永远都是你的想法，你有没有想过越前的感受？你根本不给越前选择的机会！况且，你以为你能瞒多久。”  
“能瞒多久就瞒多久。”手冢低着头，凌厉的面部线条变得柔和，就连声音也染上一丝温柔：“他少担心一天也好。”  
迹部咬着牙，精致的面孔因为用力过度而扭曲了：“既然你都决定好了，你还来找本大爷干吗！”  
“我一个人没办法瞒着他，我需要你帮忙。”  
“我做不到，越前会恨死我。我现在就去告诉他。”迹部转身，手腕却被拉住。  
“迹部。”典漆般的墨黑对上沉郁的灰蓝：“拜托你。”  
这样近乎低声下气的语气让迹部震惊，这是第二次他听手冢说这三个字，第一次他答应了手冢，然后赔上了自己的心。而这一次，赌的是命，手冢的命。赌输了，赔上的却将是他的感情，他知道他要是这么做了，越前会恨他一辈子。他愤怒，为什么手冢总是要将他逼到这种难堪的境地，就像关东大赛，他赢了，却依旧颜面扫地。  
“本大爷是商人，没好处的事情我不会做。”  
“迹部……”  
“你把小鬼给我怎么样。”  
手冢一愣，继而露出一个悲哀的笑容：“如果我死了，越前就——”  
“混蛋！”迹部猛地揪住他的衣领：“你真把本大爷当成什么人了，你以为本大爷会要你不要的东西？”  
“迹部。”手冢没有生气，他只是把手搭在迹部的手背上，坚定的：“如果我死了，越前就拜托你照顾了。”  
手冢的目光澄澈清冽，承载着的感情却炙热得将人都灼烧起来。迹部突然明白，这个人，其实也在害怕。  
“你给本大爷听着，你要活着，”他看着手冢的眼睛，一个字一个字慢慢地说道：“你要活着，自己照顾他。”  
至于他的感情，他的爱恋，就这么算了吧。只要远远地看着他开心，看着他好好的，就足够了。  
“你们在干什么？”迹部一惊，却见越前站在门口面色不善地看着他们，他的怀里还抱着三罐饮料。  
迹部松开手冢：“小鬼，你都不知道敲门吗？”  
“切，你还差得远呢。”越前走过来，把饮料放在柜子上，顺手捡起那份病历单：“这是什么？”  
“帐单。”迹部飞快地抽走那份病历单：“手冢刚才正在问本大爷借钱，这家伙被赶出家门，连住院费都付不起了。”  
“部长？”越前吃惊地看着手冢：“这是真的吗？”  
手冢有些无奈，就算他真的被赶出家门，也不至于连住院费都付不起，可现在他欠了迹部，也只得由着他胡扯。  
“更可恶的是这家伙还不打算还了。”  
“猴子山大王你真小气，”越前给了他一个嫌弃的眼神，然后坐到手冢身边：“部长你可以问我要，我有钱。”  
越前认真的样子让手冢有些好笑。“我知道。”他有些敷衍地应道，不料越前的表情变得严肃起来：“我是说真的，部长，你可以依靠我。”  
迹部冷冷地看着手冢，手冢避开他锋利的视线：“越前，我会的。”  
“既然如此，你自己付吧，本大爷先走了。”不等两人回话，迹部快速地走出病房，他怕自己再多待一会儿，会忍不住给那个固执的家伙来上一拳。为什么一定要自己扛着，让所有人心痛呢。  
越前看着迹部走出病房，皱起眉：“猴子山大王可真奇怪。”  
“越前，你不该叫他猴子山大王，他是你的前辈。”  
越前不满地瞪着他：“你之前从没说过我，难道你真的跟他借了钱，所以怕他了？”  
“越前，”手冢看着那双睁得圆圆的大眼哭笑不得：“我不是怕他，只是，希望你和他能够好好相处。”  
“如果他不是那么幼稚，我会很喜欢他。”越前踢掉鞋子钻到手冢的被窝里，把头靠在他的肩膀上：“他的网球很好，几乎和你一样好。”越前抓着手冢的手臂，仰着头：“部长，这一次回去，你也进职网好不好。我想和你打网球。”他眼里的期待让人无法拒绝。泛着冷光的镜片将悲伤掩去，剩下的依旧是那个坚强的无所不能的手冢国光。  
“好。”他低声应道。  
明知无法兑现的承诺，依旧奢望奇迹的发生，自欺欺人也好，他只想开开心心的，再多陪他走一段路。

 

 

“部长。”越前小心翼翼地做了起来，趴在手冢耳朵上低低唤了一声，屏住呼吸。感官在深夜变得异常敏锐，捕捉眼前人的每一丝细微的异动。  
没有，手冢呼吸声依旧平稳。越前松了口气，轻手轻脚地撩开被子。手冢突然动了一下，越前停住了，紧张地盯着手冢，等了好一会儿，他再也没有动作。越前定了定神，下了决心。  
暗夜里，手冢的背后，一只手正缓缓伸向他……  
“越前。”手冢转过身，准确地抓住越前的手。越前差一点尖叫起来：“部长，你醒着！”他指控道。  
“小笨蛋，你在我耳朵边说话，我想不醒也难。”  
“你还装睡。”  
“我只想知道某人鬼鬼祟祟地想做些什么。”  
“部长。”越前嘟着嘴，撒娇地趴在他胸口上：“让我看看好不好？”  
“没什么好看的。”  
“部长！”越前猛地坐起来瞪着他，手冢若无其事地闭上眼，看不见。  
“好。”越前咬牙，“啪”的一声把电灯开关打开，跳下床赤着脚跑到单人沙发上坐下：“你不让我看，我就不睡了。我就坐在这儿等着，等到你睡着为止。”他在生气，生气手冢什么都不告诉他，什么都不让他知道。手冢宁愿对着迹部低声下气，也不告诉自己的恋人他的困境。他就真的这么不值得信赖吗？  
而他只是想要看一下他的伤口，手冢却捂得严严实实的，甚至在打着膏药一个人强撑着洗澡的情况下，也不让他帮忙。  
他又不是个娘们儿会被几滴血吓到。他想要也有能力能够保护手冢，可一再被手冢拒绝排除在外，挫败感越来越深，他只觉得自己一无是处。  
越前越想越委屈，几乎都要落下泪来。他的情绪太过明显地写在脸上，手冢叹了口气，一颗一颗解开衣扣：“越前，你帮我上药吧。”他说着，脱掉上衣趴在枕头上。越前愣了一下，飞快地从沙发上爬起来。  
尽管做好了心理准备，但是见到手冢背部的时候，他还是忍不住咬紧了牙关。背上大面积地绑了绷带，边缘渗着一丝丝血红，没绑着的地方，肿着一道道紫红的棱子。越前深吸了一口气，拿小剪刀仔细地剪开绷带，血凝结成痂连着皮肉，撕扯的时候不免扯到伤口，手冢的身体颤抖了一下，越前停了下来，无措地看着他：“部长。”  
“没事。”手冢反过来安慰越前：“现在已经不痛了。”他这样说着，可手臂上的肌肉分明地鼓了起来，背部僵硬着，极力忍受着疼痛。越前抿紧了嘴唇，下手的动作更是轻柔，费了好大劲，绷带总算被全部揭开，手冢的背上竟无一处完整，撕裂开的皮肤边缘结着黑紫色的血痂，有些地方的血液还没干涸，血肉混着药物搅在一起。  
越前粗鲁地抹了把脸，拿纱布浸了水小心地擦拭污痕。手冢把脸埋在枕头里，一声不吭，反倒是越前嘶嘶地抽着冷气。  
他疼。  
隔着雾蒙蒙的眼总算把能擦的地方擦干净了，他拿着消炎的药粉犹豫了会儿：“部长，会很疼，你忍着点儿。”  
说完，他突然落下泪来。这个人忍得还不够吗。  
“我也怕疼。”手冢的话在越前的脑海里俳徊，心脏就像被针扎着一阵阵地痛。他的部长始终是个凡人，只是宁可自己伤得血肉模糊，也舍不得让他受一丝伤害。他弯下腰轻吻着那些伤口，伤口微微得发烫。  
“越前，脏。”手冢这样说着却没制止。越前的吻落在他身上，伤口的炙痛被一寸一寸抹平，身体一点点烫起来。  
“部长，等你伤好后，我们一起回你家好不好？”越前趴在手冢的肩头，小心地避开手冢背上的伤口。  
“爷爷可能会很生气。”  
“切，他还差得远呢。”越前轻啃着手冢的肩膀磨了磨牙：“他要想打，就让他打好了。”  
“我不会让他打你的。”  
“他都快把你打死了。”  
“没，不过我快被你压死了。”手冢背着手在越前屁股上轻拍了两下，越前麻利地从他身上滚下来，趴在他身边，鼻子对着鼻子，压低了声音：“呐，部长，要是你爷爷一直不答应怎么办。”  
手冢眼眸一暗，伸手把越前眼前的刘海拉到耳朵后夹着，手指顺势滑进越前的头发里，粗糙的手指细细地摩擦着越前的头皮：“求到他答应为止。”  
他的声音轻柔得近乎耳语，越前眯起眼，像只被摸得很舒服的大猫，他侧过头脸枕着手冢的手掌，一只手抵着他的胸口：“部长……”  
“嗯？”手冢答应着：“越前，怎么了。越前？”手冢无奈地叹了口气，这家伙居然在十秒钟内睡着了。他的伤口可还没包扎呢，光着背不能翻身。手冢对着那颗墨绿色的脑袋无语了一会儿，侧过身把他的手脚全搂进怀里，拉上被子。  
“越前，我爱你。”他安心地闭上眼睛，放任自己沉浸带着牛奶味的梦乡。

 

 

手冢的伤看起来吓人，其实也没那么严重，没伤到骨头，住了两天医院就让出门了。虽然出门前那一堆繁琐的检查让越前有些不耐烦，但能出院就是好的，医院那地方不是人待的。迹部派了他家的司机开了大客车来接，顺便把来看望手冢的青学众人一锅端了，全拉到他的度假别墅去，美其名曰庆祝派对。  
越前虽然信誓旦旦要陪手冢见家长，但是真要去了，他心里又犯怵，所以当说要去海边的别墅的时候，他表现得很热烈。可到了别墅一看，他死的心都有了，还不如去见手冢父母呢。原因无他，迹部把立海大也请了过来。看着笑脸盈盈的幸村和不知什么时候回国的同样笑脸盈盈的不二，越前从和手冢交往以来，第一次有了后悔的感觉。他怨恨地看了眼手冢，后者神色如常地和两人打着招呼。自认脸皮没那么厚的越前摸了摸鼻子，甩开手冢的手自己找地方蹲着，恰好听见迹部在那儿大呼小叫地指挥人搬运烧烤架，他便跟着桦帝去别墅里去。  
“怎么不和手冢腻在一起了？”看到越前郁郁的样子，迹部很仗义地落井下石。越前忧郁地望着天花板：“你说部长他是不是真的有M倾向？交往过的人都那类型的。”  
“你说不二和幸村？”迹部沉思了一会儿：“手冢，他偏好有一点女孩子气的男生。”  
“我不女孩子气！”越前怒吼，迹部似笑非笑地看了他一眼，不跟他争辩。  
“Kei！”客厅有人朝他们热情地挥着手，看清了那个人的模样，越前有些吃惊：“Jim？他怎么在这儿？”  
“他被我老爸挖走了。”迹部露出一个无可奈何的笑：“我爸他们刚在这边开完派对，他昨晚喝得太多，就睡在这儿。”越前来不及发表意见，就见Jim小跑向他们，飞快地扑到——桦帝身上。  
越前的眼珠子都快掉到地上了。  
“我饿了，想吃三明治。”  
桦帝看了眼迹部。  
“你去给他做饭就好，东西本大爷和小鬼会拿。”  
“好。要加什么？”  
说话了说话了！超过一个字了！越前从来不知道桦帝还具备说其他话的功能……他保持着呆立状态看着桦帝托着Jim进了厨房，好半天终于发出声音：“他和桦帝，他们？”  
“在一起了。”迹部不屑地看了眼越前：“怎么，有意见？”  
“没……”  
“本大爷觉得他们挺合适的。”  
是挺合适的，两个人都近一米九的个子，熊一般魁梧的身材，搁在一起确实惹眼。只是，越前咽了咽口水：“他们谁在下面？”  
“……你管那么多干嘛！”  
越前心神不宁地跟着迹部把烧烤的器材全搬了出来，还不时地瞟一眼厨房，那两人进去后就没出来过。手冢和菊丸帮着他俩把东西组装好。越前有点奇怪为什么会是菊丸帮忙，而不是大石或者河村什么人。  
“忘拿调料粉了，小鬼你去厨房拿一下。”  
越前激动地大喊：“我不去！”  
“小鬼，厨房又没鬼……”迹部的表情也变得古怪起来：“他们不会，算了，本大爷让人买一份。”  
“我去拿。”  
“部长，别去！”越前紧张地拉住手冢的手臂，他这一大叫惹得众人都看过来，越前触了电似的地松开手，却被手冢握住：“怎么了？”  
“没。”越前不安地挣扎了一下，手冢握得很紧，他抽不出来。他不满地瞪着手冢，手冢反倒宠溺地摸摸他的头发。  
“我去拿好了，小不点还真是依赖手冢啊。”菊丸笑着拍着越前的脑袋，越前不满地拍开：“那你们去拿吧，我和猴子山大王准备烤肉。”他和迹部交换了一个心照不宣的眼神。手冢皱起眉，越前小心翼翼地避开他的眼神。  
菊丸已经走开了，明知越前正在打着什么小算盘，手冢还是跟了上去。  
“没想到，手冢你也会做这样的事。”菊丸的语气冰冷，总是弯着的嘴唇抿成一道刻薄的弧线：“当初和我交往的时候，你可是很害怕大石知道呢。”  
“我不害怕，只是大石是我的朋友。”  
“那不二和幸村呢。你可是一个人都没说，更别说大庭广众下做出那样的举动。”菊丸步步紧逼：“也是，棍子都挨了，还怕什么。你真的那么喜欢小不点吗？那我算什么？”  
手冢无话可说。  
“算了，都已经分手了，说这些也来不及了。”菊丸自嘲地笑了一下：“放心，我不会告诉小不点。我很喜欢他，你好好对他就是。但你和不二那段估计瞒不过去。”  
“我告诉过他我和别人交往过，他要想知道，我不会隐瞒他。”  
“真的是不隐瞒吗，手冢。”两人回过头，不二正歪着头，笑眯眯地看着手冢：“你呀，早就摸透了越前的性子。”他的语气亲昵得让人起鸡皮疙瘩。  
“你要是不说，越前是绝对不会主动去问你的，过去的事情不重要，永远看着未来，他的性子就是这样。真是狡猾呢，手冢。”  
“你是故意告诉我父母我不在德国的。”手冢毫无感情地说道，菊丸睁大了眼睛。  
“是啊，我想看看，你对越前有多诚实。我想知道，当越前知道他心目中的完美部长是个负心汉胆小鬼后，会有什么样的表情。”婴儿蓝的眼神锋利如刀剑。  
手冢拔腿就走。  
“手冢，你去干嘛！”菊丸对着他的背影大喊。  
“我现在就去告诉他。”

 

 

 

42.手冢的爱情  
发文时间: 11/8 2013  
刻苦好学，严於律己，常人的眼里手冢是个严谨得不知生活情趣的人，就连和他相交三年的好友也畏於他严肃的一面，而对他敬而远之。但不二知道，这个男人会有多浪漫。手冢不是那种会在雨天冒著大雨送伞的人，他早就在你出门前把伞放在你的包里。他也不会陪著你玩雪打雪仗雪中漫步，却会把你冰冷的手捂在手心细细地搓暖。手冢的爱情没有玫瑰烟火，只有温热的牛奶和温暖的拥抱，无微不至的宠爱，让人上瘾。

只可惜手冢不是长情的人。他太好，让人误以为这就是天长地久。只是当发现你已经丧失了独立生活的能力的时候，他早已离开。

越前是不同的。不二知道这一点，不是手冢为了引导越前走出他父亲的阴影而几乎毁了自己的手臂，也不是他为了越前而煞费苦心安排合宿甚至去请迹部来查看越前。这个人，为了网球部是可以做到更多的。然而，kevin找来，越前不听劝告执意比赛时，他怒不可遏的一巴掌，让不二知道，手冢已经不一样了。

手冢很威严，但他从不动怒，网球部的成员在怎麽嘻嘻哈哈，他也只是罚他们跑步，转眼就忘。就连一年级时他被前辈打伤，也只是捂著手臂闷不吭声地继续练球。而他却会对越前生气，因为越前辜负了他的心血，因为越前没能回报他的期望。

他对越前有所求。  
交往的时候，不二总是嘲笑手冢是吸血鬼，会被他人伤口上的鲜血吸引。他因裕太的出走而抑郁寡欢，幸村的病痛，菊丸的天真脆弱，全都激起了他的保护欲。他是从骨子里强势的男人，本身又受过伤，疼起人来谁都招架不住。可不二忘了，只有付出的感情本就不正常。那个要给予世界光和热而不求世界回报的太阳最后疯了，而手冢，则渴求更多的痛苦，一旦你痊愈，他就会离开。

越前是特例，因为他是以最强势的模样出现在手冢面前。强大的不可击败的，可信赖可依靠，可索取的，他在治愈手冢的伤痛。越前面前，手冢已经不是那个只付出而不求回报的完美情人，他给越前多少，就要越前回报多少，甚至更多。他要全国大赛的胜利，青学网球部的支柱，要越前心里无人可以取代的地位。

现在，他又要拿他的坦白换越前的信任。不二愤怒，他们的过去反倒成了手冢可以向越前炫耀的资本。他看著手冢的背影，曾经的他是那麽迷恋这个背影，总觉得只要看著这个背影就能到达无限高的地方，现在才明白，原来他只能看著他的背影，看著他消失。

“不二。”菊丸担忧地握住他的手，他勉强地笑了笑：“我没事。”  
“你为什麽要这麽做？”菊丸有些犹豫：“你这样做会害死手冢和小不点的。”  
“英二，你甘心吗？”  
菊丸咬著嘴唇：“我不甘心又怎样呢，手冢已经不喜欢我了啊。”  
“已经不喜欢了啊。”不二苦笑：“可是，我还是不甘心呢。毕竟，他曾那样爱过我。”

“我是第三者吗？”少年特有的嗓音突兀地响起，不二和菊丸同时挺直了身体，僵硬地转过头，越前正看著他们，表情一片空白。  
“小不点，你怎麽在这儿！”  
“小鬼说想要看手冢吃惊的样子，所以我们从后门溜进来。没想到听到更有趣的东西。”迹部欢快地说道。  
“越前，”不二很快恢复了镇定，重新挂上那副人畜无害的微笑：“我和手冢分手，不管你的事。”他恨手冢，但不到万不得已，他不会去伤害越前。  
“所以我还是第三者。”越前没有看不二，他仰著头眼巴巴地看著迹部。  
“不是。那个时候手冢和不二已经分手了，所以你不是第三者。”  
“嗯。”得到迹部的肯定，越前很乖巧地点了点头：“我有点累了，猴子山大王你这有房间吗？我想睡一觉。”

“小不点，我和手冢——”菊丸急匆匆地想要解释，开口却发现自己没什麽好解释的。越前等了一会儿：“前辈我先走了。”他拉著迹部走了两步又停了下来：“你们别怪部长。他，他很好。”

说完这句话，越前的肩膀耷拉了下来：手冢很好，可并不是对他一个人好。他也曾每天一个短信叮嘱不二要好好吃饭吗？或者带著菊丸手牵手的逛街，在教堂宣誓结成夫妻。亦或者陪著幸村挤在医院狭窄的床上……他和手冢做过的事情，他和别人都做过吗？越前突然觉得手冢挨打挺好的，至少，这件事他绝对没为别人做过。最好谁再打他一顿。

“猴子山大王，你要找一个坏一点的人。”  
“嗯？”迹部淡定掏出钥匙开门，对於越前的语出惊人他有点习以为常了。  
“他要对别人都很坏，就对你好就足够了。”  
“那我只对你好，好不好？”  
越前耸了耸肩：“切，你还差得远呢。部长要是找我，就说不知道我在哪儿。”  
“怎麽，讨厌他了。”  
“没什麽。就是不想见他。”越前拉下帽檐，他不想知道手冢和谁交往，不代表他不在乎，更何况那些人还是他的前辈，要他以后怎麽见面？要瞒干嘛不瞒到底，居然还要告诉他细节，部长也太坦诚了吧。他一点也不想听，越前叹了口气，愁死了。

 

43.陌生男人

爱情，是什麽？  
越前一直觉得臭老头和伦子妈妈之间就是爱情，南次郎不是个叱吒网球界的武士，而是个被老婆吼一声就缩著脖子不敢再多说一句话的耙耳朵，伦子也不是法庭上的冷面律师，吵吵闹闹柴米酱醋茶，平平淡淡开开心心。可伦子说这样的感情是亲情而不是爱情，那麽爱情到底是什麽？  
菜菜子姐姐说，爱情就是看不到他的时候会想他，想知道他在干什麽想和他在一起，看到的时候，却会心脏砰砰直跳，恨不得逃走。他见过菜菜子姐姐约会前疯狂换衣服，把家里变成飓风过后的灾难现场，在失恋后蓬头垢面一蹶不振。这样的激烈的感觉就是爱情了吗？  
可他见到部长的时候，心跳得很平稳啊，不见面，好像也不会想念……  
所以，他和部长之间就不算爱情了吗……  
那不二前辈和部长之间呢，不二前辈那麽温柔的人居然也会露出那样恐怖的表情，嫉妒憎恨，将天使扭曲成恶魔，那样的疯狂是爱情吗？  
越前叹了口气，算了，不想了。整个人类整个历史都在争论的问题，他又怎麽弄得明白，不如拉过被子好好睡一觉。淡淡的玫瑰香味很舒服，让他不知不觉就安心沈入梦乡。  
越前是被咕噜咕噜叫的肚子唤醒的，睁开眼，几秒锺的晃神后差点没像女人一样尖叫起来。谁要是一觉醒来看到床边坐著个陌生人都会被吓一跳的，好在平时装——淡定惯了，总算在最后一刻憋住了没叫出来。  
“你是谁！”他厉声喝道，同时不动声色地探身摸向床头柜的台灯。  
“醒了啊。”男人转过身，脸上的笑容僵住：“把灯放下，我不是坏人！”  
“你到底是谁，怎麽会在我的房间里！”  
男人挑起眉，表情熟悉的惊人：“这里是景吾的房间，你觉得我会是谁？”  
越前一愣，细细地查看起眼前的男人。他穿著一套白色的西服， 正坐在沙发的扶手上对著镜子打领带，长腿伸直搁在矮凳子上，皮鞋擦得！亮。  
而他的五官，和迹部简直就是从一个模子里刻出来的。越前第一眼没有认出来，是因为两人的气质相差太大。那人比之迹部显得内敛，慵懒的神态举手投足间自有一份魅力。  
“你是？迹部的哥哥？”  
男人打领带的动作一愣，继而轻轻地笑了起来，转过头来看著越前：“谢谢。”  
他的眉眼里俱是笑意，不知怎麽的，越前有些面红心跳。  
“爸，找到你的领带夹了。”越前回头，看著迹部正拿著一枚金色的领带夹急匆匆地走进来。  
“已经醒了？”迹部随意地看了眼越前，走到男人身边。  
“他，是你爸？”越前不可置信地睁大了眼，看看迹部又看看那男人。迹部奇怪地看了他一眼，点了点头。得到肯定的答案，越前的脸瞬间变得通红。  
“我的领带脏了，到景吾的房间借一条。”男人起身接过迹部的领带夹：“吵醒你了真是抱歉，越前龙马，对吧？景吾，小家夥可能有点饿了，想吃什麽让管家给他做。好好招待他。”  
男人亲昵的语气让两人都愣了一下。  
“您认识小鬼？”  
“最年轻的大满贯。”男人露出一个赞许的笑：“其实更早之前就知道你了，一直没机会见面，我和你的父亲南次郎从前是朋友。”  
越前有些诧异：“你认识臭老头？”  
“臭老头？”男人重复了一遍越前的话，有些无奈得叹了口气：“原来我们都已经到了被称为老头的年纪了。”  
“你和臭老头是同学吗？”越前对男人起了兴趣，他见过臭老头的朋友，但那些都是臭老头成名以后认识的人，臭老头年轻时候的朋友……也许他可以趁机挖出点臭老头年少轻狂时做的糗事？  
“不是，我们是对手。”男人的嘴角微微上扬，越前突然发现迹部那种恼人的笑容是从何而来的，遗传的力量真可怕。  
“我是冰帝的部长，他是青学的王牌。”  
“现在改为支柱了。”迹部暧昧地瞥了眼越前，越前回他一个白眼：“你也输给臭老头了吧，就跟现在一样。”  
父子两的表情同时一僵，越前偷笑。  
“那您现在和南次郎前辈还有联系吗？”迹部不自然地尝试转移话题。  
“很久没联系了，不过去年过年的时候很幸运地遇到了。就是我们去乡下那次，景吾还记得吗？”  
迹部露出恍然大悟的表情：“就是小鬼你去外婆家那次。”  
越前没有回答，他的头脑正在酝酿一场风暴。  
对手，常年没有联系，最近又碰到了……  
是他疑心了吧，那个人，怎麽可能是猴子山大王的父亲。可是，他不动声色地打量著男人，他和臭老头同龄，近四十的年龄保养得极好，就跟二七八似的。却有一份那个年龄无法拥有的自信从容。猴子山大王很出色，可在他的父亲面前，完全被比下去了。  
“那我先走了，和朋友好好玩，回来给你带寿司，是你喜欢的那家。”  
“你就和你的老朋友好好聚聚吧。不要老把本大爷当成小孩。”迹部赶紧把还想再说些什麽的老爸推出去，他从小没有妈妈，他爸对他宠得有点过了头。不是说他不喜欢被父亲疼著，但这样不分时间场合会让他感到尴尬。他目送著他父亲离开，转过身准备接受越前的嘲笑，令他诧异的是，越前毫无反应。他正盯著墙壁，眼神虚无。  
“小鬼？”迹部在他面前挥了挥手：“醒醒。”  
“猴子山大王！”越前大叫。  
“干嘛！”迹部警惕地看著越前。  
“你家的电话在哪里？”  
“你左边那个就可以用。”  
“你爸的手机呢，你有没有，他的手机？”  
迹部皱起了眉：“这里的号码和他的手机是一样的，你要干什麽？”  
“嘘。”越前把电话捧到膝盖上，摸著拨号盘一个键一个键按得很用力。他这辈子唯一记住的号码只有一个，南次郎的。从他能够记事，臭老头就把他抱在膝盖上一遍遍教他背这个号码，好让他无论遇到什麽危险，都能在第一时间找到他的爸爸。  
他的表情太狰狞，迹部一时不敢再说话，只奇怪地注视著他的举动。  
嘟嘟两声后，电话接通，越前的心脏猛地跳了一下，瞪著那话筒好像它是一条会咬人的蛇。最后还是迹部帮忙按了免提。  
“小猴子，怎麽还没到？”熟悉的声音透过话题传来，越前茫然地盯著电话机。  
几秒锺后，那边再次说话：“小猴子，怎麽了？”越前猛地扣上话筒。  
“越前……”  
越前抬起头，对上迹部惊慌的眼睛。

 

 

44

很雅致的店铺，店门口悬着青色的幌子，一掀动，连着的小小的古铜色的风铃发出清脆悦耳的响声，然后便会有穿着粉红和服的女孩微笑着说“欢迎光临”。  
越前低着头跟在迹部后面，他看起来对这家店很熟悉，不等侍者指引便自顾自往后门的方向走去，走到一半却突然停了下来：“我们去二楼。”  
“他很喜欢这家店，我们经常来。”迹部说着在二楼靠窗的位置坐下，越前犹豫了一会儿：“他们会在这里吗？”  
“不是在那儿吗？”  
越前顺着迹部的视线往窗外望去，小小的寿司店别有洞天。布着流水枯竹的庭院，正中间是一棵红枫。火红的枫叶衬着青灰色的叠石，真有“红袖善舞翠云间”的风韵。枫树下摆了一张青石桌子，几片枫叶落在青铜色的桌面上，一身白衣的男子端坐青石台前，白如凝玉的手指捻起一片枫叶把玩着，一边笑着说话。身着黑色运动服的男人则靠着树干，手里擎着一支枯树枝，时不时地拿树枝轻戳白衣男子的脸。  
那是他的父亲，越前南次郎和迹部景吾的父亲，迹部治也。  
可爱的女侍者低声问了有无忌口后送来了菜单，越前翻着特意用毛笔写成的菜单，发现自己居然一个字也看不懂。对面迹部的手指无意识地敲着桌面，发出恼人的“笃笃”的响声。  
“我等一会儿再点。”越前放弃，把菜单还给了女孩。  
“他们要走了。”迹部突然说道，越前一惊，连忙往外看去。迹部治也已经站了起来，他的上衣脱了下来拿在手上，正等着南次郎换上鞋子。不知道南次郎说了些什么，越前清楚地看到他的脸变得通红，南次郎则哈哈大笑。越前看了迹部一眼，后者面无表情。迹部治也蹲了下去，站着的时候，他比南次郎要高一点儿，现在南次郎坐在台阶上，而他蹲在地面，这样一来，他就比南次郎低了半个头。  
迹部治也低着头帮南次郎系鞋带，南次郎的手搭在他的肩膀上，手指立起来刮着他的下巴。迹部治也抬起头，对着南次郎微笑着，两个人的脸慢慢地贴近……  
“啪！”  
越前猛地回过头来，看见迹部的手剧烈地颤抖着，桌子上的茶杯碎片上沾着的茶水还在冒着热气。  
“本大爷没拿稳。”迹部干巴巴地解释道。越前点了点头，什么话也没说。两人沉默地坐了几分钟，越前的眼睛老是不受控制地望窗外飘。他什么都看不清楚，但脑子里却无法控制地想象两人接吻的画面。  
越前把额头贴在桌面上，砰砰地撞着桌子，脑袋撞得发晕，可那些恐怖的画面却越来越清晰。迹部的手突然放到他面前的桌子上，越前愣了一下，继续撞迹部的手掌。  
“你的脑袋是石头做的吗！”迹部没好气地说道，却也没挪开。  
“你还差得远呢。”  
“你再不停下来他们就走了。”  
越前终于抬起头，他的额头撞得通红，刘海凌乱地贴着脸颊：“他们要去哪儿？”  
迹部的脸色变得古怪起来，他犹豫了好一会儿才开口：“这附近，有一家温泉旅馆，也是我爸喜欢的。”  
越前：“……”  
迹部很了解他的父亲，从寿司店出来后他们果然直奔不远处的温泉旅店，越前远远地看着那大大的招牌，再也没勇气跟进去了。  
他和迹部在旅店附近的小花坛找了个地方坐下。越前几次想开口，话到嘴边又咽了回去。  
说什么？嘿，那个和你爸在约会的男人好像是我爸，真有缘。  
越前都想呵呵了。  
“你和手冢，你想怎么解决。”最后迹部先开口，却又是个尴尬的问题。  
“不怎么样。”越前低着头揪着袖口上的一个线头：“他和不二前辈还有菊丸前辈交往过是事实，没有办法改变了，我不能因为这个怪他。”  
“还是会不自在吧。”  
线头被扯出来，越拉越长，越前烦躁地一把扯断，结果留下了更长的线头。  
“嗯，那你的公司呢，经营得怎么样？  
“很好，一开始有点困难，后来顾客越来越多。只是，”迹部苦笑：“全都是熟面孔，我爸的朋友。”  
“妈的，这叫什么事！”  
迹部骂了句脏话，暴躁地从口袋里摸出包烟来，越前看了他一眼：“给我也来一根。”迹部顿了顿，拿打火机点着了狠狠抽了一口，递给越前。越前就着他的手指吸了一口。他不会吸烟，全都咽了下去，烟雾一下子呛进肺里，他剧烈地咳嗽起来。迹部也不管他，自己又抽了两口，他抽烟的姿势很漂亮，长长的手指夹着细细的烟，眼睛半眯着，看着吐出的烟圈儿晃悠悠地飘到半空再缓缓散开。  
越前好不容易止住了咳嗽，眼角呛出的泪还没擦掉，就拉着迹部的手又吸了两口。依旧是呛，他弓着背用力地咳嗽着，胸腔喉咙都在痛，到最后他都不知道自己到底是真的呛到了，还是单纯地想咳嗽。可那苦涩的味儿却是留在了口中，激烈刺激。  
“妈的。”越前学着迹部的样子骂了一声，叼着烟头瘫倒在地上。

 

 

45.越前的战争

那天越前直接去了机场，他不想和南次郎对峙，也不想和手冢见面。迹部沈默地给他买了票，一直把他送到候机大厅便离开了，虽然离飞机起飞还要很久，他留著也只会徒增尴尬。  
越前把玩著手机，未接来电已经到了两位数，手冢恐怕已经急疯了。他叹了口气，按了拨出，心情再不好，也没理由让手冢担心。  
“越前你在哪儿!”电话里手冢焦虑的声音让越前喉咙一紧，原先压抑著的委屈便汹涌起来，他深吸了口气：“部长，我现在在机场。”  
“你要回美国？是在生我的气吗？”  
“不是，部长，遇到了一些事情，需要马上回去。”  
“出什麽事了吗？”  
“部长，我会没事的。”越前犹豫了一下：“你跟你的家人道个歉吧，他们肯定很伤心。”  
短暂的沈默，手冢的声音听起来遥远而陌生：“如果这是你希望的话。”  
越前叹了口气，他知道手冢误解了，可他不想解释。现在的他实在没有力气顾及手冢的情绪。看到自己父亲和别的男人在一起的画面冲击力太大，就算他自己就在和男生交往，也不能理解不愿原谅。换成是异性恋，看到自己的父亲和别的女人来往，也没人能接受吧。  
他多少有点理解手冢家人的愤怒，虽然这两者的情况差了很多。  
“部长，我要登机了。”  
手冢没有再说话，越前率先挂断了电话，机场广播在提醒登机，越前想了想，给南次郎发了个短信然后关机。  
美国还是清晨，街道静悄悄的。家里没人，卡鲁宾还在kevin那儿，越前胡乱洗了把脸，在冰箱里翻出一袋面包，看看生产日期是在一个星期前，但闻闻味道感觉没有坏，抹了厚厚的花生酱吃了个精光。他在飞机上没有怎麽睡，这会儿吃饱了就困得厉害，强撑著爬到自己的房间，鞋子也懒得脱，卷著被子便睡了个昏天黑地。  
这一觉睡得安稳，醒来的时候，外面的天已经黑了，被窝很暖和让人不想起来，他伸了个懒腰准备继续睡，突然醒悟过来，入睡前连鞋子都没有脱掉，这会儿他已经换上了睡衣，被子也方方正正地盖住他身上。门外传来轻轻的脚步声，越前一紧张，翻身背对著门口。  
脚步声在他的床边停下，不多时传来一声试探性的“龙马”。越前的紧紧闭著眼睛，手在被窝里握成一个拳头。  
身边一沈，南次郎在他身边坐了下来：“青少年，我知道你醒著。你就这麽不想见你亲爱的老爸？”依旧油腔滑调，好像什麽也没发生。  
越前僵直著身子一动不动，你知道我醒著又怎样，我说我没醒就是没醒。他消极抵抗的样子逗乐了南次郎，南次郎无奈地摇了摇头，伸手按著越前的肩膀：“和老爸说说话。”  
越前一翻身，把脸埋在枕头里，给他一个完完整整的后脑勺。  
“既然这样，我说你听好了。”南次郎轻轻抓著越前乱糟糟的头发：“你看到了，我和你迹部叔叔以前是恋人，后来因为一些事情分开，一直到最近又有了联系。”  
“你和妈妈离婚和他有没有关系。”越前的声音闷闷的。  
南次郎的动作停了一下：“我不能完全否认，但我发誓，我从来没有背叛伦子。”  
“我讨厌他。”  
“治也，他很好，也很关心你。还记得温网你被人冤枉的事情吗？他帮了不少忙。”  
越前猛地转过身坐了起来，愤怒地瞪著南次郎：“所以我就要感激他吗！我应该感恩戴德地把我爸送到他手上，感谢他破坏了我的家！”  
“龙马——”  
“他是第三者，不要脸！”  
“越前龙马！”南次郎高高扬起的手掌停在半空，越前的脸憋得通红，眼泪在眼眶里滚动，却依旧倔强地睁得大大的：“我宁愿这辈子也不能打网球了，也不要他帮忙。”越前一字一顿地说道。  
南次郎缓缓放下手，他就像被抽干了全身的力气，挺直的背佝偻著，一下子苍老起来。越前这才感到害怕，他浑身哆嗦著靠近南次郎，见南次郎没有反应，越前一下子扑到他怀里，手臂紧紧搂著他的脖子：“我们不要他好不好，我不喜欢他。”  
南次郎叹了口气，一手托在他屁股下面把他整个抱进怀里，另一只手轻拍著他的背，就像小时候越前害怕了他总会这样安慰他。  
“臭老头会老的。”南次郎摸摸越前的脑袋：“到时候他就一个人，没人照顾了。”  
越前搂得更紧，眼泪鼻涕全蹭到南次郎脖子上：“我会养你。”  
“你的部长怎麽办？”  
“我不要他了，你也不要他好不好？你老了我照顾你。我去买个大房子，就你和我，要是妈妈还没结婚，就把她接过来一起住。”  
南次郎轻笑：“到时候你别嫌弃臭老头。今天的话我全都记住了。”  
越前破涕为笑，他知道南次郎这是应允了。意料之中的结果，迹部治也很好，可惜他的对手是越前龙马。竹内伦子会输，但他不会，越前从来就很清楚他在南次郎心目中的地位。  
“你还差得远呢，我才不会后悔。”  
越前松开南次郎的脖子，看到他趴过的地方水洼洼的一片，想到自己刚才那一把鼻涕一把泪的模样就红了脸：“你先出去，我还要睡。”  
“别睡了，晚饭已经准备好了。”  
“那我先洗个澡。”得到南次郎的保证，越前满意了，高高兴兴地躺在放满热水的大浴缸里。他不知道南次郎在楼下打电话，指甲掐进掌心的肉里，一直到掐出血来。

 

 

46

“青少年，起床啦~”一大清早越前就被南次郎的鬼哭狼嚎吵醒，恼火地拉过被子蒙住脑袋，南次郎却不放过他，一脚踩着他屁股上：“龙马宝宝，爸比带你去游乐园哦~”  
越前一下子就清醒了，怒吼：“不要叫我宝宝！”  
“啧啧。”南次郎挖挖耳朵：“青少年趴在爸比怀里哭的时候真是可爱，哭过就不要爸比了。”  
“我起床就是了。”越前眼珠一翻：“可以不要说爸比了吗，快吐了。”  
“快起床，爸——爸带你去玩。”越前的瞪视下南次郎乖乖改了口。昨天越前泣不成声的模样让南次郎父性大发，只是没想到难得他要做一回好爸爸，臭小子却不领情，切。不过南次郎想做的事情，不管有多困难还是会坚持到底的，他不轻不重地踢踢越前的背：“迪斯尼还是好莱坞。”  
“网球场。”  
南次郎：“……”  
“今天不去打网球了，有什么想去的地方吗？”  
越前认真地想了想，坚定地吐出三个字：“网球场。”眼看南次郎有扑街的趋势，越前好心加上一句：“想去kevin家的网球场，就是你和妈妈认识的那个。”  
南次郎愣了一下，终于妥协：“那我去拿球拍。”

越前说的那家网球场在离家近两个小时车程的小镇里，依山傍水，风景秀丽迷人，离镇子不远的村庄里建了大片别墅，常有电影明星或政治名人过来度假。南次郎参加美网之前也在这里参加过特训。越前曾好奇过南次郎为什么会选择一个离纽约这么远的地方特训，南次郎显得很兴奋，因为这里美女多啊。越前觉得伦子会看上南次郎，肯定是那天她忘记了带隐形眼睛。

越前一家子是这里的常客，和kevin成为朋友后，越前更是和这里的很多员工混了个脸熟，一见他们进来，立刻有个高个子的黑皮肤帅哥凑了过来，用夹生的日语打招呼：“好早不见，越前君。”  
越前犹豫了一下，决定不去纠结他的“早”和“久”的区别，答了声“早。”。  
“7号球场。”南次郎则去前台登记，顺便看两眼金发美人和她的超短裙。  
“很抱歉，7号球场已经有人了。”美人笑容甜美。越前和南次郎都有些意外，因为7号球场是Kevin的私人球场，一般不会对外人开放。黑皮肤帅哥神秘兮兮地凑过来：“今天在7号球场的可是大人物。”他不说话了，眨着眼一副“求我啊求我啊”的表情。越前转过身：“那还有没有其他空余的球场。”

黑皮肤帅哥：“……7号球场里的可是今年的美网冠军，你不想跟他较量一下吗？”  
“F！”越前惊呼，今年的美网他没有参加，F理所当然地连任美网冠军。不过美网才结束，他怎么会在这里？既然知道他在这儿，越前自然不会放过跟他较量的机会，目前F可是他最大的对手。他扛着网球拍气势汹汹地奔赴7号球场，南次郎委委屈屈地跟在他身后鬼叫：“你最大的对手不是爹地吗！”  
越前脚一滑，差点没跌倒。

越前远远的就听到了网球的声音，F正在和一个不知名的人打球，他的对手实力显然不如F，大汗淋漓地满场追着球跑，看到有人进来，打了叫停的手势。  
“哟，龙马。”看到越前，F扔下球拍跑过来，给他一个热情的熊抱，运动完浓烈的汗臭味差点把越前熏晕过去。

“怎么没参加美网。你不在，真少了不少乐趣。”  
“现在打一场也一样。”越前球拍一挥：“怎么样，一局定胜负。”  
F没回答，他的眼珠子全粘在了跟在越前身后的南次郎身上：“你是那个武士南次郎！”少女般尖利的声音听的越前浑身一个激灵。南次郎整整衣衫，做出严肃的表情：“正是在下。”  
“我们来一局。”  
“你还差得远呢，孩子。”

越前坐在裁判席上喝芬达，表面淡定，芬达罐子却被他捏出了一个凹形。球场两侧南次郎和F分别做着热身运动。一个是昔日的网坛武士，一个是现今的网坛霸主，这是一场真正意义上的巅峰之战。

一局定胜负，南次郎开局。明黄色的小球在他的手心里弹跳，跃起挥拍，再熟悉不过的动作，外旋发球。F不慌不忙地拉开架势，然而小球到了他面前，没有像预料中那样直冲面部，反向右边飞过去。  
“15-0.”越前面无表情地报出比分。握着芬达的手开始颤抖，这才是真正的属于武士的外旋发球，南次郎是来真的。终于可以见到他真正的实力了吗？

看到那球诡异的弧度，F只是挑了挑眉，活动了一下肩膀，重新走回接球点。到了他们这种程度，这些所谓的招式也只是一些小花样而已。力量速度反应还有长久积累的网球经验才是他们赖以致胜的关键。

F自不必说，南次郎这么多年没有参加过正式比赛，对上F居然一点也不露拙。每一个回球都刁钻老辣，全部往F的死角打。但F那么多次的冠军不是白拿的，一眼就看出了南次郎的弱点——他的反手。当年为了克服他反手弱的缺点，南次郎创造出了二刀流，但是在F逆天的速度面前，南次郎的二刀流施展不开，他的领域则在F的力量下崩溃。  
没了领域，南次郎索性放弃了消极防守，积极上网。这是越前第一次见到南次郎的网前截击，他从来没能把他逼到这份上。他的网球截击不仅判断准确速度快，回球的轨迹更是古怪，从没见过这样回球的F有些乱了手脚。高手对决，只要这样一丝松懈，就能够定下胜负。

到了最后，F以一球之差输给了南次郎，但越前并不会降低对他的评价，这是一局定胜负的比赛，双方的能力都还没完全发挥出来。如果采取五局三胜制，到最后谁胜谁负还说不准。

“哟，青少年，佩服老爸吧！”南次郎朝着越前手舞足蹈。  
“切，你还差得远呢。”越前挥挥手往外走，他得静一静，南次郎平时显露的实力只是这场比赛的冰山一角，他到底还隐藏了多少！越前感到南次郎就像横亘在他面前的珠穆朗玛峰，怎么也翻越不过去。

低着头步履匆匆的他没注意看路，一头撞上了人：“对不起。”他下意识地道歉，抬起头：“是你！”

47.离婚的真相

 

“龙马。”  
越前皱起眉，他想说不要叫我越前，我跟你没那麽熟，然而迹部智也温和的笑脸让他拉不下脸说这样的话，他索性低下头当没看见，正准备走开，却听到迹部智也问道：“你父亲也在这里吗？”  
“不在。”越前回答得干脆。  
迹部智也笑了：“小家夥，撒谎可是会变成长鼻子的。”

“那你呢，跟踪狂？”  
“不是的，我只是心情不好，来打打网球。”  
“恰好和臭老头选了同一个地方。”越前干巴巴地说道，语气里带著明显的嘲讽。  
“不意外，南次郎第一次参加美网的时候，我就陪他在这里特训。”  
“你撒谎！”越前下意识地反驳道，在他的印象里，这个网球场应该是南次郎和伦子初次相遇的地方，是他父母感情的圣地，他连这个也要破坏吗？

“我没有撒谎，你可以去查我的会员卡，我是和他一起办的。”迹部智也耐心地解释道：“我在这里陪了他近一个月，后来家里出了点事，我和南次郎之间又发生点矛盾，我赌气回了国，南次郎也是在这时候遇到了你的妈妈。”迹部智也小心地看了越前：“我知道你暂时不接受我和你父亲的感情，但我是真心爱著你父亲的，希望你不要那麽快拒绝我，试著接受我好吗？”

“如果你真的喜欢臭老头，为什麽要破坏他的家庭。”  
迹部智也明显愣了一下，哑然失笑：“原来你什麽都不知道。”  
“你什麽意思！”越前警惕地看著他。  
“伦子在一年前就有了外遇，南次郎怕你无法接受，才要求她在你夺冠后离婚的，我——”  
“智也！”一声厉喝打断了迹部智也的话，南次郎快步走到越前身边，手搭著越前的肩膀：“他说的都不是真的。”

“南次郎，你应该告诉龙马真相。”  
“你别说了。”南次郎不耐烦地瞪了他一眼，担忧地看著越前：“青少年？”  
越前低头看著自己的鞋尖，白色的鞋面上有块黑黑的东西，看上去异常碍眼。“鞋子，脏。”  
“鞋子？”南次郎反应过来越前说的是什麽后，蹲下来轻轻擦掉那块泥，抬起头直视越前：“龙马，伦子很爱你。我们会离婚都是我的错，你不要想太多。”

“南次郎，”迹部智也叹了口气：“你这样是想让龙马恨你一辈子吗？”  
“闭嘴！你说这些东西是想干嘛？”南次郎暴怒：“我们之间什麽都不会再有。”他抱起越前：“我们走。”  
迹部智也的脸上闪过一丝受伤，很快恢复了镇定，他靠著墙壁让出一条路：“南次郎，我不想跟你吵，我们一直在吵架，那点感情都快吵完了，我舍不得，我不想就这麽算了。”

南次郎的脚步顿了顿，越前环著他脖子的手臂猛地收紧，南次郎叹了口气终究没有回头。  
越前像只考拉一样紧紧挂在南次郎身上。他看著迹部智也无力地靠著墙壁，颀长的身体佝偻著，竟有分可怜。迹部智也突然转过头，和迹部极为相似的眼睛悲伤地看著越前，越前一惊，闭上眼把脸埋在南次郎的肩膀上。

越前不知道对迹部智也要抱什麽样的态度，伦子的背叛破坏了他一直以来所相信的东西，南次郎和伦子总是吵吵闹闹的，越前能感觉到他们彼此相爱。但现在他对什麽都不确定了，他不知道他所看到的幸福背后有多少欺骗。

南次郎在附近的别墅区租了房子，很大的房子，还有个小小的露天泳池，越前迫不及待地下水，南次郎进屋抱了两厅啤酒还有一大堆小鱼干出来。  
“青少年，过来。”南次郎坐在泳池边洗脚，手指捏著一条鱼干晃悠著，等越前游过来，捏著鱼干在他的脑袋上方晃来晃去，跟逗卡鲁宾似的：“呼啦呼啦，青少年来吃啊。”

“切，无聊。”越前翻了个白眼，翻身往泳池另一边游去，南次郎用力地踩水，把水花全都泼到越前身上。越前怒了，转身抱住南次郎的腿猛地一拉，把他拽下水。  
南次郎猝不及防，摔下游泳池狠狠呛了几口水才跌跌撞撞站起来：“臭小子你太不尊重老爸了！”  
“哈哈，你还差得远呢。”越前大笑，眼看南次郎伸手来抓，猛蹬了下池底迅速游走。

一直闹到太阳下山，水开始透著凉意了，越前才不情愿地爬起来，南次郎叫了披萨，两人裹著大浴巾坐在泳池边就著冰啤酒吃披萨。一安静下来，刻意回避的事情全都浮现出来，越前迟疑了一会儿，终究问出了口：“老爸，你喜欢那个人吗？”

南次郎沈默许久，就在越前以为他不会回答了，南次郎终於开口：“喜欢。”  
“哦。”越前讪讪地低下头，手里的披萨油腻腻的，看上去真的很倒胃口。“不过，我们不会在一起的。”  
越前抬起头：“为什麽？”  
南次郎拍了拍越前的脑袋：“青少年不是说要和爹地一起过吗？我担心青少年会嫉妒，就不要老爸了。”

“我什麽时候嫉妒了！”果然温情路线不适合他们，越前郁闷地灌下一大口啤酒。不过，南次郎的话让他内心却轻松不少。他是占有欲很强的人，南次郎作为老爸可以算得上是三无劣质产品，但那也是他爸，他决不要让给莫名奇妙跑出来的旧情人。至於伦子，越前闭上眼，既然她要离开他们，那麽，他也不要她了。

 

 

48.自私的人  
发文时间: 11/19 2013  
见到迹部景吾，越前有些意外，但他什麽也没说，只是侧过身让迹部进屋。卡鲁宾围著越前的腿打转蹭著他的裤脚，越前低头拍拍卡鲁宾的脑袋：“回房间去。”卡鲁宾喵了一声，舔了舔越前的手掌，听话地爬上楼梯。  
“你真的可以和动物说话？”迹部有趣地看著一人一猫的互动。  
“他们其实很聪明。”一直到看不见卡鲁宾了，越前才回过头看著迹部：“你今天不是为了看我和卡鲁宾说话的吧。”  
迹部深深地看了他一眼：“我们需要谈谈，越前。”

“本大爷从没有见过他那样子，毫无生气，跟一具行尸走肉没什麽区别。”迹部盯著越前慢慢说道，越前则低著头避开他的视线。他知道迹部说的那个他是谁，那天那个人悲伤的眼睛始终在他的脑海里徘徊，挥之不去。

“本大爷想知道，你跟他说了什麽。”  
越前眯起眼，他不敢相信迹部居然在质问他。“不关你事。”越前说道。  
“小鬼！”  
“你可以走了。”  
“别给我来这一套小鬼，本大爷可不是手冢，还没人敢跟本大爷这样说话。”迹部愤怒地捏著越前的下巴逼迫他抬起头：“你这张嘴有多厉害我是见识过的，我绝不允许你伤害我在乎的人。”  
“我没有！”越前大吼，两只手扣著迹部的手腕试图逼迫他松手，然而迹部不松手，任凭越前的指甲掐进他的肉里。  
“你放手！”越前剧烈地挣扎起来，迹部反手扣住越前的两只手腕，把他用力往沙发背上推，膝盖抵住他的两条腿：“冷静点，小鬼！”

手脚都被桎梏，越前的眼睛都能够喷火了。迹部叹口气，伸手盖住他的眼睛：“你就不能好好听本大爷说话吗？”  
“我跟猴子没什麽好说的。”  
迹部被越前的话气笑了：“你现在这样子跟个小孩子有什麽区别。”他感觉到越前的睫毛刷过掌心，痒痒的，他把自己的手挪开：“开始本大爷也很难接受。我想不通父亲怎麽会喜欢这样的人。”  
越前嗤了一声，迹部不搭理他，每个人心里自己老爸都是最好的。

“但他们在一起很开心，我从来没有见过父亲有过这样放松的状态。”迹部认真地看著越前的眼睛：“小鬼，你敢说你父亲那个时候不开心吗？”  
越前别开脸，尽管他不愿意承认，但是南次郎和迹部智也在一起时候的眼神是他和伦子之间一直缺乏的眼神，那是他每次回头，手冢会给他的眼神，那是爱的眼神。

“他们相爱不伤害到任何人，越前，我们没有资格去阻拦他们。”  
“不伤害到任何人？”越前咬牙：“那麽我呢，我的家怎麽就没了呢？”  
“小鬼，那不是他的错，你妈妈她——”迹部及时地停了下来，越前的嘴唇抿成一道细线，身体紧绷著。迹部小心地松开他的手腕，捧起他的脸：“你怎麽会没有家呢？他们要真的在一起，我们就是一家人。”  
“我不要！”越前猛地甩开迹部的手：“他不要妄想取代我的妈妈。我永远不会接受他们在一起！”  
迹部头痛地按揉著鼻梁，一大早替自己父亲做媒这件事已经够诡异了，为什麽还得处理离异子女脆弱的心理？  
“小鬼，我知道伦子阿姨对你很重要，没有人会取代她，我保证，我们会像她一样爱你。”

“你怎麽保证，你从来没有过妈妈！”意识到自己说了什麽，越前恨不得咬下自己的舌头，他抬起头看著迹部，不安的：“猴子山大王……”

“本大爷也想知道，有妈妈是什麽感觉。”迹部对著越前微笑，但他的眼神冰冷无一丝笑意：“本大爷从出生开始就没见过自己的母亲，越前，你说这是本大爷的错吗？”

越前无话可说，低下头不敢直视迹部的眼睛，愧疚感几乎将他淹没。  
越前的逃避带来令人窒息的沈默，迹部失望地看著越前：“你还是一点没变，什麽都不懂，本以为经历过那麽多，你会长大一点。”迹部顿了顿：“看来本大爷错了，你只是个自私的小鬼。”

 

49

美网决赛那天越前苦巴巴地被关在教室补考数学和化学，他翘的课太多，要是过不了这次考试，面临的是留级的处罚。数学很简单，他考前翻了翻书居然也能答个八九，化学一直是他的苦手，这一学期就算在学校也没怎么听过课，咬烂了笔头，总算把空格给填满，算算分数，运气好的话能够及格。答完最后一道，越前抬头看了看周围，左手位置的大个子是橄榄球队的队长，据说这一次拿了洲际比赛的冠军，很是威风了一把。右边则是校篮球队的主力，有望进入NBA，还有游泳的，赛车的各种比赛的冠亚军，这次参加补考的还真是全明星阵容啊。  
Kevin在他后面的座位埋头狂写答案，Kevin答试卷有个毛病，再简单的题目他都能写成长篇论文，所以每次考试，他都那个压着试卷不让老师收的人。越前又检查了一遍试卷，会写的都写上了应该不会错，不会写的，编也编不出来，放弃。正打算交卷的时候，打橄榄球的大个子拿手肘顶他：“喂，小不点，选择题答案是什么？”  
越前瞥了他一眼，抬头看老师正低头玩手机，拿出块橡皮抄上答案，起身交卷，顺便把橡皮扔给他。  
越前买了瓶芬达，坐在教学楼后的草坪上戴上耳机听音乐，半小时后Kevin脸色苍白地冲了出来：“惨啦惨啦，我要重修啦！啊啊啊！！！”  
越前叹口气，把ipod的音量调高，有的时候他真的觉得Kevin是个女孩。  
“小不点，够义气。”橄榄球男也出来了，兴奋地跑向越前：“今晚跟着大哥去庆祝，嗯？”  
“不要！”越前眼一闭，便宜大哥他才不认。  
“有美女哦！”橄榄球男腆着脸继续诱惑，另一边Kevin还在抓头发尖叫，越前抬头看天空，九月的天空很高，阳光明媚而不刺眼。  
我是自私的人吗？  
他问自己，身边的人吵吵闹闹，没人能够回答他。  
忍足在校门口等着他们，几人约好了去Kevin家看美网直播。今天的决赛是F对战被越前拿来开刀的D。被一个只有自己身高三分之二的小不点打败，D早就憋了满肚子的火，这会儿对上F自然是一番死战。  
比赛很精彩，越前却开始走神，他一会儿想着那天自家老头和F的比赛，一会儿又觉得迹部不可理喻，到最后他盯着忍足的脸发呆。  
在日本的时候就有人说过忍足和手冢很像，他没什么感觉，现在看来两人还真有那么几分相似，都是细长的眼，高鼻薄唇，一副不可接近的样子，但一说话，立刻就便不一样了。忍足一举一动都带着分轻浮，他这模样女孩子看着喜欢，越前却是怎么看怎么讨厌。  
还是部长好。他满意地下了结论。  
他想手冢了。分开这么多天，他才发现自己有多想他。  
手冢这一次怕是真的生气了，整整两个星期，居然都没有联系过他，越前几次想要打电话过去，手指放在拨号键上却怎么也按不下去。也许手冢有新的情人了呢，毕竟他那么受欢迎。越前有些赌气地想到，自家恋人的旧情人是曾经视为好友的前辈，任谁都会有点别扭，真不知道大石前辈是怎么原谅他们的。  
“地球呼唤越前龙马，收到请回答。”  
越前眨了眨眼，忍足放大的脸就在他鼻子前，越前吓了一跳：“你在干什么！”  
“你已经盯着我看了快超过十分钟了，怎么，喜欢上我了？”  
“你还差得远呢。”越前把手按在他脸上想要推开他。  
“别害羞，我可以理解你对我的情难自禁。”  
“……你跟猴子山大王待太久了。”越前使劲把手往他脸上按，忍足晃着脑袋想要摆脱越前的魔爪，不料这一动越前的小拇指就勾进了他嘴里。  
湿漉漉的……口水……  
越前一惊，立刻感到脑后寒风飒飒。  
“我先回去了！”他跳了起来。  
“比赛还没完。”忍足奇怪地看着他。  
“我回家看！”越前快速地收拾好东西头也不回地冲出去，开玩笑，比赛还有命却只有一条。  
等他回到家，南次郎正系着小猫围裙做饭——伦子留下的围裙。越前忍住吐槽的冲动，走过去默默地把菜洗了。南次郎看了他一眼：“少年，部长大人打来过电话。”  
越前猛地抬起头，眼冒绿光，南次郎惊恐地看着他：“你怎么饿成这副模样了？”  
拨通电话等待接听的时候，越前觉得喉咙有点干：手冢要是打来要求分手呢？他该不该挽回？  
电话接通的瞬间，越前只觉得整颗心都提了起来：  
“喂？”电话那头传来轻柔的嗓音，越前瞪着手机屏幕，他没有按错号码……  
“哪位，是越前吗？国光他还在洗澡……”越前挂断了电话。  
“这么快就打好了？”南次郎端着盆汤出来。越前若无其事地把手机收回口袋：“没打通。”他过去帮南次郎把汤放在桌上，然后去给两人盛饭，卡鲁宾在他脚边喵喵叫着，越前弯腰拍拍它脑袋，给它在餐桌上放了个碗，卡鲁宾是家人。  
“烤鱼很好吃。”越前突然说了句继续低头扒饭，南次郎愣了一下：“还差得远呢。”短暂的沉默，越前犹豫着开了口：“老爸，猴子山大王，我是说，迹部景吾的母亲，你认识吗？”  
南次郎的动作明显一僵，他怀疑地看了眼越前：“你问这个干嘛？”  
越前耸了耸肩：“只是好奇。”  
南次郎叹了口气：“智也他没有结过婚，他做了试管婴儿。”  
“……什么！”

 

 

50

这一夜越前睡得极不安稳，忍足不二迹部菊丸Kevin的脸交替出现在他的睡梦中，嘴巴张张合合的，却听不清他们再说些什么话，越前急得想要大叫，却发现自己什么也说不出来。然后突然之间所有人都消失了，只剩下他被无边无际的黑暗包围。  
他跌跌撞撞地往前走，眼前出现一点亮光，亮光渐渐扩大，手冢颀长的身影出现在亮光之中，他兴奋地朝他扑去，猛地摔倒在地上，抬起头，南次郎的脸浮现在他眼前。  
“龙马，龙马！”南次郎正摇着他的肩膀，见他醒来，松了口气：“做什么噩梦了，哭得这么厉害？”  
越前眨了眨眼，好一会儿才反应过来，他下意识地摸摸自己的脸，湿漉漉的一片，梦里发生了什么却是什么都不记得了。  
“没什么，小腿痛。”越前嘟囔着，南次郎的神色变得严峻起来：“今天伤到什么地方了吗？”  
越前想了想：“没。”  
南次郎拉开被子，把越前的脚搁在自己腿上仔细看了会儿，又伸手在腿肚子上按了几下：“看来没什么伤口，明天早上带你去医院看看。”注意到越前的睡裤短了一截儿，南次郎皱起眉：“你是不是长高了？”  
话一出口，越前瞬间就清醒了，当下觉也不睡，被子一掀，光着脚就往外跑。没多久拿了一把画画用的小尺子和一支彩色蜡笔回来，背对着墙站直了。南次郎压着越前的头发在墙壁上画了条线。家里没长尺子，父子俩大半夜拿着小尺子认真真地比着高度，最后南次郎庄严宣布：“156。”  
越前上次量身高还是过年的时候，也就是说他，这大半年他长了5cm！  
越前心里早已经乐成了花，幸亏平时扮酷扮习惯了，这会儿依旧是张帅气的扑克脸，最终还是没忍住，喜滋滋地拿着小尺子又去量一遍。  
“可能是长太快了腿痛，明天去找医生看看开点钙片。”南次郎长长舒了口气，一拍手：“终于开始长个了。”  
越前翻了个白眼，生长期终于开始，他现在等着扬眉吐气呢。又听南次郎问道：“你那部长多高？”  
“179，你问这个干什么？”越前疑惑地看着南次郎。  
“你跟他差了半个头，我还一直担心你们要怎么接吻，是你站在椅子上，还是他蹲在地上？”  
越前：“……变态！”  
越前咬牙切齿，抵着南次郎的背把他往外推：“你还差得远呢，我要睡了。”  
“诶？龙马大人告诉我嘛！”  
越前啪得一声甩上门，他和手冢怎么接吻的？之前还真没注意过，好像手冢会搂着腰把他举高点……  
现在想想这姿势，跟抱小孩似的，好丢脸……  
越前觉得脸开始发烫，他摇摇头钻回被窝：明天还是给他打个电话吧，是分手还是继续在一起总得说清楚，还有不二……  
想到不二，长高带来的喜悦一下子冲淡了，他烦躁地拉过被子盖住头，这会儿他倒是很快就睡着了。  
后半夜无梦。  
第二天一大早越前就给手冢发了短信，询问他什么时候有时间，可以好好谈谈。没想到刚发过去，手冢那边电话就来了，越前有些诧异，现在德国应该还是大半夜，他居然这么晚还没睡。  
“越前，你听我说，我和不二没有什么，他昨天只是来家里玩玩，青学其他人也在。”手冢的语速很快，就算是越前也能听出他的焦虑，怕是担心他这边是晚上，一直没给他打吧。等等——  
“青学？你现在还在东京？”  
短暂的沉默：“有点事情，走不开。”  
越前大概猜到了什么事情，有点愧疚：“部长，对不起。我不是不想跟你在一起，只是不想让你父母生气。”  
“越前。”那边低低唤了一声，越前感觉心里闷闷的，堵得慌：“嗯？”  
“我爱你。”  
“部长。”越前只觉胸口一块大石放了下来：“我也爱你。”越前说完有些不好意思地笑了，又飞快地接上一句：“我有好事要跟你说——你那边什么声音？”低低的，女孩子说话的声音。  
“是护士，我在医院，做个检查。”  
“是伤口还没好吗？”越前又紧张起来。  
“没事，只是一个常规检查。”  
得到手冢的再三保证，越前才放下心来，挂掉电话，他发现自己居然忘了跟他说自己长高了这件事，也罢，等下次见到他，吓他一跳。心满意足地灌下两大瓶牛奶，越前拿了书跟卡鲁宾说了再见，出门被明晃晃的太阳一照，越前后知后觉地想起：大半夜的，手冢做什么检查？

 

 

51

察觉到手冢在跟他说谎，越前还是决定先把这件事放一边。他相信手冢不会背叛他，但手冢不愿意说的事情他逼问也没有用，还是试着向前辈们打探一下吧。  
心里揣着事去了学校，这一天都有点心神不宁的，就连Kevin喊他去吃午餐他也拒绝了，一个人跑到体育馆对着墙壁打球消磨时间。刚打没多久就听到门口一阵吵闹，回头一看，一群穿着红色球服的运动员打打闹闹地走了过来。一见到龙马，几个人都愣了一下，为首的朝龙马大步走过来，亲热地拍着他肩膀：“小家伙！”  
越前被他的熊掌一拍，差点没吐出血来，踉跄了几步好不容易站稳了，不悦地瞪着他：“你谁啊。”  
“呃？”那人脸上现出愕然的神色：“你不认识我了？你还给我传过——”  
“咳咳。”越前慌忙咳嗽了一下：“别说了！”  
“没事，都是兄弟。”大个子又过来拍越前的肩，越前连忙跳开：“还差得远呢。”  
“妈蛋妈蛋？”大个子歪着头好奇地学着越前的日语发音，越前呆了一下，抱着肚子差点没笑晕过去。大个子显然没明白越前在笑些什么，挠了挠后脑勺，也跟着大笑。  
“小家伙，要不要去玩玩橄榄球？”  
闲着也无事，越前跟着这帮人去了他们的休息室，大个子名叫Mike，是橄榄球队的队长，在队里有绝对的权威，几个队友看着越前细胳膊细腿的，垫着厚厚的肩胸垫的滑稽样子，忍不住嘲笑，被Mike一瞪，立刻缩着头不敢吭声了。  
Mike蹲着给越前戴上护肘，想了想又让人拿来护膝，别人都没戴越前也不肯戴，Mike一敲他脑袋：“你第一次玩，小心点。”说着把头盔戴在越前头上，转身对着队友们：“我们走。”  
没人动，全都憋着一脸要笑不笑的表情看着他们，Mike奇怪地转过身看着越前，忍不住也笑了：原来那头盔太大，越前整个脑袋都被盖住了！  
越前抱着橄榄球和Mike走在最前面，第一次穿橄榄球衣很不习惯，身边又跟着一群高大威风的球员，遇到的人都很主动给他们让路，他觉得自己像只直着走的螃蟹。没走多远，迎面碰上一群穿着高年级制服的男生。越前本没在意他们，其中的一个金头发的却喊住了他：“哟，这不是那个恶心的同性恋的男朋友吗？”  
越前盯着金头发，那家伙的朋友们闻言全都停下来，就连橄榄球队的也都看着越前。  
“怎么，那只弱鸡满足不了你，又找这么多，哈哈。”越前没认出那人，倒认出他旁边一直沉默的家伙，Kevin曾喜欢过的Alex。  
“看他这样，一个男人哪满足得了他啊。”其他几个人说着恶心的话，越前只盯着金发男。金发男皱起眉：“你这眼神是不服气？”  
越前一个橄榄球砸了过去。  
片刻的沉默，那金发男跳了起来：“混蛋，不想活了吗！你敢打本少爷！兄弟们给我打！”一群人气势汹汹地围住越前。  
Mike拍拍脑袋：“虽然不知道你哪里得罪他们了，不过你大哥我也不爽他们很久了。揍一顿再说。”说着Mike冲上前，直接一个上勾拳把那金发男打倒在地，瞬间整个球队跟着大吼着压了过去，越前站在原地，他还没过神来……  
“这可怎么办呢，龙马你居然惹下这么大的祸！你居然还敢打架，你有理了啊！”Kevin急得跳脚，朝着他大声嚷嚷，越前只想拿个网球堵住他的嘴。  
“你那朋友是女的？”Mike凑过来跟他咬耳朵。  
“下面的。”越前压低了声音拇指往下指了指，Mike理解地点点头：“别担心，大不了留堂，学校不会对我们怎么样的。”  
“还差得远呢。”越前当然不担心，这个学校是以运动闻名的，每个运动员学校都宝贝得很，而兄弟会那边大多是有钱的，学校不差钱，自然对他们冷落不少。但令他没想到的是Alex，当越前他们被喊进校长室问话的时候，Alex指着越前：“他没打架。”  
校长点点头，指着越前：“你先出去。”越前意外地看了Alex一眼，又看看Mike，Mike朝他笑了一下，越前才犹豫地走出校长室。南次郎已经在外面等着了，见他出来也不问，只说了句：“我给你约了医生。”  
越前没想到南次郎会把看医生的事情看得这么重要，一听要去医院，Kevin急急忙忙跑过来又是连珠炮地发问。南次郎索性把两人都拎上了车：“都给检查检查，顺便测一下骨龄。”  
“测骨龄干吗？”  
南次郎瞥他一眼，漫不经心的：“看你以后能长多高。”  
越前：“！！！！！！”他开始紧张了。  
认认真真地做了检查，医生笑着告诉他们越前一切都好，只要营养跟上就没有问题，至于那个骨骼测试的结果还得三天后才能出来。既担忧Mike他们的处罚，又奇怪Alex的态度，他也没什么心情出去闲逛，跟着南次郎乖乖回了家。  
晚上他把这天发生的事情在电话里跟手冢讲了，那边片刻的沉默，越前叹口气，知道手冢多半是在酝酿训他的话，他深吸了口气。  
“越前，下次用外旋发球。”  
越前眨了眨眼：“？”  
“平时上学也不要忘记打球拍。”  
“部长?”越前喊了一声，语气里不自觉地就带了点撒娇。

 

 

52

一放学，越前就直奔橄榄球场，远远的就看见Mike手插着腰对着正在练习的队员咆哮。见到越前，他很开心地挥着手：“小家伙，过来！”越前小跑到他身边：“校长有没有惩罚你们？”  
“好像是一个星期的紧闭，早忘了，老弟有吃的没，我都快饿死了！”Mike说着就去抓越前的包，越前无奈把包扔给他：“自己拿。”  
趁着Mike吃饭的功夫，越前找人问清楚了：Mike几个要关一周的禁闭，在周六还要去做社区服务。至于兄弟会那帮人，作为受害者，校长象征性地安慰了几句，什么惩罚也没有。  
闻言越前松了口气，这样的惩罚不算重，他不担心那帮家伙会找他麻烦，大不了再跟他们打一架。只是Kevin……  
越前不知道Kevin听到那样的话会有什么样的反应，KevinKevinKevin，一拳打在树干上，Alex和忍足，这家伙怎么尽招惹直男！  
一个只剩下几口的面包被举到他面前，越前转头困惑地看着憨笑着的Mike：“怎么了？”  
“不好意思，你的东西吃光了，晚餐我请客，别生气。”  
“我没生你的气……吃光了？”越前瞪大了眼：那里面可是有午餐吃剩下的两个面包一盒寿司卷三瓶芬达，还有南次郎命令他带上他不愿喝的一袋牛奶！越前低头找他的网球袋，袋子咧着大嘴，敞着空荡荡的肚皮。  
Mike打了个饱嗝：“这玩意儿，嗯，芬达，不错。”  
越前抬头仰望Mike，眼神炯炯，Mike炸了毛：“我对男的没兴趣！”  
越前：“……”  
几分钟后，越前和Mike泡在学校的游泳池里，喝一口芬达舒服地打个饱嗝，再伸伸懒腰，动作出奇的一致。越前戳戳Mike：“我比你大一天，你该叫我哥。”聊了一会儿，越前才发现两人的生日居然挨着，忽略Mike比他早生了两年的事实，又难得的都是芬达爱好者，他现在看他是怎么看怎么顺眼。  
“切，妈蛋妈蛋。”  
越前默默汗了一下：“你要是喊我哥，我给你带葡萄味的芬达，只有日本有。”  
“葡萄味的好喝吗？”Mike凑过来，满脸渴望，越前觉得自己像拐卖儿童的怪叔叔，他压低了声音说话：“当然，比所有味道的都好喝。”  
“我觉得橘子味的也很好喝。”Mike学着越前嘶嘶地说话。越前突然紧张起来，他们靠得太近了……  
西方人体型本来就高大，Mike又是橄榄球运动员，魁梧的像头熊，全身都是肌肉，巨大的胸肌一抖一抖的，水珠从浓密的胸毛往下滑，越前咽了口口水：“六块？”  
Mike把胸一挺：“十块！”  
“怎么可能！”  
“你数啊。”Mike拉过越前的手放在自己肚子上，认真地扒拉他的肌肉：“你看，两块四块六块八块，这里还有两块。”他把越前的手按在他的胸肌上：“怎么样，羡慕吧。”  
越前：“……”越前觉得手心都要被烧起来了，手下的肌肤紧致光滑，突起的那个点摩擦着他的手心，他只觉下身一热，猛地抽回手。  
“我要回家了。”  
“还早啊，我们等会儿一起去打球吧，你教我打网球。”Mike像只大狗一样朝他晃着尾巴。越前眼一闭：“妈蛋妈蛋。”  
越前强迫自己不去想那几块肌肉张牙舞爪的模样，狼狈地逃离学校，一直到吃完晚饭洗澡他都很好地控制住了，然而当晚上听到手冢的声音的时候，他发现自己身体的某个部位又开始不听命令了。  
手冢的声音很好听，那种带着禁欲感的威严的声音总让他心里痒痒的，以前他不明白这种酥痒的感觉是什么，但现在他算是彻底了解了。南次郎不愿意做这种父子谈话，伦子只好给他买了很多书让他看，所以越前了解青春期和他目前的冲动，对此也有所准备。然而和手冢几次尝试的失败，让他觉得自己不是性冷感，就是意志力强大，现在，那地方的疼痛清清楚楚地告诉他，荷尔蒙这东西和意志力是没有关系的！  
支支吾吾地挂断电话，越前决定去楼下拿瓶冰水喝，等走到客厅，他突然发现门外有人在说话。  
是邻居吗？越前随手捞起在他脚边打转的卡鲁宾，快速走到门边，正打算开门，熟悉的声音却让他一顿，犹豫了一会儿，他把耳朵贴到门板上。  
“南次郎，我明天就要回去了。”  
短暂的沉默。  
“你就什么都不说吗？”  
“你好好的。”  
“你跟我在一起，我才会好好的。”  
“智也，你别这样，”南次郎的声音听起来很伤心：“龙马不能接受，你就忘了我吧。”  
“我忘不了，我都等那么久了，我不介意再等下去。你说小家伙太小接受不了，我就等他长大，等他能接受我们为止。”  
“南次郎，你要是还爱我，就别赶我走也别再说让我去找别人的话。”  
越前收紧了手臂，卡鲁宾被弄痛，叫了一声，挣脱越前的怀抱跑远了。  
“小猴子，我只是……”  
“我知道，你心疼我我也心疼你，你是打定了主意要一个人过，可我舍不得你就这样孤孤单单的一辈子。”  
“我陪着你。”  
长久的沉默，然后是告别声，脚步声渐渐远去，门被打开，越前不躲不避，他只是看着南次郎：“你不会孤单的，你有我。”  
南次郎笑笑，摸摸他的脑袋：“我知道，去睡吧。”  
越前看着南次郎的背影一直等他进了房间，回头看看外边漆黑的夜空，远处传来隐约的狗吠声。  
他突然不那么确定了。

 

53

 

越前耐着性子等着南次郎和漂亮的护士姐姐打情骂俏，眼珠错也不错地盯着南次郎手里那份定“生命高度”的纸。  
终于，南次郎吃够了豆腐，朝着越前挥舞检测结果：“哟，少年，你的结果。”  
越前接过，快速地翻到最后一页。  
“181，不错。”南次郎探头探脑地在他身边坐下：“没想到Kevin那小子能长到那么高。”  
越前哼了一声，拿出另一份结果，看着看着，他的脸色就阴沉了下去。南次郎好奇地想要拿过来，越前死死地压着纸不让他动。

“咦，手冢怎么来了？”  
越前抬起头，立刻意识到自己上当了，手上一松，南次郎得意洋洋地弹了弹纸页：“臭小子，跟你老爸斗还是嫩了点。让我看看，你能长多高……”南次郎的声音渐渐弱了下去，他小心翼翼地看一眼闷闷不乐的越前，弱弱道：“这个检测也不一定准的，你看它后面不是说了吗，检测结果仅供参考。”

越前头埋得更低，南次郎挠了挠后脑勺：“其实也没关系，网坛上也有很多高手长得不高的，就比如——”  
越前猛地抬起头，目光灼灼，南次郎开始冒冷汗，此刻的压力居然比美网决赛还要大，搜肠刮肚好一会儿却想不出一个名字来，越前明亮的眼神在他的沉默中黯淡下去，南次郎叹了口气，拍拍他脑袋：“你不是151的时候，就得了澳网冠军吗，身高算什么，他们都还差得远呢！”  
越前彻底蔫了。

回家的路上，车厢里弥漫着诡异的沉默，越前浑身散发着“说话者死”的凌厉气息，南次郎只好乖乖地开车，保持最低速，连个红绿灯都不敢闯，深怕惹得身边的大爷不高兴。  
好不容易到了家门口，越前还是变了脸色，门口杵着的那两尊大神，正是迹部父子！

越前狠狠甩上车门，气势汹汹地走向两父子，南次郎连车都顾不上关，连忙追上去。  
“你又来干什么！”  
“越前，现在没时间跟你说——”  
“我也不愿意和你说！”越前愤愤地瞪着迹部：“不答应就是不答应，死缠着也没用！”  
“你别任性了！”迹部大吼了一声，突然就红了眼圈，越前被吓住了，一时不敢再说话。迹部烦躁地抓着头发，迹部智也把手放在他背上拍了拍：“说吧，他总会知道的。”

南次郎走上前不动声色地把越前护在身后：“出什么事了吗？”  
迹部智也眯起眼，正想开口，就听到迹部痛苦压抑的声音：“手冢要死了……”

“他在上次住院的时候被查出可能患了骨癌，你离开日本没多久他被确诊，因为是早期，他不想你担心，想要治好了再告诉你。那一段时间他都没有联系过你，是因为他一直在准备化疗。”手冢处心积虑地想要瞒住越前，不惜求助恨透了自己的情人，也不让越前知晓半分消息。却不曾想一旦自己离开，被他丢下的越前又该是如何的孤单懊悔。最爱的人命在旦夕，他却毫不知情，日后想起，必是彻骨的痛。  
迹部看了一眼面无人色的越前，狠狠心继续说道：“手冢之前和家人闹翻了，他没告诉他们这件事，住院的时候一直是不二在照顾他。”

“可，你不是说是早期吗？他为什么会出事？”越前的声音带着明显的颤抖。  
“化疗中出了点问题，刚和不二通过电话，他还在抢救室。”越前眼巴巴地看着他，迹部却不愿再说了，他疲惫地闭上眼，还有一个小时才能到东京，只希望一个小时后，手冢已经活着走出抢救室。不然，他握紧了拳头，他怎么也不愿意面对一个崩溃的越前龙马。

手冢的病情不像他们预估的那样乐观，虽然因为被打了一顿而提前发现了病症，但由于是原发性恶性骨肿瘤，发病快而凶猛，并且容易转移，医院给的建议是切除发病部位最好截肢，但手冢却固执地选择了化疗，谁也没有办法劝动他，医院不解，他的朋友们不解，迹部却知道原因：手冢还想重回球场，还想要守住他和越前的承诺。

出乎迹部意料的是，越前不再逼问他，最初的惊慌过后，冷静的个性重新占了主导。虽然唇色依旧惨白，但可以看到他的眼神变得坚定，像是最终做了决定。迹部有些好奇他此刻在想些什么，但他不敢去问，因为他知道越前冷静却不平静，他的眼底正酝酿着一场风暴，现在只不过是暴风雨前的宁静而已。

一下飞机两人直奔医院，抢救室外守着青学冰帝的人，听到声音齐刷刷地转过头。，越前看了他们一眼，沉默地走到窗前，手指搭在玻璃上，一言不发地注视着病床上被各种仪器包围的手冢。  
“现在怎么样？”迹部问道。  
“已经过了危险期了。”不二的脸色不怎么好，眼睛里泛着红血丝，看来也是一夜没睡：“是急性骨髓抑制，好在抢救的及时，不过他现在身体免疫差，只能待在无菌室里，我们不能进去。”不二的话是对着越前说的，越前嗯了一声。

“幸亏越前来了呢，一听到越前的声音，手冢就醒了，不过他太虚弱，又睡了回去。”不二笑道，他没有夸大，或许冥冥之中真的有命运存在。最危险的时候，所有人都以为手冢要撑不过去了，不二别出心裁地找来越前在青学比赛的录像，拜托医生在监护室里播放，一直昏迷中的手冢听到越前的声音，居然睁开了眼，硬是熬过了这一关。

“他的医生在哪里，我想问他一些事情。”越前转过身来看着不二，不二愣了一下：“我带你去找他。”  
“嗯。”越前刚走出一步，眼前一黑，身体就软了下来。

54

手冢变得很瘦，越前想起自己曾经开玩笑说他变胖了，短短几个月，他就瘦得可怕。脸颊凹陷进去，更显得颧骨高突。即使睡着了，他的眉头也是紧紧皱着的，越前伸出手轻轻按压着他的眉心，想要把他梦里的不安与忧愁一并按下去，赌气地用了力，到最后又心疼他休息的不够，还是松了手。转而观察起手冢的睡颜，记忆中他很少看手冢不戴眼镜的样子，没了冰冷的玻璃镜片的阻隔，他看起来倒有一分柔弱。长长的睫毛在泛青的眼窝处投下深深的阴影。手冢的睫毛很长，但是并不弯曲，根根分明挺立的，就如同他这个人。

注意到他的嘴唇很干，越前起身倒了半杯水，又用矿泉水冲凉了，用嘴唇试了试温度，才用棉签蘸着一点点地润湿。打网球练出的力气这会儿全用不上，轻柔轻柔再轻柔，真比女孩子绣花还要小心翼翼。

等那起了死皮的嘴唇终于湿润润泛着水光了，越前盯着手冢左看右看，满意地点了下头，拖了条凳子在他身边坐下。  
医生宣布手冢脱离危险将他转移到普通病房后，守了一天一夜身心俱疲的众人纷纷告别，迹部确认越前不会再昏过去后也先离开了，将空间留给两人。越前很感激此刻的宁静，此刻他最不需要的就是安慰。

夜太安静了，惨淡的月光透过薄薄的窗帘照进屋里，越前突然心慌起来。他小心翼翼地伸出手指放在手冢的鼻子前，感受到那微弱却真实存在的呼吸后，松了口气。  
手冢的睫毛动了动，眼睑缓缓打开，露出一双迷蒙的眼：“……越前？”  
“部长。”越前轻声唤道，拧开床头的灯。手冢不适地眯起眼，越前把眼镜递给他。  
“部长，渴不渴？”  
手冢点了点头，越前重新拿了个杯子，按刚才的方法倒了杯温水，一手拿着，另一手从手冢脑后伸过去揽住他的肩，让他半坐着靠在自己身上。  
“不烫了。”他把水杯递到手冢嘴边，手冢真的是渴急了，一下子就喝了大半杯。看着他乖乖喝水的模样，越前有冲动想要拍拍他的脑袋，终究还是没胆这么做，部长余威还在。等手冢喝完了水，越前在他脑后垫了个枕头，一边把被子往上拉了拉。  
“你看看你，没有我怎么办，还什么都不告诉我。”半是埋怨半是玩笑的。  
手冢的眼神里就带了分歉意：“越前……”

“部长。”越前站了起来，一脸严肃，他不想听手冢的解释，手冢要说什么用脚趾头想都能想到，他要争取的，是留下来的机会：“我的学校你也知道，只要通过最后的测验，在家学习也没有关系。”  
手冢明显愣住了，越前接着说道：“我的课本老爸过几天就会给我拿来，我保证每天至少学习两个小时。不会的你可以教我——”  
“越前。”  
“ATP的赛事一直要到十二月份才会开始，到那个时候我保证去参加比赛。”  
“越前。”手冢加重了声音，越前瞥了他一眼低下头。

“别杵在那儿，过来。”手冢拍拍身边的位置，越前握紧了拳头一动不动。  
手冢疲惫地捏着鼻梁：“我没让你走。”  
越前猛地抬起头，不敢置信地看着手冢。  
手冢有点想笑，又有点心疼，越前的眼神让他想起被主人踹了一脚的小狗，小心翼翼的想要扑过来，却又害怕再受到伤害，叹了口气：“过来，让我抱抱你。”

越前眨了眨眼，慢吞吞地挪到手冢身边。  
“坐上来。”  
越前飞快地踹掉鞋子，钻进手冢的被窝里，棉被上带着医院特有的消毒水的气味，但是很暖和。他仔细地调整位置，让自己恰好能靠在手冢的肩膀上又不至于压到他。手冢却不在意，把他搂了个满怀：“很想你。”鼻尖轻轻磨蹭着越前的脸蛋，作势要亲他。越前把他推开一点：“不要，你身上都是药味。”

“嫌弃了？”  
“嫌弃了。”越前点了点头，眼睛亮晶晶的，带了点儿俏皮。  
手冢压着他在脸上亲了一口：“不是说要照顾我吗，现在就嫌弃了？”一句话噎得越前直瞪眼。

“昏迷的时候我就在想，死之前不能见你一面太不甘心了。”越前本来还想挣扎，一听这话立刻安静下来。“本来就在想，要是我这次能活下来，就一定要喊你过来陪着我。”  
“对不起，不该瞒着你。”

片刻的沉默，越前仰起头：“你还差得远呢。”  
薄唇轻抿，部长威严立现：“每天至少学习三个小时，每门功课都必须在八十分以上。”  
“呃？”  
“平时要去青学参加他们的练习，所有的积分赛必须参加！”  
“部长长长——”  
“你自己答应了的，不要大意。”手冢眼神带笑，越前瞬间怒了：“到底谁才是病人！”

55

 

在医院和手冢待了三天，越前也变得狼狈不堪。房间很小，洗漱夜晚休息都很困难，一般他都是窝在手冢床脚打发一晚上，又担心手冢会出什么事，半夜总是醒来。手冢心疼他，想要他住到宾馆或者哪个正选家里，才提出来被越前一瞪，什么话都不敢说了。  
除此之外，吃饭是个大问题，病人餐要求尽量清淡，整天汤汤水水的，为了表示自己的支持，他坚持和手冢吃一样的东西。吃到最后越前恨不得来杯乾汁冲冲味。更要命的是，走得急，换洗的衣物都没有带，这几天就穿手冢的衣服，衬衫什么的还好，更私人的衣物，就算手冢无所谓他也……

就在越前在牛肉汉堡和手冢之间左右摇摆的时候，南次郎总算带着他的衣服还有汉堡包到了。越前很高兴自己不用做那个负心汉，虽然那个时候他已经把全身心献给了汉堡之神。  
手冢有些无奈地看着越前狼吞虎咽，在他吃完一个汉堡后递给他一瓶芬达。  
越前接过灌了大半瓶才反应过来：“部长？”  
手冢摸摸他的脑袋：“一天一瓶。”

南次郎靠着墙颇有兴趣地看着自家的傲慢小子被手冢收拾得服服帖帖的，萝卜加大棒，印象深刻。他正想揶揄几句，想起来一件事：  
“今天迹部那小子开生日晚会，你不去吗？”  
越前一愣，下意识地瞥了眼墙上的挂历，十月四号。手里的汉堡突然失去了滋味，他讪讪地咬了两小口：“我又不知道。”  
南次郎的脸色变得严肃起来：“他没告诉你？”  
越前耸了耸肩：“反正部长晚上要做检查，我也走不开。”  
南次郎深深地看了他一眼，叹了口气：“也好，我先回去和菜菜子把家里收拾一下，有什么事情就打电话给我。”

“嗯。”越前闷闷不乐地答了一声。越前不喜欢这种聚会，但不喜欢参加和没被邀请却是两种感觉。这种被排除在外的感觉很不好，特别是那个人是迹部。  
为什么是迹部就特别的，越前不明白也不去想，手冢却看得一清二楚。他从背后搂住越前的腰，下巴抵住他的脑袋磨蹭着，感受那柔软的发质。  
“痛。”越前抱怨道，却没挣扎。  
“去参加迹部的聚会吧。”  
“他又没邀请我。”

“你不能就这样躲着他。”南次郎和迹部智也的事情，越前跟手冢简单提了一下，手冢难得地表现出吃惊的表情，只是他也提不出什么好的解决方法。爱情本来就不是简单的事，更何况天平的另一端是亲情，但逃避从来不是最好的选择。  
“但你今晚上要做检查。”  
“没关系，只是普通的检查，我应付得了。”手冢按着越前的肩膀把他转过来：“给他送份礼物，你过去他会很开心。”  
“我不知道送什么礼物。”  
“你送的，随便什么都可以。”  
越前眨了眨眼：“……部长你有点奇怪。”  
手冢不自然地咳嗽了两声：“去吧，早点回来，注意安全。”

迹部的生日宴会，华丽的舞会美味的食物，所有冰帝正选避之不及的天堂。因为，你要送什么礼物给一个几乎拥有全世界的人？而越前现在就面临这样的难题，鲜花？他的花园里种着这个世界上最美丽的玫瑰花。挂坠？越前在首饰柜台前站了一会儿，否定了这个选择，他从没看到迹部戴过首饰。在商场里漫无目的地转了一圈，他最终停在了Head的专卖店前，那家伙好像很偏爱这个牌子的球拍。

Head新出的球拍看起来很不错，越前拿起来抓了抓拍线，又试着挥了挥，网球拍撞到什么东西，立刻的，身后传来一声怒吼：“太松懈了！”  
这个声音——  
越前僵硬地转过身：“真田前辈？”  
“越前，好久不见。”真田的淡定让越前觉得自己的大惊小怪真的是差得远了呢，他不知道的是真田早就看到了他，特意过来想要跟他打个招呼，没提防被网球拍暗算了鼻头。  
看着真田的鼻尖红红的，越前有点想笑，他拉低帽檐：“前辈怎么会在这儿？”  
“迹部生日，我在给他买礼物。”

“呃？”想起忍足说过，两人曾经交往过一阵子。越前偷偷地从帽檐下观察起真田，以前真田弦一郎在他眼里是比部长还要严肃的，会打人的立海大的副部长，后面还有个小小的注释：网球打得很好。现在多少尝到情爱的滋味，他开始用另一种眼光来打量真田：眉目深邃，肩宽体阔，运动服下锻炼得意的肌肉让人流口水，坚毅的脸庞没有多余的表情，漆黑的眼睛带着王者的锐利，给人巨大的压迫感。  
皇帝和女王，其实，还不错……

“越前？越前！”  
越前回过神来，真田正皱着眉看他，不怒自威。  
“嗯？”  
“手冢的病怎么样了？”  
“还好。”  
两人都不是善谈的人，这一来一往就无话可说了，越前犹豫了会：“真田前辈，可以帮我个忙吗？”  
真田非常“迹部式”的挑了一下眉：“嗯？”  
“猴子山大王喜欢什么？”  
“……”  
最后，越前抱着一个巨大的猴子玩偶走出了商场。

十五号后会稍微空一点，刚好码一个短篇作为生贺，目前有两个想法：  
冢越古文：手冢是将军，战败被俘，差点被欺凌的时候，越前救了他。越前以为他只是个普通的士兵，对他很好，但是并不爱他，甚至打算放他回去。手冢却已经对越前动了心……

冢越现代文：越前和手冢从没有见过，手冢还在念小学，越前已经是世界第一的网球选手，出了车祸，灵魂飘到手冢家，教他怎么打网球

其实是想写双越的，但是，双越的官方漫画已经秒杀了所有的双越梗，:-(

 

56

 

越前去过迹部在海边和轻井泽的度假别墅，但从没去过迹部的主宅。跟着真田换了三次公交车，晕头转向地下了站，呈现在他面前的是一大片湖。越前从来不知道东京居然还有地方可以看到这样大面积的清澈的湖水，巨大平静的湖面倒映着黄昏落日，几只野鸭子穿梭在漫天的云霞中，划出一道道涟漪，才知道那原来只不是光影水天共舞的幻象。  
越前在湖边站着挪不开眼睛，一片湖，几棵树就可以在光与影的变幻下成就这样的美丽，自然的美丽如此动人心魄。真田陪着他静静站了一会儿：“接下去的路没有公交车，我们要走过去。”

“嗯。”越前恋恋不舍地收回视线，乖乖跟在真田身后。  
“这里离迹部的别墅大概还有半个小时，他的晚会在六点半开始，我们抓紧一点能够准时赶到。”  
“呐，前辈。”  
“嗯？”真田停了一下等越前跟上来：“怎么了？”  
“前辈好像和猴子山大王很熟悉嘛。”越前努力想要维持他的扑克脸，可在看到真田脸上泛起可疑的红晕的时候，还是瞪大了眼睛：“前辈……”

“你知道了。”最初的尴尬过后，真田恢复了原本的镇定：“我们尝试着交往过一个月。”  
“一个月？”越前下意识地重复了真田的话，他不知道是应该为真田用了“尝试”这个词还是为他们只交往了“一个月”而感到吃惊。  
“是在美日青少年网球对抗赛的时候。”夕阳下，墨色的眼珠被火烧云映得通红，眼神异常柔和：“那段时间我们经常在一起练球。好了，快走吧，不然真得会迟到。”  
知道真田不想再谈，越前也只好点头不再问，虽然他的八卦之魂正熊熊燃烧。和手冢交往那么久，他已经不是那个感情白痴了，他认得真田的表情，那样的表情分明是怀念怜惜，而且他和迹部分手后依旧保持着很好的关系，他很想知道他们为什么会分手。

剩下的路程两人都沉默着，真田身高腿长，走路又快，越前跟得有些吃力，更何况他还背了个比他还要高的猴子玩偶。一开始努力地想要维持平时的走路频率然而很快他就被甩开。越前加大了步伐，越走越快，到最后闷着头一个劲儿地往前冲，连真田什么时候停了下来都不知道，一头就撞上真田的胸口。  
“ouch！”越前捂着额头瞪着真田，后者帮他把撞歪了的帽檐转回来，拿过他的玩偶抱在怀里：“我们到了。”  
越前顺着真田的视线看去，一栋越前只在童话书的插图里见过的别墅真实地出现在他面前，巨大高耸的黑色铁门自动打开，展露出白色碎瓷片铺就的行车道，四栋巨大的雕像分别陈列在道路两旁，最左边的是商业之神赫尔墨斯的雕像，与他相对的则是大地女神得墨忒耳，在往前分别是爱神维纳斯以及诗歌女神摩涅莫绪涅的雕像，高大的雕像俯视着道路，让人生出敬畏之情。修剪整齐的矮灌木丛簇拥着雕像群，即使是秋天，这些灌木也是碧绿喜人，衬着更远处错落有致的花裙。

从大门到主别墅群还有十分钟左右的路程，中间要经过一个巨大的花园和一个有着高大雕像的喷泉池塘。越前在喷泉池边站了一会儿，喷泉中间的雕像是一位欧洲骑士骑在高大的白色骏马前，高高挥舞着马鞭，马蹄高高扬起踏在半空气势凌人仿佛要踏破虚空。然而看了没多久，越前的眼睛就变成了死鱼眼，没看错的话，那个欧洲骑士的脸，和迹部景吾一模一样……  
“猴子山大王，还真是……”  
“啊。”  
“这个雕像真的……”  
“啊。”  
“还得远呢。”

 

“真田少爷，越前少爷。”身着燕尾服的管家突然出现在两人身后，越前吓了一跳，真田点点头：“田中爷爷。”  
“真田少爷，越前少爷，欢迎你们来参加迹部少爷的生日宴会。宴会马上就开始了，少爷正在等你们，请你们跟我走。”

“呃。”  
真田低头看着越前：“怎么了？”  
“真田前辈，你帮我把礼物送给猴子山大王吧，我先回去了。”  
“为什么？”  
越前耸了耸肩：“没什么，只是猴子山大王没邀请我。”  
“没关系，我也没被邀请。”  
“哈？”

真田难得露出一个笑：“那家伙别扭得很。”见越前依旧一副云里雾里不知所云的模样，真田耐心解释道：“被他当成朋友的人，理所当然要记得他的生日，他不需要提醒，你也要乖乖送上精心准备的生日礼物。他就是这样的人。”

越前一愣，真田的话撞进他的脑海，心里的郁闷瞬时一扫而空。  
“嘻。”越前压低自己的帽檐挡住笑，从真田怀里抱过玩偶：“猴子山大王还真是差得远呢。”

 

57

 

越前和真田显然是到晚了，越前扛着巨大的玩偶猴子走进别墅正厅的时候居然没有人注意到他，喝得醉醺醺的红发男子差点撞上越前，幸亏真田动作快，一把揪住那人的后衣领：“太松懈了，文太！”  
“真田副副部长，我没没没没醉。”文太顺势扑到真田身上，真田一个站立不稳，“砰”的一声撞到门框上。  
应该会很痛吧，越前吐了吐舌头，拉低帽檐装作什么都没看见，趁着其他人还没注意到这边的情况，他偷偷从门侧的小楼梯跑到二楼。二楼一共有六间房，越前一眼就看到位于最中间的那扇门，银色的木质门板上用金色的钢条装饰勾勒成几朵盛开的玫瑰花，最中间几多较小的玫瑰花簇拥着一块精致的木牌，上面用华丽的拉丁字体写着“迹部景吾”，猴子山大王的恶趣味。

越前抬起手，想了想，直接按下门把手，门没有关，他轻轻推开门，就看见一个只穿着紫色裤衩的男人正两手叉腰站在一面落地镜前。  
“田中，把本大爷那件紫色的西服拿过来。”  
越前：“……”  
越前瞥了眼一边的沙发，走过去把玩偶放下，拿起迹部要求的衣服和叠在西服上的一件黑色的T衫。  
“本大爷的美貌果然比太阳还要耀眼。”迹部对着镜子转动全方位欣赏自己美妙的身材，最后满意地点了点头。越前把嘴唇都要咬破了才没笑出声来。  
总算欣赏够了，迹部伸过一只手，越前配合地把T衫递给他。不得不承认迹部的身材很好，他的肌肉不是十分发达，而是匀称的给人一种雕塑般的美感。黑色的紧身T衫让他的腰不可思议的细。迹部扭了扭腰：“本大爷是不是胖了一点。”没人回答，迹部皱起眉：“田中，记住以后把晚餐的牛角包去掉。”

“噗嗤。”越前再也忍不住，跌坐在沙发上捂着肚子笑得浑身发抖。  
“小鬼！”迹部受到惊吓，声音尖利得像女人，越前笑得更停不下来了。  
“小鬼，你怎么在这儿！”迹部大叫着想要冲过来，猛地想起自己只穿着一条裤衩，愤怒地瞪了他一眼，抓起浴袍披在身上。  
“笑够了没。”  
“猴子猴子山大王，我第一次见到，哈哈，第一次见到有男人会把美貌，哈哈，挂在嘴边！”越前一句话断成三四截总算说完，喉咙因为笑得太厉害而变得干燥，他一边咳嗽一边笑，眼泪都被逼出来了，痛苦得要死。

迹部狠狠敲了他的后脑勺一下，坐到他身边轻拍他的背。越前笑得停不下来，迹部又气又恼，到最后自己也跟着笑了起来。  
“猴子山大王，你还差得远呢。”越前总算止住笑，泪眼婆娑地看一眼迹部，感觉自己要忍不住了，连忙转过头：“猴子山大王，生，咳咳，生日快乐。”他把猴子玩偶塞到迹部怀里。  
“嗯？”迹部嫌弃地捏起猴子耳朵：“也只有小鬼会送这么不华丽的礼物。”  
“切，猴子山大王，它可比你可爱多了。”越前戳戳猴子的肚子：“至少它的肚子很小，不用每天晚上少吃一个牛角面包了。”

“本大爷的身材完美无缺。”  
越前翻了个白眼：“还差得远呢。”  
“小鬼，你不承认吗，看看本大爷的腹肌！”迹部大方地撩起T衫，露出平滑紧致的腹部。  
越前：“……比女人还细，有什么好看的。”  
“你说谁像女人了！”迹部恼火地去扯越前的耳朵，越前躲闪着，两只手胡乱挥舞不时打到迹部身上，迹部更加用力地扑过去想要压制住越前。本来只是普通的打闹，不知道什么时候起两人搅成了一团，迹部压在越前身上，越前的两只手则抓着迹部的头发用力往后扯。  
“迹部，我们玩——”门“砰”的一声被推开，两人同时回头，只见向日岳人正站在门口，一只手拿着一瓶半空的酒，嘴张得能塞得下整个鸡蛋：“迹部，你们，你们在干什么。”

“本大爷在……”迹部低头，正对上越前亮晶晶的眼睛，他的帽子不知道什么时候掉了，露出一头乱糟糟的头发。  
“呃，抱歉。”迹部从越前身上爬下来：“找本大爷有什么事吗？”  
“那个，”向日怀疑地看了两人一眼：“我们想玩国王游戏，你过来吗？”  
“本大爷马上就过来。”  
“青学的小鬼呢，青学的人也在。”  
“知道了。”越前说着戴上帽子。

参加国王游戏的人远少于参加宴会的人，越前认出这些人是各校的网球队正选，眼熟的有立海大的真田弦一郎柳莲二切原赤也，冰帝的凤长太郎桦地崇弘，还有青学自己的乾大石菊丸桃城，其他的还有不二裕太观月初等。越前有些庆幸不二和幸村不在，他现在一点都不想看见他们。  
“小不点儿！”菊丸最先发现越前，开心地大叫着就要扑上来，然而就要碰到越前的时候，他突然停了下来抓抓后脑勺，露出有些尴尬的微笑：“小不点儿？”  
“菊丸前辈。”越前轻笑伸出手臂，菊丸一下子跳起来扑到越前身上：“小不点儿！”一点都不细瘦的手臂紧紧箍着越前的脖子，红色的毛发还不停地磨蹭着越前的脸。  
真是自讨苦吃……越前无奈，不知道为什么，他对菊丸没有产生什么隔阂感，大概是因为那天他听到菊丸对他的维护。  
“越前你这小子会过来怎么不跟前辈说一声。”桃城欢乐地敲着越前的脑袋。  
“痛。”越前嘟起嘴，紧接着就被拖到青学众人之间。  
“越前。”大石对他点头微笑：“手冢怎么样？”  
“还不错。”  
“我们明天会去看他。”  
“越前，这个是我收集的资料，你能用到的概率是百分之百。”乾递过一本笔记，越前好奇地接过翻开看了几行，里面记载的全是癌症病人的注意事项。  
“谢谢。”他露出一个真心的笑，这正是他所需的，只可惜现在没时间好好看，越前仔细地把笔记本收藏好。  
“okok，我们开始吧。”向日迫不及待地拿出一盒纸牌。  
“不就是国王游戏吗，沉浸在本大爷华丽的技巧下吧！”迹部傲慢地打了个响指，国王游戏正式开始。

58

 

“不就是国王游戏吗，沉浸在本大爷华丽的技巧下吧！”迹部傲慢地打了个响指，环视四周：”那么，规则是什么？”  
众人扑倒。  
“什么嘛，原来迹部你不知道怎么玩啊。”向日抱怨道，迹部不屑地瞥了他一眼：“本大爷怎么可能玩这种平民游戏。”  
“不会就是不会。”切原冷哼：“喂，我说，你要是不会就不要耽误——”  
“切原！”真田一声怒喝让切原乖乖闭了嘴。  
“国王游戏， 我们一共有14个人，选取A到K加一张鬼牌14张牌，其中A代表1，JQK分别代表11、12、13，每人抽一张不要让人知道自己的牌，抽到鬼牌的人就是国王，可以随便命令任意数字的人完成一个任务。”柳莲二适时地解释道。  
乾接过话头：“当然这些任务不能是不可能完成的任务，比如命令某人去自杀等，如果被指定的人不能完成，就要喝下我特意准备超豪华生日特饮。”一杯银色的饮料突兀地出现在众人视线中心，咕噜噜地往外冒泡儿，房间里静得只剩下众人咽口水的声音。  
“乾！这是迹部的生日，你拿这个出来干什么！”菊丸大叫着蹦到越前和桃城之间，桃城紧紧抓着越前的手臂剧烈地颤抖着：“越、越前，怎怎么办？”  
“我怎么知道！”越前咬牙切齿，早该猜到乾前辈在就没好事！

“青学就是靠着这东西打进全国大赛吗？如果圣鲁道夫得到这个的话。”观月自言自语着，伸出了手。  
“前辈，不要！”不二裕太的尖叫中，观月的脸以肉眼可见的速度变成青灰色，他手掐着脖子发出痛苦的“嘶嘶”声，紧接着腿一蹬眼一翻，倒下去了。  
沉默再次笼罩整个房间，众人的表情已经由最初的轻松变为肃杀，原本闲适的游戏房赫然变成了金戈铁马的战场。

“第一轮本大爷来发牌，没有意见吧。”  
寿星第一个发牌理所应当，越前拿到牌后看都没看，直接收到衣袋里。不是不想看，后面一双动态视力盯着呢。  
“哈，我是国王！”切原猛地把牌拍在桌子上，一手叉腰骄傲地环视众人：“我宣布，三号四号公主抱！”显然切原对海原祭他饰演仙度瑞拉男扮女装这事儿还耿耿于怀。越前更郁闷，被公主抱的人是他呢。  
“大石，我是三号喵。”菊丸瘪着嘴把牌摊在桌子上：“大石你是不是四号？”  
“很可惜不是啊，英二。”大石拿到了十一号牌。  
“谁是四号喵喵？”  
“是我。”真田面无表情地把牌翻开，菊丸一下子呆住了。乾的眼镜闪过一道白光，笔记本摊在手中，蓄势待发。  
真田站了起来，菊丸猛地往后一跳，真田向前走了一步，菊丸往后退了一步，真田再往前走，菊丸再往后退。真田又走了一步，菊丸……  
已经被逼到墙角了。  
真田双手环胸，居高临下地看着菊丸。“嘿嘿。”菊丸缩在墙角，龇牙咧嘴露出一个勉强的笑。

这场景，怎么看怎么像……  
“菊丸前辈好像被强迫的样子啊。”桃城和越前咬耳朵，无奈声音太大，真田眼睛闪过一丝寒光，越前拉下帽子，我不认识这个人……  
“菊丸，太松懈了，既然是任务，我们就要完成！”真田伸出手，菊丸下意识地拍掉：“我我喝乾汁！”  
“菊丸英二宁愿喝乾汁，也不愿和真田拥抱。”收集到好数据的乾笑得像只狐狸，银色乾汁被送到菊丸面前，菊丸眼一闭在众人惊恐的目光中倒在了观月身边。  
“弦一郎，该你了。”柳莲二面不改色地端起另一杯乾汁：“你没有完成任务。”  
真田：“……”两秒钟后，真田面无人色地趴在沙发上，比菊丸稍好一点，至少还活着。迹部神色复杂地看了真田一眼，收了牌抛给切原。切原因为第一把就整到了真田，这会儿正兴奋着，飞快地发了牌，越前才刚拿到牌，就听到切原疯狂的笑声：“哈哈，本大爷又是国王！”他把牌往桌上一拍：“我宣布，九号要和十一号接吻。”  
越前把牌一摊，十二号，正暗自庆幸，就听到桃城惨叫：“啊啊，我是十一号。”  
“桃城前辈？”越前诧异地扬起眉，桃城手里正拿着一张红桃J。这里可都是男生啊，同情一闪而逝，越前眯起眼寻找另一个受害者。只见迹部以一种受难者的神态抛出了纸牌。  
越前睁大了眼：“猴子山大王？”  
“本大爷可不要喝那玩意。”迹部皱起眉坐到越前的另一边，隔着越前一把扯过还来不及反应的桃城在他嘴唇上轻啄了一下。  
越前：“……”  
桃城：“……”

“这样可以了吧。”迹部放开桃城，冷冷地看着切原。被他这么一瞪，切原嚣张不起来了，讪讪点了下头。左边桃城成了一尊石雕，到现在还没有回过神来，右边迹部则使劲地用湿巾擦嘴，一只手扣着越前的手腕，浑身散发着“你要是敢笑本大爷就送你上天堂”的强大气场，越前痛苦得要命，想笑又不敢笑的滋味可真不好。  
两人这么一闹，大家都放开了玩，花招层出不穷。可怜的大石被命令和桦地共跳一曲芭蕾，不二裕太则被要求走出房间向第一个遇到的人表白，那不幸的孩子正是海堂。几轮下来，也有很多要求太古怪做不到，比如凤长太郎就很勇气地拒绝了换上裙子的任务，以大无畏的精神成为乾汁下又一亡魂。最张狂的切原被派去送幸村一盒红豆饭，结果就再没回来过。几轮下来，还清醒着的只有迹部真田乾大石柳莲二还有大石桃城。

“下面我要求一号二号三号交换检查钱包。”总算抽到国王，乾的笑容怎么看怎么猥琐。  
“这是什么烂要求。”运气不怎么好几乎每盘都中的桃城摸出钱包。  
“乾前辈是想趁机收集资料吧。”第一次中枪的越前耸耸肩表示无所谓，他的钱包里没有什么东西。剩下的是总算缓过神来重新加入战局的真田，这盘危险性不大，但是越前敏锐地发现真田的神情有些紧张，他飞快地拿过真田的钱包晃了晃，如愿以偿地看到真田变得局促不安，他有种抓到对方小辫子的得意感。真田钱包里的东西也很简单，一张ID卡，一张银行卡还有一张公交月票，几张纸币。这有什么好紧张的，越前有些郁闷地乱翻着,终于在皮夹的隔层里发现一张照片。  
会让真田那么紧张的，越前想过这也许是猴子山大王的照片，或者是他那个美人部长的照片，就算是真田自己的床照越前也不觉得奇怪，然而当看到越前把照片翻过来的时候，他愣住了。

“这张照片我怎么没见过？”迹部靠过来，饶有兴趣地伸手去拿照片，越前“啪”的一声合上钱包，神情坚定的：“我喝乾汁。”

 

59

时间接近午夜，狂欢愈甚，越前有些意兴阑珊，拿出手机电量充足信号满格，只是一个未接来电也无，突然就烦躁起来，站起来就走。  
“越前你去哪里！”桃城的大嗓门吸引了众人的注意。  
“回去。”  
“这可是迹部前辈的生日，你也太不给面子了吧。”桃城按着越前的肩膀试图拉他坐下。  
越前瞥了眼真田：“部长会担心。”声音不大，恰好够房间里的人听清楚。短暂的沉默后响起一片嘘声。  
“太甜蜜了吧。”菊丸带头取笑，切原抱着肚子：“哈哈，你这小子还怕部长啊。”  
“切原赤也！”真田一声怒喝，切原瞬间就蔫了。真是差得远呢。收拾完切原，真田转过头看着越前：“过几天我会去看望手冢，祝他早日康复。”  
真田的眼神真挚坦然，越前为自己刚才的小心眼小小羞愧了一下：“谢谢。”  
“好了，本大爷送你回去吧。”迹部站起身，越前有些吃惊：“不用，今天是你的生——”  
“走吧，这附近没有车。”迹部揽过他的肩膀，轻轻按了一下，越前会意，跟众人说了声再见，拿起乾送他的笔记本跟着迹部走出房间。

车子缓缓驶出别墅，宽敞的道路空无一人，月光惨淡照着枯叶，夜静得可怕。  
“猴子山大王……”  
“小鬼……”  
两人同时开口，迹部笑了起来，他的表情混杂着无奈和赞许：“小鬼，你可真狠。这样正大光明的在真田面前秀恩爱，不怕他伤心吗？”  
越前耸了耸肩：“我现在和部长在一起。”犹豫了一下：“你们会分手，是因为我吗？”  
“不是。”迹部回答得干脆：“在交往之前，我就知道真田喜欢你。”他看了眼越前，若有所思的：“应该说这是我们交往的原因……”  
“什么？”迹部的声音太轻，越前没有听清楚。  
“没什么。”遇到红灯，迹部踩下刹车等待，越前不满地嘟起嘴：“你还差得远呢。那你们为什么分手，真田前辈说你们只交往了一个月。”

迹部有些惊讶了：“他连这个都告诉你了？”说话间，信号灯跳转了，迹部专心开车，以为等不到答案了，越前无聊地闭上眼。  
“同性恋这条路很难走，越前你应该比谁都清楚，我父亲，南次郎叔叔还有手冢。”越前转过头疑惑地看着迹部。  
迹部依旧直视前方，总是微微上翘的嘴唇抿成一道僵硬的弧线：“交往的时候，我发现他其实是双性恋，他也喜欢女孩子，只要他有一丝结婚生子的可能，我都不会把他拉到这条路来。”  
越前没有想到会是这样的答案，在他眼里，迹部是任性妄为的，喜欢了就会去争取，甚至会强人所难，他指责越前自私，逼迫越前接受父辈的感情，那个时候越前觉得迹部简直不可理喻。现在看来，迹部比他更成熟，为了所爱人的幸福，宁可牺牲自己的感情，他对自己真狠。  
越前觉得现在的迹部简直在发光~~

“你这眼神是什么意思！”迹部恼火地瞪了他一眼。  
“没什么，嘿。”越前干笑了一下，转而郁闷了：“为什么部长就可以不犹豫地跟我告白。”  
“哦？”迹部换回了那种令人恼火的滑腻的声音：“本大爷从来不知道你原来是直的。”  
“你什么意思！”越前不悦地皱起眉，迹部发出愉悦的轻哼。  
越前：“……”  
越前的青春期其实还没到，班里早熟的男生之间已经开始私下里交换杂志，下课也聚在一起讨论隔壁班那个发育得很好的女生，这些事情越前都知道，但他确实不感兴趣。难道他真的是天生的同性恋？但是他对男生也没什么兴趣……  
越前叹气，他这是莫名其妙就被弯了吗？

越前脑子里想着乱七八糟的事情，没察觉车子已经停在了医院门口，他回过神来解开安全带。  
“以后在真田面前不要做这种事了。”  
“嗯？”  
“真田喜欢你，但他从来没有想过告诉你，他不会让你为难。”迹部手肘撑在方向盘上，手指抵着下巴，眼神有些飘忽：“越前，不要故意伤害爱你的人。”  
越前说了那话的时候就已经有些后悔了，迹部这一说更加让他羞愧，在真田的钱包里看到海原祭他抱着穿着女装的自己的照片，越前第一反应是惊讶，然后是连他自己也不明白的戒备。  
心里闷闷的，好像他被人喜欢对手冢是一种背叛，下意识地就想和他撇清关系。  
“对不起。”他难得诚心道歉。  
迹部摸了摸头：“不要跟我说，你也不用刻意做些什么，下次见到真田的时候不要躲着他就好。”

“还差得远呢。”越前瞥了眼医院高楼上的大钟：马上就是零点了。  
“猴子山大王，今天还没跟你说过，生日快乐。”  
“小鬼，你还记得新年的时候你送了本大爷一个愿望吗？”  
“记得，怎么了？”越前不解地看着迹。  
“你说希望本大爷的所有愿望都能实现对不对？那么，我现在就有一个愿望，你帮我实现，就当我的生日礼物。”  
气氛诡异的紧张，越前咽了下口水：“什么？”  
“他们的事情，我们不插手，他们放弃了就算了，但如果他们重新在一起，你试着接受好不好？”  
深紫色的眼眸满盛着哀伤，满满的就要溢出来了。只是看着，就有落泪的冲动，为什么，你会这么伤心？越前想要问，到最后他只点了点头。  
“谢谢。”冰凉的嘴唇落在他的额头，远处钟声响起，新的一天到了。

 

 

60

起床刷牙洗脸，喝茶看书，领来医院准备的早餐，一切看似如平常，除了身后那道如影随形的目光。  
手冢放下筷子，直视那双满含复杂情感的眼睛：“越前，有什么问题吗？”  
越前放下乾氏笔记，神情异常严肃：“部长，今天是你的生日。”  
“嗯。”得到了答案，手冢老神在在的，继续他的早餐。  
“你为什么不告诉我！”越前愤怒，一点也没有应该记得自家男友生日的自觉：“我都来不及准备礼物！”  
“你送的都可以。”  
越前：“……”好吧，那天参加迹部生日会的时候就觉得这家伙奇奇怪怪的，其实是在暗示他的生日也要到了吗……这样迂回的暗示……  
越前认真地思考了一会儿，下了结论：“部长，你还真是闷骚。”  
手冢发誓会被呛到只是因为这粥太烫了。  
男朋友生日应该送什么从来就是不亚于哥德巴赫猜想的难题。趁着手冢去跟医生申请许可，越前赶紧打开网络，google答案千百条，一一筛选却没什么新意，好在他应变能力强，既然玩不出新意那就来个传统约会，电影院爆米花鬼屋大冒险摩天轮上情定三生，听起来也很不错。  
遵循传统的结果便是他和手冢一人举了一个人脸大小的彩虹棒棒糖，接受路人目光洗礼。  
“不吃了！”越前烦躁地把棒棒糖举到半空，皱着眉眯着眼的模样让人毫不怀疑他正在思考怎么把这玩意儿人道毁灭。都舔了大半天了，一点都没小下去，舌头都舔疼了，约会攻略上为什么会说这是必备神器呢？  
手冢无语地接过棒棒糖，和自己的放在一起塞进袋子里，幸亏他的包装没有丢。越前信心满满地要来安排行程的时候心里就有点不安，看他抄抄写写认真的模样不忍心打扰，现在看来，他看的是约会女孩攻略无疑。  
“越前，我们－－”  
“部长，你累不累。”  
手冢愣了一下，生病以来他的体力下降得利害，走了那么久，他确实有点力不从心，背部出了不少汗。但他没想过越前会注意到这些，越前从来不是细心的人。  
“怪我。”越前露出懊恼的神情，四下看了看：“我知道了，部长你在这边等一下。”不等回答，他飞快地跑开了。  
站得有些累，手冢在路边小花坛边的长凳子上坐下，天气很好，秋天天空总是很高，澄净的蓝色让人的心情也不由地舒畅起来。年轻的父亲带着还不怎么会走路的小家伙玩滑梯，孩子“咯咯”笑着从滑梯上滑下，粗心的父亲没接好，孩子撞到了滑梯的护栏，立刻哇哇大哭起来，刚才还一脸轻松的父亲被吓得手忙脚乱，细声细语地安慰，孩子在父亲的怀抱里哭得更加肆无忌惮。  
手冢看得有些入迷，想起幼儿园时候因为生得瘦小常被人欺负，有次被一个小胖子推倒，额头磕破了，双方家长在办公室里对峙，一言不和，自己那个一向温文的父亲居然会揪着对方的领子叫骂，而爷爷，当天什么也没说，却在接下去的一个月里天天开着警车接送他上下学。正直了一辈子的老人，唯一的公车私用是为了给他的小孙子耀武扬威。  
手冢抬起头把手放在眼睛上，自己，到底还是让他们失望了吧。如果没有遇上越前，他想到最后他还是会找个女孩子结婚，没有爱情的婚姻可以有亲情，有个小孩子，有这样寡言的父亲和更寡言的爷爷还有一个瞪眼睛就会吓死人的曾爷爷，这个小家伙也活泼不起来了吧，还真是可怜……手冢有点想笑又有点想哭，世间事大凡多了一个但是便不再圆满，这个“但是”打破一切美好，它是骨中刺，令人痛彻心扉恨之入骨，一旦想要割舍便是切肤剐骨的痛。

他的那个“骨中刺”正飞快地向他走来，推着一辆，手冢抬了抬眼镜，一辆自行车？ 一辆他爷爷那个年代的流行的老式自行车，黑色的车身，细而大的轮胎，高高的横杠，还有车把上带锈迹的铃铛。  
“越前，这是？”  
“自行车。”越前随意地回答道，拍了拍车后座：“ 你坐上来，我带你。”  
手冢：“……你哪来的自行车？”  
“张辰借的，张辰是––他是臭老头的朋友。”越前骑上车，自行车太高，他把车子大幅度地倾斜着，单脚撑着地：“部长，你快点上来。”  
“我坐后面？”  
“难不成你要坐我前面？”越前困扰地看着横杠：“这样我会看不清路。”  
手冢：“……你骑得动吗？”  
“还差得远呢。”  
手冢小心翼翼地扶着他的腰坐上去，他用了两腿在自行车两边的坐法，这样子不美观也不舒服，但越前万一真摔倒可以及时撑住。一开始的时候车子晃了晃，接下来倒也骑得顺畅。到了上坡路，越前啃哧啃哧的，速度明显慢了下来，没多久就开始出汗。热度透过薄薄的衬衫传到手冢手里，手冢有些心疼：“越前，这段路放我下来吧。”  
“不用，我骑得动。”越前的呼吸分明不稳了。手冢黯然，加上一个垫子的高度，两人一样高，手冢可以清楚地看到汗水从发尾凝聚顺着因为用力而紧绷着的脖颈落下，这样瘦削的肩膀如何承受两个人的重量。  
请求上天让我活下去，好让他慢点长大，再慢一点……  
最终在迪士尼停下的时候，越前的衬衫已经被汗水浸湿了，脸红扑扑的，乖巧地让手冢给他擦完汗，兴致勃勃地跑去买票。保留项目是摩天轮，然而到了摩天轮下，某人开始反悔：“部长，你一个人去吧，我去给你买水。”眼看着某人要溜，手冢连忙拉住他的手腕，同时一手揽住他的腰，全方位防护。  
“你不和我上去，为什么？”  
“部长你没听说过摩天轮的传说吗，一起坐过摩天轮的情侣会分手的。”  
“在最高处接吻就可以长久在一起。”  
“那是小女生的玩意！”  
手冢一挑眉：“哦？小女生不会怕高吗。”  
“我不怕高！”越前大吼：“反正我不去，你还差得远呢。”他扭动着想要挣脱手冢的桎梏，手冢 抱得愈紧，往摩天轮方向脱，越前动了气，使劲地挥手总算推开手冢，得到自由他露出一个骄傲的笑：“部长，你还差得––”  
他的笑容僵住了，手冢的眼神如此悲伤缠绵。  
“部长？”  
手冢露出一个小小的悲伤的笑：“我都抱不动你了，越前。”  
越前呆住，眼泪迅速涌上，模糊了视线，知道手冢患病的时候他没哭，手冢在生死之间徘徊的时候他没哭，为什么这么简单的一句话，他从心底酸痛起来。  
“不会的，我，我测过身高，上面说我最多不会超过一米七，部长你还是比我高，我……”  
越前说不下去了，眼泪不住地落下来，他的嘴张着却什么声音也发不出来，眼泪都流到他的嘴里，鼻尖亮晶晶的，没有声音却撕心裂肺，看着叫人难受。越前突然蹲下来，两臂环住膝盖，把脸埋进去，难受地大口喘气，整个肩膀剧烈地抖动着。  
“越前，不哭。”手冢攥着他的胳膊想要把他拉起来，越前像受了委屈的孩子耍赖般越往下蹲。周围的游客来来往往，投来好奇的眼神。手冢摸着他的头发：“越前，我开玩笑的，我抱得动你。”没有反应。  
“那我们不去坐摩天轮了？”手冢看着哭泣的越前，头痛起来，牵着孩子的中年母亲犹豫着想要上来帮忙，手冢用眼神制止了她：“没事，小孩子不听话，说了他几句。”  
“哇––”这下越前哭得更大声了。  
摩天轮是坐不成了，越前的两只眼睛肿得像核桃，嗓子被哭坏了，话都说不出来。为了证明自己还能抱得动他，从公交站到医院这段路，手冢一直背着他，好在路不长，也平坦。越前的手臂紧紧环着他的肩膀，手冢被勒得有点难受，也不敢说什么。  
“部长，”越前在他背后开口，声音像破了的锣：“我刚才是不是很丢脸？”  
“还差得远。”手冢顿了顿补上一句：“流鼻涕的样子不怎么好看。”回答他的是更大声的搓鼻涕声。  
手冢：“……越前，我会没事的。”  
“嗯。”越前用脸贴着他的背，闭上酸痛的眼睛：第一次他庆幸自己长得不高，第一次他对长高不再渴望，如果手冢能好，他愿意一辈子都是151。  
然而，如果太奢侈，病房里等待的医生眼神神一般慈悲怜悯，可惜他不是神，他没有起死回生的能力：“很抱歉，手冢君，”他是恶魔：“化验结果显示，您的癌症有转移的现象。”

61

 

诊断结果出来的第二天，南次郎打来电话，一向放荡不羁的色老头这回居然吞吞吐吐起来，云里雾里地绕了一大圈，越前才听明白臭老头是让他回家一趟。  
“臭老头你不会是想我了吧，还差得远呢。”难得逮到臭老头别扭， 越前加大火力，出乎他意料的是，南次郎叹了口气，异常悲痛的：“龙马，你要做好准备。”  
越前：“……”  
“到底怎么了！”他对着话筒大吼，只得到“嘟嘟”的忙音。手冢摸摸他的头发：“也许真的出了什么事，我陪你回家一趟吧。”  
“嗯？”  
“没关系的，在医院待着也闷。”  
手冢住院以来，越前只回家取了几次衣服，连一晚上都没待过。一路上他一直猜想着家里会出什么事：南次郎听起来就生龙活虎精气十足的，所以可以排除他，菜菜子姐姐在上大学，真要出了什么事也不会喊他，难道是地震了火灾了家里被抢劫了？越前甚至考虑了南次郎被外星人绑架了的可能性，认真地列出方案ABCD，手冢嘴角一阵抽搐后很厚道地给出了一套听起来比较靠谱的方案。做好了完全准备，可是推开门后，越前还是傻了眼：  
三只老鼠大小猫崽齐刷刷地趴在入口处的鞋盒里，连眼睛都还没睁开，此刻正扯着嗓子叫唤，一声声的虚弱无力，奄奄一息。  
“……臭老头这是怎么回事?”杀人般的眼神直射向咧着嘴的邋遢的中年男子，他确定一定以及肯定臭老头不会跑到外面去捡窝流浪猫，所以只有一种可能——  
“卡鲁宾昨天傍晚生下来的。”南次郎挠了挠脑袋：“没想到一次就生了三只，不简单啊。”  
“这不重要。”越前双手握拳，脸憋得通红：“是哪个混蛋让它怀孕的！”  
猫崽很小，一只手就能把它托住，三只猫，一只全身白色，只在爪子的地方有棕色的毛发，另外两只毛色呈现出很华丽的银色，有着黑色的条纹。小猫父亲应该是在洛杉矶的邻居家的美国短毛猫，卡鲁宾怀孕这么久，他居然都没看出来，其实还是有点征兆的，一段时间卡鲁宾特别不喜欢动弹，越前还以为它是腿伤未愈，没有去管它。当然，越前绝对不会承认但却是最重要的一点，卡鲁宾实在太胖了……  
卡鲁宾第一次当妈妈，他居然不在他身边，越前深深地感到愧疚，但是——越前抬起头：“卡鲁宾呢？”  
南次郎的表情变得严肃起来：“这就是我为什么喊你过来。”  
越前轻轻推开自己卧室的门，卡鲁宾正侧躺在他的枕头上，怀里抱着越前买给它的逗猫棒。听到声音，耳朵动了动，抬起头蓝色的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着越前。  
“卡鲁宾……”越前柔声唤道，卡鲁宾没有像往常一样扑过来。越前叹了口气，走到它的身边，卡鲁宾的眼神明显变得凶狠起来，越前伸出手想要去摸它，它猛地咬住越前手掌。尖利的牙齿刺破越前的皮肤，越前吃痛的“嘶”了一声，卡鲁宾揪起一块肉拉扯着，越前微微皱眉，眼神却更加温柔：“卡鲁宾。”  
终于，卡鲁宾停了下来，松开嘴，仿佛才认出越前亲昵地喵一声，低头看到越前手上被咬出的鲜血，卡鲁宾试探着舔了舔越前的手指，看到越前笑了，才放心地依偎过来，伸出粉色的舌头细细地舔着伤口。  
越前在床上躺下，卡鲁宾跳到他的胸口转了一圈，找了个地方窝下，舒适地闭上眼。越前轻轻抚摸着卡鲁宾的背毛，臭老头没照顾好它，脊椎骨比以前更突出了，皮毛也不若以前光滑，身上还有一股臭味。  
卡鲁宾不肯给小猫喂食。越前懂它的害怕，昨天还是可以尽情撒娇的小女孩，突然就当妈了，任谁也不会适应。他的卡鲁宾是个好姑娘，恐怕连怎么怀孕的都不知道，越想越生气，越前现在就想飞回美国阉了那只混蛋。  
卡鲁宾很快睡着了，躺在熟悉的床上，越前居然也感到困意袭来，楼下是手冢和自己老爸说话的声音，越前想要知道那两个性格南辕北辙的人会说些什么，是部长被臭老头气得失了冷静，还是臭老头被部长罚去跑圈……  
越前醒来的时候，卡鲁宾正趴在他的枕头边，圆溜溜的蓝眼睛清澈地倒映着越前的面孔。越前对它笑了笑：“呐，卡鲁宾，我们去看看你的小宝宝好不好？”  
越前抱着卡鲁宾下楼，这一天第二次被震惊地差点掉了下巴：手冢国光正在给小猫崽喂奶！  
准确地说，三只小猫崽在沙发上一字排开，手冢半蹲在地上，手里拿着个装眼药水的小瓶子给其中一只小猫喂奶，小猫看来饿坏了，两只前爪抱着手冢的手使劲往后蹬，脑袋却一直往奶瓶方向伸。而南次郎则在一边泡奶粉……  
越前的神经在此刻华丽丽地打了个蝴蝶结。  
“……你说这做父母的哪有容易的，青少年还一点也不懂得尊重老爸，真是……”南次郎一边晃奶瓶一边抱怨。  
“伯父，越前很尊重您，网球上，您一直是他的偶像。”  
越前咬牙，谢谢你了，手冢国光。  
“……你说这小子，小时候多可爱，整天爸比爸比跟在你屁股后面，有时候真烦，真想一脚踹开。”  
越前：“……”  
两人背对着越前没注意到他下来，三只小猫倒是敏感，大概是闻到了卡鲁宾的气味，连奶也不吃了，叫唤地那叫一个惨烈。卡鲁宾“喵”了一声，想要挣脱越前的怀抱，不知怎么的又往回缩。  
“还差得远呢。”越前在两人见了鬼的目光中走上前坐在小猫旁，把卡鲁宾放在膝盖上，然后托起一只小猫递到卡鲁宾眼前，卡鲁宾看了越前一眼，舔了舔小猫。越前放下心，把小猫放在卡鲁宾的肚子边，盲眼小猫自动找奶去了。喂奶的问题总算解决，两人在家里吃了晚饭，越前又给卡鲁宾洗了澡，把小猫移到自己房间，才一步三回头地走了，医生下了命令，不许手冢外宿。  
回去的时候天已经黑了，天气很好，天空竟然是深蓝色的，可以看得见整条银河。  
“真没想到卡鲁宾居然有孩子了。”越前感叹道：“小猫还是很可爱的，对吧，部长。”  
“啊。”手冢牵起他的手：“你给我生几只猫崽怎么样？”  
越前：“……部长你保健课怎么上的，我男的不会生！ ”吼完越前像是想起了什么：“其实你可以生，手术的时候拜托医生给你安装个子宫。”  
手冢：“……你保健课上得也不怎么样。”  
“我们老师不给讲。”越前争辩道，短暂的沉默后，越前突兀地停下脚步：“部长，你做手术吧。”他低着头，路面上两个人的影子被拉得长长的，路灯斜照的原因，两人一样高，在远处肩并着肩。  
“好。”  
手术，截肢手术。

 

 

62

 

“越前。”  
“Yadda！”  
“越前……”  
“Yadda！”  
“越前！”  
“Yaddayaddayadda.”  
站在病房外的手冢一家人满头黑线，原本以为会见到一个奄奄一息的手冢，现在听来他精气神还不错嘛，他们还从来不知道一个名字能喊出这么多感情来。手冢国一简直就想拽着真田老头让他来听听，谁说手冢国光是石头人的，他家那个才是真面瘫！  
门外听来里面正在上演一场限制级病房play，事实上，也差不多了……

床尾一个个子不怎么高的少年左手举着一个电剃刀，右手舞着一把剪刀，气势汹汹，而手冢国光缩在床头，拿了个枕头护在胸口，真真一副饱受欺凌的良家妇女模样。  
“越前，不闹了。”  
“Yadda！我不是在闹，我的技术还不错的，你看猴子山大王的新发型。”  
“……”还真敢说。  
“你就让我替你剪吧。”

“爷爷。”  
“叫爷爷也没有用。”  
“爸，妈。”手冢说着，从床上下来。  
“呃？”越前猛地回头，手冢一家人正堵着病房门口，看着他的眼神意味深长。  
“叔叔阿姨好。”越前红了脸，想起手里还拿着“凶器”连忙扔了，学着手冢的样子深深鞠了个躬。  
“怎么回事！”老人家看了眼越前，越前居然有种浑身过电的感觉，主动解释道：  
“部长要动手术，我想帮他剪头发——”  
手冢轻咳了一声，越前立刻不说了，乖乖站到手冢身后。  
“爷爷，爸妈，谢谢你们能过来。”手冢说着拉过越前让出位置让他们进来。  
“国光，这是真的吗？”彩菜的声音嘶哑着，眼睛泛着血丝，肿得像个核桃。  
手冢点了点头：“妈——”  
清脆的巴掌声响起，手冢跌坐在病床上，苍白的脸迅速泛起一片红痕，眼镜也被打歪了。

“出了这么大事情你居然不告诉家里，你把爸妈当什么了，你要我们后悔吗，你是想这样报复我们吗！”彩菜哭喊着还要扑过去，手冢爸爸连忙搂住她的肩膀：“好了好了，我们先听听情况。”  
“爷爷，爸妈，对不起。”手冢跪了下来。  
彩菜趴在丈夫肩上嚎啕大哭。手冢也红了眼眶，双手在身侧握成拳。越前想要安慰彩菜不要哭了，又想帮手冢把眼镜扶正，眼珠滴溜溜地转了几圈，最后跪到手冢身边，低下头：“叔叔阿姨，对不起。”

“都是你，都是你害的！”彩菜激动起来想要挣脱丈夫的怀抱，越前抬起头想要说什么，手冢握住他的手。  
“够了！”手冢国一低喝，视线缓缓扫过众人：“都先起来吧，有什么都等病治好了再说，国光，你说说现在是什么情况。”  
得到了许可，越前飞快地爬起来，他本来就不习惯跪拜礼，地板冰冷的很不舒服。站直了掸了掸灰，他伸手去拉手冢，手冢轻轻摇了摇头，手按着膝盖自己慢慢站起来。  
“医院给了两套方案，一套是加大化疗的用量，但是副作用会变得无法控制，疗效也不能确定。”手冢冷静地解释道：“还有一种是手术剔除癌变部分，见效快而且比较彻底。”

“手术剔除。”手冢国一重复了一遍：“剔除后对身体有什么影响。”  
“医院会采取部分剔除，剔除的部分会用塑料填补上，外观上看不出来，一般的生活也没有问题。”手冢深吸了一口气，说不出话来了。越前小心地看了他一眼，接话道：“部长不能再打网球了。”

 

手冢国一在医院的小花园里找到了正躺在树下睡觉的越前。  
“已经决定手术了。”儿子儿媳正在和医生确定手术的细节，签署同意书，他做不了什么，发现越前不在，手冢国一决定独自见见这个让自己孙子离经叛道的罪魁祸首。第一次见面虽然是在这样乌龙的场面，但是意外的，手冢国一对越前的印象说不上好但也不坏。

越前的眼神里无所畏惧。虽然他表现得莽莽撞撞，傻乎乎的，可是从头到尾他连一丝的退缩都没有。

手冢国一对手冢国光是抱着极大的期望的，这个由他一手抚养长大的孩子是他最为骄傲的成就：乖巧懂事处事冷静意志坚强能力出色，手冢国一坚信，无论在哪个方面，他都会做出一番成绩。手冢国光也一直按照他所期望得那样成长着，甚至更加出色。手冢国一就像一个高超的园艺师修剪树木一样修剪手冢身上的缺陷，让他最终完美无缺，付出的心血太多，不允许任何误差。所以在手冢国光为了一个男孩，而偏离了自己原先为他设定的道路时，他勃然大怒，恨不得将攀附上手冢的那根杂藤连根拔除。

见到越前的时候他有些意外，越前给他的第一个感觉就是坚韧，像是春天里的小树苗，在病房这样阴暗的地方依旧是生机勃勃的模样，这个世界没有什么能让他害怕，一个人内心的坚强可以影响到他的气质。手冢国一从警多年阅人无数，这个孩子的心里有太阳眼里有光，植物向阳是本能，手冢会被吸引不奇怪。  
不奇怪不代表能接受。  
手冢国一眼里，越前是绝对配不上手冢国光的。

越前睁开眼见是手冢国一，连忙站起来：“爷爷。”  
“嗯。”手冢国一对他点了下头，示意他跟自己走。两人沉默着走了一会儿，手冢国一开口：“听说你们是在网球部认识的。”  
“嗯，他是我的部长。”越前顿了顿补上一句：“部长网球打得很好。”  
“你和他会在一起是因为网球吧。”手冢国一用的是陈述语气，越前不意外，从手冢国光那儿听了不少他爷爷的故事，他知道这位老人有多厉害。  
“嗯，是这样的。”  
“他不能再打网球了，你还要跟他在一起？”  
越前愣了愣，继而笑了：“您知道我第一次和部长打网球时，他对我说了什么吗？”越前不等他回答，自己说道：“他把我打得落花流水，然后问我为了什么打网球。”  
“之前我打网球只是为了打败臭——父亲，和部长比赛后，我第一次开始思考网球对于我的意义，网球就是我的生命，我要为了自己而打网球。”越前停了下来：“可是后来，我发现部长是错的。”

“哦？”手冢国一挑了下眉，越前发现他这个神情简直和手冢国光一模一样。  
“一开始我是为了臭老头而打的，然后是为了青学，再后来我参加国际比赛，是为了很多喜欢这项运动喜欢我的人，我曾经陷入困境，是他们把我拉上来的。”越前抬头直视手冢国一，眼神清澈干净：“我一直都在为了别人打网球，这区别只在于后来我意识到这样做我自己是快乐的。仅凭兴趣的网球走不远，这样的网球太单薄了。”  
金色的眼眸映着蓝天白云，这一刻，手冢国一居然被他眼里的光芒灼伤：“部长不能再打网球，那么我就为了他而打，他将一直是我的动力，我们的羁绊不会断，我会带他去世界的顶峰。”

 

圣诞夜小剧场：  
回病房后，越前：“部长，你的头发就让我来剪嘛。”  
手冢：“越前……”  
手冢国一：“我来！”  
手冢：“……爷爷，其实我——”  
手冢国一：“剪个头发唧唧歪歪的，你还是不是男人！”  
手冢：“不是这样的——”  
手冢国一：“你还是不是手冢家的人！”  
手冢：“……”  
十分钟后。  
医生：“诶？手冢君你怎么把头发剪了？”  
手冢国一：“手术不是要剪头发吗？”  
医生：“手臂上的手术跟头发有什么关系？”  
数道视线集中在正躲在墙角偷笑的越前，越前连忙站直了摆出严肃的表情：“电视剧里都是这么演的。”  
手冢国一：“……”  
手冢国光：“不要大意。”

 

 

63.未传达的信息

“部长，你在写些什么？”越前趴在手冢的肩膀上，手冢已经写写画画的近两个小时了。  
手冢顿了一下，越前刚才的动作害得他在日记本上划出一道划痕，让他很有撕掉整页纸重新写过的冲动，他悻悻地放下笔：“没什么，只是，写些日记。”  
“你写日记？”越前两手搂着手冢的脖子后背顺着他的肩膀往下滑，手冢伸手揽住他的腰，轻轻一带，就稳稳地把他抱到自己怀里。  
“小时候爷爷为了锻炼我的国文，要求我每天都写日记，这个习惯就一直坚持了下来。”  
越前动了动，在手冢怀里找了个舒适的位置，半眯起眼：“真有毅力呢。”  
“要看吗？”  
“嗯？”越前有些惊讶地看着手冢：“我能看吗？这些都是你的隐私。”  
“是你的话，没关系。”手冢随手翻开一页。  
越前眨了眨眼，或许是从小在美国长大，他对隐私看得很重，日记这样私密的东西他就算是再感兴趣也不会主动去翻，这也是这么久了他忍住没去偷乾的笔记本的原因。可是手冢似乎不像他那样在乎这些东西，当初手机的密码也是很轻易就告诉了他。  
正想着，手冢低头用鼻尖蹭着越前的脖子，一边轻轻吹着气，越前怕痒，缩成了一团想要逃走但是手冢抱得很紧，两人玩闹了一会儿，越前气喘吁吁地投了降：“部长，你别弄太晚了，明天还要手术。”

“日记不看了？”  
“我不是天天和你腻在一起吗，你会发生什么有我不知道的事情？”  
手冢叹了口气，亲亲越前的脑袋：“你先去洗澡，我把剩下的写完。”  
越前疑惑地站了起来，他怎么觉得，手冢有些失望？这么想让他看到他的日记吗？

越前没多想，热水一冲，他立刻就把手冢的小烦恼抛到了脑后。啦啦啦~  
门外的手冢对着越前的方向出神，日记本在他身后摊开，那是他这辈子所做过的最卑鄙的事情，以爱为名，自私地将越前占为己有。那个时候，越前喜欢的是迹部吧，可能就连迹部都没察觉到，但是手冢却发现了，爱着人的眼神是相通的，越前看着迹部的眼神有着不寻常的温柔，如果那天不是迹部错过了越前的电话，或者越前收到了迹部的回信，那么越前的人生中他将不会是主角。

手冢不后悔他做了那样的事，事实上，那可能是他这辈子做得最正确的决定，却终究愧疚。得知自己患上癌症后他就多次想要坦白，如果他真的死了，越前会崩溃，他希望那个时候迹部能够照顾越前。  
然而，现在是越前自己选择了不看，那么，就不再是他的错了吧。  
浴室里的水声消失，手冢回过神来，转身拿起日记本，闭上眼干脆地撕下那一整张纸团成一团。明天的手术他会成功，他会和越前永永远远在一起，所以，他不需要迹部，他们之间不需要迹部。

“部长，我洗好了，你去洗吧。”越前擦着头发从浴室里走出来，手冢连忙将纸团塞进裤带里：“记得把头发擦干，别感冒了。”  
“是——”越前拖长了音，手冢的关心太过细致，越前有的时候会不耐烦，他粗暴地扒拉了一下头发。  
“不要大意。”  
“呐，部长。”越前抬起头露出一个坏笑，琥珀色的眼眸亮晶晶的：“部长，你到底是用那只手？”  
手冢：“……”

白天他陪着越前回家的时候，跟南次郎说了手冢的病情，前武士抓耳挠腮憋了大半天，终于挤出几句话来：“只是左手手术，不会影响平常生活吧？小子你平时自己解决都用哪只手？”  
一向山崩于前不改色的手冢破天荒地红了脸，前武士的脑回路果然是别具一格。越前回过神来后也羞涩起来，大吼着要烧掉臭老头的所有杂志。然而好色基因血脉相承，手冢分明地捕捉到了越前脸上一闪而过的猥琐。

但是，毫无经验的越前想要在这方面调戏别人，他自己还差得远呢。  
手冢泰然自若地抬起左手挥了挥，满意地看到越前瞪大了眼睛。手冢并不就此放过他，他拉过越前的手：“要是我的左手真的连这个都做不了，你会帮我的，对吧。”他说着牵着越前的手按在自己的胯间。  
原本以为越前会像以前那样跳开，不料越前连耳根都红了，手还牢牢按着手冢那地方。  
“越前？”  
“呐，部长，等你出院后，我们来做吧。”越前低着头，露出粉红色的一段脖颈：“你上次买的东西，还在我那儿。”  
手冢愣了一下，轻轻笑了：“越前，你知道吗，我爱你。”  
“我也爱你。”越前咧开嘴，抓着手冢的手把他往浴室里推：“最后一次了部长你好好享受吧，别着急。”说完还狠狠揉了一下手冢的敏感部位。  
手冢：“……”在手冢能够抓回越前之前，越前飞快地跳开，狠狠甩上浴室的门：“部长，你还差得远呢。”  
被关在浴室里的手冢无奈叹气，被这么一折腾，还真的有了感觉，他看了看自己的左手，真的要做？

浴室外的越前不知道手冢的纠结，他只是将摊开的日记本合上放回抽屉，完全没有注意到日记本里已经丢失了一页。

 

64.最痛的痛

凌晨三点四十分，越前醒来，透过未拉拢的窗帘可以看到窗外依旧是星辰满天。  
手冢还在熟睡，摘下眼镜后他的五官多了一分柔和，安静睡着的模样让人感觉到莫名的安心和幸福。  
今天是手冢手术的日子。入睡前越前还没有感到紧张，却被噩梦纠缠了一个晚上，即使醒过来，梦里那种失去所有的痛苦依旧清晰，几乎逼得他落下泪来，睁着眼盯着天花板好半天，确定自己心慌意乱再也没有办法睡着，越前悄悄地爬下床，披上外套溜出房间。  
病房区的走廊静悄悄的，拖鞋踩着地板的声音在走廊里回响着。深秋夜很凉，越前把薄薄的外衣拢了拢。护士台里的两个护士趴在桌前睡着了，别扭的姿势无言地诉说着疲惫。  
越前对着走廊的宣传画看了一会儿，随手拿起一本疫病防御手册借着昏黄的灯光翻阅起来，现在的他其实一个字都看不进去，但是如果不找点事做，他会疯掉的。

翻到关于术后恢复那一章，越前拿出手机想要拍下来，意外地发现有一条未读的短信，华丽的迹部景吾大人几个大字简直要闪瞎他的眼，迹部什么时候又改了他的备注！

越前打开短信看了下发信的时间，犹豫着按了回拨建，那边几乎是立刻就接了起来。  
“小鬼。”  
“猴子山大王。”  
短暂的沉默，“猴子山大王你怎么还不睡？”  
“本大爷有预感你今晚睡不着，特意陪你聊天的，怎么，拜倒在本大爷的华丽下吧。”  
“切。”越前冷哼一声：“猴子山大王你是失眠了吧，别拿我当借口。”

“本大爷特意牺牲了本大爷的美容觉，陪你这个臭小鬼聊天，居然这么不知感恩。”  
越前；“……你是我认识的唯一一个可以毫不结巴地说出美容觉三个字的男生。”  
“拜倒在本大爷的华丽下吧，本大爷的美计比太阳还要华丽！”  
“……”越前几乎要跪倒了：“还差得远呢，你不觉得你这样很，娘？”  
“死小鬼，本大爷怎么可能娘！你家部长大人穿粉红色的运动服那才是真正的娘！”  
“部长那不是娘，部长，”越前顿了顿，“只是穿衣品味上有点问题。”  
“……本大爷同意。那么，手冢现在在干吗？”  
“部长还睡着。”  
“心理素质不错。”迹部玩笑似的赞了一句，再次沉默下来。  
“猴子山大王，来打网球吧。”  
“现在？”  
“嗯。”  
那边的迹部犹豫了一会儿：“医院附近倒是有个露天的网球场，路灯开着倒也看得清楚。”  
“不见不散。”

越前轻手轻脚地溜回房间，手冢没有醒过来的痕迹，后知后觉地想起医生给手冢用了轻剂量的安眠药。换上运动服，在桌上留好纸条，然后在手冢额头亲了一下，背起网球袋朝迹部说的那个网球场赶去。走出医院，被风一吹，越前才觉得自己的行为有多疯狂。他对着空荡荡的街道笑了起来，再疯狂又怎样，有个人会陪着他疯，这样的感觉很好。  
离网球场大概有半个小时的路程，越前决定跑步过去，顺便可以热身。  
越前到的时候迹部已经到了，他穿着一件银灰色的T衫，下身是一条长长的黑色运动裤，胡乱披了一件长长的风衣，网球袋斜挂在左肩，看见越前过来，露出一个灿烂的笑容：“小鬼。”  
越前觉得有一瞬间自己被他的笑容闪到了……  
定了定神，越前走上前：“开始吧。”

不需要过多的语言，网球就是他们的语言。  
越前喜欢网球，喜欢夜风拂过脸颊的触感，享受拼尽全力后心脏剧烈的跳动和汗水淋漓的快感，更重要的，是那种抛开一切烦恼的轻松和纯粹。明黄色的小球一来一往，撞击着球拍，手冢手术带来的阴霾被一点一点冲撞开来。

经历过职业网球的洗礼，迹部早已经不是他的对手。但是每一球迹部依旧给予他的全力，充满激情的回应让越前这么多天来露出第一个真心的笑容。他忘记了比分，全身心地投入到比赛之中。

不知不觉之中，天渐渐亮了。  
越前精疲力竭地瘫倒在地上，迹部依旧站立着，尽管他比越前更加狼狈。即使是失去意识也要君临天下，越前想起手冢的评价，不得不承认，迹部会成为王者，是有资格的。

“本大爷输了。”迹部说话的时候还带着点喘气。  
“你还差得远呢。”  
“对陪你练习的前辈就是这种态度？”  
越前爬了起来，站到迹部面前，深深鞠了个躬：“谢谢。”  
迹部有点被吓到的样子，好半天才开口：“小鬼你还好吧？”  
“不，真的谢谢你，迹部。”越前抬起头看着迹部，认真的：“部长的手术快要把我逼疯了，如果部长的手术失败了，我，我不敢想象我会怎么样。但是总觉得有你在，一切都会变好的。”越前眨了眨眼，不是习惯说这种温情的话的人，此时已经是很不好意思了，但他仍旧直视着迹部：“谢谢。”

迹部抿着唇，简单地点了点头，率先转身收拾好球拍：“该回去了，走吧，本大爷送你。”

越前飞奔向守候在医院门口的手冢，扑进焦急的爱人的怀里，没有回头望一眼身后的迹部。  
迹部抬起右手打了个响指，对着自己露出微笑。我要的从来不是你的感谢，可这却是唯一我能得到的。内心早已满目苍夷，用傲慢完美掩盖，我说不出祝福的话，我只要你好好的，为了你，我在所不惜。

 

65  
越前缩在角落里，茫然地看着聚集在走廊的众人。立海大和冰帝的人被医院以限制探望人数为由劝开，迹部也走了。手冢夫妇坐在手术室外的椅子上，彩菜把头靠在丈夫的肩膀，后者一直在她耳边低声说着话。不二靠着墙壁，长长的刘海遮住了他的眼睛，但是越前能看到他苍白的脸色和紧抿的唇角，总是笑着的不二不笑了。  
不远处，是围成一团的青学正选，他们正轻声交谈着，试图安慰彼此。桃城不时地给他一个担忧的眼神，越前摇了摇头示意他不要过来，他现在只想一个人待着。  
身边有人坐下，越前没有回头，他只是低着头看着手里的网球。  
“比起网球，他更想活下去。”手冢国一看了眼越前，他习惯了和手冢国光一样喜怒不形于色，但内心里他很担心越前，甚至超过手冢。这孩子太习惯把一切憋在心里，一旦撑不过去，恐怕会很危险。

“你做了正确的选择。”太习惯了强硬，手冢国一不会安慰人，迟疑再三，他犹犹豫豫地把手放在越前的脑袋上拍了拍。拍完看见越前惊恐的眼神，他尴尬地缩回手：刚才那动作，真的好像在拍狗狗……

“叮”，手术室红灯灭，越前立刻就站了起来，不料腿一软，眼看着就要瘫下去，一只手抓着他的手肘将他扶了起来。  
“爷爷？谢谢。”越前连忙站直了，老人看了他一眼，点点头没有说话。最先出来的医生对着众人微笑：“手术很成功，他已经醒过来了。”

人群发出松了一口气的声音，手冢随后就被推了出来，最先围上去的是彩菜，可怜的母亲在这短短几天就白了头发，却始终坚强地和医生商讨手术照顾儿子，现在紧张的弦一松，她终于崩溃了，趴在手冢身上嚎啕大哭。手冢父亲搂着她的肩，无声地支持着妻子。不二握住手冢的右手。他恢复了眉眼弯弯的样子，眼泪却不断滑落脸颊。麻醉药的效果还没退去，手冢虚弱地牵动唇角说些安慰的话，眼睛却在不断搜寻着。

越前远远地站在人群之外，他知道手冢在找他，可是不知道为什么他害怕了，他不敢上前，不二和手冢紧紧交握的手在他眼里无限地放大。他握紧双拳，害怕自己会忍不住冲上前拉开两人。  
“他在找你。”手冢国一皱着眉，越前咬咬牙，在众人的眼神中走上前。不二松了手，冰冷的蓝眸紧盯着越前，越前不自在地耸耸肩，站到手冢身边：“部长。”  
手冢的右手抬到半空无力地挥了一下，越前立刻握住，手冢露出一个放松的笑，眼一闭，昏了过去。  
“部长！”  
“手冢！”

“别担心，他没事。”医生制止住了惊慌失措的众人：“麻醉药的效果还没退去，清醒过就没有大碍，病人现在很累，让他休息吧。”  
“谢谢。”越前喃喃道，手冢昏过去的那一刻，他的大脑一片空白，现在依旧有种手脚发虚的感觉，薄薄的T衫早已经被汗水湿透了。

“请你们让一让，我们需要将病人送回病房。病人现在身体很虚弱，等他醒来以后客人请不要立刻探望。”护士交待着注意事项。桃城把手放到越前肩上：“越前，先让部长休息吧。”  
“好。”越前答应道，想要松手，却发现自己的手被手冢握得紧紧的，即使是在昏迷之中，手冢依然不肯放手。

“我可以陪着他吗？”  
医生也注意到了越前的情况，露出一个揶揄的笑容：“按照规定是不允许的，现在就为你破个例吧，好好照顾你的男朋友。”手术成功，医生的心情很好，走之前还拍了拍越前脑袋，顺手将越前的头发揉乱。  
越前：……  
越前严重怀疑自己的脑袋绝对不简单，不然为什么每个人都喜欢拍它揉它呢！

所有人都离开了，手冢父母也暂时回家收拾东西，越前坐在手冢的病床边，静静地守着手冢。一切都结束了，越前拿起手冢的手放在唇边亲了又亲。他爱这个人，真的好爱，爱到仅仅想象他可能离开，就要哭出来。好在一切都要过去了，不能打网球无所谓，左手废掉也没关系，只要这个人还活着，切切实实地活在他的生活里，只要他能感觉到他的呼吸，能握住他的手，他就什么都不在乎。

“越前。”  
越前没有回头，他知道身后的人是谁。  
“真是好羡慕呢，就连父母都不可以守在他身边，医院却可以为你破例。”  
越前没有说话，他捧着手冢的手捂在胸口。  
“真不知道你有什么魅力，谁都可以为你破例。就连手冢，甚至都没见过你，却让你进了排位赛。呐，越前，我讨厌太幸运的人。你的幸运让我嫉妒。我真的，很讨厌你。”  
熟悉的声音里带着令人心寒的厌恶，越前低下头，帽檐遮住了他的眼睛。  
“我用了那么多心思去爱他，才让他也开始爱我，而你一出现，砰，什么都毁了。你对我来说，就是一个讽刺。”  
“前辈，madamadadane。”越前终于转过头，冷静地看着不二：“你这样子真难看。”

“你说什么。”  
“我说，你这样子真难看。一点也不像我认识的那个不二周助。”越前缓慢的，几乎一字一顿地说道：“我不像你们认识地这么久，但我爱得不比你少。你说我幸运，我也觉得能被部长爱着很幸运，但是这是我应得的，因为我也爱部长。他不爱你不是我的错，你要是因为这个恨我我也没办法。但是你记住，”越前握紧了手冢的手：“只要部长还爱着我，我就绝不放手。”琥珀色的眼眸毫无畏惧地直视不二，场雨中决战时那种步步紧逼的压迫感再次袭来，不二一时居然说不出话来。

“不二前辈，请你不要再做这样的事情，我会嫉妒。你是我尊敬的前辈，但是不意味着我会处处退让。”越前看着两人紧握的手：“部长是我的，对手是谁，我都不让。”

 

66

 

“部长，这个脸盆不要了吧，好丑。”  
“……”  
“部长，这件衣服也不要了吧，消毒水的味道太浓了。”  
“……”  
“部长——”  
“越前，”手冢拉住满屋子乱转的越前：“你先坐一会儿。”  
“可是我还没收拾好东西，爷爷让我们早点回家。”说好了不要人来接，手冢国一便退而求其次，在家里给他们准备好了丰盛的午餐。  
“爷爷？”手冢有些吃惊地看着满头大汗的越前，什么时候越前喊爷爷喊得这么顺口了？眼看着越前蹦跶蹦跶得又要去扔牙刷，手冢连忙揽住他的腰把他拉到自己腿上：“越前，我来收拾，你昨晚没怎么睡，再去睡一会儿。”  
“不要！”越前嫌弃地抽抽鼻子：“好不容易可以出院了，我才不要再睡在这个地方。”越前仰着脸：“部长，你的手臂还会痛不。”  
“不痛。”手冢两手放在越前的肩膀上，将他上半身掰过来：“越前，这三个月，谢谢你。”  
越前眨了眨眼，露出一个调皮的笑：“那就以后少叫我跑圈。”

手冢两手捧起越前越前的脸，低头鼻尖轻蹭他的额头，亲昵地摩擦着：“那你乖点。”说话的时候热气正好吹在越前的眼睛，越前闭上了眼。手冢的唇就落在了越前颤抖的睫毛上，然后是鼻子，最后停在越前的嘴唇上，然后就这样停着不动了，越前的呼吸却渐渐急促起来。他两腿分开坐在手冢的腿上，两手紧紧抓着他腰侧的衬衫，让两人的身体紧贴。嘴唇微微分开，含住手冢的下唇轻轻吮吸着，分泌的唾液迅速润湿了手冢的嘴唇，软软的很舒服，越前觉得他可以含上一辈子。

手冢一开始惊喜于越前的主动，等了一会儿却发现越前没动作了，想起越前根本就是毫无经验，做到这样怕已经是他的极限。他一手拖着越前的屁股，另一只手搂着他的腰，把他紧紧地抱在怀里，趁着越前因为吃惊而张开嘴的时刻迅速把舌头伸进他的嘴里，抵住他的舌根慢慢往外来回滑动，两人唇舌之间唾液分泌让口腔变得足够湿润，手冢将越前的舌头包卷起来快速地上下翻旋，又舔又吮发出淫靡的水声，大手牢牢抓着他的后脑勺，让越前身体略后仰，嘴巴自然地张得更大，他的唾液进到越前的口中，越前下意识地咽下，他的意识开始变得模糊，渐渐松开手冢的衬衫，转而环住他的腰，两腿夹紧了，两人贴得不能更亲密一步。  
这样抱着好一会儿，手冢才松开越前。  
“部、部长……”越前喘着气把下巴靠在他的肩膀，手冢出乎他意料地擅长接吻。

“你还有的学呢。”看着越前面红耳赤的样子，手冢起了逗弄的心思。刚刚还软成一团的越前跟打了鸡血似的一下子坐直了，脑袋撞上手冢的下巴，痛得后者闷声一声。  
“就你经验丰富。”越前气呼呼地从手冢腿上爬下来，狠狠地把散在床上的衣服全扔在手冢身上：“你自己收拾。”  
手冢：“……”

手冢的东西并不多，加上越前不喜欢医院，凡是能扔的全给扔了，最后只有两个小小的包裹。和医生还有护士们告别后，手冢总算可以正式离开医院。住进来的时候还是花草繁茂，现在已是早冬，街边的树叶都已枯萎，只剩下光秃秃的树枝，以一种奇异的不屈的姿势伸展向天空。越前的兴奋之情溢于言表，就连走路也带了点蹦蹦跳跳。手冢牵着他的手的时候，还真有种送自家小孩上幼儿园的错觉。

“对了，越前，不二约我们今晚去河村寿司店，说是要聚一聚。”  
越前停了一下：“不二前辈约你的？什么时候？”  
“昨晚你睡着后他打电话过来的。”  
越前压低帽子，冷冷抛出两个字：“不去。”  
“青学正选都会去，大家很久没有聚过了。”  
“不去。”  
手冢皱起眉：“为什么？你不想见桃城他们吗？”  
“我想见随时都能见，反正我不去，我今晚有事。”  
手冢停了下来，表情已经是很明显的不悦了：“你有什么事，我怎么不知道。”  
“干嘛什么事都要告诉你，你什么事都跟我说了吗！”  
手冢只觉心跳停了一拍，他深吸一口气快速地镇定下来：“你这是什么意思。”  
越前斜了他一眼：“没什么意思，我要回家，现在！”说着愤愤地甩开手冢的手，快步往前走去。“越前龙马你站住！”手冢快走几步，抓住越前的手肘：“解释清楚！”他的声音严厉得近乎斥责，除了越前不听他劝告硬是要和凯文比赛，他很少这么愤怒过。然而这一次，除了单纯的愤怒，更有只有他知道的深深的心虚。越前猛地抬起头：“放手。”

“越前……”手冢愣住了，越前的声音很冷静，但他的眼里分明有着泪花，眼睛睁得大大的，嘴唇瘪着，眼看就要哭了，委屈地不得了，手冢叹了口气：“好了好了，不去就不去，我送你回家。”

越前闷着头往前走，手冢在身后紧紧跟着，想要去牵他的手，总是被越前很巧妙地躲开。一直到地铁口，分心的越前被追闹的小孩一挤，眼看着就要撞上扶手了，手冢一把抱住他，几乎是立即的，越前激烈地挣扎起来。  
“越前，别闹，你到底在生什么气。”手冢抱得更紧，越前见挣脱不开，索性僵直了身体任凭手冢抱着。看着他的表情，手冢又气又心疼，只好亲亲他的额头。地铁终于进站，周围人群开始攘动，越前突然开始大声说话：“你不要这样，老师！”  
“老师？”  
越前抬头看着手冢，眼神悲戚哀怨，神情楚楚可怜：“老师，你不要再拿那个捅我了，好痛痛，我再也不犯错了。”  
手冢：“……”  
“禽兽”、“变态”、“恶心”等词汇传入手冢的耳朵，周围人毫不掩饰的厌恶神情让手冢如坐针毡，更有几个年轻人撸起了袖子蠢蠢欲动。

越前轻松挣脱手冢的怀抱，唇角勾出一道讽刺的弧度：“再见老师，”他压低声音：“你今晚要是敢来我家，或者打电话过来，我们就算完了。”不等手冢反应，越前跳上了即将驶离的地铁。

 

67.路遇真田

越前坐在宠物医院的沙发上，卡鲁宾趴在他的腿上闭著眼，尾巴甩啊甩的，弄得越前鼻子痒痒的，三只小猫一溜儿排开乖乖地趴在越前大腿边。越前摸出一罐芬达，拉开拉环的时候发出细微的扑声，小白猫伊丽莎白张开源传自母亲的圆溜溜的蓝眼睛看一眼越前，爬到她的哥哥哥伦布身边咬著它的尾巴，哥伦布恼火地扭过身体去抓伊丽莎白，两只小猫打闹起来，随即踩著越前的腿跑远了。最小的海伦似乎察觉到自己又被哥哥姐姐丢下了，急得在原地转圈喵喵叫，越前把它抱到怀里摸著它的脑袋安抚它，闻到母亲和小主人的气息，海伦安心下来，乖巧地蜷缩在越前的臂弯里。

海伦是只瞎眼的猫。小猫睁眼后越前一家子才发现海伦看不见东西，而且因为长得弱小吃奶的时候抢不过哥哥姐姐，南次郎又不是细心的人，没有注意到小海伦吃不饱，久而久之就因为缺乏营养导致骨头发育不良，走路始终一跛一跛的。越前给它取名海伦，就是希望它能够像那位有名的海伦凯勒一样，即使看不见，也一样活得精彩。  
护士小姐叫著越前的号，伊丽莎白和哥伦布不知道跑到哪里去了。越前拍拍卡鲁宾的脑袋：“卡鲁宾，把它们喊回来。”  
卡鲁宾喵了一声，没有动静，卡鲁宾连喵了两声，还是没有动静。越前刚才说话的时候已经吸引了一些人的注意，这会儿他们全盯著卡鲁宾，卡鲁宾似乎有些恼了，眯起眼睛发出一声长长的尖利的叫声，立刻的，两只肉球就连滚带爬地出现在越前面前。

 

“干得好，卡鲁宾。”越前夸奖道，放下卡鲁宾和小海伦，拿著号码牌走在最前面，卡鲁宾摇著尾巴紧跟前后，最后边三只颜色各异的小猫跌跌撞撞，一人四猫就这样在众人的注目中雄赳赳气昂昂地奔赴注射室——打疫苗！

“越前龙马，三只六周的幼猫，喜马拉雅猫和美国短毛猫的混种，对吗？”护士小姐核对著病历，耳边突然传来一声带著惊喜的“越前。”

越前回过头，白帽子对上黑帽子。  
“真田前辈。”  
“越前。”尴尬的沈默。  
“喵~”  
“汪！”  
“喵喵喵！”主人之间相顾无言，各自的猫狗却开起了大合唱。  
“前辈也是带小狗来打疫苗的吗？”越前看了眼真田怀里扎著粉嫩的蝴蝶结的博美。  
“嗯，精市要上绘画课，拜托我帮咩咩打一下针。”

咩咩，越前觉得自己嘴角有抽搐的趋势，立海大那位是怎样的恶趣味才会给一只狗取这样的名字啊。说话间，小博美跳下真田的怀抱追著伊丽莎白绕著房间跑圈，越前事不关己地喝著芬达，刚喝了一大口，就听见真田用他的部长专属的威严声音大声命令道：“太大意了！咩咩回来！咩咩！”  
“噗——”越前的芬达全喷了出来，瞬间，他明白了咩咩这个奇葩名字背后幸村的良苦用心，王者立海大的副部长被人称为皇帝的真田弦一郎，卖起萌来也是绝对的恐怖啊。  
“越前！！！”  
“hai！”越前下意识地站直了，可没过两秒锺，他还是捂著肚子笑得蹲到了地上。

一阵兵荒马乱，伊丽莎白和哥伦布总算是打完了疫苗，越前放它们和小博美玩耍去。自己抱著海伦让护士给它打针。  
“它的眼睛？”一直站在一旁看著的真田注视到了海伦的不对劲，越前耸耸肩：“它看不见，但是它很乖的。”海伦确实很乖，另两只打针的时候叫的撕心裂肺，海伦只是一声声弱弱地叫著，叫人心疼不已。  
打完针，真田忍不住伸手摸摸海伦的脑袋，海伦不躲不避，反倒顺著真田的手轻舔著它的手指，小脑袋蹭著真田的手心。越前“咦”了一声：“它和你倒是亲近。”瞎眼的小猫不安全感比一般的猫咪重，海伦从不主动亲近别人，就连南次郎喂食也躲得远远的。

“可以让我抱著吗？”  
越前迟疑了下，把海伦递给他。

两人领著猫狗猫猫浩浩荡荡地走出宠物医院，一开始的尴尬因为海伦而消弭不见了。真田问了手冢的病情，越前很耐心地回答了，又随便说了些事情，话题不知怎麽的就转到了迹部生日宴上发生的事情。  
“我承认我对你有些好感。”真田被阳光晒得黝黑的脸透著一丝黑红，但他的眼神却没有丝毫逃避：“那张照片一开始是精市放在我的钱包里嘲讽我的，后来我就想留著做个纪念，希望没有造成你的困扰。”  
越前耸了耸肩，像真田这样说开了，反倒不会尴尬。感情不是他能勉强的事，被人喜欢著也是一种幸福，而且能够这样坦白，意味著心里开始放下。反倒是另一个人……  
“呐，真田前辈，我想问你一个问题。”越前停下来，压低帽子：“如果，我是说如果，我在半夜三点锺让你出来陪我打网球，你愿意吗？”

真田挑眉：“我们是朋友？”  
“嗯，朋友。”  
“那你呢。”  
越前没有回答，他知道答案。如果是桃城在这个时候打来电话，他多半会认为他疯了。就这样什麽也不问，毫无怨言的……不会仅仅是朋友，更不可能是情敌。

“越前？”  
“嗯？”  
“我要从这边走。”  
“哦，好。”越前伸手去抱海伦，没想到海伦却躲开越前的手，紧紧贴著真田，越前愣了片刻笑道：“它还真是喜欢你。”  
真田把海伦放到地上，蹲下身摸著海伦的后背跟它告别：“我要走了，下次来看你。”越前注意到了真田脸上一闪而过的不舍的表情，想了想：“前辈家里方便养猫吗？”  
真田抬头注视著越前，越前有些不安地解释道：“臭老头不允许我养它们，伊丽莎白和哥伦布很健康，有很多人喜欢它们。但是这只看不见，我很担心它，它又很喜欢你。所以我想，你能帮我照顾它吗？”

真田的脸上出现一丝迟疑：“我没养过猫。”越前松了口气：“没关系，我会教你。还有我会把它用的东西给你送过来。”  
“谢谢。”真田说著喜爱地摸著海伦的脑袋，突然又抬起头：“对了，它叫什麽名字。”  
“喵喵。”  
真田：“……” 

68.逃离欧巴桑

“青少年，起来shine！”  
一大早就被吵醒，越前睁开眼正要发火，一把红色的球拍抵在他的鼻尖：“青少年，来决斗吧。”  
“切，Madamdadane。”越前被子一掀，一把抓过球拍气势汹汹：“受死吧，臭老头！”  
少年有梦是好的，然而现实往往是残酷的，一个小时后，越前四肢摊开瘫在地上，满头大汗气喘如牛，就差没跟狗狗一样吐舌头了。伊丽莎白和哥伦布还跑来凑热闹，在他肚子上跳得欢快。  
“Madamadadane，青少年。”南次郎一脚踩著越前的大腿，摆出胜者的姿势：“你老爸果然是最棒的，哇哈哈哈！”越前一个眼刀甩过去，南次郎笑不出来了，抓著胸口：“青少年，你什麽时候回美国？”

“再过几天吧。”越前困惑地看著南次郎难得迟疑的样子，坐起来问道：“怎麽了？”  
“前一阵子手冢那小子在做手术，我没跟你说。” 南次郎的神情变得严肃：“F打来过电话，他准备退役了，下一届美网，将是他的告别赛。”  
越前只觉自己的心跳越来越快，他一眨不眨地看著南次郎。南次郎叹了口气：“他希望下一次美网，能和你比一场。”

越前订好了三天后的飞机票，美国那边的俱乐部也联系好了，不参加今年的ATP循环赛，直接飞往澳洲训练，接下来一年他将专注於各类比赛。他是实战型选手，比赛中的进步速度远远大於平日里的训练，希望这样秘密集的比赛后，他有能够和F一战的实力。  
F的战书，他接下了，他绝对会给对方一份满意的答复。

正想著，手冢站到了他的面前：“越前。”  
“部长。”越前看著手冢在他身边坐下，把自己的薯条往他面前推了推：“部长，昨晚的聚会怎麽样？”  
“你没来，大家很失望。”手冢犹豫片刻，还是决定开门见山：“越前，你和不二发生了什麽事情。”  
“你什麽意思。”越前眯起眼，瞬间就怒从心头起。手冢没有预料到越前会有这麽大的反应，明显地愣了一下：“你昨天不肯去参加聚会，而不二表现得很奇怪——”  
“他说什麽了。”越前尽量控制著情绪，然而极其熟悉他的手冢却看出他正处於盛怒，联想不二的表现，手冢猜出了个七七八八。他叹了口气试图安抚：“不二喜欢捉弄人，但他是不会随便说人坏话的——”他的话没说完，再次被越前打断：“那就是我的错了？”

手冢皱起眉：“越前，你今天有点无理取闹。”  
“切。”越前猛地抓起芬达喝了一大口：“没什麽好闹的，这件事也不要提了。我约你出来是想告诉你三天后我要去澳洲。”  
“越前，”手冢提高了音量：“你不能总是这样避而不谈，我知道你不开心，就算你说了什麽我也不会怪你，但是——”  
“你问都不问就觉得我做了什麽？”越前怒极反笑：“你不相信我我也不想谈，我去澳洲是为了比赛，我有更重要的事情要做，不是什麽事情都跟你有关！”  
“网球还是最重要的，对吧？”手冢低喃，他的脸上深切地显出痛苦的表情，右手轻轻握著左手手术的部位，猛然收紧。可惜处於愤怒中的越前没有注意到：“你从来不相信我，总是擅自替我决定一切，受伤了不告诉我生病也不告诉我，觉得我幼稚我什麽都做不好是吧，猴子山大王就不会这样！”到最后越前接近於吼叫了，也不管周围的人都在看著他们。

手冢的脸色接近於惨白，他咬著牙等著越前发泄完，平静地说道：“所以，迹部更好是吧。”  
越前结舌，半晌才讷讷道：“我不是这个意思……”  
手冢起身，越前慌忙去拉：“部长！”  
“越前，放手。”  
“对不起，我真的不是这个意思。”越前从背后揽住手冢的腰：“你别生我气，我错了。”  
“放手越前，我们两个都冷静一下。”

“哎呀，小孩子是不能吼的，也不能管得太严。”一个欧巴桑的声音突然响起，越前和手冢都有点缓不过神来，只见一名中年妇女正一脸不赞同地看著两人：“你看你儿子都认错了，就原谅他吧。”  
“儿子？”越前瞪大了眼睛，哪家父子会这样抱著啊，欧巴桑！  
“你们的争吵我都听到了，小孩子不能打骂，要多多信任他们，他们会做的事情可多呢。”欧巴桑滔滔不绝地数著她的育儿心经：“你看我家小乖啊，我从来不知道他会烧饭做菜，我都不让他进厨房的，哪知道我生日那天balabala~”欧巴桑的话显然引起了周围人群的共鸣，许多人点著头议论声居然盖过了麦当劳里原本的吵闹声。  
手冢瞥一眼两人的桌子，不知道为什麽越前点了份儿童套餐，桌子正中赠送的巨大的叮当猫玩偶煞是惹眼，他定了定神，冷静道：“谢谢，我知道了。”  
“知道了？知道就好，但是我跟你说啊，”眼看著欧巴桑要继续唠叨，手冢连忙转身抱住越前：“您教训的是，打扰了，但是我现在要送孩子去上课。”  
越前：“？？？”  
“这样啊，你也别让小孩子上太多补习班balabalabala~”  
“知道了，谢谢阿姨，阿姨再见。”越前赶忙说道，乖乖挥手附送上无敌灿烂笑脸一个。然后，两人故作镇定地转身。

“诶？你的玩具不要了？”欧巴桑在身后大喊。  
“差得远呢。”越前拉著手冢的手，飞一般地逃跑了。

 

湖边的枯草丛上结了一层薄薄的霜，了无生气的黄和冰冷的白，惨淡得就连湖水也失去了涟漪。手冢和越前一前一后地沿着湖岸慢慢走着，附近没有什么人，这让两人都暗松了口气。  
“爸，不是，部长。”越前停下脚步看着手冢，手冢依旧保持着他的速度就好像完全没有听到越前在喊他。越前鼓起脸颊，憋气、预备、冲！毫无防备的手冢一个踉跄，差点被越前扑倒在地上。  
“越前！”  
“不放！”越前两手使劲抱着手冢的胸口，双腿则紧紧夹着他的腰。手冢的手叠在越前的手上，犹豫了一下，反手拖在越前的屁股下，将他背了起来。

“部长~”越前露出一个小小的甜蜜的笑，脸蛋亲昵地蹭着手冢的后背。  
“别闹，我还没原谅你。”  
越前：“……”  
“部长，我呢，在这种事情上一直反应比较慢。”  
“比较慢？”  
“……好吧，很迟钝。但是我真的爱你，我会说那样的话，大概是我吃醋了。”越前把脸埋在手冢的背上，闷闷不乐的：“不二前辈很优秀，我不知道我有什么超过他的地方。”

手冢半蹲着把越前放下，转身面对着越前：“越前，一场比赛，你想要一个永远能够带给你惊喜，不断挑战你极限的对手，还是一个和你心意相通的队友。”  
越前不解地眨着眼：“我是单打选手。”  
“我也是。对我来说，不二会是我最好的双打队友，但是我是单打选手。”手冢的眼里带了丝笑意：“而你就是那个难缠麻烦的对手。”  
越前皱皱鼻子：“可是你不会选择和你的对手生活。”  
“没有规定谁适合谁，哪类人必须和哪类人在一起，只是一种选择而已。”不二没有强烈的欲望，没有目标的天才永远无法满足手冢隐藏在镇静外表下的冲动和热情，而越前对于胜利的强烈渴望和永远不满足于现状的精神让手冢深深为之着迷。

手冢没有再说话，他的视线长久地停留在越前身上，专注得似乎可以天长地久。越前看到黑曜石般的眼珠里清晰地倒映出自己的影子，只有他一个人。闭上眼，手冢的影像依旧清晰地倒映在他的脑海，刺鼻的消毒水气味中对着自己说爱的手冢，德国教堂前和自己十指交握暗许下一生承诺的手冢，昏迷之中依旧紧握着他的手的手冢……  
第一次恋爱，第一次牵手，第一次拥抱，第一次接吻，第一次知道了什么叫爱情。原来不知不觉中，他和他之间已经有了那么多珍贵的回忆。  
他选择了手冢，所以他有了网球之外的生命。  
越前走上前一步，紧紧抱住了手冢，他不放手。

 

“越前，你没必要——”  
“我想做，部长。”越前仰着头，他的眼睛瞪得圆圆的，脸上显出一种视死如归的表情，他的手在两腿上放好，手指紧紧抓着裤子。  
“那我先去洗澡，你再考虑一下。”  
“不要，我先去洗！”越前一下子跳了起来，飞快地跑进浴室，“唰”的一声拉上帘子。手冢有些无奈地摇了摇头，转身观察起房间来。宾馆是他选的，很有名的情侣宾馆。房间不大却很干净，装修得也很舒适，房正中的大床铺着很有情调的黑色蕾丝，两侧则各放置着玫瑰还有几盏造型别致的熏灯。手冢拉开床头的抽屉，不意外地发现了避孕套润滑剂，第二个格子则放着一瓶小小的透明的药水，旁边还放着一副手铐一条鞭子，手冢拿起小瓶子看了眼说明书，默默地把那东西放回去。目前他们还用不到这东西，其实第一格里的东西他们也还用不到。

这一次是越前主动提出的，三天后他就要离开日本，接下去这一年，两人怕是很少再有见面的机会。手冢也想彻彻底底地得到越前，可越前并没准备好，他还在害怕。或许他真的不应该……  
浴室里的水声停了，手冢回头，诧异地看到一个光溜溜的赤着脚站在地上的越前，他的头发乱糟糟的贴在脸颊，水滴顺着发梢流下，沿着奶白色的肌肤滑落到纤细的锁骨，粉红色的乳头，平坦的小腹，还有……  
“越前……”他艰难地咽了口口水，越前的脸红扑扑的，分明已经羞愧难当，却依旧倔强地直视着手冢。  
“现在该怎么办？”  
“越前，今天就算了吧——”  
“我裤子都脱了！”越前有些崩溃地大喊：“别婆婆妈妈的，你给我躺到床上去！”  
手冢：“……”

越前恶狠狠地瞪着手冢，凶恶的眼神让手冢有一瞬间认为自己是条砧板上待宰的鱼，然而越前紧握的双手却让手冢了解了越前有多害怕。越前害怕也好，愤怒也好，他的手总是握成拳头，一副随时准备战斗的模样，这恐怕是连他自己都没注意过的习惯。  
手冢向他靠近一步，越前下意识地后退了一步，又立即站住了，犹豫片刻，向前挪了一小步。手冢长臂一揽把他紧紧搂在怀里，对于手冢来说，越前肯向他迈出一步就足够了，剩下的路由他来走完。

越前在他的怀里慢慢放松下来，两臂环上手冢的腰，身上的水珠渐渐渗透手冢的衬衫。就这样抱着，越前却觉得房间的温度越来越高，质地略微坚硬的衬衫摩擦着他的皮肤，他感觉到身体某个部位渐渐被唤醒。  
手冢弯下腰轻吻着他的头发，他的额头，越前已经习惯了他这些亲昵的小动作，然而这一次他却为这轻柔的吻而颤抖。手冢的手指勾着越前的下巴，轻咬他的下唇。越前的手滑入手冢的头发：“别，别在这里，部长……去床上……”

手冢横抱起越前将越前放到床上，翻身压了上去，两手撑在越前脑袋两边，将越前困在自己身体下，越前两条腿紧紧夹着手冢的腰，仰起头一副任君采撷的模样。手冢的吻疯狂的落在他身上，大手在他的身体游移，稍加使劲地揉捏着他的肚子，他感到有些痛，却又在同时感到一种说不出来的快感。  
当手冢的牙齿轻咬他的乳头的时候，他情不自禁叫了出来。他的一只手抓着手冢的头发，另一只手试图解开那些扣得紧紧的扣子。手冢拉过他的手牵引着往下解开皮带扣子，当细细冰凉的手指握住他的分身的时候，他发出一声呻吟。  
被他的反应所鼓励，越前尝试着上下移动起来，提前预习是好习惯，凭着对早前在网站上学来的知识，越前一边动作着，一边半撑起身啃咬着手冢的锁骨。手冢飞快地解开衬衫，单手托着越前的后脑勺让他的脸紧贴着自己的胸口。越前不懂什么技巧，他像只小狗一样乱舔，在手冢的胸口留下亮晶晶的口水。手冢被他弄得痒痒的，全身都燥热起来。他按住越前钻在他裤子里的手，一把脱掉裤子。  
拉开内裤，早已挺立的昂扬被释放，越前的眼睛瞪得像网球一样  
被越前的表情取悦，手冢起了逗弄的心思：“喜欢你看到的吗？”越前露出一个冷笑，继而撅起嘴，吹了一声响亮的口哨。  
手冢默默抬头，无语望天花板：果然情趣什么的，还是差得远呢。

手冢拉开抽屉拿出套子，越前感兴趣地爬过来看着手冢撕开包装。  
“我帮你带吧。”  
“你会？”  
“Madamadadane。”越前接过套子，研究了一会儿，捏住两端就往手冢分身上套，手冢连忙用手挡住：“不是这样用的，越前。”手冢带着笑意的眼神一下子激怒了越前：“不戴了，我又没病。”越前怀疑地眯起眼：“不会你有病吧。”

手冢：“……”手冢懒得搭理他，他把润滑液倒到手心，做这一切的时候越前一直瞪着圆溜溜的眼睛一眨不眨地看着手冢。万事开头难，到了这一步彻底放开的越前倒有了点没皮没脸的气势，或者是流氓基因血脉相承？赤裸裸的炙热的眼神倒看得手冢有些不自在。  
“越前……”  
“部长，我自己来。”越前从手冢手心里抹了点润滑油，手冢赶忙拉住越前的手。内心早已咆哮：拜托你有点做受的自觉好不好！表面却依旧平静。  
“越前，我来。”他坐上床让越前卧着，在他的肚子下放了个枕头：“会有点痛。”他说着插入一根手指，越前闷哼一声，背部的肌肉都僵硬起来。手冢弯腰，亲吻他的耳垂，同时一只手握住越前的敏感，他的手法比起越前来太过熟练，越前的分身很快醒来，喉咙间发出令他尴尬不已的声音，越前羞愤地咬住枕头。手冢的手指模仿着交媾的动作在越前的身体进进出出，前面的手越动越快。  
“部长，我，啊——”越前发出一声尖叫，浑身颤抖着在手冢的手里释放出来。  
“部、部长……你进来。”越前气喘吁吁的。  
“再忍一会儿，乖，你会疼。”  
“不要，你进来！”越前的声音里带了点哭腔：“我想要你。”手冢早已忍得难受，越前的话无疑是火上加油，尽管没有做好准备，他还是扶着硬得不得了的挺立，顶端对准越前穴口，缓缓顶入，越前两手紧抓着枕头，牙齿紧紧咬住嘴唇，身体痛得快要被撕裂开了，内心里却充满了喜悦：他和手冢终于在一起了。  
“宝贝，我爱你。”手冢在越前的耳边低声呢喃着，他的手盖住越前的手，手指滑入越前的指缝之间十指交握。终于完完整整地拥有了最爱的人，他的身体和精神都被幸福填充着。在自己的挚爱面前，他倾尽了他全部的爱和温柔。

最后，手冢在越前的身体里释放，他喘着粗气把越前抱到怀里，他的分身还在体内，这一动作引得越前一声呻吟，他的嗓子早就喊哑了，浑身更是酸痛得像被火车碾过。他软绵绵地靠着手冢，下巴搁在他的肩膀上。  
“痛不痛？”  
“你让我插一下就知道了！”越前委屈地红了眼眶，虽然他有享受到，但是那些痛也是货真价实的。他不是娇气的人，然而这种氛围下，他不由得变得爱撒娇起来  
“……”手冢狠狠咬着他的脸蛋：“看起来还不是很痛，嗯？”  
“还差得远呢。”越前把脸埋进手冢的胸膛：“部长，我是真的爱你，我想一直跟你在一起。“  
“我也爱你。你忘了，我们早就许过承诺，这一辈子，都要在一起。”

　“你将用你的温柔耐心照顾你的爱人，敬爱他。你要尊重他的家庭，尽你做丈夫的本份到终身。终身将只爱她一人直到死亡，并且对他保持贞洁。你愿意在神和在场的每一个人面前许诺这样吗？”  
“Yes，I do.”

 

70.全新的启程 “祝小不点/越前/小鬼旗开得胜！”几十个透明的酒杯被高高举在半空：“cheers！”  
“这麽漂亮的杯子却只能装可乐，太可惜了。”一坐下来，菊丸就大声抱怨著。大石连忙安抚搭档：“我们还没有成年，喝酒会给越前惹上麻烦的。”  
“不喝就不喝。”菊丸嘟著嘴愤愤指著向日岳人：“但是，我们青学的聚会，你们冰帝的人来干什麽！”  
“得意什麽，如果不是迹部要求，这种平民的房子，我们还懒得来呢。”  
眼看著菊丸撸起袖子要跟向日大干一场的架势，大石和桃城连忙拉住他：“英二前辈，这里是越前家，别在他们家闹。改日我们再用网球决胜负！”

“寺庙里就有网球场。”一直旁观的越前好心地指了指后门。  
“越前！”满头黑线的众人一起大吼。  
“Madamadadane。”越前无所谓地耸耸肩。  
“唉，本以为你会在日本过完新年再走，还没得及跟你比一场呢。”桃城拍著好友的肩膀。  
“桃城前辈你就这麽急著输给我吗？”  
“你这小子！”桃城气急败坏地揉乱越前头发，越前喊著“痛”却也不避开。趁著众人吵闹，桃城趴在他耳边低声道：“要是部长以后欺负你，我帮你收拾他。”恰好正在和迹部交谈的手冢转过头，凌厉的眼神让桃城立刻就怂了。越前翻了个大大的白眼：不可信，这个人不可信哪~  
“对了，海堂前辈呢？”越前边说著边环视四周。  
“根据data，百分之百他在越前家的后院里。”方形眼镜闪过一道猥琐的光芒。  
“乾前辈，你是从哪里冒出来的！”  
“笨蛋蝮蛇跑那里去干嘛！”  
“嗯~”越前思考了一会儿：“乾前辈，桃城前辈想品尝你的乾汁。”越前说完立刻跑远了。  
“是吗，真的是好、品、味，这可是我为新年准备的超级福袋乾汁，十分美味。”  
“诶诶？越前！”桃城惨叫著，一杯散发著五颜六色光芒的乾汁出现桃城面前。

“啊啊啊啊——”整个房子都在颤抖著，卡鲁宾抬头看了眼房子又懒懒倒了回去，伊丽莎白和哥伦布炸了毛，在海堂的左右手上各留下两道血爪印。  
“Fssssh——”海堂瞪大了眼，然而看到面前两双圆溜溜纯真无邪的大眼睛一下子就没了脾气：“Fss，过来，ss。”  
“海堂前辈，你果然在这儿。”海堂立刻把手缩到背后，满脸不善地瞪著越前：“我什麽都没做，Fssss。”  
越前眨著眼：“哦。”  
眼看著海堂转身要走，越前连忙喊住他：“海堂前辈，事实上我有事想请你帮忙。”  
海堂的脸上露出惊讶的表情，这个骄傲的小学弟居然会主动想别人寻求帮助：“什麽事情？”

“事实上，我想知道，你能不能帮我照顾一下小猫。”  
“小猫？”  
“嗯，臭老头不让我养三只猫，我又不能带著他们去比赛，我想把它们送给喜欢猫的人。”  
“谁，谁喜欢猫了！”海堂红著脸，然而他没有走开。伊丽莎白亲昵地靠著海堂的左脚，发出柔软细细的喵喵声。  
“走开，Fssss，Fs。”海堂朝伊丽莎白挥手想要赶走它。伊丽莎白睁著水汪汪的蓝眼睛无辜地看著他，撒娇地摇摆著尾巴。相比於伊丽莎白的粘人可爱，哥伦布高傲地蹲在卡鲁宾身边眼带鄙夷地看著妹妹丢节操。  
“Fssssh。”海堂蹲下来，犹犹豫豫地伸出手抱起伊丽莎白：“Fssfsfsss。”海堂周围散发出的粉红背景差点闪瞎了越前的眼睛。

“越前。”两人回过头，看见手冢正站在门口。  
“部长？”  
“越前过来一下，有人找。”  
越前困惑地跟著手冢进了他的卧室，刚推开门，一声响亮的“怪物！”之后，一头红发突然出现他面前：“怪物，哈哈，快跟我打一场。”  
“哈？”  
“小金，安静点，我们今天来找越前是有重要的事，你忘了？”  
越前抬头，说话的是一个左手缠著绷带的长著一张牛郎脸的奇怪男人。他只觉得这人十分眼熟，一时却想不起他是谁。

见他这模样，男人主动解释道：“我是白石藏之介，四天宝寺的部长，在全国大赛上和你们打过比赛的，还记得吗？”  
“不记得——”  
白石：“……”  
手冢开口：“越前，今天白石过来，是想请你帮个忙——”  
“什麽忙？”  
“怪物，我要去和你一起去澳大利亚了，开心不开心不！”小金兴奋地摇晃著越前的肩膀。越前被晃得头晕眼花，好不容易才挣脱小金：“你去澳洲，跟我有什麽关系。”  
“怪物，你怎麽可以这麽说。”小金苦著脸，眼泪汪汪的。  
“越前君，是这样的。”

原来小金被邀请参加国际网球青年合宿，合宿地点正是澳洲，时间也在澳网公开赛后一个星期，白石希望他能和越前一起走，一来可以提前适应澳洲的环境，二来小金不会英语也从来没有出过国，有越前的照顾，可以放心一点。

越前无所谓，多个人不多，反正他要和俱乐部其他选手会和，到时候让教练把他的房间换成双人房就是，况且远山是个强劲的对手，他也渴望和他对战。得到越前点头，小金一把抱住越前：“跟我比赛吧，怪物！”

“真是没想到，你这个小鬼也可以照顾人了。”迹部在几人的注目中走进房间，伸手弓起手指轻弹了越前的额头一下。  
越前嘴一撇：“猴子山大王你什麽意思。”  
“我说白石，你真的相信那边那个小矮子吗？”  
“切！”越前手指著迹部：“猴子山大王，我们现在就打一场，你要是输了，就再也不准叫我小鬼。”越前顿了顿，补上一句：“也不准叫我小矮子。”  
“不用了。”迹部仰著头拿鼻孔对著越前：“等你拿了大满贯，我就不再叫你小鬼。”  
“Madamadadaen，你就给本大爷等著吧。”越前学著迹部的招牌姿势，抬高左手打了个响指：“胜利是我的。” 

 

 

71.墨尔本夜市  
越前到达墨尔本的时候，天已经黑透了，城市的灯光璀璨迷人，越前却毫无欣赏的兴致，肚子饿得咕咕叫，还得背著一个大累赘：当初越前答应得太轻松，现在恨不得穿越时空扇自己几巴掌。他压根没想到远山会晕机！  
远山一上飞机就吐了个昏天黑地，整整十个小时的航程，越前连眼都没阖过，忙著给他端茶送水，等下飞机全身骨头都要散架了，一直被服侍得舒舒服服的远山却连路都走不动，还得越前背著扛著。看他倒在自己肩膀上呼呼大睡，越前费了毕生的意志力才没把他踹回日本。好在卡鲁宾倒是乖巧，虽然精神不好，还是紧紧跟在越前身后。

“去哪儿，boy。”预定好的胖胖的印度司机看起来很和善，帮著越前把远山扶到车上。  
“希尔顿墨尔本公园酒店。”  
“是去那里观看网球赛吗？去年澳网公开赛的冠军就是和你们一般大小的日本男孩儿。”  
“啊。”越前把帽子压低，盖住自己的眼睛。  
“你的朋友看起来不太好。”  
远山看起来又有呕吐的迹象，越前连忙把车窗打开了：“开慢一点，他晕车。”刚才还笑眯眯的司机立刻沈下脸，这一路都没再说话。好在机场离酒店不远，越前在客服的帮助下总算是把远山弄上床。“真是麻烦。”越前踢了脚远山，又抱著卡鲁宾亲了亲：“卡鲁宾，我们洗澡去吧。”  
“喵！”卡鲁宾一声惨叫，跳得远远的。越前实在太累，懒得去折腾卡鲁宾，拿了毛巾自己洗澡去了。越前习惯了一个人住，洗完澡在腰间围了条毛巾就大大咧咧地出来，等他光著身子换衣服的时候，才意识到除了卡鲁宾，房间里还有另外一双眼睛。

“怪物，你的腿真白。”  
越前：“……”  
远山看上去还有点蔫蔫的，但是眼神清澈多了：“怪物，你去哪儿。”  
“我去附近的唐人街吃点东西，你要吃什麽我给你带过来。”  
“我和你一起去！”远山一下子从床上跳下来。  
“你不难受了？”  
“吃东西吃东西，吃好吃的东西去，怪物你请客！”看著瞬间恢复活力的远山，越前忍不住长叹了口气：“卡鲁宾，乖乖在这里等著。”  
“喵~”

越前上一次来墨尔本时间紧没来得及好好逛，这一次特意提前过来，手冢更是帮他预定好酒店宾馆，收罗了各类美食，让他可以尽情享受。手冢甚至在越前的手机上下好了APP。远山第一次出国，显得兴奋异常，拉著越前的手四处乱窜，没多久手里就拿了一长串糖葫芦，一大只烤鸡腿。越前则端了份南翔小笼包慢吞吞吃著，他一直喜欢唐人街，东西好吃又不贵。小笼包皮薄肉多，一咬下去，汤汁全溅出来了——  
“Fuck！好痛！”一声大叫，身边一个和他们差不多年纪的黑人少年捂著脖子不善地瞪著周围的人，白色T衫上汤包的油渍异常显眼。  
“是你！”黑人少年手指著越前，越前下意识地往嘴里又塞了个汤包，汤汁从另一头溅出，喷了那少年一脸。

“Fuck you，bastard！”眼看著那黑人少年朝越前抡起拳头，远山随手扛起小摊子旁的摩托车高高举过头顶：“你们放开怪物！”  
“What the hell, is he a monster?”黑人少年和他的朋友议论纷纷，就连夜市里的游客也围了过来。  
“怪物，他说什麽？”  
“什麽怪物力量。”越前嫉妒地瞥了眼远山，对著那些人说了声对不起，越前不怕惹麻烦，但是这一次本来就是他错在先。黑人少年还想再说些什麽，看了眼还被远山举在半空的摩托车，挥了挥手：“算了算了，下次小心点。”  
见他们走远了，远山才把摩托车放下：“真是奇怪的人。越前，我要吃那个圆圆的东西！”越前还没来得及反应，就被远山拉到了汤圆铺子。两人吃得肚子圆溜溜的，才拎著给卡鲁宾的烤鱼，抹著嘴巴往回走。

“怪物，那是什麽东西？”远山不知道看见了什麽，一下子钻进人群。越前连忙跟过去，只见地上摆著一些稀奇古怪的小玩意，刚才遇到的那个黑人少年正站在最前面，拿著一个竹圈。原来是唐人街特有的套圈游戏，付钱买几个竹圈子，站在特定的位置，套中的东西就可以拿走。  
“怪物，这个看上去好有趣。”远山兴奋地拉著越前的手。  
越前站著看了一会儿：“没意思，我要回去，卡鲁宾要饿了。”正在这时，人群发出一声惊呼，原来那少年差点套中了最难套的玉观音。  
“Madamadadane。”原本要走的越前突然有了兴趣，问老板买了三个竹圈。  
“怎麽只买三个啊。”远山瘪著嘴。  
“三个足够了。”越前把烤鱼递给远山，拿起一个竹圈掂了掂，瞄准一只猫玩偶，用打网球的姿势扔了出去，竹圈撞到猫玩偶被弹开了。  
“原来只是扔中还不行啊。”越前调整姿势，这一次对准猫玩偶前的木盒子，竹圈撞到木盒高高反弹起。  
“怪物你行不行啊！”远山不耐烦地大叫，方才扔圈子的少年没有走远，反倒皱著眉盯著越前的动作。越前眯起眼，前面两次试探，他现在心里有了底，摆好姿势，以合适的力度把圈子扔出去，竹圈再次撞到木盒子高高弹起，落下，稳稳地套住猫咪玩偶。  
片刻的沈默后，周围响起雷鸣般的掌声。越前喜爱地拿起胜利品，这是只纯白色的波斯猫玩偶，卡鲁宾应该会很喜欢。

“我也要玩我也要玩！”远山愈加兴奋，从越前的衣袋里拿了把零钱就跑去买竹圈。那个黑人少年走了过来：“你是打网球的？”  
“你怎麽知道？”  
“刚才那个，是外旋发球吧。”黑人少年盯著越前的左手：“去年的澳网冠军，越前龙马就是左撇子，而且他的招牌发球，就是外旋发球。”  
“你认错人了，我不是越前龙马。”越前警觉地看了眼那少年。  
“你刚才说，Madamadadane。”  
“你听错了。”  
“我叫布鲁斯，和我打一场，越前龙马！”黑人少年大叫著，这附近就是网球公园，聚集了很多网球爱好者，不少人都是那个年幼的却技术超群的网球王子的粉丝，一听到“越前龙马”这个名字，齐刷刷地看了过来。有人认出了少年标志性的R字帽，眼看著人潮开始耸动，越前不自觉地后退了两步，拉过小金的手，大叫一声：“跑！”

 

72.他乡遇故知  
越前在几近窒息的时刻猛然醒来，卡鲁宾正压著他的胸口，肚子上不知道什麽时候多了一条人腿，他盯著那段小麦色的纤细的小腿肚看了好一会儿，决定那是幻觉，正准备起身，左手摸到一个毛茸茸的东西。越前几乎就要尖叫了，突然想起昨晚他是和小金一起睡的，只是，越前看了看左边空著的乱糟糟的大床，明明两人是分开睡的，小金怎麽会跑到他床上来。

抓了抓头发，越前小心地把卡鲁宾抱到枕头上，然后不怎麽温柔地把小金推到一边。  
肚子有点饿了……  
Food hunting！  
胡乱洗了个澡，越前穿著酒店的浴袍就下了楼。这家酒店会提供自助早餐和午餐，无论外观还是味道都毫不含糊。越前随便喝了点汤后，目标锁定了盘子里仅剩的一块黑森林，正准备去夹，一只小夹子夹住了另一边。  
“呃？”越前转头，一个红发的白人女子正一脸惊喜地看著越前。  
“Royma Echizen！”  
“呃？”越前有些心虚，不会又是什麽粉丝吧，下意识地往额头上摸，才发现自己根本就没带帽子。  
“居然不认识我了，你这个小鬼真讨厌！”女人柳眉倒竖，猛地扑到越前身上，大大的胸部蹭著越前的脸：“呐呐，小鬼，网球比在德国的时候有进步嘛。”  
越前的眼睛睁大：“汉娜？”  
“想起来了，小鬼。”  
“你怎麽在这里？”

“啊咧，你这小鬼都到了这里，我怎麽可能输给你。”汉娜豪迈地拍拍胸部：“这一次，我一定会赢得冠军的，小鬼你等著吧。”  
越前无聊地耸耸肩，他等著又没用，性别错误，无从比较。  
“小鬼，国光呢。”汉娜说著咬了一大口黑森林。  
“哎！”越前眼睁睁地看著汉娜三俩口吃完蛋糕，嘟著嘴道：“他还在读书。”手术很成功，手冢著急学业，决定把后续的治疗放在德国医院进行。再过几天他就应该去德国了。  
“真是可惜呢，还想著这一次能和他在温布尔登见面。”汉娜抱怨著，当她看清越前的表情的时候，她愣了一下：“怎麽了？”

两人在咖啡厅坐下，越前把事情一五一十地说了，说到最后，他几乎要落泪了，却还是咬咬牙忍了下来。对於手冢无法再打网球这件事他并不像表面上那样放得开，在日本他不敢跟别人讲，也没有人可以讲。对著汉娜他倒是卸下了心防，汉娜了解关心手冢，他和汉娜对著手冢有著同样的期许。  
“呜呜。”  
越前震惊地看著珍珠般的眼泪从汉娜脸颊滚落。  
“哇——小光光，小光光太可怜了，呜呜~”  
越前：“……小光光？”  
“这不重要！”汉娜大吼一声用力地拍著越前的背：“你要赢，替小光光赢！”  
“我知道啊。”越前笑了起来，他看著自己的左手，五指张开，片刻后缓缓收紧。  
“不过，你真的和小光光在一起了啊。”刚才还大哭的汉娜手捧著脸，眼睛里冒桃心：“好可爱，我就知道你们一定会在一起的。哎呀哎呀，好羡慕。”

“羡慕什麽？”一个异常熟悉的声音从身后传来，越前僵在原地。一条手臂从他身后伸过来环住他的胸口，紧接著，他被带入一个温暖的怀抱：“小不点儿，好久不见。”  
“龙雅！”越前尖叫。  
汉娜饶有兴趣地看著长相相似的两人：“Ansel，你们认识？”  
龙雅露出一排白白的牙齿，拍著越前的脑袋：“这是我最最可爱的弟弟哦。”  
越前不耐烦地拍开龙雅的手：“谁是你弟弟了。”  
“真绝情。”龙雅捧著心口作出心碎的表情，收到大大的白眼一个。  
“你们俩又是什麽关系。”越前狐疑地看著应该八竿子打不著的两个家夥。

“他是我教练。”  
“她是我女人。”  
“……”  
“龙雅！”汉娜娇嗔，脸红得比她的头发更甚一分。  
“亲爱的，别害羞。”龙雅手按著越前的脑袋往前靠拉过汉娜就是一个湿吻，越前被夹在中间，背后被龙雅紧紧顶住，脸部埋在汉娜丰满的胸部上，差点没闷死，好不容易挣脱开来，越前顶著一头乱发愤愤地瞪著越前龙雅：“混蛋！”  
“小不点真不可爱。”龙雅噘著嘴抱怨著：“小不点怎麽可以骂哥哥混蛋呢，你应该说坏哥哥，你真讨厌。”龙雅掐著鼻子细声细气的，越前打了个冷战，只觉得全身的汗毛都竖起来了。  
“谁会这样说话啊！”越前用力地想要推开越前，龙雅却抱得更紧：“小不点怎麽可以这样对待哥哥呢，啊，我知道小不点儿是生哥哥的气了，吃醋了。放心，哥哥最爱的还是小不点啦。”不等越前反应，就在越前脸上狂啃了两下，留下一脸的口水。

越前嫌弃地擦了又擦，快把皮都擦破了才停下，转头看著龙雅用日语说道：“你怎麽会和汉娜在一起？”  
“有什麽问题吗？”  
“可是她比你大，大好多？”  
龙雅哈哈大笑：“小不点你不懂，成熟的女人比起那些叽叽喳喳的小丫头可有趣的多了。啊啊，跟小不点说这些东西干嘛，小不点连小丫头的滋味都没尝过吧，Madamadadane。”  
越前：“……”

“对了，刚才汉娜说小不点和谁在一起了？”  
越前眉一挑，嘴唇微弯，一字一顿的：“手冢国光。”  
“手冢国光？”龙雅皱著眉想了一会儿：“就是那个死人脸的跟踪狂？”  
死人脸的跟踪狂？越前嘴角抽搐，还真是该死的准确的形容词。  
得到肯定的答案，龙雅瞬间抓狂：“我决不答应！”

 

 

73

越前目瞪口呆地看着电视里的新闻直播：从机场内拉伸出来的警戒线直达机场外的主停车场，晃眼的警戒线两边站满了更加晃眼的黑衣墨镜的保卫，不同人种不同年龄的人们正在声嘶力竭地喊着同一个名字。走在红毯上的金发美人在保卫的簇拥下步履匆匆，偶尔抬头微笑掀起一片尖叫，人潮疯狂涌动，闪光灯亮如白昼。  
“这个人，是kevin吗……”  
“Yep～”  
“可他只是个网球选手啊……”  
越前到达墨尔本的第三天傍晚，kevin过来了。kevin来之前给越前发过讯息，不用越前来接。本就没打算接机的越前躺在宾馆的大床上抱着爆米花和小金龙雅还有汉娜玩起了桥牌。中途汉娜嫌太安静打开了电视，没想到当地新闻的头条就是老熟人kevin相关。  
龙雅点了根烟，绕有兴味地看着自家弟弟的茫然表情。自家弟弟一向脑子不好使，从小反应迟钝，笨得他不耐烦，这会儿恐怕更是不能明白发生了什么。  
上一年的赛季结束，便有不少的广告商找上越前和kevin，邀请他们代言，并开出了不少薪酬。越前因为网球上有南次郎亲自操刀，所属的俱乐部对他采取放任自流的政策，所谓的私人教练真的只是挂个名而已。这些大有利益的事情，当然不会落到越前头上，加上越前因为手冢的事情回了日本，他丝毫不知道美国这边，kevin已经被包装成了网球明星。从某种程度来说，kevin比越前的知名度还要大。毕竟不关注网球的人不会知道越前龙马是谁，但都认识经常在电视上街头广告露脸的kevin。  
龙马不会走上商业化的道路，这是在龙马在很小的时候第一次赢得地区比赛的冠军，被发现是南次郎的儿子而受到广告邀请的时候，南次郎替龙马做下的决定。南次郎要的是一个对手，越前龙马要享受的是网球带来的快乐，这次澳网，担心越前会受到kevin的影响，而自己更加不方便出现在越前面前，无奈之下把不知道在地球哪个角落种蘑菇的大儿子挖了出来看着小儿子。  
接到南次郎的电话，越前龙雅很欢乐地收拾收拾包裹就来了，实话说，龙雅不觉得龙马会受到kevin什么影响，成名有什么好的，不就是泡妹子方便点吗，现在他都已经被那个死人脸部长掰弯了，当明星还有什么意思。所以这次澳洲之行，看望弟弟是顺便，重要的是这边的香橙海鲜饭很好吃，又勾搭上邻座的爆乳姐姐，混了个教练的头衔，省去住宿费还有小妞泡，多划算！  
越前龙雅的人生信条里，唯有美女与橙子不可辜负，弟弟什么的，偶尔逗一逗这个小呆瓜还是蛮有趣的。  
“怎么样，羡慕吗。”  
“羡慕？”越前抬起头不解地看着龙雅：“羡慕什么？”  
“那个kevin现在超级受小女生喜欢哦。”  
“kevin是同性恋。”越前飞快地回答道。  
“……这我倒不知道。”龙雅显得有些吃惊。  
“况且我有部长。”  
“你有什么部长！”龙雅一把扔掉纸牌：“我没答应前都不算数！”突如其来的脾气吓到了小金和汉娜。越前不耐烦地瞥他一眼：“要你答应干嘛。”  
“小不点。”龙雅突然笑了，两手撑在越前身边，凑到他面前，眼鼻相对。他的五官本来就带了分邪气，这种皮笑肉不笑的模样让越前也紧张起来。  
“你、你想干什么！”  
“小不点，我是哥哥，你应该知道不听哥哥的话，会有什么后果。”  
龙马瞪着大眼一眨不眨，睫毛可怜地颤抖着，显然小时候“兄友弟恭”的画面他记忆尤深。越前龙雅很开心，内心里的小龙雅两手叉腰仰天大笑，小不点还是跟以前一样可爱，他才不要白给那个木头脸。  
话说回来，小不点的皮肤很好啊，这么近的距离看上去，居然看不出毛孔，奶油似的，让人很想舔一舔……  
越前龙雅僵住了，他刚才在想、不对，他在想？不可能！内心瞬间一片阴暗，一道光束从天而降，光束中的小龙雅跪倒在地泪流满面，脖子上还挂着一个大大的木牌写着刺眼的“禽兽”二字。  
“龙雅？龙雅？”越前困惑地看着自家哥哥，不知道他脸上苦大仇深的表情是为了哪般。他小心地戳戳龙雅的手臂：“喂，你螺丝松掉了吗？”  
龙雅一把挥开越前的手，摆出哥哥的威严：“总之，我是你哥，我说不可以就不可以。”  
“还差得远呢。”  
“要想我同意也没问题，让我见见他。”  
“不要，你不是见过部长了吗。”越前拒绝地干脆。  
“这一次，我要好好的，深入的了解他。小不点，比赛结束我们就去见他。不，现在离比赛还有五天，我们立刻就回日本。”  
“你疯了，不要！”  
“小不点！”  
“不要！”  
“越前龙马！”  
“不要不要不要！”  
“我是你哥，见见你男朋友怎么了！”  
“yaddayaddayadda！”  
眼看着两兄弟就要开始一场吼叫比赛，汉娜连忙阻止道：“有什么话好好说，不要吵架。”  
“我跟他没什么好说的。”越前甩过脸。  
“你！”汉娜连忙拉住扑向越前的龙雅：“国光是个很好的人，你不要太担心。”  
“很好的人会对小孩子下手？恋童癖还差不多！”  
“不许你这么说部长。”越前张牙舞爪地扑过去，恨不得要咬上龙雅一口。汉娜无奈叹口气，不想搭理两人了。  
一直没摸到重心的小金抓着后脑勺：“呐，超前，你们不如用网球决胜负吧。”  
两张相似的面孔怒视对方，幽蓝色的闪电在两双琥珀色双眸中激烈碰撞：“Let's talk in tennis.”  
“我赢了就让我见那家伙。”  
“你输了就不许再管我们的事。”  
“一言为定。”

 

 

74  
Kevin到了墨尔本，越前却没有办法联系上他，无论是电话还是电子邮件都是kevin的教练兼经纪人接的。而kevin本人则不断出现在各种采访访谈上，大赛将至，越前开始为kevin担心起来。越前不笨，联想之前美日青年对抗赛，越前很快明白kevin，或者说是kevin的经纪人打的什么主意。Kevin能够成名自然是好事，但他们终究是网球选手，而不是所谓的网球明星，要这样煊赫的名声真的好吗？

“可怜的孩子，被小情人甩了哦。”汉娜幸灾乐祸地把越前的头发揉乱，又立即丢了瓶可乐给他，成功地堵住了越前的抱怨。她大喇喇地躺倒在越前对面的沙发上：“我说，比赛的时候不是能见到吗，现在着急什么。”、  
越前瞥了她一眼：“红色的。”  
“嗯？什么红色？”  
越前拧开瓶盖，灌了一大口，才悠悠道：“内裤。”  
……  
“你个死小孩，怎么可以对美丽的大姐姐有这种想法！你哥都教了你些什么！”汉娜尖叫着夹紧大腿，越前翻了个白眼：“我是gay。对了，龙雅呢？”  
“他回日本了。”  
越前：“……他不是输给我了吗！”  
汉娜耸耸肩：“他说回去探亲了，而且还给小光光带了礼物哦。”  
“礼物？”越前好奇地看着汉娜，汉娜笑得嘴都咧到耳根了：“秘密~”  
“切，还差得远呢。”

日本东京，青春学园高等部。  
除了手冢去了德国，当年青学的三年级都升上了本校的高中部，除了河村都加入网球部。手冢三天后就要再次去往德国求学，在他走之前，大石特意约了他来看看高等部的网球社。即使不能再打网球，但手冢依旧关心着青学的网球社，特别是能够见到许久未见的大和部长，手冢很愉快地接受了大石的邀请。

因为是周末，部活很早就结束了，高年级的前辈离开后，手冢帮着大石他们收拾球场，一边听乾分析今天的练习情况。身后突然响起一个懒洋洋的声音：“呐，小家伙们，手冢国光呢？”  
手冢回过头，只见一个身着黑色连帽衫和银色运动长裤的年轻男子斜靠在球场的铁丝网上，右手拿着一把红色的网球拍，左手上下地抛着一个橙子。他的脸隐藏在帽子里，一时看不清他的长相。

手冢拨开众人走到最前面：“我就是。你是？”  
话音未落，一个网球直冲手冢而来，多年网球训练出来的敏捷性让手冢在第一时间做出反应避开，没想到的是那球以一种奇异的角度弹起，狠狠击中手冢的腹部，手冢闷哼一声，后退几步勉力站直。

“手冢！”众人惊呼着围到他身边。  
“手冢，你有没有受伤？”大石焦急地想要检查手冢的情况，手冢挥了下手示意自己没事，直直地看向来人：“你是谁。”  
“还真是伤心，居然不记得我了。”来人咬了一口橙子，正过脸：“好久不见，青学的各位。”

“诶？他和小不点长得好像！”视力极好的菊丸最先叫嚷起来，不二轻笑一声：“他是越前的哥哥，越前——呃？”  
“越前龙雅。”乾补充道：“越前君的哥哥，我们在游艇上见过。”乾这一说，众人都想起来了。手冢有些吃惊，但他没有表现出来，看着龙雅的眼神带了分警惕：“找我有什么事。”  
“切，小不点眼中那个完美部长真没礼貌，居然连声哥哥都不叫。”  
菊丸一拍手，大笑道：“对哦，手冢要喊小不点的哥哥哥哥呀。”  
“小可爱说的真对，快叫呀，手冢国光。”  
众人期盼的目光中，手冢嘴角抽搐着：“哥、、哥哥……”

“算了，跟母鸡叫似的，烦死了一点都不可爱。”龙雅球拍指着手冢：“去球场。”  
众人一愣，大石小心地看了眼手冢对龙雅解释道：“手冢不能再打球了。”  
“左手废了，右手总还能用。为了公平，我也用右手跟你打，还可以让你先发球。”  
无框眼镜闪过一道寒光，手冢冷静地看着龙雅：“我记得，你本来就是用右手。”  
龙雅：“……好吧好吧，上场，我用左手跟你打。”

“手冢不可以！”大石拦在手冢面前：“你的身体没有完全复原，受不了这么剧烈的运动。”  
“大石，没有关系，这场球赛，我必须打。”  
“但是，手冢——”  
“够了，大石，我有分寸。”  
“让他去打吧，大石。”不二拉住大石，递过自己的球拍：“他的性子你还不了解，不把自己弄得头破血流才不甘心呢。”  
“不二！”手冢警告地看了眼不二，不二捂着轻笑。对面的龙雅眯起眼，勾起一抹玩味的笑：原来自家弟弟还有个不弱的情敌啊。

“要想带走我的龙马，除非你赢过我，否则我不会让你再见他一面。”赛前握手的时候，龙雅在手冢耳边低声警告，不开心那张木头脸居然什么表情都没有。真是没意思啊，小不点的脑筋得打多少个蝴蝶结才会看上他。  
这边龙雅越想越生气，那边的手冢万分警惕。越前龙雅和龙马的比赛他没看完，但是他的实力在那几球中就已经体现。全盛期的他对上越前龙雅也不一定有胜算，更何况是现在的他。

思绪未落，那边的网球已经过来了，小球在地上剧烈地旋转着，外旋发球？不，越前龙雅的外旋发球弹起的角度和龙马的不一样。他在瞬间判断出那球弹起的方向，可惜那网球的力道远超出他的预料，网球拍被弹开，手冢震惊地看着被震麻的虎口。  
“准备好了吗，小家伙，好好享受。”越前龙雅漫不经心地笑着发出第二个网球。  
这不是一场网球赛，这完全是一场屠虐。越前龙雅的网球不断地击中手冢的小腿、肚子、肩膀，甚至是右臂。手冢不断被击倒在地，一场球赛下来，没有被衣服包裹住的地方都出现了淤痕。

“手冢，别打了！”守在球场外的众人担忧不已，几次想要冲过去，都被手冢的眼神挡在外面。“如果我赢了，才能让你把越前交给我。这场球赛，我绝对不会输！”手冢用力握住球拍，不管他的手臂已经废掉，也不管他的身体依旧虚弱地无法承受这样剧烈的比赛，左手还是右手，只要握住球拍，他就依旧是手冢国光。  
Nobody beats me in tennis.

“6—4,won byTezuka.”右手的零式削球完美无缺，手冢松了口气，全身每个肌肉都在尖叫着疼痛，他还是站直了走向球网，伸出左手：“我赢了。”  
越前龙雅的眼里快速闪过一丝赞赏，他把球拍往肩上一抗：“握手就免了，你要是敢对小不点有一点不好，我就折断你这只手。”说完，他转身就要走，却对上面色不善的青学众。  
“呃……”看着活动着手脚，恨不得把他吃了的众人，龙雅不禁后退一步：“那个，手冢，房间里有我送你的礼物，拜拜~”  
他朝手冢抛了一个大大的飞吻，狂奔向操场外的机车。手冢满头黑线地看着不靠谱的大舅子骑着机车离开，心里开始暗暗忧愁，这以后的日子要怎么办……

告别众人回到家，家里人还没回来，手冢松了口气，不然这一身的伤痕还不知道怎么解释。他急忙进到自己房间，正打算洗澡换件长衣服，突然感觉到房间里有人在看他。回过头，他的大床上正坐着一个人。  
“龙马！”手冢惊呼出声：“你怎么在这儿？”  
越前没有回答，只是睁着那双魅惑的金色双眸一眨不眨地看着手冢。注意到他有点不对劲，手冢仔细地打量着越前：越前穿着一件过大的白色衬衫，上面两颗扣子没有扣住，衣领滑到肩膀，露出精致的锁骨和一小片白皙的胸脯。两条细细的腿赤裸着，只在左脚上半套了只白袜子，漂亮的，不像真人。  
“龙马？”手冢轻唤了一声，伸手去摸越前的脸，刚碰到就立刻收了回来，盯着越前看了好一会儿，才鼓足勇气抱起越前。  
果然，充气娃娃……

 

 

75

 

越前的比赛打得很顺利，遇到的对手虽然都不弱，不过都还差得远呢。相比之下，汉娜打得就有些艰难了，好几场比赛一开始都被压得死死的，赛末才险险翻盘，到了第五场的时候对上一号种子，虽然拼尽了全力还是惨败。澳网之路就此止步，令越前意外的是，汉娜倒是表现得很平静。  
“我离开网球界太久，能够重新被这个世界接纳，我已经很满足了。”汉娜低下头，火红的长发在她的脸颊打着圈儿，越前印象中那个风风火火的醉鬼此刻看起来居然有几分脆弱。

“小鬼，网球世界真的很残酷，永远有人在你的身后虎视眈眈，你离开了，立刻就有人填补上你的地位。全盛期离开的强者会被后人奉为传奇，你是他们在脱口秀节目上崇拜的偶像，采访时致敬学习的前辈。”汉娜苦笑一声：“可一旦你想要回来，你立刻成为他们的对手。所有人都急着打败你，新人想要借助你从前的声誉成就自己，老对手则忌惮你的实力，想要让你永远翻不了身。”

越前沉默不语，他知道近期媒体上对汉娜的评价，陨落的新星战败的女王，汉娜之前的成就太惊人，当她宣布回归的时候，她的球迷全都欢呼雀跃着期待她能够带来的惊喜，期望越大失望越大，还处于调整期的汉娜前几场比赛不尽如人意，媒体上的风向立刻一边倒，看起来就像是全世界都在等着她的笑话。  
你放弃了网球，网球也会抛弃你。

“小鬼，永远不要轻易说放弃。”  
“我为什么会放弃。”越前反问。  
汉娜愣了一下，轻轻笑了起来：“你这小鬼被宠坏了，网球世界有多难你一点都不知道。还真是讨厌你这样的小鬼。”  
“从我记事开始，我就握着网球拍了。再想放弃的时候我都没有放弃，就这样一直一直打着网球，以后也会一直打下去。”  
汉娜笑着摇了摇头，他被保护得太好，网球永远不会只有网球，kevin已经明白了，而且走在了前头，越前却依旧懵懂。只希望，这背后的一切他永远都不需要去懂。

然而该来的一切总会来。  
当天下午越前回到酒店，一直无法联系的kevin出现在他的房间里。明天就是他和kevin的比赛，这个时候他突然出现，越前感觉有些不舒服，不想单独见他可小金又不知道去了哪里。  
但总归还是要说话的，越前从冰箱里拿了两罐芬达，抛了一罐给Kevin：“你怎么进来的。”  
“怎么，不欢迎？”Kevin接过芬达并不喝，放到了一边：“你知道这种东西，对骨骼发育不怎么好吧。”  
越前露出一个讽刺的笑：“没料到会从你嘴里听到这种话。”  
“事实上，我代言了可口可乐北美地区的广告，包括芬达。”  
越前瞪大了眼：“哇。”  
“Yep~”  
“免费的芬达？”  
“Yep~”

越前盯着手里的橘子味芬达，内心里的小宇宙瞬间爆发，免费的芬达免费的芬达免费的芬达！为什么不找他代言！话说回来，越前才发现Kevin看起来有些不一样了。Kevin本来长得就很清秀，金发碧眼的，走在人群里很吸引人。现在的他显然已经到了青春期，仅仅几个月没见，他就比越前高了近一个头，纤细修长的身体散发着一种说不出的诱惑力。他的头发留长到脖颈的长度，披散着，头发的颜色也有变化，颜色更浅了，接近于白色。Kevin看上去有点像女孩子，但不得不承认，这样的Kevin很吸引人。而且，那香味是什么？鸦片香水？越前能认出这个香味，是因为迹部曾经有一段时间很喜欢这个香水，身上都是这个味道。迹部用香水越前能理解，事实上他身上没点香水味越前还会奇怪，可Kevin用这些干嘛？

“你那个部长现在怎么样。”Kevin突然开口，打断了越前的思绪，越前耸耸肩：“部长的手术很成功。”  
“你这家伙，出了这么大事也不说一声，网球，没有落下吧。”  
越前轻哼：“现在就可以把你打得屁股开花。”  
“不急，明天就是我们的比赛了。希望会是一场势均力敌的比赛。”  
“势均力敌？”越前露出他招牌式的欠扁的笑容：“Madamadadane。”  
“哈哈，我的赞助商可不允许我差得太远。”Kevin大笑：“所以，就算赢不了你，我也不能被你拉开大比分。”  
Kevin的话里有话让越前的心脏咯噔一下，他仔细地观察着Kevin的表情：“Kevin，你不是让我……”

越前没把话说完，他已经被自己的猜想吓到了。眼前的人是Kevin，是无论如何，即使用出卑鄙的手段都会想要打败他的Kevin，怎么可能会要求他在比赛中放水。  
Kevin不知道什么时候走到门口，连帽卫衣的帽子高高戴起，大大的墨镜遮住大半张脸。  
“我先走了，今晚回去还要训练。”  
“啊，再见。”越前下意识地回答道，坐在原来的位置没有起身，kevin停顿了一下：“最不希望的就是对上你。”Kevin的声音太低，一不小心就消失在空气里，越前回过神来，房间的门恰好关上，将两人隔绝。  
越前靠着窗口，看着Kevin走向守在酒店门口的车子。他突然想要拉下Kevin的墨镜，看看那张面具下是什么表情。

 

 

76

 

越前和kevin的比赛在下午二时，正是最热的时候，整个网球场就像一个巨大的蒸拿房，越前做了几个简单的热身动作就已经大汗淋漓。原本恹恹的人群突然一阵骚动，越前抬起头，恰好看到Kevin对着他的粉丝挥手，两人视线片刻相对，又飞快地避开。  
“这几场Kevin的状态看起来不错，据说他开发了针对你的绝招。”教练双手环胸站到越前身边。越前耸了耸肩，看过南次郎和F的对决后，他已经开始有意识地减少对所谓绝招的依赖，转而注重提升自身的整体素质。毕竟这些招术都太过耗费体力，年龄身高限制，他的体力和力量都是短板。速度和对网球精准的控制才是他制胜的法宝。加上在日本这一段时间，南次郎对他的手臂肌肉甚至是手指进行了严苛到变态的训练，越前有信心应对Kevin的任何绝招。只是，越前从没像现在一样想要逃避比赛。  
他不想打，球场对面站的人是朋友是网球明星但不是他的对手！  
“呐，教练，输掉比赛，对代言有多大影响。”  
教练奇怪地看了他一眼：“你怎么突然问这个？”注意到越前的视线所在，教练露出一个了然的笑：“一般来说会受点影响。不过他这种的，比赛输赢影响并不大，重要的是观众看得高兴。”  
“看得高兴？”  
“很多人其实并没有多热爱网球，对这些人来说欣赏到华丽的技术戏剧化的比赛更重要。”教练顿了顿，转头看着越前：“怎么，你对这个有兴趣？事实上可口可乐公司一开始相中的人是你，不过你父亲拒绝了。你想要的话，我可以替你争取。”  
“不用。”越前扔下毛巾，拿起球拍，在欢呼声中走上球场。  
越前的发球局，右手，招牌的外旋发球。小球在左半场落地，Kevin甚至没来得及移动。越前看了眼屏幕，207km/h，还没到他的极限。首发便是Ace球，球迷变得兴致高昂起来。一球过后，Kevin也进入了状态，第一场比赛的节奏非常快，越前的发球局手感很好，一发得分的概率达到了完美的百分之百。但是Kevin的进攻异常猛烈，竟逼得越前退守底线以切削球过渡。赛末点的时候，Kevin出现了一个失误，越前抓住机会上网，干脆的扣杀结束了第一局。第二场比赛越前依旧掌控着局势，Kevin毕竟不是天生的左撇子，相似的招术下，越前运用起来比他更加得心应手。然而第三场开局，越前出现了多次失误，Kevin凭借着正拍直线和抽杀球扳回一局。  
中场休息的时候越前灌下了大半瓶运动饮料，天气太热，越前全身都是汗，鞋子里黏糊糊的，每一脚都像直接踩在水里。  
“刚才Kevin的那个抽杀球有一点奇怪。”身边的教练突然开口。  
“那是晴空抽杀。”越前回答道。  
“晴空抽杀？”  
“嗯。”越前并不想做过多的解释，Kevin用的晴空抽杀是不二裕太的改进版，越前曾经变换了一点动作，让这个招术对自己的伤害更小，但攻击性也相对变小。而kevin的改动，则是朝着更加暴力的打法进行的，这本就是专门针对左撇子的绝招，力量增大后，以速度制胜的抽击球B也无法破解。  
这就是Kevin的新绝招吗？  
越前想着拿出一卷胶布，将食指无名指还有小指都缠了起来。教练好奇地看着他的动作：“这是干什么？”  
“特训的效果，正好试试。”  
教练摇了摇头，当越前的教练真够憋屈的，居然连自己的选手会有怎样招数都不知道。  
再次上场，越前的状态渐渐回归，Kevin则借助着暴力版的晴空抽杀和双手反拍与越前展开拉力战。但是渐渐的，Kevin开始追不上越前的球了。  
“还差得远呢。”连下四分love game破掉Kevin的发球局后，越前扛着球拍R字帽下扬起一个得意的笑。  
其实并不是Kevin的速度变慢了，越前打出的上旋球看似寻常，但如果慢速回放便会发现，每一个上旋球落点的角度简直匪夷所思。细微的差别能产生巨大的效果。可惜这种技术还不成熟，南次郎针对他手指的训练，让他抓拍力量和对球拍角度的精细调控都变得更强，然而手指在训练中多次磨破了皮，胶布下的皮肤火辣辣地疼，看来伤口又裂开了。  
越前急着打完比赛，那边Kevin似乎也焦躁起来，两人进入了以快打快的局面，比赛变得多变，意外连连，场外观众尖叫声惊呼声似乎要震破墨尔本的蓝天。  
第四局赛末点，越前的高速发球被Kevin救起，仓促中他挑了个高球立刻上网准备截击，Kevin试图以穿越球强行突破，突然大叫了一声，球拍坠地。越前得分，却无人欢呼。  
Kevin按着肩膀，痛苦地倒在地上的模样在越前的瞳孔里放大……  
“肌肉拉伤，这场比赛他不能再继续了。恭喜你，进入总决赛。”  
越前坐在休息室，把网球反复地抛到墙上，教练在一边絮絮叨叨的，他什么都听不进去。晴空抽杀对身体的伤害，自己是清楚的，可为什么没有阻止Kevin呢？为什还要对他步步紧逼呢？对比赛的渴望超过了对朋友的感情，或许他真的成了别人口中的网球怪物，除了网球，什么都不在乎……  
“Kevin那家伙也真狠得下心。”  
“什么？”越前回过神来，困惑地看着一副感慨模样的教练。  
“不过，他这样做倒是赢得不少同情牌。”  
“你到底在说什么！”  
“嗯？你真的不懂？”教练挠了挠脑袋：“照刚才的形式，kevin的胜算并不大，但是输了和因伤而无法比赛却是两种不同的情况，你没看到刚才观众的反应吗？”  
明明是赤日炎炎，越前却如坠冰窟浑身冰冷。  
“你在胡说……”  
“我没有胡说。你等着瞧吧，这小子这次比赛后身价绝对大增。特别是前期你和他的比赛实在是太精彩了，你这是帮了他大忙啊——”完全陷入自己情绪的教练没有注意到越前越来越惨白的脸，直到明黄色的小球擦过他的脸击中身后的画框，发出巨大的玻璃破碎的声响：  
“滚！”

77

蝉联澳冠带来的喜悦略微冲散了Kevin受伤带来的阴郁情绪。翘掉庆功宴躲在酒店里睡大觉，然而却逃不开两个吵吵嚷嚷的小鬼。小金和布鲁斯在网球夏令营重逢，两个人居然还是室友。不知道怎么的，两人成了朋友，把越前的房间当成了青年旅社来去自如，闲着的时候就缠着越前打球。越前拿下第二个澳冠后两个人更是摩拳擦掌跃跃欲试。  
“怪物，打球去嘛。”

越前睁着咋看之下像是纵欲过度的眼睛看着两双狗狗眼：“不要。”越前拒绝得干脆：“话说，你们两个什么时候变得这么要好了？”一个连Yes 都不会说的日本人和一个只会说雅蠛蝶的黑人小子是怎么成为朋友的始终困惑着越前幼小的心灵。  
越前是用日语问的，小金率先跳了起来，手指着布鲁斯：“我和这个家伙才不是朋友！”  
“你这个红毛怪到底在说些什么！讲英语，Loser！”布鲁斯用带着别扭口音的英语咆哮。  
“撸撸撸什么撸，有本事说日语啊！”这边则是奇怪的关西腔。  
布鲁斯瞪着大眼怒气冲冲：“我非得教训你一顿不可，今天不把你打趴下决不罢休！”  
小金刚起网球拍气势汹汹：“你给我等着！”  
越前：“……”  
就算不用翻译，沟通起来也完全没问题啊……

两人刚打闹着离开房间，汉娜就过来了。刚从庆功宴回来，她连礼服都没有换掉，黑色长礼服曳地，配上圆润的珍珠项链，女神范十足。  
越前吹了声口哨：“不错。”  
“我对小鬼没兴趣。”汉娜踢掉高跟鞋倒在越前身边，高高地翘起二郎腿：“这鞋子咯死你姐了。”越前暗暗比了个鬼脸。  
“那帮老家伙居然会放过你。”  
越前耸耸肩：“我是小孩。”  
汉娜轻哼了一声：“你的那个朋友，Kevin Smith也没有参加。”沉默片刻，没有等到越前的回答，汉娜有些小心地问道：“你没去医院看过他。”  
越前露出一个嘲讽的笑：“我预约不上。”

汉娜侧过头去看越前，后者紧抿着嘴唇，绷着的脸显得很生硬。汉娜叹了口气，试图转移话题：“你接下来有什么打算。”  
“猴子山大王请我去巴黎参加一个时装发布会，之后去荷兰准备世网锦标赛。”  
“等等等等。”汉娜一下子坐了起来：“你不参加戴维斯杯？我记得你的俱乐部报名了。”  
“我打算改签了。”本来也只签了一年，既然这个俱乐部不能给他带来更好的发展，反而让他和Kevin走到了今天的局面，他也没有留下的必要。  
“哦。”汉娜同情地看着越前，但没多久她像是想到了什么似的，突然变得兴奋起来：“那个猴子山大王是谁？”  
越前瞬间警惕起来：“一个朋友，怎么？”  
“是男的吧。你准备抛弃小光光啦？”汉娜一个飞扑将越前压倒：“我就说那家伙老是僵着脸，一副优等生的派头，谁会喜欢他。哈哈，真想看看他凄惨的模样啊。”

大姐，您的想象力也太丰富了吧。越前脑袋上挂满了黑线。  
“呐呐，他长什么样，让我看看让我看看！”  
“有什么好看的。”越前用力推开汉娜：“都说了只是一个朋友。”  
“你要是不给我看，我马上告诉龙雅你还有一个男朋友！”  
越前：“……”

“怎么又是个小鬼……”汉娜潸然欲泣的表情让越前忍不住翻了个白眼，梨花带雨的效果果然还是要看长相的。  
“两个小鬼参加什么时装周啊。”汉娜嘀嘀咕咕。  
“啊，他家的品牌也会参展。”  
汉娜诧异地挑起眉，端详着越前手机里的照片：“设计师？他看起来确实有几分眼熟。”  
越前一把夺过手机：“你更可能在财经杂志上看过他，好了我要睡觉了，明天早上的飞机。”  
“小鬼。”汉娜露出一个恼火的表情，继而竖起一根手指摇晃着：“建议，趁媒体的注意力还在庆功宴上，现在就走。”

事实证明，汉娜的建议是正确的。越前离开酒店的时候门口只有一两个记者守着，在他们能够反应过来之前，他已经成功混在一群亚洲观光客中离开了。  
成功改签登机的越前正坐在座位上暗喜，邻座的小女孩不小心打翻了水杯，果汁全溅到了越前身上。  
“Me sorry.”小姑娘眨着大大的蓝眼睛，糯糯的童声将越前所有的抱怨堵在喉咙里。  
“Its ok.”越前从包里翻出张纸巾，小女孩胖胖的小手按在他的腿上：“哥哥的眼睛好漂亮。”  
“呃？”越前脸红了，他不是第一次听到别人夸赞他的眼睛，但是来自这样一个小可爱，越前意外地感到受用。小女孩本来正闭着眼休息的年轻母亲被两人的交谈声吵醒，当她看清越前的长相的时候，她瞪大了眼：“你是越前龙马！”

“不是，你认错人了，我是他哥。”越前连忙把帽子压得低低的。  
“你在澳网的比赛真精彩，我能要你的签名吗？”女人热情地掏出纸笔递给越前，越前叹了口气无奈地接过。突然，耳边响起各国语言，越前发现他被笔记本和照相机紧紧围住，有几支笔甚至伸到了他眼前。越前刚签完一个，立刻就有人把本子塞到他手里，不时有人举起相机，闪光灯连续不断，他有种头晕目眩的感觉。  
“你真恶心！”女生尖利的叫声让喧闹的机舱瞬间安静下来，众人的目光一齐转向一个身着红色T衫的年轻女孩。越前眯起眼，女孩的T衫印着Kevin的头像。  
“你怎么可以对自己的朋友做这样的事！拿到这样的冠军你不会羞耻吗！”女孩情绪激动地大声斥责着。围观的人群议论纷纷，注意到这边骚动的空姐纷纷向这边赶来。然而，在众人能够反应过来之前，女孩抓起水杯狠狠扔向越前：“你该去死！”  
紧接着的一切都像是一场梦，越前看着人群尖叫着逃散，玻璃杯撞到他身边的机舱壁上，碎片四溅，小女孩凄厉的哭声和她满脸的鲜血染红了越前所有的记忆……

 

78

“Welcome to Paris, Mr. Brookes 。”  
越前对着迹部装腔作势的伦敦腔翻了一个大大的白眼：“你现在是在巴黎，不觉得应该说法语才配得上这个美丽的城市？”  
迹部夸张地挑起眉：“本大爷从来不知道你居然还有浪漫的能力。你那个不比核桃大多少的脑袋要思考这些不会太勉强了吗？”  
越前狠狠踩了迹部一脚，顺手把行李全塞到他怀里：“回去，我困死了！”  
迹部站在原地吹胡子瞪眼：“小鬼，本大爷不干这种仆人才干的活！把你的行李拿回去！”  
“差得远呢。”越前抱着卡鲁宾头也不回，迹部叹口气不情愿地拉着行李箱跟上。

“哇。”越前瞪大了眼。  
迹部打了个响指，得意地看着越前惊讶的表情：“平民，尽情沉浸在本大爷华丽的品味之下吧。”  
越前翻了个白眼：“我只是惊讶你住的地方居然不是别墅。”越前把卡鲁宾放到沙发上，打量着房间，这是一套很小的越前印象中迹部绝对不可能居住的房子，但是意外的给人整洁而温馨的感觉。无论是家具的颜色还是灯光的位置都恰到好处，随处摆放的别致的小玩意儿更是惹人喜爱。

“你睡在本大爷的房间，要不要先洗澡？”  
“好。”越前点点头，迟疑了下：“你睡在哪里？”一眼看去，这个房间没有其他的卧室。  
迹部轻哼一声：“当然是本大爷的床上，你不会以为本大爷会睡沙发吧。”  
“我和你一起睡？”越前悲哀地希望自己没有尖叫，迹部脸上的笑容让他有冲动把网球拍到他脸上。  
“当然你睡地板，难道可怜的小处男这么渴望爬上本大爷的床？”  
“不是处。”越前扒拉过自己的洗漱用品朝浴室走去：“帮我喂一下卡鲁宾，猫粮在网球袋里。”

浴室门被关上，随即传来哗哗的水声，卡鲁宾跳下沙发，黏在迹部的脚边绕圈儿，迹部一把捞起卡鲁宾，捏着那张胖胖的脸：“你说，本大爷是不是自取其辱？”  
“喵~”蓝蓝的圆眼睛无辜地望着他。  
“说的没错，本大爷才不是笨蛋。”迹部喜爱地摇晃着卡鲁宾：“小可爱，要吃什么？让本大爷看看，你的猫粮在——那小鬼居然就给你吃这个？”迹部嫌弃地看着网球袋里用乐扣盒装着的的一丁点猫粮。“喵~”卡鲁宾眼巴巴地望着它的食物，晃着尾巴仰着头颟顸的模样让迹部的心肝都快要融化了，他把卡鲁宾整个儿抱住：“算了，对那小鬼还能期望什么，本大爷带你吃大餐去。”

喂饱了卡鲁宾又买了一大堆猫咪用品，顺便买好了两人的晚餐，迹部才带着卡鲁宾回家。房间的主灯关了，只留下床头的装饰灯。迹部本以为越前睡着了，走近了才发现越前睁着一双通红的眼瞪着天花板。

“小鬼，你哭了？”  
“谁哭了！”越前恶狠狠地瞪他一眼，粗鲁地擦掉眼泪。  
迹部在他的床边蹲下，单膝着地，伸出手把越前的脑袋扳过来比他直面自己：“小鬼，出什么事了？是手冢吗，本大爷——”  
“不是。”越前哑着嗓子，他的声音还带着哭腔，鼻子下亮晶晶的看起来异常可怜。迹部拉过袖子在他脸上胡乱擦着，越前挣扎着想要躲开，被迹部一瞪，不敢动了。  
“疼。”越前万分委屈地看着迹部。  
“说，怎么回事。”  
“今天在飞机上……”越前说得前言不搭后语，迹部却听明白了，他叹了口气，捧着越前的脑袋：“听着小鬼，你永远不可能让所有人都喜欢你。”  
“你就是觉得所有人都喜欢你——”  
“闭嘴，给本大爷听着。Kevin的粉丝不喜欢你情有可原，你应该看到那些喜欢你的人，你该为了那些人而战斗。”  
“——”  
“本大爷说了闭嘴，听我说完。”迹部不耐烦地捂住越前的下半张脸：“飞机上你遇到的那种人不是没有什么样的人有什么样的粉丝。你赢得光明正大你没有做错任何事，Kevin用了那种自残式的招式那是他的选择，你不必为此感到愧疚。”  
“恩呜呜——”  
“哦，抱歉。”迹部连忙松开手，越前喘了口气，愤愤地瞪着迹部：“全国大赛后，我可是差点被你的女（重音）崇拜者杀死。”

“那是本大爷的魅力无敌。”迹部捏着越前的鼻子：“小鬼你是唯一一个胆敢碰了本大爷珍贵无比的头发还没被撕成碎片的人，怀抱感恩之心吧。”  
“Nadanada”  
“说真的，你居然会因为这点事情哭鼻子。小鬼，你还真是——”迹部松开手，好笑地摇了摇头：“impossible.”

越前翻过身把脸闷在枕头里，微侧过脸，只用一只眼睛看着迹部：“呐，猴子山大王，关东大赛的时候，明知道部长的手有问题，还看着他不断用手冢领域，你是什么感觉。”  
迹部眨了眨眼，半晌：“哦。”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well.”迹部手指卷着他的头发，慢吞吞地开口：“至少你不是故意想要毁掉他。”

 

 

79

 

越前在一阵轻柔的鸟鸣声中醒来，阳光透过落地窗照射到他的被子上，薰衣草的香味温柔地萦绕在鼻间，浑身充斥着好眠后的酥软无力。越前懒洋洋地躺了好一会儿，视线被窗边沐浴着阳光的物体吸引，几秒钟的凝视后，尖叫声打破了这个清晨的宁静：“猴子山大王！！！”  
“本大爷听力很好。”迹部慢条斯理地放下咖啡，假意挖挖耳朵，看到越前怀里的卡鲁宾后露出一个灿烂的笑容：“bonjour，小美女。”  
“你给卡鲁宾穿的什么东西！”  
“芭蕾舞裙？”  
“我知道这是芭蕾舞裙！你干嘛要给她穿这种东西！”越前崩溃地撩起卡鲁宾身上的蕾丝小短裙：“还有，你为什么在她尾巴上扎蝴蝶结！”还是粉色的……  
“卡鲁宾是女孩儿，她喜欢这些东西。而且这里是巴黎！本大爷决不允许卡鲁宾赤身裸体。”  
越前难以置信地摇了摇头：“我不敢相信你这么娘。”  
“本大爷不娘！”  
“切，还差得远呢。”越前突然变得心情愉快，笑容灿烂得让迹部莫名起了层鸡皮疙瘩：“怎么？”  
“今天你抱着卡鲁宾。”越前说着把卡鲁宾抛到迹部怀里。两双蓝眸深情对望，片刻后同时转开头：“好吧，本大爷给她换件衣服。”  
越前靠着门框，饶有趣味地看着迹部给装死消极反抗的卡鲁宾换上一套水手服，蓝白相间的衣服很清爽可爱，特别是右耳的那顶蓝色的小帽子。  
“猴子山大王，我从来不知道——”  
“你不知道的东西多了去了。”  
“——不知道你原来是女人。”  
“本大爷不是女人！”迹部恶狠狠地说道，手上各拿着一只铃铛：“卡鲁宾的铃铛用蓝色的银色的。”  
“蓝色的。不是女人，只是内心有猛虎在轻嗅蔷薇。”  
迹部抛给他一个大大的白眼：“本大爷不知道你还看书。好了。”迹部抱起卡鲁宾：“我们的小公主。”  
“你还真的是很喜欢卡鲁宾？”  
“当然。”迹部用力地揉着卡鲁宾的圆脸：“看她多可爱。”  
“喵～”卡鲁宾配合地舔了下迹部，送给他一脸唾沫。  
越前耸了耸肩：“我们今天干吗？”  
“先在附近逛一逛，下午去看show。”  
“看show的话，会有很多媒体吧……”  
迹部挑起眉：“怎么，害怕了……哦。”迹部意识到了什么，有些抱歉地看了眼越前：“不如我们下午去百货公司。”  
“你付钱。”越前答应得爽快，眉眼弯弯奸计得逞的模样看得迹部又好气又好笑。  
阳光很好，从夜晚舒醒过来的城市已经迫不及待地迎接新的一天，街边的咖啡馆散发着馥郁的芳香，两人找了个位置坐下享用早餐。穿着时尚精致的男男女女从他们身边经过，步履中带着特有的悠闲优雅。  
迹部穿着一件银灰色的风衣，怀里抱着精心打扮的卡鲁宾，只是随意地坐着，就恍如一场时尚大片。所以看到有人朝着他们的方向举起照相机的时候，越前一点也不吃惊，他很识相地端着咖啡蛋糕坐到旁边的位置去。迹部奇怪地看了他一眼，正要开口，拍照的摄像师走了过来：“你好。”  
“你好。”迹部怀疑地看着那人伸出的手却没握上去。那人笑着伸回手：“我叫Johnny，是XX公司的摄影师，想请你们拍一支广告——”  
“抱歉。本大爷拒绝。”  
Johnny的笑容僵硬了一下：“您再考虑一下，我很喜欢——”  
“本大爷对当模特没兴趣。”  
“不是请您当模特——”  
“噗！”越前的咖啡全都喷了出来，迹部嘴角狠狠抽搐了一下，指着越前：“那个小鬼也不行。”  
“也不是他。”  
“那是谁？ ”这下就连越前也好奇了。三双眼睛慢慢地聚焦到迹部的怀里。  
“喵～”卡鲁宾无辜地看了他们一眼，低头舔起前爪。  
卡鲁宾要拍的是一支猫粮广告，而且广告商来头不小，广告计划在整个欧洲市场投放，合约上的数字吓了越前一跳，他怀疑就连自己也拿不到那么高的片酬。  
越前和迹部已经从之前的刺激中回过神来，这会儿正饶有兴趣地对着摄影棚评头论足，顺便检视拍摄道具，不得不说这个品牌的猫咪用品设计得真的很用心，精致的猫咪玩具让越前立刻就想搬一套回去。  
周围人行色匆匆，嘴里喷射着越前听不懂的法语。卡鲁宾被一群人围着洗澡理毛，不肯合作的卡鲁宾已经至少在三个美容师手上留下爪印。越前骄傲地看着活力四射折磨得一群大咖快要奔溃的卡鲁宾：这才是他的好孩子！  
“她的指甲要剪掉。”Johnny对其中的一个美容师说道，他用的是英语，越前一下子跳起来：“为什么要剪掉卡鲁宾的指甲！”  
“她不肯合作，我们担心她抓伤我们的模特。”Jonhnny指了指缩在一边正夸张地捂着胸口喘气的女孩。可怜的女孩多次试图接近卡鲁宾，都被卡鲁宾的小爪子吓了回去。  
“谁都不准剪卡鲁宾的指甲！ ”越前夺过卡鲁宾，保护性地用手护着她的脑袋，早被陌生人弄得十分不安的卡鲁宾委屈地缩在主人怀里。  
“很可惜，我们的合约上写明了我们可以对卡鲁宾的外形做任何改变。如果违约，你需要支付一大笔违约金。”  
越前愤怒地瞪着Johnny：“随便你，我绝对不允许你们剪掉卡鲁宾的指甲。我们走，卡鲁宾。”  
越前凌厉的眼神居然让Johnny没能立刻作出反应。眼看着事情就要不可开交了，迹部连忙拉住越前：“你们不如考虑换个模特。让主人和猫咪一起表演不是更自然吗？”  
“可是——”Johnny有些迟疑，这是针对欧洲市场的广告，用亚洲人的面孔并不合适。  
迹部一把摘掉越前的帽子，捏着他的下巴逼他抬头：“这张脸多少还是能看的。而且，”迹部勾起嘴角：“相信我，你只赚不亏。”  
换了越前，卡鲁宾表现得自在多了。广告开始，卡鲁宾从门后溜出小脑袋，欢快地扑向躺在沙发上的主人，和主人嬉闹。迹部近乎着迷地看着摄像头下的越前，他意外地很有表演的天赋，整个过程不见一丝局促，抱着卡鲁宾玩闹时候宠爱之情言于溢表。或许根本是因为真情流露？  
“真是可爱的猫咪，嗯？”Johnny站在迹部身边。  
迹部苦笑：“可爱，却不是我的。”  
“哦，你说的那只可不是什么猫咪。”Johnny拍拍迹部的肩膀：“那是只小豹子，凶猛得很。”显然，johnny对越前刚才的怒火还心有余悸。  
看着迹部眼里的痴迷和哀伤，Johnny拍了拍他的肩膀：“小豹子没办法圈养，不如就此放手欣赏吧。”

 

 

80

 

学校小餐厅的壁挂式电视机上播放着无聊的电视剧，薯条熏肉可乐，女生讨论男生男生议论女生，还有一批学霸与书为伴两耳不闻窗外事，再寻常不过的午餐时间，直到：  
“呀，真的好可爱，我也想要这样的一只猫咪。”最先是女生们的尖叫声，被打断了思路的手冢试图重新专注于复杂难懂的化学课本，然而——  
“他的主人也很可爱呢，是亚洲人吗？”  
“Royma Echizen，新出炉的澳网冠军。你们这些女生，真的是什么都不知道嗯？”  
“什么嘛。”  
“龙马？”手冢抬头，电视早已切换到可口可乐的广告，他困惑地看着略显激动的人群，不确定他刚才是否真的听到了正确的名字。

“怎么了，手冢？”同来自日本的小衫奇怪地看着他。  
“啊，没事。”手冢端了下眼镜，正好看见小衫手里的杂志，愣了几秒：“这本杂志能借我看一下吗？”  
“这个？”小林露出不可思议的表情：“手冢也对宠物感兴趣吗？”  
“啊，家里养了猫。”手冢面不改色地回答道，接过杂志。那是杂志中页的拉页广告，背景是一个宽敞的客厅，客厅中央舒适的沙发上，碧发金眸的亚洲男孩横躺着，两手高高地举起一只喜马拉雅猫，身边散落着摊开的网球杂志和一小碟的猫粮，画面的最上端写着一行：Only for you，my kitten。  
手冢久久地盯着男孩的脸不能回神，画报上的男孩毫无疑问的正是越前龙马本人，但是他怎么，什么时候，拍了广告？

“越前龙马，这一届和上一届的澳网冠军，也是日本人哦，据说他才十四岁，真是了不起的孩子。”小衫戳着越前龙马的脸，指甲在杂志上留下一道小小的刻痕，手冢连忙挪开杂志：“这张广告，我能留下吗？”  
“原来手冢是越前龙马的粉丝啊。真是人不可貌相，哈哈。”小衫大笑着打趣。  
“啊。”  
“啊？”小衫张着嘴傻傻地盯着手冢许久，好不容易反应过来，干笑了两声：“这本杂志我已经看完了，你可以留着他。”  
“谢谢。”无视小衫好奇的目光，手冢仔细地将广告页的边角摊平，珍而重之地收入书包里。

“Kunimitsu，请立刻到校长办公室。”广播突然响起，手冢皱起眉。  
“广播刚才是在喊你？出什么事了吗？”小林担忧地看着他。手冢摇摇头：“不知道，我先过去了。”

对于校长突然找他，手冢心里是有几分不安的，他缺课太久，按学校的规定要留级甚至退学。哪一个听起来都不怎么好，特别是优秀如他，被劝退绝对不是他能接受的事情。  
秃头的老校长戴着一副只在老电影里才会出现的圆圆的玻璃眼镜，厚镜片下的小眼睛总是欢快地眨着。他在手冢刚转学过来的时候提供过很大的帮助，手冢对他心存感激。

“手冢！”老校长开心地对他打招呼：“身体怎么样？”  
“很好，多谢，校长先生。”  
“我就直说了吧，七月初在伦敦有个化学竞赛，国际奥林匹克化学竞赛，我相信你听过。”在得到肯定的回答后，校长继续说道：“德国队有四名学生参与，我们学校有一个推荐名额，你的教授说你很有化学天赋向我推荐了你。据我所知，你已经接近三个月没有上课了。但是介于你平时的成绩，学校还是认为你有这个资格参加的，你怎么看。”

“我接受。”  
对于他干脆的回答，校长难得露出诧异的表情：“这个比赛很难，恐怕会耽误你不少学习的时间，你马上就要申请大学了，不再考虑一下？”  
“如果赢得这个比赛，我也可以加不少分对吧。况且比赛时间是在七月初，我有足够的时间。”  
校长大笑：“你的教授说的没错，你还真是自信地令人讨厌。如果你赢得这个比赛，并且通过期末的测试，学校将忽略你的假期，允许你正常升学，作为对优秀学生的奖励。”  
“我不会大意的。”

 

“部长，迪拜好热。”越前的抱怨透过电波传来，手冢感到头皮一阵发麻，幸好越前看不见，他很肯定自己的脸红透了。越前近来变得更爱撒娇，声音里软软糯糯的，总是无意识地带着一份娇嗔。对于情人，最是难以抗拒的诱惑，手冢镇定了一下心神：“做好防晒，不要大意。”

“切，还差得远呢。部长你就会说这个吗？”  
手冢几乎可以想象得到电话那头越前嘟着嘴的情形了，嘴角不可抑制地微微弯起：“越前，七月初的时候我很可能去伦敦参加一个化学竞赛。”  
“七月初？”  
“对，就在温网开赛前几天。”  
“那我早点去伦敦，等等，什么叫有可能？”  
“我得先和其他学校的二十多名参赛者竞争资格。”  
“你会做到的对吧，部长，你会来温布尔登。”越前期盼的语气让手冢心中瞬间填满温柔和爱意：“我会做到的。Only for you ,my kitten.”  
……  
“你看到了？”越前的声音变得小心翼翼。  
“嗯，怎么想起拍这种广告？”  
“是在法国的时候被猴子山大王骗的！”越前咬牙切齿，继而又变得可怜兮兮：“部长你知道吗，我的广告费还没卡鲁宾的高呢。”  
越前不爱和媒体打交道，露脸的机会也好。拍完广告上交到高层的时候，才发现随手捡来的模特正是新出炉的还冒着热气的澳网冠军。那家公司慌忙派了人要求和越前确定长期的合作关系，但是越前拒绝了，这种事情怎么也没网球来得有趣，试过一次就足够，他可舍不得卡鲁宾再被一群陌生人折磨。

越前的声音让手冢联想起某种摇着尾巴乞食的大眼睛动物，拼命忍住笑意道：“你还差得太远呢。”  
“切，部长，我要挂了，拜。”  
“再见。”手冢挂断电话，桌子上的越前龙马正朝着他微笑。越前很可爱越前很精致，但是手冢从没有想过越前可以很美。开始抽长的身体修长而柔韧，慵懒闲适地卧躺在柔软而巨大的织物之中，紧致的皮肤在灯光下如贝壳一般皎洁光滑诱惑着人去摸一摸，从未见过的温柔的眼神柔和了他锐利上扬的眼角，温和而宁静。手指轻触纸张，沿着脸颊缓缓移动，落在那金色的眼眸之上：如此美丽，是属于他的，三生有幸。

 

 

81

 

聚少离多的感情谈得很辛苦，所以每一次短暂的重逢两人都恨不得每一分每一秒都腻在一起。越前从没有想过自己会变得如此依赖一个人，他的体温他的味道都能成为他每一次微笑的理由。即使就这样和手冢懒洋洋地躺在床上，也能感到满足，除了——  
“越前龙雅，你为什么会在这里！”

“这是温布尔登，我出现在这里很奇怪吗？我可是汉娜的教练。”龙雅惬意地躺在自家弟弟的大床上，唉，有钱就是好，这五星级酒店的大床比起他可怜的小酒馆实在是太舒服了！  
越前冷哼一声：“你还真上瘾了。话说回来，汉娜呢？”  
龙雅耸耸肩：“女人嘛，鞋子衣服包。小不点，你和弟媳妇儿不出去走走就这样整天闷在酒店里？”  
“弟媳妇儿……”越前嘴角抽搐几下：“不方便。”这半年越前几乎一场循环赛都没落下，排名急速上升带来的是他在世界范围的影响力，网球王子的桂冠重新落回他的头上，现在他也属于“该死的不戴墨镜就别想出门的名人”。

“如果是担心粉丝的话，我可以帮小不点变装。”龙雅扑到越前面前：“哥哥保证，绝对不会有人会能认出你。”  
“不要！”  
“不要拒绝地那么快嘛，弟媳妇儿也很想出去吧。”  
“事实上我不介意和越前待在酒店。”手冢微皱起眉，这些化学变化的原理他看了快一个下午了还是搞不明白。

“整天待在酒店里不会肾不好吗？”  
手冢：“……”  
“为什么在酒店待着会肾不好？”越前不解地看着龙雅，龙雅窃笑两声：“弟媳妇儿真的不想和龙马一起出去吗，还可以看到小不点穿裙子的样子哦。”  
“我才不会穿裙子！”  
龙雅挖挖耳朵：“没必要这么激动嘛，小不点儿。你要是穿裙子绝对不会有人能发现你。而且，你的部长看起来也很期待呢。”  
“部长才不会——”  
手冢默默端起书本挡住发烫的脸，越前愤怒地瞪着某位闷骚男。

“大半年才见一次面，却连一起逛个街都不行，手冢还真是可怜。”龙雅夸张地叹着气。越前犹豫地看了眼手冢，叹口气：“好，但是你不准跟着！”

“嗷！”“不要碰我！”“嗷嗷嗷！”布帘内不断传来的惨叫让手冢不安起来，越前每叫一次，手冢就跟着抖一下，几次想要冲进去，都在越前龙雅戏谑的眼神中停住脚步。  
“他没事的。”话音未落，布帘内响起惊天动地的哭喊声，紧接着，布帘耸动，冲出一个只穿着浴衣，光着两条大腿眼泪汪汪的越前。  
“越前怎么了？”手冢担忧地搂着越前的肩。越前抬起头，脸颊通红鼓得像仓鼠，被泪水浸得透亮的眼睛满是愤怒和仇恨。他猛地把一块透明的东西拍到手冢的手臂上。  
“越前？”  
越前紧抿着嘴唇，用力地撕下那块透明的东西。

手冢捧着手臂蹲到了地上，汗毛被连根扯起的疼痛绝对是超过他的承受范围。  
“哈哈哈哈…哈哈…哈……”越前龙雅笑得喘不过气来。越前狠狠踩在他的脚上：“你怎么还在这里！”  
“小不点人生第一次脱毛，我怎么能错过，哈哈哈哈。”  
越前憋红了脸，握紧双拳怒吼：“滚！”  
眼看着越前真的被惹恼了，龙雅连忙讨饶：“好好，我走，别生气。”他说着递过一个袋子：“汉娜给你选的裙子和鞋子。”

越前将信将疑地接过，确信龙雅走远了，他才打开袋子，红色的棉裙黑色的小凉鞋，不像他想象中那么糟糕。只是，越前拣起一件白色的小衣服，那衣服很小，只有手掌的宽度，小衣服前面还有两块厚厚的海绵。  
越前把那小衣服举到手冢面前：“部长，这个怎么穿？”  
旁边美容师好奇地看过来，手冢连忙拉着越前躲进更衣室：“这个应该是女孩的内衣，我帮你穿。”  
“好。”越前答应着飞快地拉掉浴衣，因为要除毛，越前本来就没穿什么衣服，这下更是全身赤裸地站在手冢面前，张开手臂闭着眼睛等手冢给他穿衣服。手冢面前他不再害羞，丝毫没想到自己的“大方”却让手冢陷入进退维谷的境地。

手冢缓慢地给他套上内衣和裙子，动作间不免肌肤相亲，心存欲念原本无意的动作都像是一种刻意的挑动。越前原本白皙的皮肤被晒成健康的小麦色，像涂了层蜂蜜般诱人去舔一舔。除去汗毛的手臂摸上去丝绸一般光滑，令人爱不释手。平坦的小腹随着呼吸微微起伏，笔直的双腿一览无余。狭小的更衣室让氧气奇缺，呼吸变得急促，下身升起一股热潮，本就是他的东西。无需忍耐。想到这儿，他猛地抱住越前。

 

“怎么了部长？”越前诧异地睁开眼，感受到顶在腰间的异物，越前红了脸，故意贴紧手冢磨蹭了两下，感受到手冢的变化，越前戏谑地眨着眼：“你这样子，还真是变态。”  
“……不要大意。”  
“还差得远呢。”越前转身环住手冢的腰，脸靠着他的胸膛磨蹭着：“呐，部长，我们回房间吧？”  
“不急。”手冢按着他的肩膀轻轻拉开：“我们还有整个晚上的时间，所以，”他拍拍越前光溜溜的屁股：“现在乖乖地穿上内裤，我们逛街去。”

 

 

82 

 

“我们可以从这里直接搭乘双层巴士到动物园。”手冢合上地图：“越前你那儿有零钱……吗……越前，你这模样是打算去银行拿点零钱吗？”  
越前从大大的遮阳帽上露出小半张脸：“在我袋子里，唔，我不知道这件衣服的袋子在哪里。你自己找。”  
“你知道这么大的风真的不适合戴帽子？”  
“我不能，因为我$%^$&*”  
“你在说什么？”  
越前勾勾手指，示意手冢弯下腰来。他趴在手冢耳边悄声道：“我不能摘掉帽子，他们把我的眉毛剃掉了。”  
“……”手冢费了点力气从越前手中夺过那顶傻到不该存在世上的草帽，强迫越前露出精心修饰过的脸：“你很漂亮。”  
越前嘟起嘴：“那是应该的，我这张脸现在比猴子山大王的还要贵，你不知道他们在我脸上弄了多少东西。”  
手冢勾起手指轻轻刮了下越前的鼻子：“如果是为了这张脸，我愿意一天二十四小时加班。”  
“切，还差得远呢。巴士来了。”

双层巴士人不是很多，两人在巴士上层找了个位置，爬楼梯的时候花了点功夫，因为越前穿不惯高跟鞋，这一路上手冢几乎是半抱着他。一直到坐下，手冢才放开越前，细心地替他整理好被风吹乱的刘海。坐在身边的老女人朝两人嗤了一声，显然看不惯两人黏糊的模样。  
意识到有人在看，两人都有些尴尬地分开一点，手冢看向窗外，越前则趁着老女人不注意朝她做了个鬼脸。手冢从窗户上将他的小动作看得一清二楚，他不知道是坦白地大笑还是保持快要抽筋的脸继续面无表情。

“她看起来跟乌姆里奇真像。”越前小声嘀咕，手冢转过头来：“谁是乌姆里奇？”  
越前瞪大了眼：“你不认识乌姆里奇？她是哈利波特里的那个癞蛤蟆教授啊！”  
“我不知道你看哈利波特。”  
越前同情地看了眼手冢：“部长，我知道爷爷对你很严格，没想到你连哈利波特都没看过，真可怜。”  
曾经是最佳辩手的手冢难得的无话可说，憋了好一会儿终于干巴巴地甩出一句：“我会去看的，弥补我可悲的童年。”  
“切，”越前皱起眉：“呐，部长，我觉得我下面凉飕飕的。”  
“是车里的冷气开得太大了吗，我的衣服——”手冢低头，恰好看到越前的草莓内裤：“越前，你把腿闭一闭，没有女孩会像你这样张着腿坐。”  
“哦。”越前低头看了眼，不耐烦地扯了扯裙子：“当女孩真麻烦，每天都要在脸上涂那么多东西，而且那种小衣服穿得很别扭，带子勒得太痛了。除了高跟鞋，女孩真可怜。”

手冢意外地挑起眉：“你不讨厌高跟鞋？”  
“Mmmmm，至少我不用踮起脚就能亲到你下巴了。”越前翘着小腿欣赏他的鞋子，黑色的罗马凉鞋，考虑到他是第一次穿高跟鞋，汉娜细心地给他选了双坡跟底的。只是这样的鞋子他短短三个小时就已经摔了两次了，他好奇女人们是怎么踩着那些又细又尖的鞋子还能走那么快的。

“况且，高跟鞋本来就是男人的鞋子，路易十四发明的，我在书上看到过，女人偷走了它。”  
手冢无奈地叹口气，搂着越前的肩膀把他拉到自己怀里：“我真的不介意你的身高。这种鞋子对脚的伤害很大，抱歉，以后我再也不会让你穿这种东西了。当然你喜欢除外。”

“怎么可能会喜欢，我又不是异装癖。”越前抱怨着，猛地抬起头：“部长，你喜欢的男的吧，我知道幸村前辈和不二前辈都长得像女孩子，但你确实喜欢男的吧！”  
手冢用力地揉着越前的头发，直到越前喊疼才住手。  
“没必要这么生气。”越前不满地拉开手冢的手：“如果我真的是异装癖，你还喜欢我吗？”  
“不管你变成什么样子。”手冢点了点越前的鼻尖：“只要你不要去做变性手术，我都喜欢你。”手冢停顿了一下：“你要是真做了，给我点时间适应。”

“为什么这么喜欢我？部长，我一直没问过你，为什么喜欢我。”  
手冢看着越前，他的眼神异常认真，让手冢感觉自己就像是被他盯上的猎物，这是会让他战栗的眼神。他的手贴着越前的脸，感受着细腻光滑的肌肤。大拇指眷恋地抚摸着越前的眼眶。

就连他自己都不知道什么时候开始，这么喜欢这个人，想要拥抱他亲吻他，想要每天早晨第一眼看到的就是他。明明一个人过了那么多年，现在光是想象他不在自己身边，就会被寂寞淹没。而这甚至与网球无关，网球指引他们走到一起，以后毫无疑问的依旧会是他们生活中重要的一环，但是他更享受这种单纯和他相守的日子，像普通的情侣牵手接吻，外出旅游或者干脆待在家里无所事事，只要两个人一起。

但这不是他能告诉越前的话，越前有他的野心，他也有他的理想，异地的恋情太辛苦，太过美好的想象只会给两人徒增苦恼。所以他只是拉着越前的手：“我们要下车了。”  
“才不，你今天一定要告诉我。”越前瞪着手冢，然而少女系的妆容让他的表情看起来就像在撒娇，手冢忍不住想要亲他一口。  
“咳咳。”身边的假咳声打破两人之间的暧昧气氛。  
“乌姆里奇教授不高兴了，”手冢站起身：“我们真的该下车了，据说最近动物园会有熊猫。”

“胖达！”越前兴奋起来，连忙起身想要跟上手冢，刚迈出第一步，他就向前摔去，手冢连忙接住他。  
“切，我收回刚才的话，高跟鞋比起裙子更糟糕！”  
“啊，不要大意地上吧。”

 

 

83

 

两人在动物园玩了一个下午，当走出动物园的时候，越前觉得自己可能这辈子都要告别网球了，脚比吊了十个铅块还要重，每一步都是钻心的痛。这一路上手冢什么话也不肯说，只是一直很小心地搀扶着越前，在越前再一次跌倒之后，不顾越前的反对将他打横抱了起来。  
“部长，放我下来！”越前大叫着，却也不敢怎么挣扎，他不轻，而手冢的手臂才动过手术，他害怕自己随便一个动作都会让手冢受伤。手冢看都不看他，只是将他抱得更紧。然而这样的姿势确实很受重，没走多远手冢便也抱不动了，幸好两人路过的地方有一个花坛，手冢将越前放到花坛边沿。  
“部长，你的手没事吧。”  
“没事。”手冢略显冷硬的回答让越前有些莫名其妙，他能感觉到手冢在生气，但不知道他在气什么，仔细想想，这一天他们过得很开心。越前不得不承认自己在感情方面确实有点笨，如果是不二，应该能猜出手冢现在在想些什么。  
新的鞋子不合脚，越前试图把鞋子脱下来。手冢在他面前蹲了下来，帮他解开扣子，小心地将鞋子脱下来。一拿掉鞋子，越前就舒服地叹了口气，他活动着脚趾，新鞋子不合脚，脚踝和脚趾的边缘都被磨得红肿，一些地方甚至鼓起了水泡，看样子要痛上几天了。  
手冢突然握住了他的脚，越前一愣：“部长，你干什么！”  
“很疼？”手冢用左手捧着他的脚后跟，右手拇指和食指扣着脚的边缘，微微用力，越前闷哼了一声，手冢的动作让他有些痛，但是酸麻的感觉很好。见越前没有反应，手冢继续按揉着。  
越前困惑地看着手冢：“部长，你在生我的气吗？”  
手冢猛地抬起头，意外地看着越前，片刻后他才开口：“我不是在生你的气，我只是在在气我自己。”  
“为什么？”  
“我不该为了满足自己的欲望让你穿这种东西。”手冢的大拇指滑过越前的脚背，在红肿的地方略微停留：“我大意了。”  
“哦。”越前干巴巴地答应了一声。他确实是为了手冢而穿这种衣服的，而且不怎么心甘情愿。但是当他刚换好衣服的时候，手冢眼里一闪而过的惊艳却让他觉得一切都值得。他从不知道，一段感情中，付出也一样的快乐。越前把手指插进手冢的头发里，一天下来头发里有些汗意，但是柔软的发丝缠绕着手指的感觉很舒服。手冢顺着越前的动作前倾把头埋在越前的肚子上，两手从后背环住越前的腰。他的动作让越前想起撒娇的小孩，心中莫名涌出无限的温柔，这该死的裙子让他变得莫名的母性了，不然为什么他会想要抚摸手冢的脑袋给他唱摇篮曲的冲动？  
“我自愿的，你没什么对不起我。”越前犹豫了下，伸手像抱卡鲁宾似的抱住手冢的脑袋，几缕头发穿透薄薄的T衫，弄得皮肤开始刺痒。越前忍不住笑了一下，打破了温馨的气氛。  
“抱歉，我怕痒。”  
手冢无奈地松手：“趴到我背上来，我背你回去。”  
“不要！”越前飞快地回答道，眼睛却不由自主地瞥了眼高跟鞋，他真的不想再穿这玩意儿了。  
手冢想了想，在越前身边坐下开始脱自己的鞋子。  
“部长？”  
“你穿我的回去。”  
“那你呢？”  
手冢沉默了一会儿：“那边有个便利店，你在这儿等我一下，我去看看能不能买到鞋子。”  
便利店看着不远，事实上在桥的另一边，而且必须过一个需要长时间等待的红绿灯，没一会儿越前就无聊了。他光着脚站到地上环顾四周，发现他们实际上正处于某个广场的背面，花坛上浓密的树木恰好将他们的视线阻隔，花坛的另一边灯火通明异常热闹。若有似无的吉他声吸引了越前的注意。绕过花坛，越前发现了演奏者，一个有着奇异的淡金发色的女人正蹲在花坛边拨弄着一把类似于吉他的东西，越前学过吉他，女人弹奏的乐器上半部分很像吉他，但下半部分更像是铃鼓。  
女人弹着一首不知名的曲子，干脆明快的曲调让越前想起丰收的果园自由奔跑的骏马等自由美好的事物。他发现自己跟着了魔似的挪不开脚步，周围的喧嚣都退散开，就像浸融在混着青草香味的春日暖阳里，身体变得轻盈透明，逐渐消融弥散在跳跃的光晕之中。  
察觉到越前的存在，女人抬起头来，浅灰色的眼睛鹰隼一般盯着越前，瞬间将越前从广阔茂盛的大草原带回到这个狭小的广场。和越前的目光对上，女人嘴角轻扬，露出一个讽刺的笑，随机收了琴弦。越前莫名感到一阵失望。  
“那是班卓琴。”手冢不知道什么时候站到了越前身边，他的手上还抱着两个纸袋子：“拖鞋和牛奶。”  
越前嘟起嘴：“不喝。”  
“听话，kitty。”  
“部长你又笑我！ ”越前恼火地夺过袋子，看过完整的广告之后，手冢总是喊他kitty，虽然这个昵称让他有种被宠爱着的感觉，但他才不要被当成猫！  
越前穿好鞋子，手冢立刻递上插好吸管的牛奶。越前下意识地就着手冢的手吸了两口：“诶？刚才那人呢？”  
“她已经走了，你好像对她很感兴趣。”  
“她的音乐，让我有种——”越前停顿了一下，不知道怎么描述那种感觉。  
“自由。”  
“对，自由的感觉。你在笑什么？ ”越前奇怪地看着手冢难得放松的神情。  
“那个女人，没感觉她和一个人很像吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“迹部景吾。”手冢解释道：“不是外貌上，只是一种感觉，特别是刚才那个笑。如果不是认识迹部那么久知道他母亲已经去世了，我会觉得他们是母子。”似乎觉得自己的想法太荒谬，手冢好笑地摇了摇头。  
“或许，真的是对手才是最了解彼此的那个人……”  
“你在说什么。”  
“没什么，我们回去吧部长。”越前最后看一眼刚才女人待着的角落，拉着手冢走开。

 

 

84

冷餐香槟舞步面具，期待不知名的邂逅。手冢站在角落，血红色的眼睛阴沉地注视混乱的舞池，试图从无数面具下找到他的舞伴。这是国际奥林匹克化学赛的庆功宴。正处于萌动年纪的学霸们离开课本也绝不是书呆子，在组委会的支持下办起了盛大的化妆舞会。手冢理所当然地邀请了越前做他的舞伴，然而越前似乎想跟他玩点小游戏，答应了出席却怎么也不肯说出他今晚的造型。手冢选了吸血鬼作为主题，英俊的东方吸血鬼显然很受女孩子们的欢迎，露出獠牙也不能阻挡前赴后继的爱慕者。连着跳了三支舞后，手冢躲到了宴会厅的角落，和越前离别在即，他只想和越前厮守，却不料被困在这种地方，而最重要的，他还没有找到越前。  
“吸血鬼桑。”熟悉的声音响起，手冢惊喜地转过身，突然感到一阵心悸：站在他面前的是一头美丽的豹子，尖尖的小猫脸被半张雕刻着精致的豹纹图案的面具覆盖，露出嫣红丰满的红唇，大大的杏仁眼外眼角上挑，衬着眼周的豹纹图案媚感十足。原本耳朵的位置，不知道用了什么方法变成了两只毛茸茸的猫耳朵，依旧带着精美的斑点。  
手冢伸手想要摸摸那两只耳朵，小豹子一个爪子甩过来，在手冢的手背上留下三道红痕。  
手冢无语地看着越前龇牙咧嘴的模样，挑了下眉：“怎么，才几天没见，连主人都不认识了，kitty。”  
“切，还差得远呢。”  
“怎么想到打扮成豹子。”手冢把越前的爪子捏在手里掂了掂，分量不轻。这衣服做得细致，爪子锋利坚硬，不留神的话真的能划伤人。  
“就算我是猫。”越前狡黠地眨着眼：“我也是最凶狠的种族。”  
手冢愣了愣，不自禁地咧开嘴，獠牙刺到下嘴唇，他连忙闭了回去。他想他明白越前的别扭了。越前这一次参加温网已经是今非昔比，虽然止步于四强，依旧引来了大批的媒体关注，加上他之前的那个猫粮广告，很多媒体在报道的时候直接将他称呼为neko-chan。这让越前郁闷万分，加上越前龙雅不断调戏，他这两天是一提到猫就炸毛。  
不过，手冢眯起眼，穿成这样，是要来诱惑他吗？  
“Mr.Dracula，可否赏脸与……呃……”越前装腔作势地伸出手正要邀请手冢跳舞，他的猫耳朵掉了下来。越前抓着猫耳朵比划了几下装不回去，只好无助地望着手冢。手冢好笑地接过猫耳朵，发现原来这猫耳朵是用橡皮圈和一枚小发夹固定的，舞厅光线太暗，手冢建议越前去卫生间弄。越前答应得干脆，猛地转身，又粗又长的尾巴狠狠甩在手冢肚子上。  
看着越前扭着屁股甩着尾巴欢快地走远，对投注在他身上的视线混不察觉，手冢无奈地抚额叹气：花豹这种动物机敏而智慧，可眼前这一只，显然是个例外。  
手冢跟着越前走进卫生间的时候，越前对着一个隔间探头探脑。  
“怎么了？”  
“我刚才看到一个戴眼镜的日本小鬼头走进去，但出来的却是一个高中生。”越前皱着眉。  
“怎么可能。”  
“有可能的。”越前回过头来认真地看着手冢：“也许他用了复方汤剂。”  
……  
手冢拉着越前站到洗手盆前，仔细地给他绑回去耳朵。镜子里呈现出一副诡异的画面，吸血鬼揪着一只猎豹的耳朵，长长的獠牙几乎要刺入猎豹的脖子了。  
“德古拉先生，你要吃掉我吗？”越前想要避开手冢，手冢的手磨蹭着他的脖子，让他感觉很痒。  
手冢张开嘴，作势在越前的脖子上啃咬了两下。越前转过头双手环住手冢的脖子，狠狠吻住他。一番缠绵之后，越前气喘吁吁地倒在手冢怀里，一只手还捏着手冢的獠牙试图把它掰下来。  
“怎么了越前？”手冢两臂紧紧夹着越前，把他困在自己怀里，阻止他再乱动。  
“没什么。只是，我马上就要回美国了。”对于分别，越前和手冢一样不舍。意识到这一点，手冢看着越前的目光满是怜惜：“我答应你，美网的比赛我会去看。”  
“呐，部长，你能不能申请美国的大学。”  
手冢迟疑了一下：“我的成绩在德国应该能申请到很好的大学，但直接申请美国的大学会比较麻烦。”  
越前低下头不说话了，手冢心里也难受，这是越前第一次如此明显地表现出对他的依赖，可他没有办法守在越前身边。他能为越前放弃很多，但他不盲目。尤其事关自己的未来，他已经失去他的网球了，不能再丢下他的学业。而且越前行踪不定，就算他去了美国，也依旧聚少离多，他不能为了一时的相守而冲动地放弃他在德国的一切。  
“越前，只要一有空我就去看你好吗？”手冢抚摸着越前的头发：“如果大学有机会的话，我也会申请那边的交换生。”  
短暂的沉默之后，越前突然笑出了声。  
“越前？”  
“部长终究还是部长啊。”就算是处于热恋期，他也能理智地做出对两人都有益的决定，冷酷得有些不近人情。只是越前却觉得这样的手冢性感极了。他搂着手冢的腰，仰着头用一种缓慢得近乎折磨人的速度舔着嘴唇：“呐，吸血鬼先生，你有试过豹子的血吗？”  
“我很好奇，kitty。”大大的披风包裹住美丽的小豹子，小隔间的门悄声关闭，阻隔去不善的探视自成一片旖旎的天地。

 

 

85

 

 

离家近半年重新回到家，越前最先做的便是美美地睡上一顿，醒来的时候已经是第二天中午，吃掉南次郎准备的早餐加午餐，他开始瞎逛起来。房间的摆放没有什么变化，一切井井有条，就连餐桌上的鲜花也正开得旺盛。好像，这个家不曾少了谁。  
只是，素净白洁的花束中间插上艳红的玫瑰还真是别扭。老头子还差得远呢。越前拔掉那些玫瑰，将剩下的花束重新整理了一下，虽然没有伦子弄得那么好看，但也不差。没有她，他和臭老头照样过。  
南次郎这个时候应该在果园给橘子树抓虫子，越前抬头看了眼火辣辣的太阳，决定抛下南次郎，反正那么大片的橘子林光靠他们两个也照顾不来，到最后还是要请人帮忙的。这样一想，抛下老爹的罪恶感便轻了不少。他捧着一大杯冰淇淋晃出了家门。  
出了家门，却发现自己无处可去，他在洛杉矶的朋友并不多，认识的大多是Kevin的朋友，现在他和Kevin闹成这样，自然不会自找没趣。而街头网球场实在太热，想了想他敲响了忍足的公寓大门。  
慢吞吞来开门的忍足吓了越前一跳，忍足虽然长得没部长好看，但好歹也算风度翩翩，然而现在的忍足头发乱糟糟的，丑陋的黑框眼镜下两眼泛着红血丝，眼神空洞无神，浑身散发着浓烈的汗酸味，就连街边的乞丐都比他干净上不少。  
“怎么是你！”忍足恶狠狠地瞪着越前，越前眨了眨眼：“呃？”  
下一秒，越前就被忍足抓着肩膀丢进了房间。  
“嘘别出声。”忍足把越前压到墙壁上：“你过来的时候，没人跟着你吧。”越前惊恐地摇摇头，忍足松了口气放开越前。  
“你欠人家钱了？”  
忍足烦躁地抓着头发：“截稿日期快到了，我一个字都没写出来。”  
“截稿日期？”越前好奇地跟着忍足坐到他的电脑前，打开的pdf空白一片。  
忍足调出之前完成的内容，越前看了一会儿才反应过来，这是一本小说，忍足居然一直在写作。越前被开头吸引住了，推搡着忍足去洗澡，自己则抱着笔记本窝到了忍足的床上。  
这是一个类似于王子复仇记的故事，忍足的文笔很好，这个故事才刚开头，但是谜团层出不穷，出场的人物寥寥几语却性格分明。越前一口气看完，觉得意犹未尽。正好忍足擦着头发从浴室出来，越前问了句后来怎么了，忍足直接把毛巾扔到了越前脸上：“我要知道怎么样，还用得着在这里烦心。”  
忍足摊倒在越前身边，四肢躺平。越前朝他翻了个大大的白眼：“你还差得远呢。”  
“话说回来，你怎么想到来我这儿，kevin呢？”  
越前面无表情地放下笔记本，学着忍足的样子躺倒。察觉到越前心情上的变化，忍足转过头：“发生什么事了吗？”  
“觉得Kevin，变得有一点不一样了。”  
忍足沉默着等待越前说下去，然而越前没有再开口的意思，他叹了口气道：“你在日本那段时间，Kevin找过我，说他喜欢我。”  
越前惊讶地瞪大了眼睛：“那你？”  
“我有些意外，因为我一直把他当成普通朋友那样看待。”  
“普通朋友？ ”  
忍足警告性地敲了下越前的脑袋：“听人把话说完是礼貌。”  
“切。”  
“我拒绝他之后他很生气，”忍足迟疑了一下：“越前，他觉得我喜欢你，所以他发誓要彻底打败你。”  
“……你真的喜欢我？”  
忍足忍不住给了越前一个大大的栗子：“谁会喜欢你这样的小鬼。”  
“那你为什么拒绝kevin，他不够好吗？”  
忍足现出无奈的表情：“我不是同性恋，我试着去喜欢Kevin，我可以像对待弟弟一样对他好，只是我没有办法对他产生欲望。我试过很多次，但这是天生的。”  
有些人是天生的同性恋，忍足则是绝对的异性恋。他跟普通的男人一样，对强壮优秀的同性会怀抱欣赏和竞争的心理，如迹部手冢之流，欲望上则只喜欢柔软成熟的女性，对男性毫无兴趣。这是最真实而无奈的理由，但Kevin不接受，他宁愿相信是因为自己不够好，忍足喜欢着别人，这样他还有机会。  
Kevin是个偏执的人，不然也不会为了父辈的仇恨强迫自己模仿越前的网球，甚至硬逼着自己从右撇子改成左撇子。对待感情Kevin一样努力，但是爱情没有天道酬勤，Kevin的努力忍足看在眼里，他感动但不爱就是不爱。就算勉强自己跟他在一起也不会开心，更何况忍足是肉食动物，没办法守着kevin过和尚日子。  
“也许你只是没发现你是同性恋？”越前坏笑地看着忍足，忍足猛地翻身压住越前：“实验。”  
“实验？”  
“实验我是不是同性恋。”忍足说着低头吻住越前，半晌，他放开越前：“不行，我还是没感觉。”  
越前：“……”  
“不过，也有可能是你这个小鬼吻技太差劲了。”忍足若有所思。  
“嫌我吻技差你干嘛把舌头伸进来。”  
“亲都亲了，不亲到底怎么会有实验效果。”  
越前眯起眼：“既然没感觉你的手在做些什么！”  
越前的吃人的视线中，忍足无所谓地把手从越前屁股上挪开，嫌弃地看着越前：“这是实验，要有实验精神。”  
“还差得远呢。”

 

 

86

 

美网开赛不到一个星期，越前如往常一样练球挑战南次郎被南次郎挑战，但无论是谁都能感觉出来他紧绷的神经。见识过F真正的实力，越前知道就算是全盛期的南次郎也没有十足的胜算，而他至今还没有击败过南次郎。虽然上半年的时间，他几乎在一场又一场的比赛之中度过，最近几次与南次郎的交锋却让他颇为气馁，他根本就是毫无长进。  
越前的焦虑不安南次郎看在眼里，其实这半年越前的进步神速，不知不觉中南次郎必须用九分的实力来应付越前。如果越前能够竭尽全力，就很有可能真正地击败南次郎。然而多年来的失败已经成了越前的习惯，形成的强烈的心理暗示让越前认为他永远不可能超越南次郎，他在不知不觉中再次陷入了yips。而这一次的yips更为隐秘顽固，它植根于越前的内心深处，越前深受其害却无所觉。  
南次郎身为当事人不能直说，只有假装鄙视越前的技术不和他对打，希望他能离开网球几天。无所事事的越前在骚扰忍足不成反被忍足N次扔出房门之后去了学校。还在暑假时间，学校里除了几个社团没有其他什么人。越前突然想起了他的好基友Mike，抓了个眼镜男问清方向后，直奔橄榄球场而去。  
老远就听到Mike的咆哮声，他就像一头刚从冬眠中苏醒脾气暴躁的棕熊，在场外上蹦下跳骂骂咧咧逮谁咬谁。越前不想往枪口上撞，准备着偷偷回去，被个眼尖的浑小子逮着了：“hey，那不是芭比吗！”  
越前欲哭无泪，怎么那么久了他们还记着这外号，这比手冢的kitty还要糟糕！  
“哥们。”厚厚的熊掌重重地拍在越前的肩膀，越前只觉得五脏六腑都要被震碎了，勉强站稳了，Mike的熊掌又伸到越前的头发上：“哟，长高不少。”  
“真的？”被摸头的不爽瞬间就没了，忙着比赛他没有怎么关注自己的身高，乍听Mike这么一说，越前有些喜出望外。  
“大概长了有，”Mike比划了一下：“四英寸左右？”  
“还差得远呢。”越前接着戴帽子的动作，收拾好上扬的嘴角：“放假也要训练？”  
“下个星期就是跟南加州雄狮队的决赛，”Mike笑着解释道，转而对着球队咆哮：“你他妈的这么轻是要给那群猫咪挠痒痒吗，给我用力撞！”  
越前满头黑线。  
“下个星期要不要来看我们的比赛？”  
“我不行，下个星期美网开赛了。”  
Mike眨了眨眼：“我要是能活下来没少胳膊少腿的，就去给你加油。”  
越前挑了下眉：“少胳膊少腿？”  
“这一点也不夸张，那帮狗娘养的从来都不要命，我们已经在他们手下连败了五回。”Mike朝着空气狠狠挥出一拳：“这一次我非得把他们打得哭爹喊娘不可。”  
“还真是暴力的运动……”  
“这是男子汉的运动！”Mike用力拍在越前背上，越前往前一个踉跄。  
“瞧你这小身板，你那是娘娘腔的运动。”  
“网球才不是娘娘腔的运动！你不知道它有多危险。”越前怒视着Mike，他的胳膊上被网球砸到的青痕还清晰可见。  
Mike大笑：“别跟个奶娃似的，这点伤算什么。”Mike撩起他的球服，板结的腹部肌肉上密闭着疤痕：“我的肋骨至少断过两次，手臂折断过一次。其他的我都记不清楚了。”  
越前盯着那些伤痕：“值得吗。”  
“值得吗？ ”Mike突然变得很愤怒：“这种问题你应该不是清楚的吗，虽然你打得是娘娘腔球——”  
“网球不娘娘腔！”  
“值不值得早就在你拿起球的时候就该想清楚了，别说受点伤断个胳膊断条腿了，我就算是死也要死在球场上！”  
死也要死在球场上？越前想不到Mike会说出这样的一句话，他从满怀愤怒地打着网球，被手冢点醒后由衷地喜爱着网球，可是死也要死在球场上，这样的觉悟他有吗？如果有，为什么还会惧怕输赢呢。将全部的生命投入一项运动，世俗的输赢不再能影响前进的脚步，最终将由死亡裁定这一生的价值，所以，要超越的人只有自己，这一场比赛的输赢，能决定的人也只有自己。  
越前突然明白了这些天臭老头怪异的行为。原来自己在害怕，太过于在意输赢而畏首畏脚。越前心惊：这样的状态，别说是F了，就算是一般的对手，他也将毫无胜算。  
“谢谢。”越前对着Mike弯下腰，Mike惊恐地瞪着他：“你你干嘛！”  
“没什么，只是，我还差得远呢。”越前笑着看向球场：“美网的门票我会给你送过来。”  
“我可不是去看你输得哭鼻子。”  
“还差得远呢，我不会输的。”

 

 

87

“我要比赛！”越前愤怒地瞪着南次郎，后者只是继续他的动作，平日里嬉笑不正经的神情早已消失无踪，取而代之的是令人恐惧的阴沉。  
“我要继续比赛！”越前朝南次郎大吼，现在的他就像一个被告知没有圣诞礼物的小孩一般委屈。好不容易才到了这一步，再一局，只要再一局他就能反败为胜。  
“只是抽筋而已，没有问题的。”  
“不要任性龙马！”南次郎恼火地打断了越前的话：“肌肉痉挛得很厉害，以后还想打球的话现在就给我乖乖弃权。”  
“我不要！”越前捏起拳头狠狠砸在自己大腿上，为什么是这个时候！

“你这样的状况，绝对是赢不了我的，不如弃权。”F走了过来，越前冷哼一声道：“你现在领先，当然希望我弃权。”  
F明显愣了一下：“那好，如果你不放弃的话，我弃权。这样可以了吧。”越前被堵得哑口无言，半天才低声道：“可是，这是你最后一次比赛了。”  
闻言，F的脸色柔和起来：“你以后可以随时找我打球。”  
“但这不一样！”越前激动地想要站起来，脚一触地便是钻心的痛，站立不稳的他跌回去，背部撞击到板凳，越前发出一声惨叫。  
“龙马！”南次郎紧张地抱住他：“你怎么样？”  
“臭老头……”  
“你这小子，总是这么不让人省心。”南次郎想要松开，越前按住他的手，满脸的惶恐：“臭老头，为什么我感觉不到我的腿了……”

越前正在经历生平一个最怪异的梦：穿着西装有着长长兔子耳朵的手冢在他面前蹦蹦跳跳地跑过，球状的尾巴抖动着，迹部穿着又长又丑的裙子摇着怪异的羽毛扇尖叫“抓住他！”一身漆黑的忍足在旁边咯咯地笑……  
“我要带他走！”  
我不走！越前想要大喊，然而他的喉咙像是被堵住了，什么声音也发不出来。  
“不可能！”南次郎的乱入让他突然惊醒，看清身边两个人的时候，他下意识地又闭上眼睛。

“跟我争龙马的抚养权的时候你跟我保证过什么！龙马要是一辈子站不起来，我绝对不会放过你，南次郎！”拼命压低的声音中的冰冷和恨意依旧让越前颤抖。  
“医生说了只是小伤——”  
“小伤小伤，所有的伤在你眼里都是小伤对吧，他七岁那年被网球砸到昏迷了一天一夜你也这样，得等到他被网球害死了你才罢手是吧！”  
“伦子！”  
“你的眼里只有网球网球，你看看他的成绩都成什么样了。他是我儿子不是你的复制品，这一次我一定要带走他！”  
“他要跟了你会怎么做。”  
短暂的沉默，越前紧张起来。  
“怎么做？”  
“对，龙马要是跟你走你打算让他干什么。”

“我会安排他进纽约最好的学校，龙马现在的成绩升学很困难，我们可以找家庭教师或者干脆复读一年，常春藤有困难，但是其他的大学会考虑他在网球上的天赋……”伦子的声音渐渐弱了下去，片刻后她笑道：“你在这儿给我下套呢。”  
南次郎笑了两声道：“伦子，我不会害我们的孩子的。”  
“我给龙马选的才是正确的道路。”伦子的声音里带了分不甘：“那你得保证龙马不会再受伤，而且他的成绩不能再掉下。不然我就把你告到连内裤都不剩。亲爱的，你相信我的能力吧。”  
南次郎：“……”  
越前：“……”

越前装作刚醒来的样子打了个呵欠：“臭老头，妈妈？”  
“青少年。”  
“龙马，你现在感觉怎么样？”伦子坐到龙马的身边，搂着他的肩膀帮他坐起来。  
越前试着动了动脚趾，意外地发现自己可以再次活动了：“我出什么事了？”  
“医生说你撞到脊椎神经，造成暂时性的下肢麻痹。”南次郎说话的时候依旧没有什么好脸色，越前瞥了他一眼，不愿意再问。伦子心疼地捧着他的脸：“你吓死妈妈了。”  
伦子外露的感情让越前有些不好意思，他侧了下头避开伦子的手，低声道：“妈妈你怎么来了？”  
“你在纽约比赛，我怎么可能不来。”  
“可是，可我很糟糕……我输了……”  
“你才十四岁，还有得是机会。”伦子瞪了眼南次郎道：“事实上，你正在长身体，根本不适合这么激烈的比赛。某位所谓的权威人士居然都不知道加强你的营养，你这次肌肉会痉挛，很大一部分原因是你体内的矿物质不够。”  
“臭小子就是麻烦……”  
“南次郎！”伦子冷冷警告道，属于律师的锋利眼神一扫，南次郎一下子就蔫了，伦子还穷追不舍：“你最好给我重视起来，请个营养专家，不然我绝不放过你！”  
“伦、伦子……”  
“少看点杂志多看点书，今天我就去买过来，你给我全部看完！”  
“不要啊伦子，不能让臭小子自己看吗？ ”  
“南次郎！”  
“噗嗤。”两人一齐看向越前，越前缩了缩脑袋道：“好久没看见你们这么吵架了。”  
两人面面相觑，伦子首先回过神来：“事务所里还有事，我先回去了。”  
“妈妈！”越前焦急地大喊，如果他知道伦子会走，他刚才什么都不会说的。看出来了他的懊丧，伦子摸摸他的脑袋道：“我明天再来看你。”  
“可是——”  
“哈哈，青少年变成妈妈的小宝贝儿了。”南次郎在一边挖苦取笑，越前发誓他这一生中从没这么恨过他，恨到想要他在这个房间消失。下了再大的决心要将伦子从生活里剔除，可就连他自己都不知道他的心里有多想念。一见到她，所有的怨恨都消失了，他只想要她回来。  
他拽着她的衣角不肯放手，南次郎收敛了假装的笑颜，悲伤地看着他。伦子用力地眨着眼逼回眼泪，哑着嗓子道：“龙马，我要回去了。”  
她说话的时候不敢回头看越前一眼，衣服上的力量消失了，她快步走出病房，慌张得像在逃亡，甚至撞倒了门口的老人也没有停下说声对不起。

 

 

88

越前家常规的周末，都是一大一小一只猫睡到日上三竿，才不甘不愿起来，互相推搡着去做早餐。之后由一场鬼哭狼嚎，不，惊天地泣鬼神的网球赛开始美好的一天。?xml:namespace>  
然而自从某位老人到来之后，这种美好的日子便一去不复返。  
研究人类美学的特殊杂志不见了，乱中有序的摆放变成了序中有序（虽然越前为了找他的游戏机钻到了床底……）就连卡鲁宾也不敢瞎掉毛了，噢耶鼓掌！  
而让这个家变得井井有条三只懒虫勤劳刻苦的功臣，便是一手教育出了青学旧部长的手冢国一老爷爷！

那天伦子刚离开，手冢国一便操着一口纯正的日式英语在小护士的指引下空降到越前的病房，吓得越前差点从床上蹦起来。当他提出要在美国待一阵子的时候，越前和南次郎看了彼此一眼，不约而同地露出一个傻笑。  
手冢国一何许人也，如果手冢国光的威慑力是冰山级的，那么手冢国一简直是冰河时代再临！在他面前，就连南次郎也不敢嬉皮笑脸的。

回家那天可真算得上是兵荒马乱，谁的面子都不给的南次郎乖乖地陪着笑脸把老头子领去了果园，越前借口累了飞快地奔回家把所有能收的东西都锁到了柜子里，拿起拖把便是一阵狂拖。两人心惊胆战地陪着老爷子里里外外转了一圈，领他去了附近的小餐馆——南次郎原本提议去吃日式料理，被手冢国一用入乡随俗的理由否决了。小餐馆虽然破破烂烂的，但是他的芝士汉堡绝对美味。看着老爷子胃口很好地吃完一个巨无霸再意犹未尽地干掉一大杯可乐，越前眼珠子都快掉出来了。

“美网的比赛我看了。”吃完晚饭，老头子慢条斯理地放下刀叉。越前连忙咽下口里的汉堡，正襟危坐。  
“输得太不应该！”  
越前低下头，伤口被人这样直接地挑开，还是会痛的。  
“已经尽力了仍旧不能取胜，那是能力天赋有限。但是因为身体素质不能应付比赛，实在太大意！”手冢国一严厉的目光缓缓扫过两父子：“我在美国这一段时间，会督促龙马的训练。”  
越前：“……”

老头子说到做到，每天天蒙蒙亮就拄着拐杖把越前赶下床，连带着南次郎也没得睡，陪着越前抹黑慢跑，一路呵欠连着鼻涕。青少年需要充足的睡眠？不用担心，看完新闻越前就被赶上床，电子设备一律没收，让越前连跟手冢抱怨的机会都没有。  
一手带大手冢国光的老人在饮食上自然比南次郎有经验的多，为了配合越前的口味，还特地买来了一些美式的营养书。越前看在眼里感动在心里，但是他的胃可不答应！再这么吃下去，越前觉得自己都要变兔子了。

午间和手冢视频的时候，越前跟手冢提出了困惑：“你真的每天早上都喝梅子茶？”  
“啊，”手冢瞥一眼手边的梅子茶。越前苦着脸：“以后我也只能喝这个吗？”  
“越前，梅子茶对身体好。”  
“部长，我还是喜欢芬达，所以我们分手吧。”越前干脆利落地合上笔记本。  
手冢：“！！！！！”

害怕好不容易拐到手的媳妇真的就这么跑了，手冢趁着学校的小假期收拾收拾连夜飞来了洛杉矶。手冢国一会去看越前的比赛，手冢已经够吃惊了，更别提老头子直接杀上门，还在越前家住了下来。手冢不知道的是，这半年来，越前的比赛，只要有转播的，手冢国一一场不剩地看了下来。他玩不来电脑，对于那些看不到的比赛，总是遗憾的。这一次不顾家人的反对，干脆飞来了纽约。当然来之前跟南次郎打过招呼，住下来倒是临时起意。

手冢一到，越前就有种解放了的感觉，步还是要跑的，饭还是难吃的，但是总算有个人陪着自己受罪，怎么样都好。对于自家孙子投敌，在眼皮子底下往家里偷运芬达的行为，手冢国一显得很淡定。这两小子还真以为他什么都不知道呢。

 

午后阳光晴好，越前家却阴云密布。  
“我答应过每天就喝一罐，我会做到的，你为什么还要把我的芬达扔掉！”越前拉着手冢站到冰箱前，脸上写满了指控。面对满满一冰箱的芬达，手冢沉默片刻后问道：“有少吗？”  
“我一共买了31罐，昨天喝了两罐——”  
“两罐？”  
“这不重要！重要的是现在只剩27罐了，还少两罐！”  
“……越前，我没扔。”  
“那为什么会少？除了你还能是谁！”  
“我要扔为什么还给你买。”  
“你闷骚。”  
……

手冢国一面无表情地从快要动刀动枪的小两口身边走过，南次郎正躺在草坪上翘着二郎腿晒太阳，肚子上坐着卡鲁宾。手冢国一在他身边坐下，从宽大的和服袖子里摸出一罐芬达：“这东西的味道不错，要来一口不？”  
南次郎不屑地看了眼道：“臭小子乳臭未干才喝这东西，是男人就该喝这个。”南次郎说着掏出一罐啤酒。手冢国一冷哼：“这点酒精度也能叫酒？倒不如这东西。”手冢国一说着喝了一大口，甜滋滋的气泡在口舌之间跳跃着，这是所有酒精都不能给予的新奇感受。

“你说，他们年轻人的东西，还真是有意思。”手冢国一叹口气道：“不得不承认，我们是赶不上他们了。”  
南次郎撇撇嘴：“那小子想要赢我，还差得远呢。”  
“但他终究会赢你。”  
南次郎不说话了，仰头看着秋日碧朗的天空。手冢国一回头看一眼家里面还在打闹的两人，露出一个淡淡的笑。  
就算他再不希望手冢是同性恋，也没办法改变。手冢的心思他一向清楚，就算现在勉强他和女人交往，等到他死了，他依旧会找回越前。这点勇气和执着，手冢是有的。所以手冢国一选择了让步，与其闹僵，倒不如享受天伦之乐。这样一想，倒是容易接受得多。况且越前实在优秀，教训起来也比自己孙子有意思，未来的满贯王承欢膝下，也是一种荣耀。  
“光喝酒真没意思，去吃披萨。”南次郎突然开口，手冢国一跟着站了起来：“我也去，刚好吃午餐。”卡鲁宾跳到手冢国一的怀里，快乐地晃着尾巴。两人一猫头也不回地走了。

至于屋里的那两个，随便他们去吧。

 

89  
Kevin举起奖杯的时候，越前正被手冢压着做俯卧撑。电视机突然爆发出的欢呼声吓坏了正在一边玩网球的卡鲁宾，卡鲁宾丢下网球跳到越前背上，受惊吓的越前手臂一软，重重撞到地板上。  
“越前！”手冢紧张地蹲下来，想要扶他。越前猛地抓住手冢的手臂将他也拉倒，一个翻身压到他身上去。  
“人肉垫子。”越前满意地蹭了蹭。  
手冢无奈地捏了下他的鼻子：“能不能起来，我快要喘不过气了。”  
“不要。”越前两条腿紧紧地夹着手冢，脑袋搁在手冢的肩膀，树袋熊般趴在手冢身上。意识到越前这是在撒娇，手冢认命地躺平当垫子。

“Kevin的实力很强，但是能赢F，有点出乎我的意料。”  
“本来应该是我的。”越前在手冢耳边咕哝。  
“是你太大意了。”  
“切，还差得远。”  
手冢一手搂着越前的腰一手撑着地坐起来，越前不肯松手，手冢索性就跟抱孩子似的把他抱在怀里。越前长高了很多，但搂在怀里，仍是那么小小软软的一团。手冢不住地亲吻越前细细软软的头发，含住他的耳垂轻咬。越前怕痒，缩着脖子咯咯的笑。  
“吸血鬼。”  
“吸血鬼表示很喜欢豹子血。”手冢的呼吸变得粗重：“kitten……”  
“哼。”越前红了脸，双手却不安分，偷偷摸摸地钻到手冢的衣服里面——  
“国光！”手冢国一突然出现在门口，看着交缠在一起的两人，老人眼睛里闪过一丝亮光：“我是不是来的不是时候？”  
……  
美网尘埃落定，F的最后一战，本被寄予厚望的越前因伤弃赛，而排名在越前之后的kevin却击败F一举夺冠，在网球界掀起不小的风波。Kevin一开始就以模仿越前的网球风格而出名，尽管他的实力不差，但是在定位上却很尴尬。毕竟作为被模仿的对象，越前的风头正劲。这一次击败F得到美网冠军，也算是另一种意义上干翻正品扬眉吐气了吧。只是这样一来，越前便成为了众人看热闹的对象。  
所以，kevin的庆功宴，越前不愿意去，手冢也不愿意去。身为Kevin眼中的负心汉忍足侑士更是万分不愿意去，然而他要不去的话，Kevin更不可能原谅他了。本着我下地狱你也要跟着下的思想方针，忍足把越前也给拽了过去，附赠看家犬手冢一只。'  
Kevin就算是美网冠军，也还是个中学生，庆功宴不可能办得太离谱。少了酒这种东西，又不好当着Kevin的面勾当美女，宴会开始没多久，忍足就无聊地窝在越前身边，拿了罐芬达，自暴自弃地咬着吸管喝。倒是手冢，看上去一副面瘫样，在这种场合倒是游刃有余，此刻和几个西装男交谈正欢。  
“哎，你跟Kevin说清楚没，说完了我们走吧。”  
忍足露出一个无奈的表情：“我不知道做了什么让他认定我是一个同性恋。再怎么解释，他都不接受。”  
越前舌头转了好几个弯，还是没把话说出口，其实当初看他和kevin之间的互动，越前也认定忍足对Kevin有意。或许这就是花花公子本色，狩猎场内场外不分对象，一律温柔得让人沉溺。  
“那小鬼怎么比你还一根筋。”  
“我哪里一根筋了！”越前不满地撅起嘴：“你要是不喜欢就算了吧。就算勉强跟他在一起也不会开心。”  
“我只是不想失去这么一个朋友。”  
“那也是，没办法的事吧。”越前向来自我中心的人，与其勉强自己，还不如相见陌路，这样至少有一人过得开心。他的真心话听在别人耳里却变了个味道，怎么都像是越前在教唆忍足和Kevin绝交。更不用说当事人听见了会有什么感受。  
越前出现在他的庆功宴上Kevin欣喜万分，好不容易摆脱了赞助商带着芬达想要跟越前道歉，没想到会听到这样一番话。Kevin随手扔了芬达，背转过身，既然做不成朋友，就如你所愿，从此陌路。  
越前和忍足都没发现Kevin的存在，忍足恰好来了电话。而越前被难得喜形于色的手冢吸引了全部注意。  
“你知道吗，越前，刚才那位是加州理工学院化学系的教授，也是这一次化学竞赛的裁判，他说如果我申请这里的大学，他愿意接受我。”  
“加州理工？离我家只有四个小时的车程……”越前讷讷，当他回过神来，嘴角已经咧到耳根。如果手冢真的申请成功，意味着聚少离多的日子就结束了。  
“部长——”  
“越前，”忍足阴沉的脸色破坏了越前喜悦的心情，他握着手机眉头紧锁：“迹部不见了。”

 

90

忍足第二天就收拾了行李回日本，正好带上手冢国一。越前也想去，只是他本身开学在即，加上手冢特意从德国赶来陪他，他要回日本怎么也说不过去。只好拿话费开涮，一天一个电话加N条短信，电话无人接听，短信有去无回，越前真想再把那只猴子的毛拔光，看看他类人的脑壳里在想什么。  
忍足回去的第三天打来了电话，知晓迹部离家出走的原因后，越前沉默了好一会儿。迹部终究还是知道了自己的身世，而且是以一种相当难堪的方式：被表叔在家庭聚会上当成笑料讲了出来。正是血气方刚的少年，聚会上忍了下去，一回家就跟迹部智也大吵一架，当场摔门而去再也没回过家。  
越前给回了德国的手冢发了条讯息，约定一个小时后视频。这空当，越前无聊地逛着网站，突然想起许久未登录的脸书，登录，然后瞬间暴走：他早该想到的，以迹部大少爷不自恋到淋漓尽致不痛快的个性，他的脸书上必然全是他的自拍照，哪怕是离家出走的时候！越前调出最近日期的照片——前一个小时发的。背景是一望无际的海洋，迹部戴着一顶怪模怪样的草帽，穿着一件宽大的白衬衫，扣子没扣，露出精壮的胸膛。底下则是一条深蓝色的短裤，踩了双夹趾拖鞋，如果不是他手上那条小得几乎可以忽略的鱼苗和照片边缘的一行小字，越前几乎要以为他只是跑去度假散心了。  
沉浸在本大爷完美的捕鱼技巧下吧！  
这家伙不当他的大少爷，跑去当渔民了？给忍足打了小报告，越前在迹部的照片上留了言：你还差得远呢，猴子山大王。  
第二天一开学，越前就被叫到了校长室。他缺的课实在太多，即使两大满贯加身也救不了他，老校长到也干脆，要么留级要么转学，可惜越前哪个都不想选。一番争执后校长再次让了步，答应越前只要这个学年能够把课程补上就让他继续升学，但是校长也给他指派了专门的人监督：成绩第一的学生会长Alex。  
见到等在校长室门口的Alex，越前脑海里跑马灯似的闪过几个字：冤家路窄。  
近一年没见，本就长相清秀的Alex隐隐有了往北美野人发展的方向。看到越前就是一个冷笑：“我可不管你是不是什么大满贯得主，我要你做的事情你最好都给我做到，免得大家麻烦。”越前瞪着他宽阔伟岸的背影始终没敢一脚踹上去，T衫下那板结的肌肉可不是当摆设的。  
Alex能得到校长器重也是有他的优点在的，虽然厌恶越前，但一放学还是准时等在了越前的班级门口。Alex是这个学校的红人，他这样杵在门口一下子就吸引了所有人的注意。越前硬着头皮在Kevin吃人的视线中走向Alex。  
补习在兄弟会的活动室进行。房间装饰得很好，舒适柔软的沙发和高大宽敞的桌子，越前暗自撇了撇嘴：这帮人还真懂得享受。  
“今天你先把这一章节看完。”Alex把大部头的化学书扔在越前面前。  
“是～”越前阴阳怪气地拉长腔，成功为自己赢得白眼一个。  
“你的态度要是能够好些，对我们两都有好处。”Alex径自走到一个放片机前，拨弄了几下，房间里便响起了悠扬的音乐声。  
“你开着音乐我看不进去。”  
Alex狠狠瞪了眼越前，把音乐声调得更大，远远地走开，好像是和越前多少一句话就会被同性恋病毒污染似的。  
越前愤愤地翻开书，Alex选的音乐不难听，相反的带给人一种舒缓的感觉。越前咬着笔杆看了两页，音乐突然换了，熟悉的曲调让他如遭雷击，温布尔顿热闹的小广场、灰色眼睛的女人还有她的班卓琴……  
“这是什么歌？”  
“希思黎的梦乡。”说到最喜欢的音乐，Alex的脸色总算是好看了点：“怎么，喜欢这首歌？”  
越前点点头：“她是什么人？”  
“英国爱乐乐团的小提琴手，曾经在维也纳举办过个人演奏会。但是我最喜欢的，还是她的班卓琴演奏曲，听起来有一种感觉——”  
“自由。”  
Alex诧异地看了越前一眼道：“是的，自由。希思黎是个很有才华的音乐家，而且，有个性。”  
越前暗暗在心里记下这个名字，他想起汉娜也曾提过迹部和某一个人很像。也许汉娜也曾经在英国的哪个地方遇到过她？  
“那么久才看了这么几页？”越前思索的当儿，Alex走过来：“怎么这些都不会吗。”  
“这些都还差得远。”  
“差远的是你。不会的不知道问吗，早写完了对我们都轻松。”Alex说着拿过越前的笔，就趴在越前身边在书上勾画起来。他不耐烦的态度刺伤了越前，越前露出一个冷笑：“你凑我那么近，不恶心吗？”  
Alex愣了下道：“不管你信不信，其实我并不讨厌同性恋，只要他们不招惹我。”  
“我还真是感动。”  
越前不怒反笑：“你还记得你对Kevin说过的话？作为一个非反同人士，真是仁慈。”  
“他让我没有选择，他把信放到衣柜里的时候很多人都看着。”Alex耙了把头发：“你也知道兄弟会的人有多讨厌同性恋，我要是还想混下去就得和他划清界限。”  
不止是兄弟会，就连手冢的父母也无法接受自己的儿子特殊的性取向，更何况别人。那些事不关己的人，他们未必真的讨厌同性恋，但是如果对他们有利，他们不介意表现出反对或者同意的倾向。Alex这样做能够巩固他在兄弟会的地位，而Kevin无关紧要，他当然会做出对自己有利的选择。只是越前能分析得清这之中的利益关系，但是感情上却无法接受。  
“说一套做一套，你还真是我的‘榜样’。”越前毫不掩饰他的鄙夷，Alex轻哼：“你要庆幸遇到的人是我，我还会在校长面前帮你说几句好话，如果不是我，上一次你们打架事件就能让你吃不了兜着走了。”  
“还真是，谢谢。”  
“你该谢谢我的。”Alex瞥了眼越前：“我知道你的性取向，我不会说，但是有些人就不一定了。”  
“切，我不以为耻。”越前很幸运，遇到的人就算不支持也不会对他怎么样，所以他实在高估了这个社会对同性群体的认同度。Alex知道越前讨厌自己，也懒得多说一句，只是扔下更多的书籍：“废话少说，这些书你今天都得看完。”  
“……混蛋。”

 

91  
o学期结束的时候，越前取得了不错的成绩，两个学期的课程压在一个学期学习，还能有这样的成绩，不得不承认Alex劳苦功高，但是越前自然不会承认，他一直对自己的智商很满意来着……

临近圣诞，越前有了两周的假期，ATP在美国地区只有一场，越前不打算参加，他这一年打了九十多场比赛，圣诞节还是收礼物比较重要。忍足此时已经回了美国，正扛着个破破烂烂的数码相机满大街乱转悠，美其名曰寻找灵感，但是越前一眼就看穿了他打着取材的名号实为偷拍美女的猥琐计划。  
忍足会和臭老头成为忘年交，不是没有原因的……

假期的第三天，南次郎突然提出了回日本过新年。越前有些诧异，但是也没有反对，毕竟手冢也要回家过年。没想到的是，在飞机上南次郎告知了越前想要回日本的真正原因：他想要和迹部智也过这个圣诞节。

这半年来的经济形势并不好，迹部智也为了管理这样大的一个跨国公司耗尽了心血，他虽然习惯了承受这样的压力，但是这一次迹部景吾的离家出走对他的打击极大，至亲的骨肉对自己的恨意几乎击垮了他。加上迹部景吾的身份带来的家族内斗更让他心力交瘁，这个一向强势的男人在昔日爱人露出了脆弱的一面。

南次郎对迹部智也的感情很复杂，他本来就是游戏人间的人，爱情事业都没有太大的野心，就连网球也是说放就放。唯一的执念恐怕就是龙马了，伦子曾笑话过龙马就是他的阿克硫斯之踵。但是迹部智也是他的初恋，就算他以后有过多少的恋人，迹部智也都是他心中不可取代的存在，这份感情就连龙马也抹消不掉。他可以为了龙马而放弃和迹部智也在一起的机会，但是迹部智也要是真的遇到了麻烦，他不可能袖手旁观。

知道了父亲的打算，越前沉默了好一阵，终于忍不住骂了声混蛋，也不知道他这声混蛋骂的是谁。  
一出机场，越前便注意到了守在旅客出口的迹部智也。看到他的样子，说不吃惊是假的，只是一年，越前印象中那个风度翩翩的光彩照人的美男子已经完全不见了，眼前的迹部智也没精打采，满脸写满了中年男子的疲惫，那双曾经令越前赞叹不已的蓝色眼睛布满了灰尘，只在见到南次郎的时候闪过一丝光亮。  
越前不忍心看下去，朝南次郎点了下头，抱着卡鲁宾推着行李车径自离开。澄亮的玻璃门倒映出两个人相拥的身影，越前撇了撇嘴：“这么大人了，大庭广众下也不嫌丢脸。”  
那天晚上，南次郎直到深夜才回家，尽管特意换上了与之前衣服相似的颜色款式，还是让越前看出了不同。只是这一次越前什么都没说，毕竟他答应了某个混蛋要给两人一次机会。  
迹部不肯回家，越前直接杀去了他所在的那个小岛。三个月的海边生活让迹部那身精心保养的皮肤变得黝黑粗糙，留长的头发在强劲的海风吹拂下形成一个狂乱不羁绊的发型。唯有一口白牙亮得可以去做牙齿美容的广告。  
越前瞪着这个新鲜出炉的迹部景吾好半天，终于憋出一句：“这下，真的是猴子山大王了。”  
“小鬼！”迹部一爪子招呼在越前的肩膀上，越前腿一软，迹部的力量快要赶上Mike了。  
两人沿着海岸线慢慢走着。原来，那天迹部离开家后身无分文无处可去，只能在街上游荡，遇上了送鲜鱼的老师傅正要找助手，便跟着他到了这个岛上。他从什么都不会开始学起，到现在已经能和其他人一齐出海。  
海风很大，越前虽然穿得不少但还是有些冷，一直缩着肩膀哆哆嗦嗦。迹部脱下外套披在他身上。  
“猴子山大王，你——”  
“本大爷就是把你当女人怎么样？”迹部露出一口白牙。  
越前：“……我想说的是，猴子山大王，你的衣服真臭。一股鱼腥味。”  
迹部一愣，继而恼火地按着越前的脑袋：“你不是喜欢吃鱼吗，给本大爷穿着。”  
“切，还差得远呢。”越前抽抽鼻子，发现前面有一些人正在沙滩上拉网，把一些石块堆积在边上。  
“这是在干嘛？”  
“最近海浪特别大，他们担心会有海啸，正在加筑防洪堤。”  
“不会有危险吗？”  
“不会，他们有足够经验可以应付。”迹部笑道：“而且，最近的海浪大，可带来不少好东西。”迹部在越前不解地眼神中蹲下来，用手在沙子上拨拉几下，沙子里露出一个小小的贝壳。越前惊喜地拾起贝壳：“好漂亮。”  
迹部轻哼：“果然是女孩子，就喜欢这种玩意儿。”  
“切。”越前不搭理他，自己扒起沙子来，沙子很湿，挖起来有些费尽，好不容易挖开一小片，一双小小的乌漆麻黑的小眼睛直勾勾地看着越前，然后，大钳子一夹。  
越前：“……”

 

“痛痛痛”越前哀嚎着，用力地甩着手，那螃蟹越夹越紧。  
“笨蛋！ ”迹部连忙抓住越前的手按到海水里，一接触到水，钳子自然地松开，螃蟹退到海水里消失了。迹部却没有松手，他的手心按着越前的手背，手指慢慢滑进越前的指间，十指相握。  
“猴子山大王，你放手。”越前这样说着，却也没什么动作。  
“喜欢过我没。”  
越前低下头，他能感觉到迹部的视线落在他身上，几乎要将他的身体烧出一个洞来。  
“嗯。”他的声音轻得几乎听不见：“但是我现在和部长在一起。”  
手指握得更紧。  
“那你爱他吗。”  
“爱。”这一次越前回答得没有半分犹豫。手指慢慢放开，越前暗松了口气。不料，下一秒迹部猛地扳过他的肩膀狠狠吻住他的唇，趁着越前怔忡间舌头迅速滑进他的口腔。越前剧烈地挣扎起来，然而迹部的手跟铁钳一般，捏得他的骨头都要碎掉。这不是一个温柔的吻，更像是一种发泄，被那吻里的绝望和愤怒震惊，越前泄气地放弃挣扎，随着迹部啃咬。也许是察觉到了越前的心意，那吻渐渐的变得温柔，舌头勾缠唾液相交，越前竟然感到身体里那股熟悉而陌生的冲动。  
越前猛然惊醒，睁眼看到迹部迷醉的神情，不知怎么的有些恶心。他用力推开迹部，狠狠擦着嘴唇。迹部露出受伤的表情，站起来就走。  
“猴子山大王！”越前大叫，但是迹部没有回头。越前连忙追上，拽着迹部的衣角不肯放手。迹部停了下来：“我不后悔，那是手冢欠我的。那个吻，你给本大爷好好记着，这辈子都不许忘。”  
越前：“……那我可以不告诉部长吗？”迹部不怒反笑，转过头看着越前的表情几乎是愉悦的了：“那我们下次上床也不要告诉手冢。”  
越前：“……”  
越前朝着迹部的小腿用力踢去，后者灵活地闪过，一把勾住越前的腰：“别急嘛，还是你想在这里？ ”  
“猴子山大王！”越前恼火地大叫。迹部大笑着放开了他：“你走吧，出岛的船只剩最后一班了。”  
越前傻傻地看着他：“那你不回去吗？ ”  
“回哪里去？”迹部露出一个讽刺的笑：“那里可不是我的家。”

92

 

新年的前一天，手冢终于回到日本。越前怎么都不愿意去手冢家给自己找不自在，手冢爷爷对他好，手冢爸妈可恨不得刮他一层皮。无奈之下，手冢找了个借口，在父母失望的眼神下匆匆赶往越前家。天灰蒙蒙的，云层又低又厚，眼看着就要下雨了。  
手冢到的时候越前正坐在沙发上玩电脑，卡鲁宾在他身边睡大觉，看到手冢进来，跳下沙发绕着手冢喵喵叫着讨食。  
手冢脱下外套在门后挂好，抱起卡鲁宾把它带到厨房替它温好牛奶，又从带来的葡萄里择出一串洗干净了放在大碗里。  
“吃葡萄。”  
越前简单的“嗯”了一声，眼睛仍旧死死盯着屏幕，好奇他在看什么，手冢在他身后坐下，刚看清第一行字，越前“啪”的一声合上笔记本。  
“部长！”越前一副见了鬼的样子。  
“刚才那个是龙崎的邮件？你们还有联系？”  
“呵呵，意外。”越前干笑着扑向手冢，手冢顺势捞起，把他整个儿抱紧怀里。几个月没见，思念都快把他逼疯了。他忘了有多少次像这样抱着越前忘情的缠绵，醒来却只有一身的粘腻和满心的空虚。衣袋里的方盒子顶着腹部，手冢正要掏出来，却先注意到了越前的嘴唇。  
“你的嘴唇怎么了？”  
“嗯？”越前下意识地摸向嘴唇，猛然惊醒：混蛋迹部景吾把他的嘴唇咬破了！  
“有点干……”  
“有点干？”骨节分明的手指轻轻抚过越前的嘴唇：“干燥的地方恰好是两颗牙齿的形状？”  
越前愧疚地低下头。  
“是迹部。”手冢面无表情。越前两手圈着手冢的脖子，抬起头小心翼翼地看了眼手冢，凑过去亲吻他的脸颊试图讨好他。手冢别过脸，越前愣住。  
“部长……”  
“解释。”  
越前紧张地舔了下嘴唇：“他问我喜不喜欢他。”  
“你的回答呢？ ”  
“嗯。”  
手冢叹了口气：“那你现在想怎么办？ ”  
“怎么办？ ”越前困惑地看着手冢。  
“既然你喜欢他，他也喜欢你，那你不和他在一起吗？ ”手冢的语气十分平静，平静地就好像他在引导越前解答一道数学题。  
“可我爱你。”越前难得不犯傻，干脆利落地捧住手冢“啪嗒”一大口：“乖，不吃醋了。”  
手冢淡定地抬手擦掉越前的口水：“这样的道歉可不够诚意。”  
“切，还差得远呢。”越前眼一闭，做出一副英勇就义的模样：“就知道会是这样的发展，来吧部长。”  
手冢：“……？”  
越前皱起眉：“不过部长，我还是希望你能轻点，因为这个真的很痛。”  
手冢：“……”  
手冢被称为最强的男人不是没有原因的，就算摸不清方向，他也能准确无误地做出对自己最有利的判断：把越前吃干抹尽。  
填饱肚子，手冢心满意足地搂着快要睡着的越前，手指有一搭没一搭地划着越前的背。  
“长了点肉。”三个月没参加什么剧烈的赛事，加上营养的全面改进，越前被养得白白嫩嫩，皮肤更是滑得跟最细腻的羊脂一般。手冢摸着，有点爱不释手了。  
“恩恩。”越前扭了扭身体，想要避开手冢的骚扰：“部长，我很困。”  
“抱歉。”手冢停下抚摸的动作，反搂上越前的肩膀，让他枕着自己的手臂：“对了越前，你之前说的，‘就知道会是这样的发展’是怎么回事？”  
“我和你在一起的时候，和猴子山大王不论干什么事情，你都会吃醋，然后强暴我。”  
“——我没有。”  
“有的，十篇里面有七篇。如果是我和猴子山大王在一起，我们就会因为你天天吵架然后分手。我要是和真田前辈在一起，我应该是被他锁在地下室里天天滴蜡烛。”越前顿了顿：“我要是和不二或幸村前辈在一起，那么你们估计都已经被毒死分尸了。”  
“……”纵使手冢的高智商也处理不了这样大的信息量。  
“Slash，龙崎她们喜欢看的东西。”越前兴奋地坐了起来拿过笔记本：“她们以关东各校网球队的正选为原型，写了不少小说。”  
手冢看着越前点开网页，占据整个屏幕的手冢国光眼神朦胧，面带春色。而趴在他身上的男人……  
“这是你和真田前辈，怎么样？”  
五雷轰顶不足以形容手冢现在的心情，他觉得自己已经外焦里嫩，还是滋滋往外冒烟那种。  
这实际上是一个以青学冰帝立海大为中心建立的同人网站，包括了各校风云人物，其中网球队员显然是热门版区，手冢和越前分别被和不同人配对。手冢快速地扫了一遍，发现越前的阅读记录不少。  
“你看了很久？”  
越前耸耸肩：“三天前龙崎告诉我这个网站。部长，你在里面，算得上是个，混蛋。”  
“这些都是他们编的，我不可能背叛你。”  
越前似笑非笑地看着手冢：“是吗。”  
“我会离开你只有两种情况，你不再爱我，或者我死了。”  
越前一愣：“你突然那么认真干嘛？”  
手冢深吸了一口气，掏出小盒子：“越前。”他说着打开盒子，里面是一枚小小的银色戒指，没什么花样，只在外层镶了一圈的碎钻。  
越前挑了下眉，傲慢地伸出右手。戒指牢牢地戴在他的无名指上，越前晃动着手指打量一番，嫌弃地轻哼：“真细。”眉眼里却是抑制不住的喜爱。手冢无奈地看了他一眼，握住他戴戒指的手：“不过，这些文里有一样东西是真的。”  
“啊？”  
“我是很想试一试一夜七次。”  
“还差得远……部长！”  
压着越前狠狠做了几次，越前趴在沙发上只剩出气的劲儿了。  
“还有三次。”  
“滚！”吼人的力气还是有的。  
“我给你拿葡萄。”  
“还要芬达！”越前忙不迭地喊道，手冢眉头皱得死紧：“不是让你少喝吗。”  
越前低下头，跟只猫儿一样舔着戴戒指的手指。手冢无条件投降了。  
当他拿着芬达和葡萄出来的时候，却发现越前正死死地盯着电视屏幕。电视里正在报导一场地震：X小岛发生了海底地震，引起的海啸……  
“部长。”越前开口，他的声音里带着一丝不予察觉的颤抖：“那个是，猴子山大王待的地方。”

93  
就算过去再久，越前依旧能够清晰地记得当时心里的恐惧。他的手颤抖得太厉害，几次按错了号码，如果不是手冢及时握住他的手，他几乎要把手机掉到地上。  
“冷静，越前。”  
“部长……”越前抬头无助地看了眼手冢：“我害怕……”手冢手术时，他站在手术室外无能为力的恐慌再次浮上心头。幸运的是，这一次有手冢在他身边。手冢牵着越前的手指准确地按下号码。等待声后响起机械的女声：“您拨的号码不在服务区……”  
“部长！”  
“可能是海啸破坏了信号塔。你不是说他跟有经验的渔民待在一起吗？也许他们已经躲起来了。”手冢的冷静镇定了越前的情绪，越前点了点头：“报道上说地震已经过去了，救援应该很快就能赶过去吧。”  
“是的，日本时常有地震发生，每个人家里都有逃生设备，迹部受过训练，不会出事。”手冢说的笃定，其实心里一点底也没有，地震震幅不小，还引起海啸，而且还可能会发生余震……  
两人安静地坐在沙发上，电视新闻不断更新当地情况，画面越来越触目惊心。这期间越前无数次尝试拨打迹部的电话，依旧没有回音。  
“龙马！”门外突然传来大喊声，手冢先一步去开了门。  
“南次郎叔叔？还有，迹部先生？”  
“龙马呢？”  
“龙马在——”  
“没时间了，迹部家那小子现在可能有危险，我和他爸爸去找他，你帮我照顾好龙马。”  
“能联系上他吗？”  
南次郎面露忧色：“通信切断了，我们先过去。”  
“臭老头，我要和你一起去。”越前说话的时候已经拿好了雨伞，正一边穿着鞋。  
“不行！”南次郎难得严厉，在越前抗议之前，对手冢道：“今晚你就在这里陪着龙马，或者带他回你家，别让他一个人。”  
“我知道了，叔叔，请注意安全。”  
“但是——”  
“龙马听话！”南次郎咧开嘴，用力地按了一下越前的脑袋：“现在的孩子，真是，动不动就离家出走。”  
越前想起自己的光荣事迹，羞愤地大喊：“老爸！”  
“你没碰到过地震，那里会很危险，在家里乖乖呆着，知道吗。”南次郎看一眼手冢，手冢点头会意，搂着越前的腰不顾他的挣扎把他拖回房间：“请千万小心。”  
南次郎一离开，越前抓起一把葡萄就往手冢身上扔去。手冢也不躲，任葡萄汁在他洁白的衬衫上留下难看的痕迹。手冢的不反抗让越前怒气更甚，随手抓起杯子接着砸，手冢敏捷地接住，放回桌上。  
“你闹够了没。”  
“没有！”越前愤怒地瞪着手冢：“为什么不让我和他们一起去，胆小鬼。”  
“胆小鬼？”  
“胆小鬼！”  
手冢一个大步抓住越前的手腕一把拉到自己怀里。  
“你放开我混蛋！”  
“你还不知道什么叫真正的混蛋！”手冢坐到沙发上，把越前摁在自己腿上，拉下裤子就是重重的两巴掌。  
“呜……”羞辱和疼痛的刺激下，眼泪迅速涌上来，越前咬着嘴唇，委屈地只想大哭一顿。  
“我和你一样担心，但不会不掂量自己的实力，你去那种地方能干什么。”  
“#%‰#！！！”  
“你说什么？”  
“混蛋！呜呜……”  
手冢的手高高抬起，在越前惊恐的目光中轻轻落下，大手覆盖在那两道五指印上轻轻抚摸着：“好了，是我不好不哭了。”  
越前把头埋在沙发里当鸵鸟。手冢俯下身鼻尖亲昵地摩擦着他的脖颈：“越前。”  
“龙马。”  
“……kitten？”  
“滚！”越前恼火地推开手冢：被干了还得被打，这世上哪有像他这样倒霉的人。越前的脾气来得总是莫名其妙，咬着牙发狠的模样看得手冢心情愉悦。他厚着脸皮把越前硬抱到怀里。折腾了好一阵，越前总算没力气闹消停了，乖乖靠着手冢的胸口。  
“迹部会没事，那家伙有多难缠你也见识过的。”  
“部长，我那天要是硬拉着他回来就好了。”  
“那是他的选择，你已经做了你能够做的。”  
“希望臭老头他们能够快点找到猴子山大王。”  
“嗯。迹部先生带了不少人，我刚才看到桦帝也在车里。”手冢说着看了眼窗外，外面正下着瓢泼大雨，大白天一丝亮光也无。他庆幸自己习惯了面无表情，这种情况也能够镇定的应对，至少在表面上。其实内心早已经心急如焚，不然也不会失控地打了越前。已经过了两个小时还没有地震中心的报导，救援队也没入岛。而报导的图片中显示的建筑根本不可能抵抗这种震级的地震，别提还有海啸了。  
越前之前就已经很累了，强撑着坐了两个小时，终于倒在手冢怀里闭上眼睛。手冢小心地抱起他把他放在床上，刚拉上被子，手机铃声大作，越前一下子惊醒。  
“部长……”  
手冢比了个“嘘”的手势，接起电话，几秒钟后他变了脸色：“越前，我们现在去医院！”  
“臭老头？老爸出什么事了吗！”  
“是迹部……”

 

 

94

 

手冢不会开车，越前还不到年龄，狂风暴雨没几个司机愿意跑那么远，更别提是地震地带。两人找车子确定医院的位置就花了不少时间。越靠近海岛，景色越触目惊心，大片的农田被水淹没，路边的大树被横腰折断，巨大的树杈横亘在路中央，司机不得不小心翼翼地驾驶。  
医院的走廊里挤满了伤者，低低的啜泣声萦绕在狭窄的空间。越前和手冢经过的时候，有人抬头看他们一眼，认出不是自己所期待的那个人，便又失望地垂下头，有个女人拿着手帕不断地擦拭着眼泪，她身边的小女孩正沉沉地睡着，头上绑着绷带，泰迪熊沾满了泥水也不肯放下。  
一直到看到走廊尽头的那个人，看到他真真切切地活着，越前一直提着的心终于放下：“臭老头……”  
南次郎僵硬地转过头，失神的眼睛盯着越前好一会儿，终于开口：“龙马。”  
“老爸，你，你怎么样。”话音未落，越前就被搂进一个温暖的怀抱，熟悉的气息钻入鼻腔，越前放声大哭起来。  
死的不是臭老头就好，就算知道这样的想法有多自私，越前还是暗自高兴着，现在躺在病床上生死未卜的那个，不是臭老头。  
南次郎跟两人说了事情的经过：  
进岛的桥在地震中断裂，海水暴涨，搜救队不敢冒然派船。迹部智也不肯等待，高价雇佣了当地人企图从另一条极其凶险的山路绕过，行驶到一处滑坡时，滚下来的巨石正中迹部智也的车。作为司机的桦帝送到医院便死了，而当时坐在车厢后的迹部智也和南次郎，越前不敢去问迹部智也做了什么，导致一个重伤昏迷，另一个身上却只有几道划痕。他只是庆幸着，他的臭老头平安无事。  
看出南次郎的疲惫，手冢按着越前的肩膀把他拖回自己怀里。  
“南次郎叔叔，迹部先生现在怎么样？”  
南次郎摇了摇头，眼圈蓦然泛红：“医生说，有一块石头砸中他的后脑勺，脑里面积了水压迫到神经，现在靠呼吸机维持着。”  
“那他——”  
“他还活着，但是医生说他醒过来的机率很小。”  
南次郎领着两人走进一个房间，最先映入眼帘的便是两张床了。迹部智也躺在靠门的床上，身上插了各种奇怪的管子，南次郎在他的身边站定，手指轻轻抚摸着那张苍白的面孔。另一张空着，越前注意到床头写着的名字：桦帝崇弘。过了好一会儿他才反应过来，桦帝崇弘正是那个经常跟在迹部身后的傻大个，见面的次数不少，但是越前似乎从没有注意过他的存在。这甚至是他第一次完整地记忆这个人的名字，只是，当他意识到的时候，这个人已经不在了。  
越前心内一片迷茫，这是他第一次真真切切地经历死亡，是他生命中出现过的一个活生生的个体的离去。这就是死亡吗，他再也见不到这个人了吗？仅仅是这样想着，越前感觉眼泪又要掉下来，尽管他并不熟悉桦帝，但是死亡是多么难受的一件事啊。交握的双手不断传递而来的温暖与力量让越前清醒，他看着手冢悲伤而温柔的面孔，真好，他爱的人还活着，还在他身边。  
除了猴子山大王……  
铃声大作，越前飞快地掏出手机，显示屏上的名字吸引了三个人的注意。越前深吸了一口气，用力按下了通话键：  
“小鬼，怎么这么慢才接电话——”  
“混蛋，你他妈跑哪去了！你知不知道，你知不知道……”越前觉得他这辈子的眼泪都在这一天流完了，对迹部所有的担忧都在听到他声音那一刻化为愤怒：这个家伙，这个任性的家伙……  
手冢从越前手里拿走手机，冷静地按下免提。  
“迹部，你现在在哪儿？”  
“我在，那小鬼怎么了？”  
“你知不知道你之前待的那个岛发生地震了。”  
电话那头传来低低的笑声：“小鬼是在担心我吗，三天前我和老板一起去名古屋送货了——”  
“混蛋你为什么不接电话！ ”越前对着手机大吼，迹部的声音带了分恼怒：“我在路上跑着，手机早没电了。一找到充电的地方，不是立刻给你打电话了吗！”  
“够了。”手冢拦住还要发火的越前：“迹部，接下来我要说的事情很重要，不管怎样，你都要先冷静下来……”

 

 

95

 

看到平躺在病床上的父亲，迹部感到自己全身的血液都在倒流，手脚变得冰冷。如果不是手冢正支撑着他，他一定已经摔倒在地上，因为他什么力气都没有了。他试图说些什么，但却发不出声音来，只有嘴唇在微微地颤抖，牙齿相互碰撞着发出奇怪的声音。?xml:namespace>

迹部智也平静的面孔就和平时睡熟了一样，但是身上那些奇奇怪怪的管子却将迹部拉回现实。

 

迹部还记得离家前他们的争吵。他无法接受自己是从那些冰冷的试管中诞生的，没有炙热的爱情，没有衷心的期盼，只有冷酷的数据残忍的挑选。因为出色的外表和学业上优异的表现迹部一直活在赞美声中，只是似乎再出色的成绩也换不到父亲的一个赞赏，于是野心勃勃地想要在商业上干出一份成绩，获得他的认可。得知真相之后，他突然明白了父亲对他的不屑一顾。

高智商的卵子提供者和有着美丽外表的代孕母亲，一切他引以为豪的品质早已存在于那条最佳基因里面，所以他的优秀理所当然，从出生就被安排，他觉得自己的一生就是可笑的骗局。

 

只是当迹部智也这样毫无生气地躺在他面前的时候，他再也恨不起来了。再也不会有人无条件地包容他的任性他的坏脾气，不会有人用那样温柔的眼神望着他唤他“景吾”。出生的方式再不堪，他的身上确确实实地流着这个男人的血脉，一旦割舍便痛之入骨。

 

他转头看着越前，那双向来神采飞扬明亮得让人不敢直视的眼睛被泪水浸泡着，满是令人心碎的悲伤。

“小鬼……”他听见自己虚弱的声音，紧接着怀里多了一个物体。下意识的死死抱紧，就像溺水的人抱紧浮木一般，然后，世界一片漆黑……

 

 

“还没醒吗？”手冢递给越前一杯咖啡。

越前摇摇头，迹部晕过去后已经过了一天一夜了，还没有醒来的迹象。医生检查过后表示一切指标正常，只能认为是他的内心在逃避现实。越前不忍心喊醒他，便和手冢轮流守着。

 

“Jim领走了桦帝的尸体，葬礼明天进行，如果迹部今天还醒不了——”

越前咬着纸杯的边缘，眉头皱得紧紧的，过了一会儿，他抬起头像是下定了决心：“那个时候他要再不醒，我就扇他。”

手冢无奈地摇摇头“你先去休息一会儿，这里我看着。”

“我不想睡。”

“那你把早餐给叔叔送过去，他昨天晚上也没睡。”

越前点了点头：“那部长拜托你了。”

 

看着越前离开，手冢在迹部身边坐下：“我知道你醒了。”

浓密的睫毛扇动着缓缓睁开，蓝色的眼睛毫无生气地注视着天花板：“你怎么知道我醒了。”

 

“除了睡着，你的眉毛永远都是皱着的。”

“那小鬼一直跟我抱怨说你是跟踪狂，现在我信了。”迹部试图挤出一个笑，然而脸皮僵硬着，最后只形成一个古怪的表情。僵持了三秒，他放弃了：“桦帝，真的死了，是吗。”

 

“是的。一块玻璃插到他的心脏。”

“是吗，他走之前，说了些什么，有没有提起我？”

手冢摇头：“送到医院他就走了，没来得及说话。”顿了一下，手冢低声道：“他不恨你的。”

“在英国念寄宿学校的时候，学校很严格，衣服都是要自己洗的，我洗不动冬天的衣服，桦帝就帮我洗，怕被监督发现，总是白天的时候我胡乱搓两下，他半夜爬起来给我重新洗。”

手冢没有说话，只是安静地听着，他清楚地知道现在的迹部并不需要他的回答。

 

“他其实对网球没什么兴趣的，他从小就长得高大，篮球打得很好。只是我想学，他才开始练习，好陪我对打。”

 

“我好像，从来没有和他分开过。我一直觉得就算以后我结婚了有孩子了，一家人围着吃饭，他也会坐在我身边。我们在一起太久了，我习惯他的存在，就像习惯空气一样。”

 

“知道他和Jim恋爱的时候，我第一次意识到他有自己的生活，我们的关系要改变，我要把他当朋友。我尝试着去疏远他。他有点笨，肯定不能理解我的好心。他对我更好，我就更加生气……”

“你还真是，”手冢略微思索便下了结论：“作。”

“我只是想着他会明白的，可是现在看来，没有这个机会了。”眼睛酸酸的，眼泪无声滑落渗入枕头中。

手冢不动声色地转过头当没看见。

 

“手冢，把小鬼给我好不好，我什么都没有了……”

手冢盯着迹部，似乎在确定他的话是真是假。后者只是静静地看着他，半晌，手冢摇了摇头：“对不起。”  
迹部苦笑：“我好像什么人都留不住。”

“越前，越前不会离开你，”手冢迟疑了一下：“以朋友的身份，或者你可以把他当成弟弟亲人。”

“手冢手冢，本大爷还真是低估你了。”迹部大笑，眼神却是愤怒的：“你怎么能够残忍到这种程度，把他当成弟弟？亲人？”

 

“对不起。”

“够了，你出去吧，我想和医生谈谈我父亲的情况。”

“我去喊医生过来。”手冢刚要走又站住了：“迹部，越前不会离开你，如果你需要的话，我随时都在。”

迹部勾起一个讽刺的笑：“你说这种话，不会让人误会吗？”

手冢犹豫了一会儿，左手轻轻放在迹部的肩膀；“你是我的朋友。”

 

 

95

迹部冷眼看着自家客厅里吵得面红耳赤的叔叔阿姨们，父亲出事的时候一个看望的人都没有，谈到收养的问题比谁都来得快。瞧瞧，这就是他家的好亲戚，难道这些人真的天真到以为收养了他就能拿到他家的财产？只恨自己晚生了这么两年，明明有照顾自己的能力，却又不得不在这里听着他们虚伪的友善。  
“哥哥。”胖胖的小不点儿不怕生，攀着他的大腿想要爬上来，迹部一把抱起她：“小晴子长高了不少，嗯？”  
“嗯，晴子长高了4cm！”小不点儿骄傲地比出三个手指，天真的模样惹得迹部哑然失笑。然而欢乐的时刻总是被某些不长眼的人打扰。  
“景吾，不如你就住到我们家来，晴子很想要一个哥哥呢。”说话的女人画着精致的妆容，笑容谄媚讨好，配上过于上挑而显得尖锐的眼角显得相当诡异。这个女人，迹部清楚地记得家庭聚会上，她是率先向质疑自己身份认定他没有资格姓迹部的人。  
父亲的事故让迹部一夜成长，那时的恨意仍在，但他已经能够用得体的笑容优雅地掩饰他的厌恶：“这不会太麻烦吧，之前申请了美国那边的大学，一年的学费也要个四五万美元，父亲的公司我现在也没说话的权力，这钱让您出怎么好意思。”成功地看到那女人变了脸色，只不过还强撑着装镇定：“一年四五万不要紧的。”  
“四五万，也就五百万日元吧。”女人的笑容有些勉强。  
迹部认真地点了点头：“嗯，加上住宿可能要二十几万，听说学校附近的房子不好，我想租间好一点的，或者干脆买下来，远一点没关系，再买辆车好了。”  
女人的脸一下子僵住了，刚才还吵吵嚷嚷的客厅一下子变得安静，迹部在心里冷笑，脸上却是伤心的表情：“父亲的医药费也是一笔大数目，您能帮忙再好不过了。”  
“呵呵，晴子正要上学呢，让我照顾两个上学的孩子真是有点困难，唉，可怜的孩子。”女人做作地拿手帕拭了拭根本不存在的眼泪。  
迹部懒得理她，低头逗弄正睁着大眼看他的小不点。  
“哥哥和我们一起住嘛。”  
“哥哥没钱了，和晴子一起住会让晴子吃不上蛋糕的。”眼角余光看到一干亲戚脸都绿了，暗笑，也许他还没怎么成长……这些人不傻，能不能拿到钱，全在迹部一句话，迹部平日生活的奢侈众人皆知，要伺候这位财神爷，逗他开心，就算高回报，但高风险投资大的生意不是谁都有勇气做的，自家财力高，能撑到迹部大学毕业么？更何况离了迹部智也的公司那时候成什么样谁都说不准。  
“晴子可以不吃蛋糕。”小不点儿肉嘟嘟的脸满是严肃：“而且晴子有钱，很多钱。”掏出小小的哆来a梦钱包，打开里面有十几个闪闪发亮的硬币。迹部忍不住抱着小不点儿大笑。  
“哟，这儿这么热闹啊。”懒洋洋的戏谑的腔调响起，衣衫不整的和尚与一群的西装革履香槟美酒格格不入。  
“你是谁！”  
“越前南次郎，大家好。”南次郎踏拉着木屐豪放不羁，身后冒出一个戴帽子的小鬼后面再跟着一个冷着脸的冰山男，这视觉效果，迹部又想笑了。  
“这是私人聚会，你来干什么！”  
“要来干什么嘛，”南次郎抓了抓脑袋：“切，麻烦死了，还不是我家少年硬要那家伙当哥哥。”  
越前干脆利落地给了南次郎一脚：“不是你说要照顾猴子山大王的吗，怎么全赖我头上了。”  
“越前，不要没礼貌！”手冢拉住忿忿不平的越前，义正辞严。  
迹部：……  
“你是谁？你不是迹部家的人，你没资格收养他！”说话的男人涨红了脸，煮熟的鸭子眼看就要飞了。  
南次郎挖挖鼻孔：“你当我想啊，但是老朋友的崽子又没办法，烦死了。”身后的越前又是一脚。  
“越前！”手冢听起来很生气，但为什么之前没拦住值得探讨。  
“我想起你是谁了，你之前来过迹部家，你是智也那个同性恋的情人！”女人手指着南次郎，声音尖锐。  
“住口！”迹部愤怒，他的修为还不够，这种场合实在气不过。  
“景吾，你别被他骗了，他就是个恶心的同性恋，骗了智也的钱财，现在又来骗你！”女人义愤填膺。  
“本大爷说了住口，母狗。”  
“迹部景吾你怎么说话！帮着个同性恋说话，难不成你爸是你也是？这东西还真能遗传。”瘦条男人痛心疾首。  
“我不打女人。”迹部能够发火之前，手冢说话了，声音不大，却让所有人住口，他一直有这种能力，迹部觉得应该找个时间跟他学习学习。  
手冢上前一步站到瘦条男人面前：“但不包括跟女人一样唧唧歪歪的男人。”话音未落便是一记老拳。在身为警视长的爷爷的亲自教导下，手冢的拳头绝对是份量十足，男人倒在地上痛得叫都叫不出来。  
“迹部跟我走。”手冢拉着迹部的手臂转身就走，浑身散发着煞气居然没人敢拦。越前跟在身后眨眼，谁来告诉他这英雄救美的一出是神马发展，两人周身卜灵卜灵闪着玫瑰的背景又是怎么回事？  
越前家的后院宽敞舒适，迹部学着三人的样子坐在地上，昂贵的裤子沾到泥土也不在意。  
“你真的打算去美国留学？”  
“是的，之前就联系了不少学校。我想去试试斯坦福。”  
南次郎点点头：“离我洛杉矶倒不远。手冢小子明年也要来美国念大学对吧。”  
“手冢？”迹部吃惊地看了手冢一眼，他以为他会留在德国的。  
“加州理工学院。”  
“不如你们几个孩子租出去住一起吧。”  
“不会离得太远吗，而且叔叔你放心小鬼租出去？”  
“事实上，我打算留在日本。”南次郎缓缓说道。迹部吃惊地看了他一眼，发现越前和手冢没什么反应。  
“你父亲，这样子需要人照顾，我知道我不是最好的人选。我总觉得他还会醒过来，我不希望他醒过来的时候身边没有人。”  
迹部有些愧疚，他早早就放弃了父亲醒来的希望。  
“那越前同意吗？”  
越前耸耸肩：“我没意见。”  
“我也没意见。”  
“好吧，那我也没什么意见好了。”  
全票通过，混乱的同居时代即将到来！

 

 

96  
迹部不愿在日本多待，申请了一个旅游签证就去了美国，忍足知道好友要过来后，早就准备好了房子，迹部在美国的生活倒不用越前担心。手冢也没在日本多待，迹部走的第二天就和越前一起飞回德国。越前将从德国开始今年的赛程。拿到越前今年的赛程安排，就连手冢也吃了一惊，从一月份到七月份的赛事，越前几乎一场未落。手冢担心这样密集的赛事安排会让越前吃不消，越前倒是无所谓。?xml:namespace>

“今年我一定要拿下温布尔顿和美网。”琥珀色双眸自信奕奕：“四大满贯，还拿不下来我就跟你姓。”

“拿下来也得跟我姓。”手冢捏着瞬间变得酡红的脸蛋，不知不觉中那带着婴儿肥的圆脸开始有了棱角，光洁的下巴现在也开始冒胡茬了，好在越前爱干净，收拾收拾还是美少年一枚。

 

手冢自己在这一年达到了生长的巅峰，身高直接拔到了185，两人好不容易缩短的距离又有拉开的趋势，气得越前猛灌牛奶。最大的收获还是手冢得到了加州理工学院的邀请，下半年开学就可以正式入读了。手冢留在德国准备，越前则征战世界各地，两人都在为重聚准备。而美国那边也传来了好消息，迹部申请的四所学校通过了三所，其中就包括他想上的斯坦福大学！

 

迹部打来电话的时候越前正在宾馆里收拾行李，接完电话，越前立刻去了大厅取款机，看着银行卡上的余额他傻傻地笑：他的奖金足够他们在洛杉矶过上舒适的生活。他曾经不理解金钱怎么能够代表他的成功，但是在手冢生病的时候让他无需担忧医疗费，让一家人衣食无忧的感觉还是不错的。这也是网球带给他的另一种快乐吧。

 

六月末的时候，手冢和越前一起到了洛杉矶。和迹部忍足会和后，休息整理了两天，迹部便退了租借的房子搬到了越前家。这是他们在日本的时候便说好的，住在一起可以互相照顾。虽然开学后两人都必须在自己学校再另找住宿，但是每个星期回来一趟让在外漂泊的三个人有一种没有离家多远的安慰。

 

这天越前拉着迹部和手冢去选购两人的必需品，遇上促销，百货大楼里挤满了人，一番下来三人提着大包小包都有些狼狈。

越前觉得饿了，提议去吃快餐。迹部眯起眼：“本大爷不去，那是平民才吃的东西。”

“……你现在就是平民。”越前毫不留情地戳迹部的伤口，这种时候，就算迹部家底不弱也不敢乱花钱了。

“唉，虎落平阳被犬欺。”身后迹部的叹息让越前脚下一个踉跄，狠狠瞪他一眼拉着手冢就走。

 

尊严和骄傲在奶酪三明治面前都是浮云，迹部吃完最后一口，悲伤地盯着越前碗里的：“本大爷真的堕落到这种地步了。”

 

越前：“……”

手冢默默地把自己的三明治推给迹部，奶味是他的死穴，实际上他比越前还讨厌牛奶，更讨厌一切乳制品。

午餐后继续疯狂地采购，迹部太挑剔，一个花瓶都能选上半个小时。看他拿着两个几乎一模一样的花瓶认真比较，身后的越前手冢无奈地对望，从彼此的眼里读出了相同的讯息：再也不要跟他逛街了。  
不过迹部挑的东西确实好看，水晶质的花瓶晶莹剔透，线条简单瓶身修长，插上长枝条的玫瑰就像是艺术品。  
“我想在房间里挂一幅画。”最后检验战果的时候迹部皱着眉道。  
“画？”越前眨了眨眼：“我倒知道哪个地方有。”  
三站公交的地方便是艺人的天堂，街道上随处摆放着或大或小的画作，抽象派写实派现代派苹果派，就看你能否慧眼识英。不少艺术家正现场泼墨，越前表示自己没艺术细胞欣赏不来，他眼里那就是在泼墨水……  
迹部倒是看得津津有味。注意到手冢正在看一幅画，越前凑了过去，那是一幅雪景，厚厚的雪地上两双黑脚印并列着消失在画面深处。越前悄悄握住手冢的手，手冢回头对越前露出一个小小的笑。  
卖画的是一个白皮肤的年轻女孩，看着两人交握的手不肯收钱：“她本来就属于你们。你们要给她一个家。”海水般的眼睛里写着认真执着。越前没有拒绝，艺术家的心思他不懂，但女孩的祝福他欣然收下。  
“幸村精市？”迹部突然说道，越前抬头，幸村精市就站在面前对着三人微笑。  
“好久不见，迹部，越前，还有手冢、国光。”尾音俏皮的上扬，眨动的美丽的眼睛叙说着独属于恋人的秘密。  
越前感到心脏一紧，抬头，手冢正死死盯着幸村，眼里再无他人。  
“你怎么在这儿。”  
“母亲在这里办画展，我跟着来看看。”手冢的声音透着令人诧异的明显的不悦，幸村毫不在意地笑着解释，继而转向迹部，面露歉意：“你父亲的事情和桦帝的事情我听说了，很遗憾发生这种事情。”  
“谢谢。”迹部表情冷淡显然不愿意深谈。  
“很辛苦吧，本来也不是特别亲密的人，可他走了，就什么也没有了……”幸村幽幽道。  
“你？”  
“如果有什么我能帮忙的，一定告诉我好吗。”  
越前诧异地看着幸村诚挚的面孔，他不觉得幸村精市和迹部的关系有那么好，难道是因为，真田？  
“好了幸村，我们该走了。”手冢不知道什么时候站到了迹部身边，巧妙地阻隔了幸村的视线。  
“都不问问我在洛杉矶的情况，或者，”幸村的笑容依旧，只是微微眯起的眼睛给人莫名的压力：“不请我去你家坐坐？”  
“家里还没收拾好，抱歉。迹部，我们走。”手冢转身，伸出右手形成维护的姿势，同时也让迹部不得不转身跟着他走。  
越前看着两人的背影即困惑又伤心，手冢居然就这样扔下他了。  
“呐，越前君，这是我在洛杉矶的地址，一定要联系我哦。”卡片轻巧地落入越前的衣兜。“拜。”脸颊落下轻柔的吻，越前反应过来之前，幸村已经消失在人海。

97

 

一直到回了家，手冢依旧维持着戒备紧绷的状态，甚至没有理会扑过来的卡鲁宾直接回了他的房间。迹部朝越前使了个眼色，越前会意，抱起卡鲁宾交给迹部，轻手轻脚地走到手冢的房间外，按着门把手正犹豫着，就听到手冢在里面喊道：“越前，进来。”?xml:namespace>  
手冢坐在床边的单人沙发上，手抵着额头一副疲惫的模样，衬衫的几个扣子被他解开露出大片精瘦的胸膛。  
“是要色诱我吗，部长。”越前开着玩笑。手冢抬起头对着越前张开手臂：“过来，kitten。”  
待越前走近，手冢一把搂住他的腰，脸埋在越前的肚子上。越前惊讶地看着手冢的后脑勺，迟疑地把手放在他的头上，像安慰卡鲁宾似的轻轻摸着。  
“部长，怎么了？”

“让我抱一会儿。”声音闷闷的，越前心里好笑，他怎么也没想到手冢会有这样孩子气的举动。他的手指滑进手冢的头发，手冢的头发不像他的那么软，在指间滑动的感觉很奇妙。

这样抱了好一会儿，手冢依旧没有解释的意思，越前忍不住了：“嘿，宝贝儿，跟我说说做什么噩梦了。”越前顿了顿：“是幸村？”  
明显感到手冢的僵硬，越前连忙更用力地抚摸手冢的头发，他的安慰笨拙却有效，手冢叹了口气：“和幸村交往，不是什么快乐的记忆。”

“哦。”越前有些气闷，为什么他要听手冢讲他和别人的交往，又不是说他感兴趣，一个念头飞快地闪过，越前瞪大了眼：“部长，幸村精市不会虐待过你吧！”

手冢：“……”  
腰间的手微微用力，越前发现自己坐到了手冢的腿上，脸贴着手冢温暖的胸口。  
“幸村的网球和他的为人如出一辙，你觉得他会做出虐待他人的事情吗？”  
幸村精市的网球，不暴力，但是更恐怖……  
“是的，幸村擅长精神上的折磨。”手冢的下巴抵着越前的头顶，说话的时候一下一下地戳着，越前有些难受，却也不挣扎。  
“幸村精市是……恶魔……”

[很痛吧，国光，没有关系的，我会在你身边……]  
[休息一下好吗，你这样子，我会心疼……]  
[就算没有网球，国光还是国光，我会一直在你身边的……]甜蜜的话语犹在耳边，他就是这样在他的温柔中一步步丢盔弃甲，迷失了自己的方向。  
或许就这样沉沦也是一种幸福。只是一旦失去吸引恶魔的那份痛苦，就会被抛弃。就像鸦片，让你做一场最美的梦，被硬生生唤醒的时候，所有的梦想和骄傲都被夺走了。那个时候慌乱的手冢抓住了天真无辜的菊丸，照顾弱者让他一点点重拾信心，然后，就像最好的学生追随老师的脚步一样，抛弃菊丸……

手冢突然心慌起来：也许越前也只是他的一块浮板，也许他沉浸噩梦而不自知，梦醒的那一刻，他会没有办法再爱越前？

“部长！”后脑一阵刺痛，手冢回过神来，正对上越前笑嘻嘻的脸：“地球呼叫手冢国光！”说着，再次用力扯了一下手冢的头发。手冢吃痛地吸了一口气，在越前的腰间狠狠扭了一把。

笑脸瞬间变成哭脸，可怜兮兮的：“部长，痛。”  
“再胡闹。”嘴上严厉，手已经贴着他的腰开始按揉。不可能的吧，这张脸，这个人，怎么可能不爱。

 

“我在担心一件事，幸村明显对迹部有兴趣。”  
“嗯？”  
“幸村热衷于挖掘别人的痛苦，他显然是注意到了迹部的心情。”手冢若有所思：“也许对于他父亲的事，迹部不像我们想象的那样放得开。”  
“怎么听着和某人好像。”越前嘴一撇：“哼，果然是臭味相投。”  
手冢：“……”

“你就不担心他看上我？”  
“不可能。”手冢回答得干脆：“你是他最讨厌的类型。”  
“凭什么！我长得不好吗？”  
“你没有欲望，或者说任何的欲望你都能够实现。”手冢愣了一下：从来不怀疑自己想要什么，永远自信着自己能做到，无所畏惧的越前……

 

 

 

98

 

原来，这就是他最开始会被越前吸引的理由啊，可笑自己居然到现在才明白过来。看着那双圆溜溜地盯着自己的金眸，手冢忍不住亲了亲越前的额头：“你是天使。”?xml:namespace>  
越前呆愣的表情看得手冢心情愉悦，手臂收紧，将他牢牢搂在自己怀来：“我爱你，知道吗。”

越前红了脸，不管多少次，听到手冢这样说，总是会感到别扭。  
“怎么突然说这个。”  
“只是想告诉你。”  
“知道了！”越前状似不耐烦地喊道，整个人恨不得钻进手冢的身体里躲起来。手冢有些无奈地看着缩成一团的越前，什么都做过了，床上也挺豪放的，怎么说起情话来还是那么害羞。

 

“我们现在要怎么办，把猴子山大王藏起来吗？”  
“没有用，幸村要的东西他一定会得到。”手冢略微思索后，沉声道：“明天我们一起去见幸村。无论他想做什么，我们都不会输。”  
“还差得远呢。”  
“不要大意。”  
“Usi~”越前从手冢腿上跳下来：“天使要吃饭了，恶魔饿不饿？”  
“等等，谁在做饭？”手冢紧张的表情吓到了越前：“猴子山大王，怎么了？”  
“呃，我还不饿。”手冢起身，默默拿起他的睡衣：“我先去洗澡，你下去吃吧。”  
越前：“？？？”

十分钟后，越前对着焦炭状的牛排咬牙切齿磨刀霍霍：“手冢国光! ! !”

 

不住在一起的时候，越前觉得猴子山大王还勉强可以忍受，但是真正的住在一起没两天，他就觉得这猴子怎么看怎么烦。被人服侍惯了，酱油瓶子倒了也不知道扶一扶，衣服鞋子走到哪儿扔到哪儿不说，还喜欢在房间里点些奇奇怪怪的蜡烛，弄得整间屋子都是一股玫瑰味儿。这一大早又开始瞎折腾，跑上跑下得也不知道他在干些什么。忍无可忍，越前光着脚跑出房间：“喂，你到底在干什么！”  
“哟，小鬼，早安。”迹部正坐在沙发上笑得阳光灿烂，一口白牙差点闪瞎越前的眼。  
“你一大早的不睡觉做什么。”  
“我饿了。”  
“饿、饿了?”  
迹部低着头可怜兮兮的，像一只被主人踢了一脚的大狗，越前无奈叹了口气：“想吃什么？”  
“三明治就好。”

越前简单地洗漱了一下，围上围裙打开电磁炉，指挥迹部把鸡蛋从冰箱里拿出来。  
“早上好。”手冢不知道什么时候也进到了厨房，从越前手里接过了锅铲：“去榨果汁。”  
“橘子汁可以吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“本大爷要苹果汁。”迹部大声要求道。越前朝他翻了个白眼：“自己榨。”  
迹部不满地轻哼了一声，不情愿地拿出两个大苹果开始削皮。越前默默看了一会儿，在他切到自己的手指之前抢过果刀：“你还差得远呢。”

“本大爷本来就不应该干这种平民的活，你看着这双手是干粗活的吗。”迹部晃动着自己完美的手指。握刀的手一抖，大半个苹果掉到了地上。  
“真没用。”迹部毫无自觉地评价道：“对了，昨天手冢是怎么回事？”  
“说来话长。”  
“长话短说。”  
“他被幸村甩了。”  
正在煎鸡蛋的手冢嘴角狠狠抽搐了一下，这还真是精炼的概括。

“有心理阴影了？”  
“不止如此，他觉得幸村看上你了。”  
“这不奇怪。”迹部卷着自己的刘海：“是人都会沉浸在本大爷美丽的外表下。”  
越前：“……”  
吃完简单的早餐，三人决定不给幸村打电话直接过去，按照手冢的说法就是要攻其不备。幸村给的地址正派上用场，转了三次的公交，终于到了造型怪异的洛杉矶现代画馆。画展是对人免费开放的，在入场处登记了名字就可以直接进入。越前看着手冢在名簿上写了手冢治虫，略一思索，把自己的名字改成了坂本龙马。迹部不敢置信地瞪着两个弄虚作假的家伙，两人脸不红气不喘，正拿着一张导游图凑在一起研究。  
迹部拿过笔，犹豫片刻，签上华丽丽的签名：亚历山大。

这是一个联合画展，展厅分为三层，第一层是印象派抽象派画作，第二层是各种大型的油画，第三层则是立体雕塑。越前看不懂抽象画，不知不觉脚步加快，来到了第二层。走马观花似的看过去，最终在一副巨大的蓝天画前停下脚步。  
三米长的画作，画着蓝天白云，初看就像是小孩子的涂鸦，但莫名地让人移不开眼睛。深深浅浅的蓝深深浅浅的白，明明是最简单的两种颜色，却层层叠叠纵横交错成最复杂的图案。看得久了，眼睛恍惚起来，蓝与白旋转着交融收缩慢慢收敛了光明，黑暗从蓝天消失的地方缓缓延伸开来，铺天盖地的……  
越前无意识地张大嘴大口地呼吸，心脏疯狂地跳动着，仿佛置身没有星星的夜晚，行走在万丈悬崖的边缘，看不见一丝亮光，而脚下山风呼啸，跌入便是粉身碎骨。

一双手遮住他的眼睛。“别看。”熟悉而温柔的声音就如暗夜里的一抹月光。  
“部长……”他虚弱地靠着手冢，环在自己腰间的强壮的手臂让他的心慢慢回到原处，突然发现自己浑身冒着冷汗，两股战战，几乎要瘫倒在地上。  
明明只是二楼，脚踩着土地，却会有恐高的症状？

回头看画，依旧是蓝天白云，一派秋日的悠闲浪漫。  
越前使劲晃了晃脑袋：“刚才是怎么回事？”  
“是幸村的画。”手冢指了指那副油画的右下角，那里有两个小小的字母：Y.S。  
“为什么，我的、我的恐高症会出现？”  
“Yips，和他的网球一样。我不知道他是怎么做到的，但是看他的画，我也会陷入幻觉之中。”  
越前好奇地眯起眼：“部长，这幅画你看到了什么？”  
“没什么……”  
越前撅起嘴：“告诉我嘛，部长。”带着浓浓鼻腔的尾音加上圆溜溜的大眼睛，手冢最吃这一套。手冢的脸上闪过一丝不自然，好一会儿他才下了决心道：“我看到自己变成秃子了。”

三秒钟的静默，越前揉着肚子笑倒在手冢的怀里：“哈哈，部长你怎么会担心这个，哈哈哈。”  
“越前，大家在看。”手冢无奈地提醒道，越前干脆把脸埋在他的胸口，笑得花枝乱颤浑身颤抖。好不容易停下笑，越前擦擦眼泪：“猴子山大王呢，我要找他来看这幅画。”  
“他在三楼。”

越前急急忙忙地朝三楼跑去，看着他的背影消失在视野里，手冢的注意力重新回到这幅画上。  
“真的，只是害怕变成秃子？”轻柔的声音在耳边响起，不用回头，也可以想象得出那张脸上有着怎样的得意。  
怎么可能……  
他看到越前蹲在墙角哭泣，无助地呼喊着他的名字，而他就站在越前面前眼睁睁地看着无能为力，手臂穿透那个小小的身体连一个拥抱都无法给以。那是他最深的恐惧，他害怕他会先越前而去。幸运的是，小孩子得到笑料便已经心满意足，这样的恐惧，就让他独自承受。

“看到什么都不关你的事，幸村精市。”  
“真无情呢。”薄薄的嘴唇微微撅起，最动人的姿态下不知藏着怎样致命的危机。

手臂环住腰，温热的气息轻轻喷吐在敏感的耳垂：“呐，国光，告诉我吧，你看到了些什么呢。”  
“放手。”  
“真绝情。”半开玩笑的话语，手臂环得却更紧了。手冢僵硬着身体却没有力量挣扎开，他再一次感受到了那种被幸村玩弄股掌之中的无力感。  
“呐，立海大的大将，可不可以把我的人还给我。”少年的声音不大，压抑着狂风暴雨。腰间的力量卸去，手冢转过身，看见越前和迹部一前一后的站在楼梯的末端。  
“青学的小鬼。”幸村学着越前的说法：“我要是不想还呢。”  
“还记得全国大赛吧。”越前挑眉，眉目间尽是高傲不羁：“我不介意再打趴你一次。”  
幸村轻笑：“真是小孩子。”他的视线滑过越前停驻在迹部的身上：“迹部景吾。”  
“幸村精市。”  
眼神相对处有幽蓝色的闪电，一场狩猎的开始，不知道谁是猎物谁将被谁捕获。

 

 

98

 

这日越前正指挥着四体不勤五谷不分的大少爷和端着大男子心态不肯轻易做家务的手冢做大扫除，忍足侑士背着一个破破烂烂的背包突兀地出现在门口。?xml:namespace>

“陪我看电影。”散发着霉味的大包一甩，忍足四脚朝天地倒在沙发上，压着正在好眠的卡鲁宾一声惨叫，毫不犹豫地在那张俊脸上留下三道爪印。

“怎么突然想起电影？”越前刚在忍足身边坐下，手冢和迹部立刻就丢了抹布扫帚围了过来，脸上还一副不感兴趣的表情。

 

“还不是为了讨好那帮老家伙。”忍足想要念电影系，如果能就电影方面发表一篇论文对于申请是大大有利的。只是，在家连看了三天电影，他感觉自己都要吐了，拿了碟片就跑到越前家来，看电影要有伴儿才有意思。

 

翻出忍足带来的片子，越前不禁满头黑线：《穆赫兰道》《禁闭岛》《闪灵》《电锯惊魂》……不是心理变态就是生理变态，才发现忍足也是重口味一族。

回头看那两人，手冢依旧面无表情，但是晶晶亮的眼睛和正襟危坐满心期待的模样让越前想起每天放学守着电视等待心爱动画片播放的小学生。而迹部……迹部不知道从哪里翻出了薯片爆米花，两条大长腿搁在茶几上，闲适得很，手上还拿着越前的猫咪抱枕。这位大少爷堕落得也太快了吧……

 

越前沉默地看着忍足打开碟片机，不动声色地往手冢的方向挪啊挪，自从小时候看哈利波特被伏地魔吓哭了以后，他再也没看过恐怖片了。

最开始放的是《电锯惊魂》。拉上窗帘关掉灯光，黑漆漆的房间只有迹部啃薯片的咔嚓咔嚓声。

“迹部。”手冢唤了一声，一包薯片立刻出现在他面前，突然出现的手臂几乎让越前失声尖叫，咬着牙缩成一团，仍旧不可抑制地瑟瑟发抖。一双手臂轻轻环住他的腰，下一秒他被抱进一个温暖的怀抱，抬头，手冢依旧目不斜视，两只手却能准确地捂住越前的耳朵。越前咧开嘴无声地笑，贴着手冢的胸口闭上眼睛。

 

越前醒来的时候天已经黑透了，屏幕上已经换了另一部，忍足和迹部滚成一团正

神经兮兮地看着他。

“干嘛！”越前警觉地瞪着两人。

“天好黑，部长，我好怕。”忍足捻着兰花指，娇滴滴的声音让越前浑身起了层鸡皮疙瘩，一边说着还把脑袋靠在迹部的肩膀，小鸟依人的模样。迹部故作严肃，一手揽过忍足的肩膀：“宝贝儿不怕不怕。”说话的时候，唇角微微弯起，似笑非笑。

越前：“……”

“迹部，忍足，绕房屋跑三十圈，立刻！”手冢的咆哮盖过了浴室女鬼嘤嘤的哭泣声。

 

99

半夜躺在床上怎么也无法入睡，墙壁随着窗帘的摆动忽明忽暗，黑夜中一切响动都被无限放大。缩在被窝里浑身紧绷着，害怕一探头就能看到拎着电锯的杀人狂。?xml:namespace>

“卡鲁宾。”越前唤醒熟睡的猫儿，猫咪睁着睡意朦胧的眼困惑地看着越前。

“我们去找部长好不好？”

抱着不怎么情愿睁眼的猫咪下了床，虽然已经是夏天，光着脚踩在地上还是有些凉意。总感觉身后就有东西跟着，僵硬着脖子怎么也不敢回头看。轻手轻脚但绝对快速地推开房门，一下子跳到手冢的床上，越前才长长地舒了口气。被吵醒的手冢按亮台灯，眯着眼看越前：“怎么了？”

越前不说话，只是一个劲儿的往手冢怀里钻。手冢反应过来了，忍不住就笑，边笑边把小小的身体搂紧，长高了不少但抱着还是这么小小软软的。

“kitten。”舒适地贴着那柔顺的头发，呢喃着就要重回梦乡了，突然怀里的人猛地坐了起来：“不行，没道理我睡不着那混蛋睡得香。”

手冢：“……”

 

大半夜的不睡觉跑来扮鬼，手冢真觉得自己是吃饱了撑得慌。可是看到那双因为恶作剧而发亮的眼睛却怎么也说不出拒绝的话，于是举了个大拖把在迹部房间的窗外晃荡。手冢的房间和迹部的相邻，所以从他房间的窗户把拖把伸到迹部的窗口，乍一眼看过去还真像个人头在晃悠。

 

“嘟嘟嘟”细弱却清脆的敲门声在静谧的房子里响起，迹部迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，等了一会儿听不到响声，正准备接着睡，敲门声又响起。

“小鬼是你吗！”迹部恼火地大叫，整个房间重新恢复安静。

“那家伙。”迹部翻身，突然注意到窗子外一闪而过的人影。

……

他猛地坐了起来，小心翼翼的：“越前？……手冢？”

夜色如水，万籁俱寂。迹部自嘲地笑了一声，要是这样子被那小鬼知道了还不被笑死。刚躺回床上，“嘟嘟嘟”，令人心悸的敲门声再次响起。迹部屏住呼吸缓缓转过头看向窗外，明亮的月光中，一颗人头浮在半空中……

 

“啊！！！！！”惨叫声划破午夜的宁静，越前捂着肚子倒在手冢的床上笑得喘不过气来。手冢收回拖把，坐在窗台上默默仰头望明月，自己什么时候开始变得如此没原则没节操了：听到迹部的惨叫，那种爽快的心理到底是怎么回事呢?

 

第二天一大早，忍足背着他那个破布包再次出现在越前家。兴致勃勃的忍足显然没注意到好友通红的双眼，献宝似的晃动着老旧的碟片：“小景，还有三部恐怖片，今天陪我看完吧。”

“给本大爷滚！”

 

 

100

 

大半夜装鬼吓人不睡觉的结果便是额头上华丽丽地长了颗痘痘，又红又肿，不小心碰到就痛得不得了。天生丽质的手冢表示他没长过这玩意儿，面无表情地捧着越前的脑袋研究了半天，转身不知道从哪里翻出一个橡皮圈儿，把越前的那点刘海绑成一个冲天小辫。  
“头发碰到不卫生。”面对越前控诉的目光，手冢一派从容，可明明连眉梢都带着笑意！  
越前狠狠瞪了他一眼，找出根针对着面小镜子打算戳了。手冢连忙阻止：“会发炎的。”  
“还差得远呢，不戳会痛。”  
“我帮你戳。”手冢拉着越前在沙发上坐下，两腿跨在越前腿两侧，半屈着腿，好让自己视线跟越前额头对上——  
“一大早这也太重口了吧。”风骚的嗓音幽幽响起，越前随手抓起个抱枕砸过去。  
“小鬼，大早上的就这么暴脾气。”迹部漫不经心地抓住抱枕，瞥了眼越前愣住，然后：“噗。”  
“猴子山大王！”  
“这种东西，就是痘痘啊，会痛吗？”修长的手指对着越前的额头一戳一戳的，越前不耐烦地挥开，不在乎那比玉还白嫩的手被他打出几道红印子。这几个家伙都是没有青春期的成年大叔，看到越前长了颗痘痘就跟看到火星撞地球，迹部更是当场掏出手机：“侑士你快过来看，小鬼长痘痘了。”那语气兴奋得就跟越前一夜之间长出个Gcup似的。  
只是，忍足就算了，为什么……  
越前愤愤地指着幸村：“为什么连你也在这里！”  
“我？ ”幸村歪着脑袋无辜地眨眨眼：“我在跟景吾交往啊，当然他在哪儿我就在哪儿。”  
“哈？”这一下，被围观的对象变成了迹部。  
面对众人不解的目光，迹部打了个响指：“什么神之子，还不是拜倒在本大爷的华丽下。”  
“呵呵。”满室的黑线中，幸村的笑声显得十分诡异。  
看着迹部和幸村的互动，越前突然理解了他从一个中国选手那儿学来的几句话：光脚的不怕穿鞋的，饿死胆小的撑死胆大的。这一早上，迹部指挥着幸村打扫了整间别墅，洗了衣服浇了花，幸村刚坐下，迹部又突然想吃烤牛排，逼着幸村立刻去买最新鲜的牛肉回来做。看着幸村被迹部支使得滴溜溜转还一脸乐呵呵的，越前就恨铁不成钢地看手冢。都是部长级别的，对上幸村，怎么一个得瑟地跟猴子似的，另一个就像缩得像只兔子。面对越前毫不掩饰的鄙夷，手冢除了默默看他的书哪敢开口辩解。  
吃完幸村烤的牛排，越前对幸村的戒备掉了一半，听说他还要做苹果派当饭后甜点，越前就跟在他身后转悠，就差没像哈巴狗吐舌头了。会做饭的男人很帅，越前想起菜菜子表姐说过的话，上上下下打量着厨房里的幸村：一件黑色的紧身棉T，底下是一条松松垮垮的牛仔，露出小半截白得晃人眼的细腰。左手掂着铲子，右手是美味的苹果派，脸上是更美味的笑。  
越前分明地感到自己的心跳漏了一拍，糟糕。  
迹部在他的耳边打了个响指：“擦擦口水，那是本大爷的，你不是有手冢了吗。”  
“我跟你换好不好。”  
手冢：“……”  
“这么快就厌了手冢？还真是出乎我意料。”忍足凑到越前身边：“他不也会做饭吗？”  
“不好吃。”  
听不下去的手冢放下书本，认真地看着越前：“越前，君子远庖厨。我做饭只是为了填肚子的。”  
“君子远包包包——反正你就是烧得不好吃，还不爱做家务。”  
“那不是一家之主的工作。”  
“哟，还一家之主了。”越前斜着眼：“吃我的住我的，你明明是我的小白脸。”  
“越前！”  
“怎样！ ”  
“天堂也会有战争呐。”幸村端着新鲜出炉的苹果派犹如维纳斯女神拿着金苹果降临人间。忍足迹部一人一块，到了越前这儿，幸村停住了：“不行哦，要吃的话，得说手冢一个优点，不，优点太没意思了，要说他的一个缺点。”苹果派的香味一个劲儿地往鼻子钻，忍足毫不掩饰地大加赞赏，就连一向挑剔的迹部居然也没挑刺儿，越前咽了口口水：“他面瘫。”  
幸村微笑着把派递给越前，又拿起一块：“那么手冢，越前的缺点呢。”  
手冢瞥了眼越前，干脆的：“矮。”  
“……你还老相呢，老头子！ ”  
“你矮。”  
“你古板无趣！”  
“你矮。”  
“你面部神经坏死！ ”  
“你矮。”  
“你未老先衰！你要再敢说我矮就给我等着！”  
“……你腿短。”  
三秒钟后，爆笑声几乎要冲破别墅的屋顶。  
午餐后，忍足提议打牌，幸村扁了扁嘴：“这不公平呀，你们两个青学两个冰帝，立海就我一个。”  
“不用算我，我不会。”越前主动退出，抱着卡鲁宾窝到手冢身边。无意识的举动为他赢得三根中指，刚刚还不共戴天，这会儿又赶着讨好了。  
越前不在意，饶有兴致地看着手冢熟练地洗牌发牌，纸牌在骨节分明的手指中翻飞，看上就像在变魔术。  
“我从来不知道你会打牌。”  
“家里来客人的时候爷爷会让我陪着打。”手冢一边解释，一边凑好自己的牌，看了眼就合上。他们打的是桥牌，越前不懂规矩，只看得到几轮下来手冢和幸村两人桌前就堆了一堆零碎的纸币。  
“赚多少了部长？ ”  
“再多打几圈我就不用当小白脸了。”手冢冷静地在迹部明手打DA，迹部恼火地示缺。  
“你的牌运到底是有多好！”  
“景吾是牌感型的牌手吧，手冢是逻辑型的牌手，你的牌都在他的计算之中呢。”幸村紧跟着手冢的牌落DK，忍足也扔了牌：“打个牌还想那么多，累不累。”  
“什么是逻辑型牌手？”越前好奇地看着手冢。  
“简单地来说，我首攻SJ，明手用SQ赢得。忍足明手打D2，手上出DQ，若用DK进手后转攻，要是打掉进手的唯一进张，我会很难办。所以我放过他的DQ——很难懂吧。”手冢无奈地看着越前瘫倒在床上，安慰地摸摸他的头发：“反正你打花牌靠牌感就好了。”  
“呐，手冢，听说你在奥林匹克化学竞赛上的成绩也很好。有考虑参加门萨协会吗？”  
“在德国的时候已经加入了。”  
幸村：“……呵呵，你和景吾还真是两个极端啊。一个智商拉高情商，一个情商拉高智商。”  
“哼，本大爷情商智商都高。”  
“那我呢。”越前滚到手冢腿上，像只猫儿一样讨奖励。  
“你平衡了两人的智商水平。”幸村微笑着。  
好一会儿越前才反应过来，虎着脸：“部长，我可以揍他吗？ ”  
“不行。”凤目上上下下地打量了越前几眼：“你太矮了打不过他。”

 

 

101

越前睁着睡意朦胧的眼对着忍足开来的车子发呆：这是一辆红色的福特F150，高大的车头粗旷的外形就像一头正在伏击的猛禽。忍足倚着车门站立，他身边半开的车窗里露出的一截如玉般白嫩的手臂，纤细修长的手指闲适地扣在黑色的方向盘上，让人不禁心猿意马起来。  
“这不是我的车吗？”好半晌，越前才醒悟过来，怒视忍足：“这是我送给臭老头的车，怎么会在你这里！”  
“你的车？”迹部皱着眉绕着车子转了一圈：“真难看。”  
“切，你还差得远呢，一点都不懂得欣赏。”越前轻蔑地瞥了眼迹部，注意力放回到忍足身上：“你偷了我的车。”  
“南南借给我开的。”忍足耸耸肩：“反正你也不会开，放着多可惜。”  
“那为什么是这个家伙在开！”  
“因为所有人里面只有我有驾照啊。”幸村把手搭在车窗上，微笑的看着越前：“上车吧，王子殿下。”  
“切。”越前对着幸村翻了一个大大的白眼，拉着手冢钻到后排车座里，忍足随即跟上，后排的车座只有三个座位，迹部只能坐到副驾驶上，幸村很开心地探过身帮迹部系上安全带，顺手整理好迹部的衬衫衣领，保姆工作做得十分顺手。越前再次怀疑地看着手冢，这个看起来就有抖M倾向的人真得能把手冢吓成这样？  
看越前的眼神，手冢就知道他在想什么，没办法解释只有拧头看着车窗外。稀稀落落的房子从眼前飞速闪过，幸村喜欢开快车，仗着车技好就算在转弯的地方也不会减速，手冢现在就有点恶心反胃的感觉。离好莱坞有近两个小时的车程，期待自己不要吐出来。  
去好莱坞是忍足提议的，光在家里看电影找不出感觉不如去好莱坞亲身感受一下。大家都没去过，对这个著名的影视胜地也十分感兴趣，加上越前的假期马上就要结束了，正好趁最后的机会放松一下，所以本来的探索之旅变成了全家旅行。  
没有察觉到手冢的异样，越前舒服地靠在手冢肩膀吃着汉堡，浓烈的食物气味刺激得手冢更加恶心。他转身抱着越前，把脸埋在越前的头发里，好闻的葡萄柚的香味让他舒服许多。  
“奥黛丽赫本？”越前任手冢抱着，一边感兴趣地看着忍足在ipad上划拉着几个好莱坞老牌影星的照片。  
“比起她，我更喜欢泰勒。太完美的女人总是有点无趣。”  
“费雯丽勉强可以忍受。”坐在前排的迹部转过头来。  
“乱世佳人？”正在开车的幸村兴致勃勃地加入讨论，刚开口就被迹部在脑袋上拍了一下：“开你的车。”  
“小景真是过分呢。”幸村半真半假地抱怨道，迹部翻了个大大的白眼：“本大爷可没给你叫‘小景’的权力。话说回来，侑士，本大爷没想到你真的会想要做编剧。”  
“不然我大老远地跑到美国念书干嘛。”因为爱情故事总是不完美，现实已经够辛苦了，所以至少在电影里给所有的有情人一个美好的结局。想要当编剧，就只是因为这样一个美好的近乎幼稚的理由。  
“本大爷以后会继承家业，手冢是要一直念下去吧。”  
“进公司也可以。”他联系的导师是生物制药界的泰山北斗，无论是留校跟着做研究还是去老师的公司，前途都不错。  
“幸村呢？”  
“我还没想好。”幸村轻笑：“在画廊工作似乎不错，但又觉得可以学些心理学。”  
“你还是不要了吧，没病也被你吓出病来。”越前凉凉地瞥了眼幸村。  
“那小鬼呢，网球之后会做什么？当教练？”  
越前一愣，他正处于上升时期，退休之后要做什么还真的没想过。当教练？一辈子跟网球打交道到死也只会网球也太可怜了吧。可他也没办法像南次郎一样生个孩子来玩。想了一会儿，他讷讷道：“我想当图书管理员。”  
……  
“这是什么职业啊。”迹部率先叫起来，面对众人的不解，感觉到环在腰间的手臂猛然收紧，越前露出一个小小的得意的笑：“你还差得远呢。”  
借书人：手冢国光。在那简陋的登记本上无数次一笔一画写下这个名字的时候未曾料到，他会将这个名字写进自己的人生。现在想来，这个人倚着书架低头翻书的样子却历历在目。原来，在那么早的时候，心里已经有了他的影子。突然间就感到幸福，抬头，正对上手冢苍白的脸——  
刚刚还想着山盟海誓不离不弃的人毫不犹豫地推开手冢：“别吐在我身上！”  
“啧啧，没想到这小鬼还会照顾人。”幸村颇为感慨地看着越前帮手冢清理干净污秽，又急匆匆地拧了热毛巾替手冢擦拭额头。吐了后几人才发现手冢整个人都不对劲，这么热的天车里没开空调，他居然一滴汗都没出。还是幸村认出手冢中暑的症状，几人连忙在附近找了个旅馆住下。到底是大病初愈的人，体质虚弱不少，这一中暑整个人都没什么力气，只能靠着越前跑上跑下地照顾。虽然有幸村的帮忙，但越前还是累得够呛。  
这过程迹部一直袖手旁观，尽管越前明显需要帮助。看到越前抱着手冢一边低声说话一边细心地喂药，他转身就走，没注意到身后忍足沉思的目光。

 

 

102

“青学的一个房间，冰帝的一个房间，立海的请自便。”忍足把门摔在幸村僵硬的笑脸上，转身看着瘫在床上的迹部。  
“你喜欢的是越前。”肯定的语气，迹部的手动了动，但没有回答。忍足叹了口气：“亏我还称是你的朋友，居然都没看出来。”  
“刚才我在想，手冢得了癌症为什么不干脆死掉。”  
忍足皱起眉：“你在开玩笑。”  
“本大爷就是这么想的，他要是死掉就好了。”  
“他死了那小鬼也不是你的，就算瞎子也看得出那小鬼有多喜欢手冢。你放弃吧。”  
“凭什么本大爷要放弃！”迹部猛地坐了起来：“你知道是我先跟越前表白的吗！越前一开始喜欢的人也是我！是手冢删了我的短信是他夺走了原本属于我的幸福！”  
忍足愕然，几年前迹部和手冢拼酒的记忆突然在脑海浮现，原来，这么久之前迹部就……  
天，迹部那个时候是用怎样的心态来面对他和越前的调侃的，蓦的一阵心痛，为他这个不知道什么时候开始已经遍体鳞伤的朋友。只是，忍足闭了闭眼睛镇定下心神狠狠再划上一道：“那又怎么样，越前现在喜欢的是手冢爱的人是手冢，和你无关。”  
“你真残忍，侑士。”迹部叹息道：“可本大爷放不下，即使知道他现在爱的是手冢，也想待在他身边。有的时候看着他对手冢撒娇，会想像他依赖亲昵的对象是我。可他只会跟我争吵而已。”迹部苦笑着看着忍足：“就算只是争吵也好，至少他眼里还有我。我很肯定，如果我突然死了，他会伤心。”  
高高扬起的手掌始终没落下，转而烦躁地耙着头发：“你说的都是什么话，总之你从先小鬼家里搬出来。”  
“本大爷不搬——”  
终究是没忍住，拳头又狠又准地落在那张华丽有型的脸上。忍足紧紧揪住迹部的领口，狭长的眼睛微眯着，如同狼一般的凶狠：“你还真当自己是言情剧男二号？我认识的迹部景吾不会赶着犯贱！不管你高不高兴都给我搬出来，你和我住，有什么我会照顾你，我绝不会允许你在那里烂成泥。”  
迹部怒极反笑，号称连心都能封闭的天才，能把他气到这个份上，他这朋友也算没没白当。这样想着，眼神又柔和下来：“侑士，你要是个弯的，本大爷三年前就把你上了。”  
忍足整个人变得僵硬，揪着迹部衣领的手慢慢松开，眼神虚浮地盯着迹部好半晌，终于骂了一声：“靠，人人都想掰弯我，这个世界太危险了。”

 

 

103

吃了药眼皮变得很重，身体也开始发烫，迷迷糊糊中听到越前的呢喃。又让他担心了啊，这样的念头一闪而过，就陷入沉睡之中。  
醒来的时候天已经黑了，出了汗退下暑气，有一种软绵绵地不想动弹的感觉。越前像一只大猫蜷缩在他的身边，随着呼吸轻微的起伏着。伸出手臂小心地揽着他的肩膀把他拉到自己怀里，软软的头发蹭着自己的下巴带来酥酥麻麻的感觉，忍不住把吻印在那光洁的额头上，好像，怎么也吻不够这个人。  
“呜。”怀里的人发出不满的呜咽，脑袋在他的胸口狠狠蹭了两下，费劲地睁开睡意朦胧的眼：“部长。”  
“抱歉，吵醒你了。”低头去亲吻那因为被吵醒而噘得半天高的薄唇，却被人用手按在脸上：“不要，都是药味。”  
“嫌弃了？”双手威胁地放在细细的腰上。  
“不嫌弃，你长那么丑我都不嫌弃。”  
“我长得很丑？”惩罚似的捏捏腰间的肉，越前不禁挠，一下子缩成虾米状连连求饶：“部长我错了，部长。”  
“真是差得远呢。”  
“是你大意了吧。”手冢一松手，越前就翻身压到手冢身上，一双大眼狡黠地眨动着：“部长，我们好久没做过了。”说着，两只手滑到两人交叠的身体之间：“呐，部长～”  
“嗯？”虽然诧异于越前异常的主动，手冢依旧从善如流地把手搭在越前的屁股上——  
“我在想，让我干你吧。”  
“不行！”下意识地拒绝，在对上那双失望的眼睛的时候，还是软下语气：“你没什么经验，等你再长大点好不好。”  
“我有经验的，我练过很多次，就拿你衣柜里的那个橡皮人练的。”  
“……你什么时候发现的。”  
“你搬进来的第一天啊。”越前眯起眼，笑得像只偷了腥的猫咪：“部长，那个橡皮人和我长得一模一样哎。”  
“……”  
“部长，你有没有想过越前三明治啊，你可以玩那个橡皮人越前，我在你的后面——”  
猛地扣住那只往自己身后溜的贼手：“还是不行。”  
“部长～”无意识地带上浓浓的鼻腔，十分的娇气。无奈原则问题上，手冢不是那么容易让步的人，轻柔却坚定地推开越前：“我先去洗个澡，回来再收拾你。”不能否认，越前三明治这个主意确实点燃了他的欲望，不过没可能他会做那块夹心，他更喜欢底下压着两个越前。  
“你不会是不行了吧。”身后传来越前的嘀咕，手冢脚下一滑差点没滑倒，警告性地看一眼这个犹不知死活的家伙，快步走进浴室。  
手冢洗澡用的时间稍微长了一点，等他出来的时候，越前已经不知道跑哪儿去了。颇为可惜地叹口气，边擦着头发出门去找他。  
这种简陋的路边旅馆一边是老式的家庭住房改造的，房子不大，但因为本是住房格局，每个房间的排列都不怎么规律，不知怎么的，手冢就走到了阳台上。这里已经有人了，迹部景吾正背对着他坐在阳台的地板上仰头看着天空。  
“没有什么星星。”  
“啊，大概是灯太亮了吧。”手冢随口应道，等了一会儿见迹部没说话的意思，正打算离开，迹部突然开口：“回去以后我就搬出去。”  
“迹部——”手冢犹豫了一下，走到他身边，学着他的样子直接坐到地上：“怎么突然要搬出去。”  
“一起住以后，你没和那个小鬼一起睡过吧，顾忌着本大爷连亲热的举动都不敢，你不觉得本大爷在你们之间会碍眼吗。”  
手冢转过头认真地看着迹部：“我说过会照顾你，不是随口说说的。”  
“本大爷不是什么女人，不要你照顾。”  
“你是我信任的人。”手冢坦然的神情找不出一丝虚伪造作。迹部一愣，继而冷笑：“今天你生病的时候，看到小鬼为你紧张的样子，恨不得你死掉。这样的我你还要留在身边。”  
“我和他没交往之前，有一次他生病了，打了电话跟我求助，你不知道当时我有多高兴。但是到了医院发现通话记录上你排在我之前的时候，我也恨不得杀了你。”手冢露出一个小小的笑：“但我不会真的去杀了你，我想在这个家，我也不用时刻提防着你会砍我一刀吧。”  
“可是本大爷想过正常的生活，本大爷不想再看着你和小鬼甜蜜，我嫉妒得发疯，我都没有办法再当迹部景吾了。”  
手冢沉默片刻道：“你要搬出去也可以，但至少要等开学后你适应了这边的生活。好了，我有些饿，要一起去吃点——越前。”  
迹部猛地转过头，越前的脸在月光中晦涩难明。

 

 

104

 

越前推开房门，手冢正背对着他坐在书桌前翻书，听到声音也没回头，只把原来就挺直的背挺得更直。把牛奶燕麦放到他桌上低声道：“你到现在都没吃，老板娘说只有这些了，垫垫肚子吧。”手冢瞥了一眼温热的燕麦片，继续翻他的书，嘴唇紧紧抿着，浑身散发着“我不爽滚远点”的气势。越前叹了口气，对手冢这样孩子气的举动感到有些无奈。他就像极爱面子的小孩，明明做错了事情，不肯道歉也就罢了，别人还没批评自个儿就委屈上了。  
“宝贝儿，要不要我喂你？”越前玩笑地用筷子敲着碗沿，手冢猛地站起来转身就走。  
“够了没。”越前不耐烦了：“我现在心情也很糟，没空安慰你。”  
“干嘛不去找迹部，你听到了如果不是我删了他的短信，你们应该早就在一起。”  
“我也这么觉得。”看着那道高大的背影僵在原地，暗爽之后是心疼：这个神一样的男人，是为了他而这样患得患失的吧……  
想着，轻轻走上前从背后环住他的腰：“如果你没删猴子山大王的短信，我可能会和他在一起也可能不会，但我也不是因为你删了那条短信和你在一起。”  
“你不生气？”  
“有点，毕竟你私自动我东西。”  
“对不起，我一直想跟你说的，对不起。”  
“还差得远呢。”这样站着越前已经能够到手冢的肩膀了，他把下巴搁在手冢的肩膀上：“部长，我们在一起三年了吧。”  
“三年多四个月。”  
“我都没意识到这么久了。”越前轻笑：“我真的很迟钝，都不知道自己喜欢过猴子山大王，或许现在也很喜欢。”越前恶作剧地停下，感到手冢的僵硬，得意地往他脖子里吹气：“可那天跟我结婚的人是你啊。”  
他对迹部心动过，但是和他手牵着手在教堂里许下誓言的人是手冢，幽静的小旅馆里交付第一次的人是手冢，想要一直一直走下去到老到死的人是手冢。一时的心动抵不过三年的相守，他再生气，也没办法因此不爱手冢。  
至于迹部，对感情还懵懂的时候错过了，也就没必要再拿起了吧……  
心的一角隐隐抽痛，但是没关系，更重要的，是现在自己抱着的这个人。  
那一个晚上，越前难得的失眠。手冢倒是吃了药很早就睡着了，睡觉的时候也老老实实地躺得笔直，越前用食指从他的刘海里勾了一小撮绕着手指玩，边打量着手冢睡着的样子，有些奇妙，这个人，十五岁的时候就是这样子，十八岁的时候还是这样子，恐怕到了二十八岁三十八岁，也不会有什么变化。到那个时候，两个人还是会在一起吧。手指滑进浓密的头发中，轻柔的动作还是吵醒了原本就浅眠的人，迷蒙着眼睛茫然的样子怎么看怎么可爱，一下子钻到他怀里，紧紧地贴着他的身体，一直到他的心跳声传到自己身上。  
“Kitten。”手冢呢喃着，伸出左手从越前的胳膊下绕过去，哄孩子似的轻拍着他的后背：“乖，睡吧。”  
“好。”越前应着，在手冢怀里找了个舒适的位置，静静地闭上眼。  
“呐，部长，我爱你。”  
“……”许久没有回答，只有轻轻的规律的呼吸声，越前露出一个小小的笑，睡着了，嘴唇也是弯着的。  
第二天趁早出发，到达的时候不过十点，好莱坞的游人比想象中的多，好在忍足不知怎么的和一个剧组的副导演成了朋友，拿了临时工的证明目张胆地混进拍摄场地。见到逼真的布景和各种先进的稀奇古怪的拍摄方式，一行人都有点被震撼到。  
“这个，有点意思。”越前眼睛发亮地注视着飘在半空的女鬼，他也想试试被威亚吊着飞来飞去的感觉。  
“不是也有人请你拍广告吗？”  
“我不拍。”越前太过快速的回答引起另外三人的好奇，手冢皱起眉：“我记得越前龙雅说过叔叔不让你拍摄任何广告。”  
“其实是指外国人的广告，”越前看了众人一眼：“第一次得奖的时候就有人找我为一个童装做广告，臭老头觉得很好玩就答应了。结果拍摄当天，发现同期的得第三四名的白人小孩酬劳是我的三倍以上。老妈很生气，坚决不让我拍。最后我们付了高价的违约金，那是她输得最惨的官司。”越前顿了顿：“大概也因为她是个亚洲人律师吧。”越前说话的时候带着冷冷的嘲讽，三人面面相觑，到最后还是迹部打破了沉默：“那就回来替本大爷做代言人。”  
“才不要给你当苦力呢。我有网球就够了。”实力够强，就不需要这种附庸。这话很霸气，也很无奈。手冢把手放在越前肩膀上，一边看向幸村：“我记得你好像也受到过星探的邀请。”  
幸村露出哀怨的表情：“我也不要进娱乐圈，像我这么好看的人，一定会被潜规则的。”  
“……”越前转过头严肃地看着手冢：“部长，他的精神攻击包括精神恶心法吗？”  
下午据说会有一位最近风头很盛的明星会过来拍宣传片，一行人去了好莱坞里的餐馆坐下。这里的芝士汉堡和冰淇淋声名远扬，被吸引的人不比安吉丽娜的粉丝少。越前大口大口的咀嚼，浑身上下洋溢着幸福的气息。正当他准备进攻第三个的时候，突然听到幸村吹了声口哨：“哟，美人。”  
越前下意识地抬起头，金发碧眼的年轻男子正端着一杯冰淇淋往他们这边走来，那头灿烂的浅金色就像个发光的电灯泡。  
“Kevin……”越前和忍足对视了一眼。  
“越前龙马，好久不见。”Kevin显然也看到了越前，走到桌前冷淡地打了个招呼，视线缓缓扫过众人，停留在忍足身上：“还有你。”  
“好久不见，Kevin，你怎么会在这里。”  
“代言的问题。”Kevin明显不想多谈，视线转向手冢：“越前的手冢部长，终于有机会见到了。”  
“你好。”手冢站起身，朝Kevin伸出手：“多谢你对越前的照顾。”这样说着，语气里全无一丝感激。  
“不客气。”Kevin傲慢地抬起下巴，赏赐似的握住手冢的手握了握飞快地放开。  
“越前龙马，我在美网上等你。”身为美网冠军，这个赛场上Kevin俨然是王者的姿态，越前扬起唇角：“你还差得远呢。”  
“谁差得远比过就知道，我的助理在等我，我先走了。”也不等回答，Kevin转身就走。  
“傲慢的家伙。”迹部轻哼：“小鬼你和那家伙有矛盾？”  
“还得多谢你身边那位。”  
“你就别嘲笑我了越前。”忍足苦笑。  
“真是有趣的孩子。”幸村手拖着腮，眼珠子还粘在Kevin的背影上。  
“怎么，对他有兴趣，不要小景了？”  
“对啊。越前，把他介绍给我怎么样？”

 

 

105

曾经有爱拽文的小记者报道称美网就是越前家的巴士底狱，囚禁了两代人的网球梦。越前还记得和南次郎一起读到这篇文章时南次郎夸张的笑声。  
巴士底狱，越前冷哼，最终还不是被攻占了。  
没有了F的网球场不再有人是越前的对手，就连kevin也注定成为他迈向巅峰路上的亡魂，他就是这里的王。高高举起美网奖杯的那一刻，掌声响破天际。而千里之外的洛杉矶小镇上，宁静的房子里两名年轻男子轻碰酒杯相视而笑。  
“他终于走到了这一步。”  
“啊。”抿一口威士忌，浓烈呛口一如他们的青春。  
曾经为了网球而疯狂的时代已经远离，当命运露出狰狞的面孔，被迫放弃网球的时候，还有一个人可以带着他们的梦想披荆斩棘，满足而幸福。  
“对了，想过怎么给他庆祝？”  
手冢瞥了迹部一眼：“他说要你剃掉头发。”  
“……”  
越前回洛杉矶那天谁也没来得及去迎接，手冢在厨房里做着越前口中不怎么好吃的晚餐，十指不沾阳春水的大少爷兴致勃勃地打着下手，一时兴起的结果便是手指被切了个口。看着大少爷把冒血的手指往嘴里送，手冢连忙拉住。  
“这样会感染。”家里有个走路都能磕碰到的小孩，手冢处理起这种事情来得心应手。捏住手指压迫止血，翻出医药箱拿棉球沾着酒精小心地处理伤口，还一边轻轻吹着气。投入扮演医生与病人的两人都没发现自己的姿势有多暧昧，直到——  
“呃哼！”  
手冢抬起头，越前正背着他大大的网球袋站在门口，脚边是小包的行李和大个的猫笼，人也就罢了，为什么那只猫脸上会露出这样让人毛骨悚然的笑容。那是笑……对吧？  
“我不在的时间好像发生了什么好玩的事情。”  
“没什么好玩的。”注意到越前视线所在，手冢冷静地继续最后一步，贴上创口贴才站起来对着越前道：“不是说晚上才会到的吗。”  
“那个啊，老妈的男朋友要来洛杉矶，顺便带我过来的。”越前说着拿下他的网球包，手冢接过在墙上挂好。  
“哦，现在是新丈夫了，他们上个月刚结婚。”越前说着弯腰放出卡鲁宾，重获自由的猫咪欢快地蹦向它最爱的睡觉位点之一——迹部的大腿。  
没有预料到这种事情的发生，手冢刚打算安慰，就听到越前的嘀咕：“好像是很有钱的家伙，有游艇还有飞机。对了，他邀请我冬天的时候去夏威夷度假，说可以教我开飞机。”  
再强的大脑也会短路，手冢正处于死机重启阶段，就听到越前大声地抱怨道：“饿死了，有吃的没。”不等手冢回答，越前噔噔噔跑进了厨房。半晌，手冢茫然地望向迹部：“这种情况下，我该安慰还是恭喜他？”  
迹部忍不住大笑：“你居然也会有这样的表情，哈哈。”  
“对了，Alex和Mike说明天要来我们家开庆功宴。”越前从厨房探出一个脑袋：“菜菜子姐姐也会从日本过来。”菜菜子是代替无法抽身的南次郎过来的。  
“那么，也喊上忍足和幸村他们。”  
“幸村那家伙还在美国？”迹部皱起眉，好莱坞之旅后，两人都无心继续那个幼稚的游戏。幸村找到了新的玩具，不知动了什么手脚，在越前和忍足都不肯介绍的情况下和Kevin认识，接着就同进同出。而迹部已经有足够的烦恼，那个晚上发生的事情因为越前的沉默没人再提，迹部本要搬出去，也被手冢暂时留下来，至少等到开学，这是手冢的说法。不知道手冢是太仁慈还是太残忍，这样的把情敌安置在身边。换成是他在手冢的位置，迹部不知道自己有没有这样的气度。  
庆功宴办得不盛大但十分热闹，邀请的都是熟人放得开玩得起来，越前的朋友Alex本就熟悉这一套，把小小的宴会组织得精彩不断。Mike更是自来熟，见到谁都是一个熊抱做见面礼。唯一的遗憾就是宴会里没女人，幸村比女人好看，但没人敢把他当女人。菜菜子的出现掀起了高潮。温柔可爱的日本女孩甜美的笑容把Mike勾得哈喇子都快流下来了。  
Mike拱着越前：“帮我介绍帮我介绍。”  
“啊？哦。”越前答应着，抱着他的酒瓶子迷蒙着眼睛傻笑，显然已经进入无我境界，他的酒量也就半瓶威士忌，但怀里的酒瓶早见了底：“你、你喜欢日本女人，你、你个色狼，呵呵。”  
“谁不喜欢亚洲女人。”Mike使劲推开粘过来的越前，若有所思地补充道：“除了你们亚洲男人。”  
“但是菜菜子姐姐更喜欢忍足啊。”越前趴在Mike肩膀上愤愤地瞪着角落里相谈甚欢的两个人：“混蛋，手往哪里放。”  
“混蛋！”Mike和越前同仇敌忾，还以为得到了越前的支持，不料越前摇摇晃晃地扑向Alex。  
“你在抽烟烟，我也要。”  
“这可不是烟，小醉猫。”Alex看上去异常开心，这一晚上笑容都没掉下过。越前要是还清醒大概能认出那是吸了好货的结果。对于经常参加派对的Alex，这种东西偶尔来一支提神醒脑，他不介意分享，但不敢给越前尝，运动员的身体出什么闪失，他可担当不起。  
只是越前酒品实在不算好，喝醉了比谁都闹腾，一下子压倒Alex：“给我嘛。”说着就去抢他嘴里的烟。  
“小鬼，你这样子真难看。”声音响起，越前才注意到迹部正毫无形象地躺在沙发下，半眯着眼一副享受的姿态，嘴里还叼着一根和Alex一模一样的烟。  
“猴子山大王，你还差得远远呢。”越前打了一个大大的酒嗝，熏得Alex一脚把他踹下沙发，恰好压在迹部身上。  
“重死了！”迹部大声抱怨，使劲想要推开越前，无奈越前像只章鱼似的扒在他身上，扯都扯不下来。  
“本大爷真倒霉，怎么会认识你这个小鬼。”  
“我才倒霉呢。给他补了一个学期的课，你不知道他有多笨。”Alex一个翻身，趴在沙发边缘面对着迹部：“我们算是难兄难弟了。”  
身体早已经漫步云端了，就算他想说出几句伶俐的话来讽刺越前，脑子却是一团浆糊，到最后迹部乐呵呵地看着Alex，来了一句：“好兄弟！ ”他没料到今日的一句笑语会带来怎样翻天覆地的影响。现在他只烦恼怎么把身上的越前扔出去，他都快被压死了。  
这边闹出那么大的动静，手冢却一声不吭，他早已经被幸村阴谋阳谋地放倒了。他的酒品好，醉了就这么静静躺着，不吵不闹的样子憋得幸村一肚子火。抬头一看，得，该倒的都倒了，忍足不知道什么时候带着菜菜子跑了，看样子这堆乱摊子该他收拾了。幸村摸摸鼻子，聪明反被聪明误，唉，还是趁早开溜吧。但就这样放过手冢也不爽，虽然实际上是他玩坏了手冢，但明面上可是手冢甩了他，这口气他没咽下过，眼珠子一转，计上心来，万分温柔地掰开手冢的嘴唇喂下原本给Kevin准备的小药丸，开点无伤大雅的小玩笑没什么关系吧。  
不要大意地上吧，手冢。

 

 

106  
手冢是被下半身的疼痛唤醒的，摸摸发沉的脑袋，注意到这屋子里的人都已经散了，没见到越前，手冢起身在房间里搜寻起来。如果在平时还会想一想欲望怎么会来得如此突兀而强烈，但被幸村骗得喝下那么多酒，手冢现在完全是凭本能做出反应了，反正小情人放在那儿呢，他没有自己解决的可能。从一堆抱枕下把软趴趴的越前挖出来就准备硬上，欲火攻心，哪还能温柔。才进去顶端，刚还睡死了的越前就痛得大叫起来。越前喝醉了酒爱闹腾，力气还要命得大，一下子挣脱手冢的桎梏，转身怒指手冢：“混蛋！禽兽！”  
“Kitten，帮我，痛得快要死了。”手冢喘着粗气，越前脑子正不灵光，见手冢这样子更被吓得一团浆糊，呆愣的时间被手冢按着插到嘴里。  
出不来。  
越前的口腔很软很热很舒服，但是手冢出不来。手冢反应过来是怎么回事了，他肯定是被幸村下了药，毕竟他也玩过这种情趣，吃了药下手没轻重，他自然不肯在越前身上发泄，连忙跌跌撞撞地爬上楼。越前被手冢弄懵了，跟在身后弱弱地喊了声“部长”。  
“我去找小乖。”小乖是充气龙马的名字。手冢说话间就没了身影，越前傻愣了半天突然委屈地不得了，痛也痛了，居然还要被嫌弃，踢到一个酒瓶子，捡起晃晃还有小半瓶，干脆坐在地板上接着喝。  
迹部和他的好哥们儿磕嗨了，大半夜地勾着肩迈着大步在居民区放声大唱美国国歌，被人骂了兔崽子扔了东西才灰溜溜地回家。一进门吓一跳，越前正坐地上抹眼泪。  
“小鬼，被欺负了？手冢呢？”药劲还没过，迹部说话的时候人都在晃悠。越前睁着兔子眼哀怨地看他一眼：“在和他的小乖情人滚床单。”  
“……”  
迹部不知道小乖是谁，听到情人两字火就冒上来了，本大爷还在这儿就敢找情人！看越前哭哭啼啼的样子就不爽，当下给了他一脚：“没用的东西，手冢敢找情人你就不知道阉了他！连本大爷都敢不放在眼里，手冢！”迹部一点也不觉得自己的话有问题，而且他现在的智商高到接近250，根本就没想手冢对越前的宠爱，别说越前在了，就算越前不在也不可能找情人。可越前哭得真切，让迹部一肚子火。  
其实迹部还真的是误会了，越前没哭，他只是捡到瓶烈酒，才两口就辣得没酒量的家伙出眼泪，不时打个酒嗝整个人抖三抖，加上嗓子被刺激哑了，咋看下还真以为他躲着哭。  
迹部不会用力踹越前，只是把酒瓶给弄倒了，瓶子在地上骨碌碌地滚，越前伸手去够，就趴在了地上。迹部看不下去了，拿了酒一饮而尽，顺手拽起越前。  
“猴子山大王你放开我！”越前挣扎着对着迹部拳脚相加，一使劲在迹部手上留下两道爪印，立刻被迹部按在地上揍了屁股。跟Alex这个家族核心子弟咕唧了大半夜正意气奋发要杀进华尔街，雄心壮志下见越前还敢反抗。更要命的是一击踢中迹部的脸，俊美的脸上一个大大的鞋印，迹部火大了索性压着越前脱了裤子打。越前又羞又恼，这下真落下泪来。迹部出够了气，见越前小脸通红眼泪吧嗒吧嗒地掉，又心疼得不得了，连忙拉起来抱怀里。  
越前长高了不少，迹部抱不全，只能让他坐在自己腿上。越前扭来扭去，迹部某个地方就活跃了。但是迹部也不想放手，他现在自信心爆棚，理智被扔到太平洋，觉得半个地球都是他的，越前自然也是他的，就连手冢他也觉得一锅端了吧，反正那人不丑。他怎么早没想到呢！想通了的迹部也不管自己有多一厢情愿，不仅不放手，还闷头咬着越前脖子上的细肉，对着软软白白的耳垂又吮又舔。越前现在是绝对激动不起来的，只觉得迹部弄得他烦透了，用力推开迹部：“猴子山大王，你别对我发情！”  
“你该感谢本大爷看得上你。”见迹部还要扑上来，越前连忙爬了出去：“你去找部长的小乖吧。”说着就拉着迹部往手冢房间钻。他早就看那娃娃不爽了，可长着和越前一模一样的脸，甚至比越前还要可爱几分，手冢一直当宝贝收着。让迹部用了吧，部长就会硌应得慌。这是越前被酒精泡馊了的脑袋能想到的最好的点子，反正那娃娃绝对能受得住两人的折腾。  
撞开门，手冢正坐在床沿一脸难受，一只手握着昂扬的巨物飞快动作着，他的身边还倒着龙马娃娃。越前被吓得终于醒了点酒：怎么到现在还兴奋？  
幸村下的药本来就重，没考虑到手冢喝了酒，酒助药性，手冢死活停不下去。“龙马……”手冢的声音都快带着哭腔了，越前也顾不得撒娇怕疼，连忙蹲下来帮忙。手冢闭上眼，越前湿湿的口腔包裹着他，让他的疼痛减少不少，欢愉感上来，大脑越发得不清醒。而迹部情况更糟，刚才灌下的酒烈，和越前打闹一番药劲未退酒劲又上来了，他的视线一片模糊，看东西都是三四个的重影，歪歪扭扭地挪到床边按着手冢的肩膀：“怎么那么多小鬼。”  
越前认真弄，手冢正舒服哪管得着迹部，把越前抱到床上，润滑油就在娃娃龙马身边，越前拿过来自己勉强做了放松，手冢就进来了。疼痛得到舒缓，强烈的愉悦感彻底冲散最后的理智，手冢死死按着越前横冲直撞起来。  
两人发出的声音让迹部浑身发热，扑在娃娃上亲了亲没有感觉，放下这个，捧起另一个亲，正是越前本尊。越前的酒因为疼痛渐渐醒了，感觉到迹部在亲他，绕是他再镇静也吓了一跳，想要呼喊可迹部死死地堵着他的嘴，而他的手脚都被手冢压着。那么温热湿润的口腔，迹部只觉得怎么都亲不够，欲望早已经抬头，他对着手冢挥了挥手：“给本大爷让个地。”手冢茫然地看他一眼，模糊地意识到迹部想要干什么，手冢玩过，他也喜欢这样的滋味。虽然眼前是他的爱人，可是理智全失，剩下的只有兽性，他只觉得这具身体比谁都要柔软都要火热，他不想离开。  
迹部的手指挤进越前被填满的穴道。越前尖叫，迹部随手拿起手冢的T衫塞到越前口里，同时按紧了越前的手。  
下半身撕裂般的疼痛几乎让他昏厥过去，本就小的身体怎么可能一次性承载两个人。眼泪迷住了眼睛，看不清对他施刑的人的面孔，明明是他这辈子最爱的两个人啊，昏过去就好了，越前绝望地想着，昏过去就好了……

 

 

107

 

越前不愿意睁眼，如果这是一场噩梦多好，只是下半身的疼痛清晰地将他拉回现实。睁开眼，正对上手冢沉睡的脸，即使是睡梦中，他的左手依旧占有性地揽着越前的肩膀。对于只要两个人一起睡就会被手冢当成抱枕这个事实越前已经认命了。而这一次还得加上迹部，比起手冢，迹部有过之无不及，他的整条腿都压在越前腿上，手臂更是紧紧环着越前的腰。感觉到后背若有若无的呼吸，越前起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。轻轻拉开手冢的手臂，起身，下身滑腻腻的液体缓缓流出，越前忍不住咒骂了一句，愤愤地抓过枕头，在手冢和迹部之间迟疑几秒，狠狠闷在迹部脸上。迹部猛地睁开眼，瞬间的错愕后换上欠扁的笑容：“在干什么，宝贝儿。”  
“灭口。”越前闷住迹部整张脸狠狠按了一下才扔掉枕头爬下床。脚一沾地，钻心的疼痛几乎让他跌倒，迹部连忙从后面扶住他：“要去哪儿，我抱你去。”  
“洗澡。”越前顿了顿压低声音道：“你小声点，别吵醒部长。”  
迹部神色一暗，拖着越前的膝窝将他打横抱了起来。没有在手冢的房间里洗，去了主卧的大浴室，浴盆放水的时间迹部打量着越前。  
用一塌糊涂来形容越前再合适不过。头发乱糟糟地贴着额头，刘海上挂着粘稠的液体，嘴唇被咬破，唇角凝结着血痂。而他全身上下没有一块好的地方，密布着青紫的吻痕咬痕，锁骨的地方一个清晰的牙印还在流血。  
“昨天晚上……”  
“我喝醉了，你嗑了药，就是这样。”越前回答得飞快，顺着浴缸把自己整个人滑进水里。迹部目光一凛：“你想说它是个错误还是干脆当什么都没发生过。”  
越前不回答，僵持了近一分钟，水里开始咕噜咕噜地冒泡泡。迹部叹了口气，上前拽着越前的头发把他拉上来：“把你自己淹死了，也改变不了什么。”  
越前固执地低着头不肯看迹部一眼，迹部无奈，摸摸他的头顶，取过洗发水抹到湿漉漉的发上。越前顺从地闭上眼，迹部爱享受也会享受，大少爷伺候起人来不逊于沙龙级的按摩师，恰到好处的按摩缓解了宿醉的疼痛。泡沫越来越多，洁白的泡沫顺着柔顺的发丝滑落，停驻在深陷的锁骨。迹部的手也跟着移动到越前肩膀的位置。  
“你打算怎么办。”  
“我不知道。”  
“不知道还是不愿意。越前你逃避也解决不了问题。”其实选择早在醒来的那一刻完成，只不过还自欺欺人地留着希望，迹部露出一个讽刺的笑容，两手缓缓收紧，像一张收拢的网。  
“猴子山大王，你可不可以……不要再喜欢我。”  
“end of story？”  
“根本、就不该开始。”  
双手猛地收紧，那么细的脖子，几乎是一只手就能够握住了，虎口处跳动的脉搏清晰有力，只要按下去就能立刻让它停止。这么残忍的人，根本就不值得去爱啊。可为什么心脏会痛得如此厉害，被掐住的人是他，为什么快要无法呼吸的人是自己。  
精心修剪过的圆润的指甲和脆弱的皮肤比起来依旧太过锋利，没有阻碍地突破表层的屏障，温热的鲜血涌进指甲缝里再流出来，落在水面，形成一朵小小的红色的花朵又立即散开。手心里的人睁着惶恐的大眼，精致的五官因为死亡的临近而扭曲起来。  
“死亡才是结局。”迹部松手，越前靠在浴缸的边缘大口大口地喘气，望着迹部的眼睛带着令人心痛的惊恐。  
你怎么会认为我真的会伤害你。  
“我答应你，不再喜欢你。”  
对我来说只有死亡才是结局，但我愿意放你一条生路。  
“以后你怎么样我都不管你了，手冢要是对你不好，你也只能忍着。”  
不要让自己受伤，不然我也会伤心。  
“我会找一个很爱我的人，然后我也会很爱他，就像你爱着手冢一样。到时候我带他来见你，你要是嫉妒也得藏在心里面，不准欺负他。”我可以给你全部的爱，但是你不要，我也不会强加给你。  
“越前，不要哭。”拇指轻揩去眼角的泪水，这是我最后一次为你擦掉眼泪，请你以后不要再哭泣。  
Farewell to you，my love.

108  
越前钻进水里。  
只有在水里，他才敢任眼泪肆虐。  
明明只是这样普通地相处着，连一个拥抱都无，到底是什么时候开始迹部在心里占据了这样重要的位置。情不自禁的亲近沉迷，对于自己和手冢的感情早已经是一种背叛，却依旧自私地打着朋友的名义把他留在身边。昨晚的疯狂撕破暧昧的遮羞布，也将他们的关系逼到退无可退的境地。或许今后，连朋友都做不成了吧。  
还有手冢……  
越前不知道手冢会有这样的反应。手冢不喜欢别人用过的东西，那么别人用过的情人呢？  
害怕看到他嫌恶的目光……  
在水里整整泡了一个小时，身体的疼痛略微退去，虽然不小心牵扯到的时候仍旧钻心疼，但至少能够小步的走路了。做了简单的早餐端上楼的时候，手冢已经醒了，正靠着床头，眼镜斜歪着，两眼无神，整个人看上去像被野猪群踩过。  
“饿了没？”越前把早餐放在床头柜上，刚坐下就被手冢抱进怀里。  
“头疼。”手冢把脸埋在越前的颈窝，亲昵地磨蹭着：“Kitten，头疼。”  
“……部长，你是在撒娇吗？”越前的声音带着笑意，手冢不说话，报复性地啃咬着越前的耳垂。越前笑着躲开，转过身拍拍自己的大腿：“躺着。”  
食指和中指并拢，太阳穴画着圈轻轻按揉。就在一个小时前，另一个人对他做过同样的事，手指的力道还残留在发间，不自觉地加重了力道。手冢发出不舒服的哼声，越前猛然惊醒，“部长……”  
“越前，怎么了？”  
“昨天晚上，我们……”  
“对不起，kitten，幸村应该给我吃了什么药，我没有办法控制自己。”  
“我想说的不是这个。昨天晚上，猴子山大王——”  
手冢突然起身：“有些饿了，我先去洗个脸。”  
“部长！”越前紧张地叫了一声，拉住手冢的手腕：“我和猴子山大王，我不是有意的——”  
“别说了，越前。我知道不是你的错。”  
“但是你在生气！这不是我的错你为什么要怪我！”越前的暴发来得突然：“你总是这样什么都不说，我根本就不知道要怎么办。连幸村也说了我迟钝，我大概是真的很迟钝吧，你想要我怎么样，你告诉我啊。”越前低着头，双手搁在腿上，狠狠地扭着浴袍下大腿的肉。  
手冢叹了口气，硬把越前的手拉过来：“我没有生你的气。我只是，不那么确定罢了。”  
“确定什么？”  
“越前你告诉我，你那么在乎这件事，是因为迹部和你发生了关系，还是你喜欢他。”  
越前抬起头无措地看着手冢。看到他的表情，手冢心一沉，但面上还是没有什么表情：“昨晚上的事情错不在你，我们都不清醒。我很难过对你做了这样的事，更不可能为了这个而责备你。你也应该知道，但你在怕我 ，为什么？越前，你在担心什么？”  
手冢的诘问咄咄逼人，越前情不自禁想要逃开，但手冢的手抓着他的下巴，他无处可逃：“还、还差得远呢，我没有怕你。”原本嚣张的语言没有了坚定的语气做支撑，显得如此苍白无力。  
“你喜欢迹部，心理已经出轨了，你无法再接受自己生理上的出轨。”这是对手冢的双重背叛，即使错不在他，他也无法原谅自己，原谅自己喜欢迹部。  
“我没有！ ”太过快速的回答反倒显得虚张声势，越前低下头，避开手冢锐利的眼睛。  
“那么，还爱我吗？”  
沉默许久，那颗小小的脑袋重重地点了一下。手冢露出一个放松的表情，他不比越前好上多少。  
“以后只爱我一个？”  
“嗯。”这一次越前没有半分迟疑。等了一会儿，没有等到该得到的拥抱和亲吻，越前主动爬到手冢怀里，亲亲热热地坐到他腿上：“部长，我自己也不知道什么时候喜欢上猴子山大王，但是我很清楚我想要过一辈子的人是你。以后，我也只爱你一个。”  
“我也爱你。”手冢的手绕过越前的后背，两人静静地抱了一会儿，手冢低声倒：“一切都会过去的。”  
“对了部长，”越前揪着手冢破破烂烂的衬衫边问道：“你和我在一起后，有没有和别人做过。”  
“……”  
“一定有的吧，你性欲那么强。”越前闷闷不乐地解开两颗扣子，露出手冢精壮的胸膛。  
“有啊，”手冢回答得轻松：“和小乖。”  
越前一僵，圆圆的手指头按压着那一点嫣红，揪起，狠狠地旋转。  
“你还差得远呢。”面对手冢因为疼痛而扭曲的脸，越前得意洋洋。  
—————————  
忍足对着自己床上这个摆出要睡到天花地老架势的男人叹了口气：“小景，起来。”  
被子里挪动了一下，传出闷闷的两个字：“滚开。”  
“不就是失恋了吗？那小鬼要什么好的，你要是好那口，我给你找些更可爱的。”  
“我说了让你滚开！”  
忍足照着被子最突起的地方狠狠拍了一巴掌，被子剧烈翻滚着，但迹部还没有出来，忍足无奈，踹了鞋子，钻进被窝里。迹部起先还挣扎几下，忍足也不废话，直接握住他的下体：“你再动，我们就要叫救护车了。”迹部这才安静下来，背对着忍足面壁思过。忍足又好笑又好气，按着迹部的后脑勺把他的脑袋转过来朝着自己。  
“你到底在气什么，那小鬼和手冢本来就是一对，你能在手冢面前上了他不是赚了吗？”  
“你以为本大爷是这种人？”  
“你难道不是？”忍足假装惊奇，然而下一秒他就紧张起来：“诶？宝贝儿别哭，我疼你。”一边凑过去吮去那些眼泪。  
咋见到迹部哭，忍足一下子慌了，连忙拿出他平时对待女孩子那一套应付迹部。看到迹部带着泪花的愤怒的眼神，忍足才醒悟过来，讪讪地放开迹部道：“刚才只是个意外，意外。”  
迹部被气得哭不出来，低声道：“要是他和手冢因为这事情而分手……”  
“那不正好。”忍足绝对是帮亲不帮理的人，越前和他关系好，但是在他心里的分量比不上迹部的一根脚趾头，他敢让迹部伤心，忍足就不会原谅他。  
“侑士！”迹部真的火了。  
忍足连忙摆出投降的手势：“我错了。要不，你考虑我吧，我自愿弯了当你男朋友。  
“谁在上面。”  
忍足愣了愣，不甘愿道：“你有经验第一次让你在上面，以后轮着来。”  
“不是对着男人硬不起来吗？”生理上的厌恶是没有办法抗拒的，就像他对着女人起不了兴趣。  
“是你的话，好像也没那么可怕。”忍足的神色七分认真三分犹豫，身体却不由自主地挪开。  
迹部大笑。有这样的朋友，也足够了。

 

 

109

 

手冢和迹部的大学生活是两个极端，一个出尽风头，一个却默默无闻。迹部在开学宴会上和西班牙美女的一曲探戈艳惊四座，成了无数男孩女孩的梦中情人。大众情人的热度还没散去，他就以学生会干事的身份在新生中活跃，有力地回击了那些暗讽他是花瓶的碎嘴。除此之外，他在网球场上的狠劲也让原本嫌他娘气的肌肉男对他刮目相看。学年结束时以第三名的成绩拿下全额奖学金更让迹部的风头一时无左。  
会钢琴能跳舞打得了网球还是学霸，该死的还长得好看得要人命，这简直是言情小说里走出来的男主角的范本。可惜这家伙是个弯的，迹部行事乖张，对于自己的性取向也毫不隐晦，大学期间小男友不知道换了几个，各个国家都有，连起来可绕地球一圈。最近和某个小有名气的歌星搅合在一起，天天跑车接送，屁股后成天跟着一大堆狗仔。小歌星还醋劲特别大，知道越前的存在后直接杀上来，最后被越前一个外旋发球打发了。  
迹部这样锋芒毕露，自然会引起不少人的嫉妒。越前一开始还抱着幸灾乐祸的心情等着迹部出丑，没想到的是迹部和Alex成了莫逆之交，更没想到的是Alex居然就是那个牛掰的家居百货公司的唯一继承人，有钱的程度，用忍足酸溜溜的话来形容就是“他坐拥美国十分之七的马桶”。有这样的金主，迹部不介意自己抱抱大腿。躲在金钱铸成的防护墙后悠闲地过他的小日子。  
而手冢，进了大学后一头扎进那个教授的实验室里，没有参加任何组织，也不见有什么出色的表现，整天食堂实验室越前三点一线，眼看着大好青年变成了一个书呆子，越前直埋怨那个教授是骗子，把好好的人都弄成傻子了。他还暗自担心手冢的灵气全没了，一直到三年之后越前真的选了图书管理学，学习药学信息检索的时候，看着一溜烟儿的手冢署名的论文再说不出话来。  
手冢的教授，是朵奇葩。这个评价是从手冢嘴里出来的，越前一开始还觉得手冢变刻薄了，等到他亲眼见到一个六七十岁的老头是怎样通过撒娇卖萌从学校要来研究经费后，才深刻认识到，这个世界上有一种人已经不能用奇葩来形容了，简直是奇葩中的战斗机。你有见过一脸褶子的老头嘟着嘴嗲声嗲气吗，理事会那么容易松口，估计是被恶心的。反正越前回去后三天都吃不好饭。  
鉴于老头矮矮胖胖的身形，越前给他取了个外号“米老头”。米老头是美裔犹太人，把犹太人的高智商和精明发挥地淋漓尽致。大抵能在这种研究上做出成绩的，都不会太过在意钱财名声，米老头偏不，身为生物制药界的泰山北斗，他的生意头脑能羞煞华尔街大半的精英。手冢从日本带来的装酒的瓶子都能被他转手卖个好价钱，可见此人有多会做生意。他的研究经费也是整个大学最多的，米老头对别人分毫不让，对自己学生倒大方，学生福利好得让人眼红，手冢刚进去连仪器都还摸清的时候，米老头就发给他不少零花钱。  
随着手冢开始熟悉研究室的工作，渐渐做出一点成就来，米老头对手冢也越来越重视，大有让他继承衣钵的意思在。手冢的研究有多牛越前没立刻看出来，但是赚钱的本事日益见长，  
手冢发表论文的刊物名气都不小，但是稿费应该高不到哪里去，只是不知不觉中，两人的生活费变成了手冢一力承担，手冢用来代步的自行车也在越前考上大学那年换成了四个轮子。越前觉得手冢肯定是弄了些违禁药物私底下去卖。还设想过手冢被关进去，自己孤独守寡的悲惨局面。  
当他偶然翻出手冢签名的专利转让书，看着上面的金额，他忍不住暗骂了一声，这也太来钱了。但当看到乙方的署名，越前释然了，既然是他的新爸爸，给点钱花也是应该的吧……

 

 

当然越前也知道手冢取得这些成绩并不容易，药物这种东西，特别是合成类药物，哪怕是一个小小的基团修饰便可以让药物的性质发生天翻地覆的变化，可要从无数个基团中找出合适的基团把它放到最适宜的位置，无异于大海捞针。手冢最近遇到瓶颈，已经连着一个星期窝在实验室里不出来，害怕他被实验室的那个小娘受勾搭走，越前提着一袋葡萄上门捉奸去。  
“哟，小甜心，又来看你家老公啊。”手冢的师姐是个思想诡异的英国人，一见到两男的在一起就两眼放光。看到越前时不时调戏几句，好在不会动手动脚，越前也就随她去了。进到实验室，米老头和小娘受都不在，只剩手冢端坐在显微镜旁写写画画，越前飞扑过去，手冢头也不抬就把他捞到自己腿上。越前这几年长得飞速，早已经突破了医院给的预测值，但他的高度全长腿上了，坐在手冢怀里依旧合适。  
“你怎么知道是我。”越前找了个舒适的位置，一边伸手摸出颗葡萄剥皮，手冢记录下最后一组数据才放下笔道：“你想我了。”  
……明明是你想我了吧。越前懒得计较，手冢的闷骚他又不是第一次见识，抬手把剥好的葡萄塞进手冢嘴里，手冢吞下葡萄的同时轻咬着越前的手指不松口，湿软得到舌头勾得越前心痒痒的，却还硬嘴：“你要是不松开，我就不给你剥葡萄吃了。”  
手冢乖乖松了口，越前还没来得及失望，手冢就吻了过来。葡萄咬开还没咽下去，冰冰的果子被含得温热，用舌尖顶着送到越前嘴里。清甜的果汁在口腔散开，下意识地咀嚼，还没来得咽下又被手冢一扫而空。  
“这样吃比较甜。”手冢面无表情地说着，眼里却满是笑意。越前脸一红，拿了颗葡萄自己吞了嚼两口勾着手冢的脖子，仰头喂过去。这几年他被手冢压得完全没了反攻的心思，手冢要玩点情趣他也乐得配合。两人时不时秀点恩爱简直要亮瞎实验室一干剩男剩女的眼。不过像吃点葡萄也能吃得这么硬的，只能说一个星期太久了……  
“这样离开没关系吗？”  
“这组数据完了，下一组起码还有两个小时。”手冢把门一关，在地板上铺上宽大的实验服：“地板很硬，你在上面。”  
此上面非彼上面，越前老不乐意了，又痛又累的，不过比明天起来腰酸背痛要好。  
这一次弄了很久，一直到越前趴在手冢身上再也动弹不了，手冢才肯放过他，但东西还插在越前里面不肯出来。越前愤怒：“老色狼。”  
手冢无奈，嗓子都叫哑了的人是谁。这话手冢自然是不敢说的，他只享受地搂着越前的腰：“今年我的生日礼物是什么，kitten。”  
“不告诉你。”  
“迹部的礼物是什么。”  
越前鄙视地轻哼：“也不告诉你。”从两人刚上大学那次生日，越前送了手冢电子阅读器，而给了迹部一支派克金笔后，手冢每年都要比较两人的礼物。价格不重要，越前在那支派克笔上花的心思让手冢吃了好半瓶干醋。那是越前特别订制的，刻了迹部的名字，笔盖上还蹲了一只活灵活现的小猴子，世上独此一份。迹部嘴上嫌弃，但其实宝贝得不得了，去哪儿都带着，知道手冢硌应，每次见面没机会也要找机会显摆。  
越前不配合，手冢正要压着他再来一场，手机铃声大作，手冢不甘愿地捞过手机，诺大的屏幕上闪烁着他怎么都想不到的名字：真田弦一郎。

110

真田在电话里只说了一件事：Kevin病了，而且病得很严重。至于得了什么病，为什么会在日本，真田一个字也不肯说，扔下一句来不来随你就挂了电话，剩越前和手冢大眼瞪小眼。Kevin去日本的目的越前能猜个大概，这几年他在网球场上也很少出现了，怕是真的喜欢上幸村了吧。有手冢在先，越前对幸村精市的印象并不好，他不相信幸村会真的对Kevin动心，幸村爱的人从来都只有他自己。但越前也不会自讨没趣去提醒Kevin，毕竟Kevin和他的关系一度陷入僵局。  
真田在电话里不肯说发生了什么事，但能够让他打这个电话，事情必定严重到了一定程度。手冢最近的实验离不开，越前刚上大学，课业还不忙，准备先请假一个人日本。倒是迹部听说后表示他也正要回日本，和越前买了同一趟机票。迹部回去是要“商量”他家公司的事情，单枪匹马地杀向狼群，气势便极其重要。小歌星动用他的人际关系，给迹部找来了那些传说中有钱也要排上半年队的设计师一顿收拾，还真是人模狗样。看着越前不争气地偷偷抹鼻血，手冢差点没当场买机票跑回日本。送走两人，手冢的脸色变得十分难看。  
他从幸村口中得知了事情的真相：Kevin患上了艾滋。  
这事说来狗血，用乾科普的攻受知识来说，这是一个渣攻贱受的故事。三年的时间，幸村和Kevin分分合合无数次依然还能在一起，一定程度也说明了Kevin是比较特别的。但这并不能阻止幸村寻欢作乐。幸村天性风流，加上从鬼门关走过一回，对感情看得极淡，及时行乐是他的人生信条，就算身边有Kevin，看到有几分姿色的男人他绝对会下手。Kevin吵过闹过分手过，幸村我行我素。要是就这样断了也好，可幸村似乎觉得有Kevin在身边挺好的，当Kevin死心要离开的时候，幸村又会把他哄回来。这一次幸村做得过了头，他把刚上手的小家伙弄到自家大床上，这绝对触了Kevin的逆鳞，幸村对Kevin的怒气不以为然，还大方地建议Kevin出去找几个玩伴儿。Kevin一气之下真去了酒吧，结果一次就中枪了……  
想到这儿，手冢感觉头都隐隐痛了起来，艾滋病，是治不好的啊。而且，他听幸村的声音，恐怕他也不像表面上看起来那样洒脱。  
越前还不知道这些事，手冢这样严重的癌症都挺了过来，还有什么病可怕，所以他在飞机上安心地大睡，还把口水低到迹部的衬衫上。迹部万分嫌弃地擦掉黏糊糊的口水，想把越前的脑袋从自己肩膀上推开，手碰到他的脸却改为轻柔的抚摸。他把对越前的喜欢深埋在心里，用纵情声色来掩盖自己的感情实在是再可悲不过，可却能换来一个朋友的身份安全地待在他身边。他换的情人再多，细心的人一眼发现那些人多多少少都带着越前的影子，忍足劝过骂过，可他是那样的流连在越前的生活里不可自拔。他其实是受虐狂吧，不然怎么会愿意看自己心爱的人和其他男人成双入对。  
手指轻轻扶过滑腻的皮肤，在饱满的唇瓣停留。越前这几年长高了不少，但五官没什么变化，不高的鼻子不讨人喜欢的利嘴过于上翘的眼角，只不过看在迹部眼里却是怎么看怎么可爱，忍不住用手指按着他的下唇，轻轻分开，指尖摩擦着那排洁白的牙齿，居然有种猥琐的快感。越前突然张口，柔软的舌头卷着迹部的手指舔了舔，发出睡意朦胧的嘀咕声：“部长，不要了，让我睡。”  
……迹部准确无误地捏住越前的鼻子，三秒后，眼睑猛地剪开，似金乌破开万重乌云，金色双眸光芒四射，伴随着强烈的恶意：“猴子山大王，你干什么！”  
“某人的口水快把本大爷的衬衫淹湿了，实在忍不下去了。”迹部瞥一眼衬衫上明显的水渍，越前闹了个大红脸：“切，还差得远呢，不就一件衬衫，猴子山大王你还真小气，我赔你就是。”  
“本大爷还被人当枕头了，怎么算。”  
“大不了让你靠回来！”  
“这么细，本大爷还嫌硌得慌。”迹部嘴上嫌弃着，却一头倒了上去。真不敢相信有这样无耻的人，越前愤愤地翻出他的Ipod，插上耳机，想了想，分出一只塞到迹部耳里。  
“什么垃圾音乐啊。”迹部抱怨着，但没多久便安静下来。偷瞄一眼迹部的表情，越前在心里笑了：他放的正是希思黎的钢琴曲。

 

 

111

 

真田在大学附近租了一套公寓，两室一厅的房子，干净得不像单身男人的房子，很有真田弦一郎的风格，越前捏着下巴暗暗对房间点评一番，视线在组合沙发边的颜色亮丽的懒人椅上停留片刻。  
“要喝点什么吗？先说明我这里没有芬达。”  
“切，小气。”越前半真半假地抱怨道：“除了茶水，什么都好。”  
“那就热牛奶，可以吗？”  
“牛奶？”越前意外地挑了下眉，真田没有理会他，转身走进厨房。越前耸耸肩，倒在沙发上，突然屁股底下发出“吱呀”的声音，越前满头黑线地摸出一根逗猫棒和一只橡皮鸭子，看来真田对海伦是真的很好。  
“手冢没有和你一起过来对吗？”真田递过牛奶，在越前身边坐下。  
“他的实验遇到点问题，过几天会过来。对了，Kevin到底怎么了，他人呢。”  
“Kevin……越前，无论发生什么，你都不要激动。”  
“你说说看。”  
“Kevin他得了艾滋。”  
“噗！”话音未落，温热的牛奶喷了真田满脸，看着真田被“射”了一脸后呆滞的模样，越前忍不住捂着嘴笑。  
“太大意了！越前龙马！！！”真田咆哮。  
“抱歉抱歉。”越前连忙掏出纸巾胡乱地擦：“抱歉，我不是故意的，实在是这牛奶的味道，怪怪的……”像奶粉泡的，还是婴儿奶粉那种甜腻的滋味。  
“你刚才说Kevin得了什么病？”  
“艾滋。”  
牛奶杯子坠地，玻璃破碎发出巨大的响声，牛奶溅上两人的衣裤，但没有人理会。  
“怎么…怎么会这样？”  
真田叹气：“是幸村。”  
真田把幸村和Kevin这三年的事情仔细跟越前说了，他是幸村的朋友，言语间自然对幸村有诸多维护，就算是这样，越前还是捏紧了拳头。真田讲完许久，越前才咬牙低声骂道：“混蛋！”  
“幸村他现在也不好受。”真田忍不住替好友解释：“他很喜欢Kevin，闹成这样他很内疚。”  
“内疚他怎么不去死。”  
“越前！”  
“这就是他所谓的有感情？肆意玩弄别人感情的人有什么资格谈感情，喜欢这两个字他不配！”越前激动地朝着真田大吼，他猛地站起来，感觉到腿上的重量，低头，正对上一双琥珀色的大圆眼：“趴趴？”  
越前：……  
“小点！ ”眼看着那小屁孩就要按到碎玻璃了，真田连忙捞起他。小家伙突然被抱起，吓得哇哇大哭，小短腿还使劲地朝真田身上踹。  
“他是谁……”  
“我的儿子小点。”  
大脑瞬间缺氧，眼前包着纸尿裤的圆屁股晃啊晃，越前觉得自己有点站不稳了，连忙在沙发上坐下，艰难地咽了口口水道：“你，结婚了？”  
“没有。”  
越前瞪大了眼：未婚先孕啊，厉害！  
“他妈妈呢。”  
真田哄好了小不点，捂住他的耳朵道：“他妈妈不要他了。”  
“怎么回事？”  
“我做的一点错事。”准确地说是一桩糊涂事，到饮酒年龄的时候被朋友们拉去酒吧，他没想到自己的酒量会那么差，也没想到会遇上一个和越前长得少说也有七分像的女孩，等到第二天酒醒，该做的不该做的都做了。更没想到的是九个月后自家门口多了个装在篮子里的小孩，琥珀色的眼眸让真田瞬间就反应过来是怎么回事。于是，明明应该享受单身生活的大好青年悲催地开始了他的奶爸生涯。真田觉得他爸妈没打死他真是个奇迹。  
讲完不见越前反应，真田抬头看了越前一眼，皱眉伸手把越前的下巴合上。  
越前眨了眨眼，总算憋出一句话：“还真是…大意……”  
真田：“……”  
“确定你是这孩子的爸爸？不会是当了别人的便宜老爸吧。”  
“验过DNA了。”  
说话间，小点从真田的怀里爬出来，扑到越前怀里，圆圆的脑袋蹭着越前的大腿，大大的眼睛无邪地望着越前，小嘴轻张：“麻麻？”  
五雷轰顶不足以形容越前现在的心情，越前望着真田无语凝噎：“你故意的  
。”  
“小点很喜欢你。”  
“啊，真是谢谢了。”越前一点也不觉得这是件值得高兴的事情，他正在拼命往后退，试图逃脱肉球攻击。  
“你可以抱抱他的。”  
“不要！ ”这么小这么软趴趴的，看上去一用力就捏碎了，他才不要碰！真田显然没听到越前内心的悲嗥，抱起小点塞到越前怀里：“抱抱他，越前。”说着硬拉过越前的手放在小点的背上。  
小点咯咯笑起来。  
“他真的很喜欢你。”真田的目光变得柔和。相对于真田沉浸于母子相认的幸福幻觉中，越前可谓是如坐针毡，这种东西怎么会那么软，是不是没骨头啊，捏死了怎么办怎么办，会被真田杀掉的。  
“越前，我想请你帮个忙，我最近要准备一个考试，你能帮我照顾一下小点吗？ ”  
“不行！”越前迅速拣起小点扔回给真田。  
“我父母身体不好，我没有其他人可以拜托，你看小点那么喜欢你……”  
越前翻了个大大的白眼：“你看我像会照顾婴儿的人吗？”  
“没关系，每个妈妈一开始都不会照顾小孩。而且我会让保姆帮忙。”  
越前：“……绝对不行！”  
“Kevin躲着你，你帮我照顾小点，我就劝他见你。”  
“差得远呢，我找得到他。”越前鄙夷地看着真田，都说一孕傻三年，真田现在这智商啊。  
小点探出半个身体，小胖手朝着越前的方向挥啊挥，一边叽里咕噜地说着外星语，焦急的模样更让真田坚定了要让越前教导小点的决心。真田是绝对不会告诉越前小点在家要多能嚎的，好不容易见到能让这小东西安静的人，真田怎么可能会轻易放过！  
想想那穿耳的魔音，真田厚着脸皮道：“就当你对我的补偿。”  
越前被气笑了：“我欠你什么了！你拿我当意//淫对象我还没找你要补偿呢。”  
说完，两人都有些尴尬地避开对方的眼睛，陷入难堪的沉默中。  
“那个，”最后越前率先开口：“我要是告诉你，我也拿你当过幻想的对象，会不会让你好过点。”

 

 

 

奶爸奶妈  
1.升级  
一推开门，手冢就明显地感觉到不对劲。太过干净的地板，靠墙摆放的桌椅，飘着奶香味的空气……  
越前“蹬蹬蹬”从楼梯上跑下来，从楼梯的最后几格直接跳下飞扑到他怀里。连忙扔了行李接住，还没来得及唠叨几句他这样有多危险，就听到越前糯糯的声音：“爸爸爸爸爸爸～”  
手冢不愧是手冢，就算情人一下子变儿子，依旧淡定地伸出手，按在越前的额头：“没发烧啊。”  
“切，差得远呢。当然没发烧，我只是想让你适应一下当爸爸的感觉。”  
“我为什么要适应——”手冢瞪大了眼，颤巍巍地把手放在越前肚子上。  
……  
越前干脆地拍开手冢的手掌，指一指地上那团软趴趴：“你干儿子。”  
2.身世  
手冢已经盯着午睡的小点近半个小时，还时不时看一眼在一旁翻杂志的越前，表情之诡异让向来淡定的越前都毛骨悚然。  
“你到底在看什么！ ”  
“Kitty，小点不会是你的私生子吧？”真得太像了……  
越前：“……我有没有女人你不清楚？ ”  
“你还有其他姐妹吗？”  
越前翻了个白眼：“我妈就生了我一个。”  
“南次郎叔叔呢。”  
“…有可能……”  
3.感动  
手冢永远不知道听到有人喊他爸爸是这样激动的事情。看他被感动的眼含泪花，越前凉凉地泼他冷水：“小点看到活的东西都叫爸爸。”  
说话间，卡鲁宾迈着女王步悠闲走过，小点立刻扭着屁股追随，留下一连串清脆的“爸爸”。越前看着手冢难看的脸色大笑，小点猛地转过头，冲着越前一声嘹亮清晰的“妈妈”。  
嗯，妈妈就一个……  
4.疑云  
晚上去商城给小点买玩具，电梯里人不多，能清晰地听到背后女孩的议论。  
“是妈妈吧，你看他儿子都叫她妈妈。”  
“你别丢人了，妈妈会这么穿吗？就是长得漂亮点的爸爸。”  
“也有爱穿男装的女孩啊……”  
电梯停下，越前转身对两女孩道：“我是男的。”说着，万分妖娆地扭着屁股离开。  
手冢同情地看着可怜的女孩：“抱歉，我太太就喜欢开玩笑。”说完立刻追随太太而去，留下万分凌乱的女孩。  
5.告别  
小点只在家里待了三天，可走的时候两人都觉得空落落的。越前捏着橡皮鸭子去亲手冢的嘴：“爸爸想不想再生个小孩？ ”  
“你生得出来？”  
“……你可以去做试管婴儿的。”  
“那就不要。”手冢咬着越前的耳朵：“爸爸有妈妈就够了。”  
“差得远呢。”  
“不过，”手冢的手滑进越前的衬衫里：“我不介意你继续叫我爸爸。”好有老夫老妻的感觉哦（≥?≤）  
抱起越前扔到床上，已经憋了那么久，他早已经气势汹汹蓄势待发，刚顶在穴口，就听见越前万分甜糯的声音：“爸爸。”  
手冢一下子软了

 

 

112

 

 

或许是连续阴雨天的缘故，这几日手冢的左手臂老是莫名的疼痛，晚上经常翻来覆去的无法入睡。每天入睡前越前都要替手冢按上半个小时，这一晚才能够安睡。  
“Kitty，累不。”  
“差得远呢。”越前露出一个坏笑：“要是心疼我，今晚就让我在上面怎么样？”  
“好啊。”手冢答应得干脆：“你想在上面多久都行。”  
“不许反悔——额，这么晚了谁会过来。”越前跳下床，把毛巾扔给手冢：“部长你自己擦一下。”  
?xml:namespace>  
外面在下雨，一离开房间越前就因为寒冷颤抖了一下，急急忙忙跑下楼开门。  
狂风携卷着暴雨打进屋里，昏暗的路灯照亮了来者苍白的面孔：“好久不见，龙马。”  
“Kevin……还有幸村？”  
“我家小孩一定要这个时候过来，吵到你们了吗？”幸村站在Kevin身后，举着把伞，然而风太大，短短几秒钟他的头发已经被打湿了。  
“不请我们进去吗，越前。”  
“啊？哦，请进。”越前连忙把两人让进屋。幸村收了伞放在鞋柜旁，随手脱下外套去擦Kevin脸上的雨水，越前见状赶紧跑去拿了条干净的毛巾：“用这个吧。”  
幸村迟疑了一下，笑道：“不用了，反正我的衣服都已经湿了。”  
“哼。”Kevin轻哼：“用条毛巾又不会传染艾滋病。”幸村的身形有一瞬间的恍惚，继而微笑着接过越前的毛巾：“我这不是怕麻烦小鬼吗。对了，手冢呢？”

“他有些不舒服，在楼上。”  
“Kevin说想要和你聊聊，我先去看看手冢。”  
“好。”幸村摸摸Kevin的脑袋：“你和越前聊好了就喊我，别弄得太晚了。”说完，他先换了鞋子上楼，越前注意到他把那条毛巾连同他的外套包在了一起。

“听真田说你在找我。”Kevin从进门就板着脸，这会儿顾自走到沙发上坐下，连鞋子都没脱，在干净的地板上留下一串带着泥水的脚印。  
不知怎么的，越前有些紧张，他小心地观察着Kevin。他看上去和平时没什么区别，精致的五官，光洁的皮肤，浅金色的头发在灯光下散发着柔和的光芒。  
“在看什么？”Kevin突然一笑，冷冰冰的感觉消融，明媚的蓝眸带着笑意，让越前从心底里生出惊艳之感。  
“没什么。”越前摸摸鼻子，在Kevin的对面坐下。  
“听说你得了，得了……”  
“艾滋病。”Kevin显得毫不在意，轻松得仿佛他们在谈论的不过是最普通的感冒：“你大可以大声说出来，还不到发病时间，起码还有十几年好活。”  
-

 

 

113  
“抱歉。”  
“抱歉什么？这件事你又没做错什么。”Kevin笑得愈发灿烂，似乎在嘲笑越前的局促。越前有些不敢面对这样子的Kevin，这样的Kevin带给他的压力比赛场上的还要大。

“不过，你确实该说抱歉。”Kevin还在笑，可他的眼里却没有一丝笑意：“你从我身上夺走的东西太多了。我的父亲我的美网我的网球。”  
越前傻愣地看着Kevin，Kevin眼里毫不掩饰的厌恨和嫉妒让他无法动弹。  
“就是这副傻乎乎的模样，居然让忍足这么喜欢你。真想知道我到底输给你什么。”  
“我不喜欢忍足，我有部长了。”越前焦急地想要解释，情节之下用了日语，可惜他的国语没有随着年龄增长，这一解释反倒火上浇油。Kevin冷笑：“对啊，你有的是爱你的人，手冢他对你，很好吧。”  
“嗯。”越前刚松了口气，Kevin的脸突然出现他面前。  
“知道我得了艾滋病以后，幸村做了什么吗？他跑了，把我一个人丢在马路边跑了。真想知道，你要是得了一样的病，你的部长会怎么做。”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
“所以，你跑了。”手冢冷静地总结道：“真难看啊，神之子。”  
“你就笑吧，手冢。”幸村靠着窗户，看着雨水撞击玻璃后滑落，留下一条条长长的水迹，然后消失不见。  
“没想到，我是那么的怕死。”  
得知Kevin的病情后，他几乎是落荒而逃的。把摔伤了脚的Kevin一个人丢在荒郊野外，想要假装什么都没发生，只是内心里强烈的愧疚感让他寝食难安，逼迫他回到扔下Kevin的地方。他从来不知道自己还有愧疚这种东西。  
幸村叹了口气：“一直觉得，比Kevin更好的人多得是，少他一个不少，可当看到他发烧差点死掉的时候，我却突然觉得这里很痛。”幸村指指胸口的位置：“非常痛，好像硬生生被人挖了一块。”  
“你喜欢他。”  
“或许吧。”幸村苦笑：“不过说这个也没有用了，他现在恨不得我死掉。毕竟有谁会这样对待自己的爱人呢。如果是越前发生了这种事，手冢你一定会守着他吧。”

 

 

“我不会让越前遇到这种事——”  
“啊！”楼下传来的尖叫。  
“是越前！”手冢立刻反应过来猛地冲出房间，幸村连忙跟上。当看清房间里的情形，两人都僵住了。越前正蜷缩在沙发的一角，他的脸上和手上都沾满了鲜血，Kevin则靠在墙上惊恐地睁大眼，大口地喘着气，半张脸鲜血模糊，鼻子还在不断往下滴血。见到两人到来，他慌张解释道：“我没想到事情会变成这样。”  
“越前！”手冢来不及追问发生了什么，连忙跑到越前身边，刚想抱起越前。越前尖叫着避开手冢：“别碰我，部长你别碰我！”

“手冢，你别碰，那是Kevin的血！”幸村紧张地抓过他的衣服蒙住Kevin的鼻子，阻止鲜血再滴到地上。  
“我身上没有伤口，所以没有关系的。”手冢试图安慰越前，才碰到越前，越前再次大叫：“我让你别碰我，走开啊！”  
“好好，你别激动，我不碰你，我去给你拿棉花和酒精。”

“到底是怎么回事？”手冢一离开，幸村就发火了：“Kevin.Smith，你折磨我就够了，你到底对越前做了什么！”  
“我只是，我只是想要吓一吓他。”Kevin的声音里带着哭腔，接吻不会传染病毒，他只是想要吓唬越前，没想到越前的反应那么激动，一拳打破了他的鼻子，溅出的鲜血沾到了越前自己。  
“你最好祈祷他身上没有任何伤口！”幸村担忧地看着正蜷缩成一团颤抖不已的越前，没有看错的话，越前的左脸上有一道小小的破损。

 

 

114

 

酒精纱布棉球棉球棉球！该死的棉球在哪里！手冢将整个医药箱都倒了出来，零零碎碎的东西在地上胡乱摊着，却找不见那该死的棉球，大脑疯狂地计算越前患上艾滋病的概率，全概率贝叶斯全都无解，他念那么多书到底是为了什么！?xml:namespace>

卡鲁宾怯怯地蹭着手冢的小腿，手冢抱起卡鲁宾学着越前的样子把脸蒙在卡鲁宾长长的毛发里：“卡鲁宾，我该怎么办。”

卡鲁宾不会说话，但是和主人一样的香味奇异地安抚了手冢，手冢抬起头朝自己脸上狠狠扇了两下：越前已经慌了，他绝对不能乱。

拿酒精的手还在抖，手冢连着深吸了两口气，瞥一眼镜子，确定外表上看不出什么异样。

 

下楼的时候，Kevin已经不在了，幸村正蹲在地上用他的衣服仔细地擦去沙发和地面沾染的血迹，看到手冢过来，警告性地看了他一眼，眼神往蹲在地面上的越前身上飘。手冢会意，低声道：“Kitten,地上凉，坐到沙发上去我给你擦一擦。”

“你把东西放在桌上，我自己来。”

“你视力再好也看不见自己的脸，还是我来。”  
“我说了把东西放在桌子上，你就这么急着找死吗！”越前的脾气来得突然，他从不是温和的性子，却也从没像现在这样暴躁过。不过，换成谁遇到这种事还能够冷静，就连手冢到现在都还感觉到自己的腿是软的。

手冢耐下性子温声相劝：“Kitten，你被传染上的几率很小，就算你被传染上了只要措施得当，我几乎不可能被传染。”

“那还是有可能的。把东西放在桌上，我自己来。报告出来证明我是安全的之前，你都不要碰我。”越前说完扭过头不在看手冢，双手环着膝盖一副拒人千里之外的模样。手冢微恼，越前的表现简直不可理喻。他不能理解，因为当时眼睁睁地看着爱人在鬼门关徘徊的人不是他。患上癌症这件事在手冢的生命里已经翻过页，却不知依旧是越前噩梦的来源。越前宁愿死的人是他，也不愿意再经受一次那种业火灼心的痛，他不要手冢有任何危险，一点也不能。

 

见状，幸村插口道：“越前，我来可以吗？你看我一直跟Kevin在一起，要传染早就传染上了。”越前抬头看幸村一眼，犹豫才轻轻点了下头。幸村微微一笑：“没想到到头来我还得服侍你这个小鬼。”

“切，你还差得远呢。”越前没半分感激，幸村也不恼，拿过棉球沾了酒精细细地擦，血污退去，露出原本那张白白的脸，指尖按着左脸上的那道疤痕幸村在心底里松了口气：原本以为是伤口的地方早已经结了疤。眼角膜鼻腔唇角具是一干二净，这小子的运气绝对开了外挂。

“手。”

越前伸手，幸村拖着他的手掌，一根手指一寸皮肤地擦，第一次发现越前的手生得如此好看，白莹剔透，没有一丝损伤！幸村的心放下大半。告别的时候幸村甚至有了跟手冢开玩笑的心思：“最快也要两个星期，这么久的和尚要憋不住了来找我哦。”

手冢脸色更加阴沉：“幸村，你在Kevin得病后有没有和他发生过关系。”幸村的笑就这么僵在了脸上。见状，手冢只有叹气：“做过检查了吗？”

“查这个有什么意思，也许我明天就被车撞死了，既然命运从不是我能掌控的，不如开开心心活着。”

 

活在当下，这是幸村的风格。越前和手冢谁都不能接受，他们吃了那么多苦才能够在一起，要的从来不是曾经拥有。所以越前谨慎，谨慎到神经质。他不肯让手冢接近他一步，甚至连卡鲁宾想要他抱抱他都狠着心拒绝。所有的碗筷都要分开，他碰过的东西手冢不能再碰，晚上睡觉也只在那个沙发上，不进其他房间一步。尽管手冢一再强调艾滋病不是那么容易传染的，甚至给他专门找来了资料，但是越前不肯听，固执地等待检查结果。手冢国一和越前南次郎都来看过，谁也劝不动他半分。手冢国一忍不住叹气：“这孩子的性格迟早要出事。”?xml:namespace>

 

这样认死理不留余地的性格，逼退别人也逼死自己。

手冢躲在厨房里，恶狠狠往嘴里塞饭菜，那是越前吃剩下的，不知沾了他多少口水。不是不让他碰吗，他爱怎么碰就怎么碰，要死一起死好了。眼泪就这么落了下来，张着嘴却呼吸不进一点空气，他放下筷子，拳头抵着鼻梁，发出两声压抑的呜咽声，仰起头硬生生地逼回眼泪。

 

这一哭，心里的压抑全都宣泄出来，镇定下情绪，脑子也冷静下来，在厨房里胡乱说了几个词，确定自己的声音没有问题后手冢才走出去。越前还坐在原来的位置，拿着遥控器面无表情地换台。

“这个时间没什么好看的，你要是无聊，就把功课复习了，这学期我可不会帮你划重点。”

“都这样还看什么书。”

“都什么样了？别说还没确定，确定了你也得给我去看书，就算明天就要死，今天该干什么还得干什么，别一副半死不活的样子。”手冢双手环胸，部长威严不减当年，竟唬得越前说不出一个“不”字来。

 

手冢把他的书搬过来，又收拾了他的游戏机和漫画，摆了零食和芬达，既然越前要这样过，那么就这样过。活在当下也挺好，不去想未来，把眼前的日子好好过。

手冢强硬的行事倒让越前莫名安心下来，撇撇嘴坐下来把书翻得哗哗作响。

“我出去一趟，晚上想吃什么。”

“烤鱼。”越前回答得干脆，手冢难得露出一个小小的笑：“再给你做茶碗蒸，不加萝卜。”

“嗯。”

“在家里好好看书，别玩太久游戏。”手冢忍不住叮嘱一句，眼看越前嘴一抿又要恼了，连忙道：“我先走了，对了，晚上我们一起吃，你要是嫌弃不卫生，那就分餐制，我不介意多洗些碗。”坐在一张桌子吃的才是家人，万没有分开自过自的道理。

 

115

手冢的强权政治很快起了作用，手冢不把他当病人，使唤起来毫不手软，越前也就没办法矫情下去，乖乖地和手冢一起吃饭一起睡觉。但他还是不肯让手冢碰他一下，就连手冢晚上想搂着他都不行。手冢争执两句也就随他了。这天手冢去采购食物，迹部逛上门来。  
一进来迹部就摊在沙发上，踢着越前让他给自己倒水。  
“妈的，那群老东西烦死了。一把老骨头不回家抱孙子跟着起什么哄。”  
越前拿了瓶罐装的乌龙茶，在他对面坐下道：“我以为斯坦福的高材生收拾起那些老头子轻而易举。”  
“哪有那么容易，”迹部愤愤的：“都是吃人不吐骨头的老狐狸。”迹部离开留下的空缺让他们赚得盆满钵满，这会儿怎么可能吐出来。为了对付这群家伙，他这半个月求爷爷告姥姥的拉关系当足了孙子。  
“你说Alex可以相信吗？”  
“Alex不是和你关系比较好吗。”越前隐约知道迹部提Alex的目的，抱怨几一句还是认真道：“他不合适。”Alex这个人在不涉及自身利益的情况下不介意当回好人，比如出手救越前。可一旦危机自身利益，出手就不留情面了。迹部想要借助Alex的力量，无异于引狼入室，还是条大尾巴狼。  
“要不我去求求新爸爸？”  
“你这便宜老爸认得倒干脆。”迹部白了他一眼，话说回来，拿私人客机当生日礼物的后爸他也想要啊啊啊！可惜自家老爸不争气，居然就看上南次郎那个要啥没啥的了。迹部摸摸鼻子，后知后觉想起那人才是眼前这家伙正派老爸。  
“不急，他可以留作王牌。”一个做药的，再有钱贸然插手也没什么效果。  
“那你怎么办，割地赔款？”  
“本大爷宁愿把公司给解散了，来个鱼死网破，也不便宜了这群白眼狼。”  
“天子守国门，君王死社稷。”  
迹部惊奇地看越前一眼：“哟，都会念诗了，不错。虽然对不上号，倒有分意思在。”迹部伸手去捏越前的脸蛋，越前猛地拍开。过激的反应让两人都愣了一下。  
“你别碰我，猴子山大王。”越前抱着抱枕讪讪道。明显的防备姿势刺痛迹部，他冷笑：“怎么，真成艾滋病患者了？这么怕传染给本大爷？”  
“我是为你好，老猴子不识好人心。”  
“……”迹部嘴角狠狠抽搐了一下，讥讽道：“那你还和手冢混在一起，也不怕传染给他。”  
“部长不一样。”  
越前不假思索的回答让迹部的心脏莫名地抽痛，说话愈加尖酸：“拖累他是不用愧疚的是吗。”  
“猴子山大王！”迹部一句话戳心窝，可能被感染又不是他的错，他处处小心不就是为了护手冢安全？迹部看不见也就罢了，反过来这样冤枉他，他委屈不已，也没了好脸色：“我和部长的事情不用你管！ ”  
“我只是可惜手冢，要是被你害死了——”  
越前抡起抱枕狠狠砸在迹部脸上。  
“滚！”他冷着脸手指着门口。迹部僵硬着，话一出口他便后悔了，越前有多害怕手冢死掉，这件事他比谁都清楚，怎么还能拿这个刺激他。怪自己被嫉妒迷了眼睛。难得低头，软声道：“刚才那话就当本大爷没说过，本大爷只是关心你，小鬼你该感激才是。”  
迹部要道歉也不会低三下四，言语间仍旧是唯我独尊的风格。平时越前觉得好玩，今天却分外刺耳。  
“你的关心我不在乎。”越前冷冷的：“你给我滚，我再也不想看见你。”  
“小鬼，别说这样的话。”迹部难过得红了眼：“你明明知道我喜欢你的。”  
“我不要你的喜欢！”越前朝着迹部怒吼：“你这样诅咒部长，你的喜欢我受不起，我宁愿从来不认识你！”  
迹部白了脸，深深吁了口气，颤声问道：“这是你的真心话吗，越前，你希望从来不认识我？”  
越前别过脸，拒绝的意味不言而喻。迹部笑：“如你所愿，就当从来不认识。”起身，手按着门把手片刻的停留换不来挽留，迹部头也不回地离开。  
迹部知道自己已经有些上瘾了，他近乎迷恋地看着冰冷的针头刺破皮肤，凉凉的液体进入温热的血流，迹部长叹了一口气，安心地躺倒。他知道那种飘忽的美妙感马上会带走一切。什么越前龙马，还差得远呢。  
“少爷，已经准备好了。”  
“知道了。”迹部挥手示意他退下，身边的人许久不见动静。迹部难得好心情地聊起天：“田中，你是不是对本大爷很失望，要靠女人才能保住家业。”  
“少爷只是龙游浅溪。”  
迹部苦笑：“现在也只有你还相信本大爷了。”  
“我一直在您身边。”  
“你说，桦帝会不会恨我。”  
田中的眼里流露出一丝怜惜：“他不会恨您的，少爷。他爱您。”  
迹部沉默，田中识相地退下。立刻有人抱了昏迷的女孩进来。  
迹部的情况远比越前想象得艰难，当初远跨重洋逃过年龄不够的问题，留下Jimmy镇守，再回来，公司已经重新洗牌，想要拔掉这些钉子已经不易，他没预料到的是Jimmy的背叛。桦帝的死Jimmy算到了他头上。恨之入骨，三年的苦心经营，终于与迹部本家二分天下。现在迹部要回来，两方倒连起手来。迹部想引入第三方势力，但越前说的没错，Alex是条大尾巴狼，他不敢，也没这个自信可以对付他。而越前的继父……  
迹部翻身压上年轻的女孩，她真得很小啊，有十六岁了吗？被父亲像个公主一样的保护着，就算是昏迷的时候，也带着令人记恨的甜美的笑容。天真的小公主恐怕不知道，曾有一个十六岁的少年被她的父亲逼得无路可逃远走他乡。现在他回来了，用她的十六岁祭旗，开始他的复仇之路。

 

 

116

 

 

迹部心情愉悦地看着男人的表情从最开始的不可置信到怒不可遏再到面如死灰，一直到声音消散屏幕重归黑暗，迹部才换上一副歉疚的表情：“伯父，请原谅我的情不自禁。”  
“情不自禁？根本就是强奸犯，你给我等着！”  
“伯父，您误会了，本大爷怎么会做这么不华丽的事。实在是我和小美惠两情相悦。还请伯父成全我们吧。”  
“你，你畜牲！”男人肥胖的身躯颤抖着，一个巴掌就甩了过来，迹部不躲不避，被打个正着，脸上迅速泛起三道红杠。  
“爸爸！”女孩尖利的叫声让本就被扇得晕头转向的迹部更加头疼欲裂。  
“迹部哥哥你没事吧，”女孩猛地扑到他怀里，迹部几乎要站不住了，下意识地搂住她的腰，无意识的动作让单纯的女孩喜不自禁，也更加心疼那张英俊的脸受了这样的虐待。  
“爸爸，你怎么可以打景吾哥哥！”女孩对着自己的父亲怒目而视。  
“美惠，你别听他的，快跟我回去！”  
“我不要！我就要跟景吾哥哥在一起！”  
“作出了这样不要脸的事情还不赶快给我回家反省！”男人的咆哮让女孩吓出了眼泪，娇小的身躯躲在迹部的怀抱里颤抖，迹部怜惜地搂着她的肩膀：“伯父，对美惠做了这样失礼的事情我真的很抱歉，但请相信我会给您一个交待。我会和美惠结婚。”  
迹部的话似一颗炸弹，男人瞠目结舌，女孩喜极而泣：“景吾哥哥，这是真的吗？”  
“当然是真的。”迹部亲昵地点了下女孩可爱的鼻子：“美惠愿意嫁给我吗？”  
“当然愿意！”  
“可她还不到十六岁。”  
“我们可以先订婚。”迹部将喜悦的女孩搂进怀里，对着男人的表情是不加掩饰的厌恶和威胁：“以后我们就是一家人了，还请伯父多多关照。伯父再不喜欢我，也请先放一放，自家的东西别被别人拿走才好，对吗？”  
女孩并不傻，虽然自信自己的长相，可对方是迹部景吾，那个勾勾手指就能让无数女人前仆后继的冰帝之王。她不认为自己有这个魅力能让迹部着迷到绑了她来。只不过，当听到他说要娶自己的时候，女孩还是感受到了那种名为“幸福”的东西。她愿意用生命去换一梦不醒。可迹部不要她的命，她能给他什么呢，女孩想了很久，她不笨，镇定下来后，她一点点拼凑出迹部想要做的事情。  
迹部想要回公司的掌控权，就必须面对现任总裁和董事会的共同阻力。她父亲是除了迹部景吾之外最大的股东，而且和本家其他股东交好。迹部想要的，是她父亲的力量。而自己，怕是他用来威胁父亲的筹码吧。  
女孩对着镜子露出一个苦涩的笑容：如果他真的要，那就给他吧。为了爱，她可以低到尘埃。  
“在想什么呢，小新娘可不该有这样哀怨的表情。”好闻的玫瑰香味渗入鼻腔，美惠抬起头，对上迹部笑盈盈的脸，这张脸，这个人，她已经着迷了太久。着迷到，醒来发现他对自己施暴的那一刻居然是翻滚的喜悦，最幸福不过爱着的那个人也爱着自己。  
“景吾哥哥，美惠知道你要什么，我会让爸爸帮你的。”  
迹部一愣，弓起手指轻弹她的额头：“小丫头在乱想些什么，你只要乖乖做本大爷的新娘，负责开心就好。”  
“可景吾哥哥为什么喜欢我啊。”爱情面前谁都不自信。羞涩不安的表情看在迹部眼里，竟让他难得起了丝怜惜，表情愈加温柔：“因为美惠很可爱。”  
美惠贪婪地注视着迹部的面孔，我真的，愿意为这个人付出一切，她想。  
一走出美惠的房间，迹部脸上的笑容就消失无踪。冰冷麻木的表情让他的脸就像一张精致而古怪的面具。他疲惫地叹气，不知道自己什么时候已经成了最老道的演员，熟练地说着爱却谁都不爱。他已经没有爱了，此生的爱恋全给了一个不懂欣赏的小鬼，可他不要，只有随手扔了，任凭麻木侵蚀心脏。  
“少爷，真得要订婚吗?”  
“订，必然要订。你要订最好的酒店，一切都要最好的。美惠想要什么样的礼服什么样的首饰你全都给她准备好。她是迹部家未来的女主人，你们决不准怠慢她。”  
这个被他牵扯进来的无辜女孩，除了爱，温柔和金钱，迹部不介意给她所有。  
手冢正横眉冷对实验报告，卡鲁宾蜷缩在他腿上见到越前，“咻”的一声发射过来。越前被撞个满怀，连忙放下刚洗好的草莓抱住它。两个星期越前都不肯抱卡鲁宾，检测报告出来后，越前想抱抱卡鲁宾，结果卡鲁宾傲娇地三天都不搭理他。低眉顺眼小心伺候了三天，卡鲁宾终于肯搭理他了，而且物极必反，卡鲁宾现在粘他粘得紧，越前感受到了蜜月期的甜蜜……  
“部长吃草莓。”  
“啊——”  
越前：“……”  
坏心眼地选了一颗还泛青的草莓塞进手冢嘴里，喂完后发现手上沾上了草莓的汁液：“舔干净啊。”  
“不舔，你刚才上了厕所没洗手。”  
越前：“……你现在嫌弃了？晚上你啃我脚趾的时候怎么不嫌弃，我也没洗。”  
手冢：“……哪来的草莓。”  
“超市有就买回来了。部长我们什么时候回美国啊，学校不让请假了。”  
“再过两天，等迹部的订婚宴之后。”手冢放下笔，认真地看着越前：“你和迹部怎么回事。”  
越前耸耸肩：“没怎么啊。”  
“他怎么突然订婚，你和他又吵架了？”  
“没吵架，不知道。”  
“越前！ ”  
“给点隐私好不好，老妈！”越前不耐烦地抓颗草莓塞进手冢嘴里：吃还堵不住你嘴吗。  
迹部要订婚了，越前叹口气，这家伙到底在想什么呢。

 

117  
迹部正坐在沙发上，两手交握抵着下巴，面对着一盆金鱼出神，订婚的礼服胡乱摊在地上，赤裸着精瘦的上半身，这种姿势，是要扮雕塑吗？越前为自己的想法笑出了声。迹部转过头，眼睛微微睁大，露出一丝惊讶，又立刻换上冷漠的面具：“你谁啊。”  
“猴子山大王……”  
“来人，把这家伙赶出去，你们怎么看人的，随随便便陌生人都放他进来？”  
越前：“……”  
眼看着黑衣黑裤的保镖真来赶人，越前急了：“迹部景吾你玩这个有意思吗！”  
“本大爷可没空跟个陌生人玩。”  
“陌生人？”越前被气笑了：“陌生人能知道你右屁股上长大痣还长毛？ ”  
越前得意洋洋地看着迹部憋成猪肝色的脸，对着想笑不敢笑的保镖继续爆料：“诶，你们知道猴子山大王他洗澡前一定要——呜呜。”  
迹部捂了越前的嘴往房间里拖：“你们都下去，别让人进来。”  
“你来干什么。”  
“不是不认识我吗。”越前没好脸色：“现在算什么意思。”  
“是你说宁愿从不认识。”  
越前一窒，低头道：“那天，是我太激动了，我不是有意说这种话的，对不起。”  
“现在说这个有什么用。”语言是利剑，一旦说出口，伤害便造成了。  
“越前龙马，本大爷从未认识过你，你走吧，别再出现在我面前。”  
“猴子山大王……”越前震惊地看着迹部冷漠的面具，一时无措。迹部一把拽过越前的手往外拉。越前下意识地挣扎，迹部握得更紧，手腕的疼痛清晰地宣示着迹部的愤怒。越前心里一凉，他没想到迹部会生气到这种地步。  
“猴子山大王你放手。”越前另一只手按在迹部的手上试图掰开，这动作让迹部怒火更盛：“你以为你是什么东西，本大爷是你挥之既来的吗？你既然选择了结束，就别想本大爷回来。你跪下来求也没用！”  
“猴子山大王，你个傲娇的混蛋。”越前被拉得生疼，恼火之下一头撞在迹部背上，迹部不防被撞到门板上，越前趁机挣脱欺身压住迹部：“求没用，那就打吧。”  
迹部：“……你别想亲我，我要结婚了。”  
越前无语，略微拉开两人的距离。  
“你也别对我动手动脚的，从今天开始本大爷温暖宽阔的怀抱只属于另一个人，你再眷恋也没用。”  
“肩膀也不是你的，你别想在本大爷……”  
“你再说我就捏爆他！”  
迹部低头看一眼越前手的位置，严肃的：“蛋蛋也不是你的。”  
越前彻底投降，放开迹部，坐到沙发上：“猴子山大王，你为什么要订婚啊。”  
“想安定下来了。”  
“可你不是不喜欢女人吗？”  
“有什么关系。”反正都不爱。  
越前讷讷：“那个，猴子山大王，我那天，不是有意说这种话的，我心里面很乱。”  
“或许我们早就不该再联系了。”美丽的桃花眼微微眯起，流露出令人心碎的迷茫脆弱。只是瞬间，又恢复成那样睥睨一切的锋利。  
“你爱着手冢，却又贪恋我在你身边的感觉。别不承认，”迹部冷冷瞥一眼越前，堵住了他的反驳：“你心里知道你有多离不开我，我抱着你亲你的时候你知道你是什么样的表情吗，你根本就是在求我继续下去。你要是肯离开手冢，本大爷说什么都会带你走。可你牢牢抓着手冢，又不愿本大爷离开。越前，你太贪心了。不，应该说你太软弱了，当断不断。”  
越前沉默片刻道：“我是爱部长的。”  
“我不否认。”迹部点了支烟：“所以我离开，祝你和手冢幸福。”  
“我知道了。”越前递过他带来的小袋子：“这是给你的订婚礼物，也祝你幸福。”  
“唱片？”迹部好奇地看着没包装的CD，希思黎，没听过的音乐家，罢了，还能期待这小鬼的品味吗。  
“猴子山大王，我先走了。”  
“不留下参加订婚宴？”  
“我和部长明天要回美国，回去帮他收拾行李。”  
“哦。”迹部黯然，勉强笑道：“小鬼，和手冢好好的，好吗。”  
“还差得远呢，你也一样。”越前笑：“再见，迹部景吾。”  
浑身像放下了一块石头那样轻松。不该存在的感情，再美好也会压得人喘不过气来。他突然想要见到手冢，那样急切的想要见到手冢的欲望催促他飞奔起来。  
“部长！”他推开门，期待着见到手冢温柔的眼神，然而房间里空无一人。  
“部长？”越前困惑地搜寻着其他房间，隐约听到后院卡鲁宾凄厉的叫喊声。  
“部长！卡鲁宾！”越前飞奔到后院，站住。那块飞走的石头又回来了，压得他喘不过气来，明明是艳阳高照，他却浑身冰冷，所有的力气都被抽走，脚软得站不住。  
“部长……”  
瘫倒在地上的手冢没有回答，紧闭着双眼不知是死是活。

 

 

118

 

深秋的公园，百花已经凋谢，但是大面积种植的常绿植物让这个小小的公园依然焕发着蓬勃的生机。早起的老人牵着一蹦一跳的小孙子小孙女认识各种花草，年轻的夫妇说笑着晨跑，一边使劲拽着活跃过头的大狗。头发花白的老爷爷递水给同样满头银丝的老奶奶，一边指着步行道上的父子，年轻的儿子慢悠悠地推着轮椅，一边凑在他耳边低声说着话。父亲带着一顶深灰色的毛绒帽子，两个毛球垂在耳朵边，有几分滑稽。

“唉，要是成野在的话，也让他每天陪我们散步吧。”老人羡慕地感慨着。

“程野在中国工作呢。”想起出息的儿子，两位老人的脸上都露出欣慰的笑。

“早上好。”方才的年轻人走近，朝他们礼貌地打招呼。

老人点头：“早上好，小伙子，又带父亲散步啊。”

年轻人的笑容一瞬间的僵硬，轮椅上的父亲大声咳嗽。老人茫然，不知道自己说错了什么。

“不是我父亲。”年轻人调皮地眨着眼：“这我媳妇儿。”

“……”

年轻人推着轮椅走出好远，老人才回过神来：“什么！”

 

听到惊呼声，越前趴在手冢的肩膀笑得喘不过气来：“老爸，哈哈老爸。”

“Kitten。”手冢无奈地侧过身替越前揉着肚子：“别太激动，等会儿又喊肚子疼。”

“部长，你看现在别人都把你认成我爸了，等你再老点，就成我爷爷了。”越前贴着手冢的脸蹭着：“都有皱纹了。”

“你也别得意。”手冢转过头，捏着越前水水嫩嫩的脸蛋儿：“你也就比我小两岁，到时候你这种大眼睛更容易长皱纹。”拇指轻轻按着飞扬的眼角，说不出的眷恋。

“长皱纹了也没关系，我们就白头偕老了。”越前侧过脸亲了亲手冢的手心：“冷不冷？我们回去吧。”

“再走一会儿。”

“那就再走一会儿，老婆今天想去哪儿玩。”

“待家里，看看书。”

“累了吗？”越前弯下腰亲亲手冢的额头感觉有点凉，立刻解下围巾套在手冢脖子上。厚厚的羊毛围巾还带着越前的温度，这样温柔体贴的越前让手冢一阵心痛：他本该被自己宠着，刁蛮任性目中无人也没关系，是他逼着他的越前一夜长大，而现在又要留他独自在这个世界。

 

泪水模糊了镜片，他那么贪婪地想要活得久一点，想要和他在一起……

他的沉默让越前不安起来：“部长，怎么了，是哪里痛吗？”

“没有，我只是在想刚才那两位老人，他们看上去很幸福。”

“他们都已经结婚五十多年啦。”越前回头，两个老人相互扶持着准备回家，颤颤巍巍地动作却有种说不出的亲密幸福。

“等你老了，你也会有一个人陪着你逛公园，会一直一直在你身边。”

越前怔愣，眼泪汹涌而出：“你又不要我了，为什么你老是不要我……”

“宝贝别哭。”没预料到越前的反应这么大，手冢慌忙想要起身，然而病重的双腿已经无法支撑自身的重量，又跌坐回去。癌症复发，来势汹汹，仅仅三个月，他的身体就衰退到这种地步。手冢痛苦地闭上眼，已经可以看到道路尽头挥舞着镰刀等待的死神……

 

见他这样子，越前抹抹眼泪，自个儿坐到手冢腿上，坐稳了，接着嚎：“部长……”

“宝贝，我会一辈子陪着你。”只是他的一辈子已经走到尽头。

 

 

手冢手揽着越前的背，感觉到他不住地颤抖，更是心痛不已。长吁一口气，轻拍越前的背：“我错了，我再也不说了。不要再哭了，好吗？”

“我只想要你，我不要别人。”越前哭得像个小孩，把头闷在手冢肩膀，偷偷把鼻涕眼泪全蹭干净了，才抬起头泪眼朦胧地看着手冢：“部长，我们结婚吧。”被这样的大眼直勾勾地盯着，手冢说不出一个拒绝的字来。

“好。”他拉起越前的手，与自己十指相对：“龙马，我们结婚。”

 

日本不允许同性婚姻，但对于手冢和越前，这一切都不重要了，他们只是执着地想要一场婚礼，想要抢在死神之前订下最神圣的诺言。或许是死亡将近，谁也不忍心再拿世俗的规则去苛责他们。所有人的努力下，三天之后，越前和手冢的婚礼在青学校园举行。这个地方承载了两人太多美好的回忆，以至于再次踏入这个校园的时候，越前产生了一个错觉：他来到日本进入青学，就是为了和手冢相遇相知相爱……

 

臭老头穿着不知道哪里搞来的神父装阴阳怪气地指挥现场，桃城还不能从好友要结婚的消息回过神，整个人处于梦游状态，和海堂一撞，两人又开始怒目相视。真田抱着小点儿，一出场就吸引了所有人的注意，逮着谁都叫“爸爸”的小点让这群风华正茂的单身汉立刻化身奶爸。幸村挽着面色苍白的Kevin依旧是巧笑倩兮风华绝代。真好，他们也还在一起。

 

“没想到，你会在本大爷之前结婚。”

越前嘴角一挑，露出一个得意的笑：“还差得远呢，猴子山大王。”

“结婚后待在日本还是回美国。”

“在日本吧，飞来飞去麻烦。”手冢的身体状况已经不允许他们四处跑，况且所剩不多的时间里，他也不忍心独占手冢。

“医院怎么说。”

“挺好的。”预言一个月的生命，手冢努力地活了三倍久。

“如果早点发现……”迹部叹气，瞥见越前的神情立刻住了口：“本大爷送了你们一份大礼，沉浸在本大爷华丽的礼物下吧。”

“还差得远呢，不会我们房间里被你堆满玫瑰了吧，猴子山大王。”

“……你这死小鬼怎么一点也不可爱！”迹部咬牙，看一眼手表：“好了你该准备出去了，手冢在等着呢。”

 

迹部捧起花束递给越前，越前却不接。

“怎么了？”

“呐，猴子山大王，为什么我觉得有点慌。”越前抬头看着迹部：“总觉得我没有那么容易，得到幸福……”

越前的话让迹部莫名心惊：“怎么说这种话。呃，我接个电话。”

按下接听键，那一头不二慌张的声音传来，手机滑落，迹部无措地转过身，越前已经泪流满面。


End file.
